


Believer

by Deathwish_Nine



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Abuse, Action/Adventure, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Demons, Emotional, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Homelessness, Minor Injuries, Paranormal, Physical Abuse, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2018-10-12 18:30:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 95,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10497000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathwish_Nine/pseuds/Deathwish_Nine
Summary: Maybe it wasn’t the best idea you’d had to become a grown man’s housemate, but you were desperate. You told yourself you’d keep your distance…So much for that.





	1. Stayin' Alive

You were a fighter. 

You told yourself this each and every day. Now more than ever, those simple words kept you moving forward in life. With only five hundred and some change in your pocket and a large bag of clothes stuffed into the backseat of your car were the only possessions that you had to your name. 

You refused to become victim to your own mind – to repeat the memory that had led you to this moment. Your eyes burned with tears as you refused to cry and a heavy sigh passed your lips as your features hardened. 

Your phone buzzed and your eyes filled with hope. If Morrison came through with his promise, you’d give him the world if possible. A large smile lined your lips at the message that lit the screen. Your heart even skipped a beat.

_You owe me big time, kid._

You felt yourself crumble and lifted all at once as the heavy evening sun burned into the flesh of your skin. You jumped for joy, after a pause, and the tears did slip down your cheeks then. You’d finally be able to wash the dirt from your skin away, have a warm meal in your belly and sleep in a bed for the first time in _weeks_. Your heart swelled with glee and you sprung into the driver’s seat of your car as your phone buzzed again. 

You pressed your forehead against the steering wheel and your fingers gripped at the leather fabric painfully. A whimper escaped your lips as you continued to cry. It took sometime before you were able to compose yourself. You drove to the address Morrison had sent you and with a duffle bag over your shoulder you climbed the stairs of Devil May Cry. 

Your face lit with wonder. You wondered what kind of person you’d be living with, what they did for a living, and if you’d get along with them. A heavy breath escaped you.  


Maybe you didn’t think this through long enough. 

You shook your head in an effort to clear your thoughts. No turning back now, you weren’t going to continue living out of your car, you _couldn’t_ continue living out of your car. 

You entered the shop hopeful with wide eyes similar to a doe caught in headlights. You spotted the blonde haired man almost instantly and Morrison smiled. He pulled you into a large hug despite the sweat that stained your shirt and the grease that caked your hair. He patted you on the back roughly as a smile lined his lips. 

“This’ll get you back on your feet kid,” he said as he moved away from you. Your hands shifted around your pockets as you searched for the money that you promised. You produced the wad of cash, the last little bit that you had left, and handed it to him. 

Morrison shook his head and with a wave of his hand he brushed you off. “Hold on to it. Don’t worry about any of that for now. I’ve got it covered. Find yourself a job, then you can pay me back.” 

You pressed your lips firmly together in an effort to stop them from quivering. Morrison had helped you so much in these last few weeks. He had taken care of you to the best of his ability. He paid for your phone bill, even offered for you to live with him and you continuously refused, despite that he still went to great efforts to keep you afloat.  


“Dante isn’t around often. So you don’t have to worry about feeling that you’re getting in his way – I know how you can be when it comes to that kind of thing,” Morrison informed. You glanced around the room as he continued to talk. It was bleak, extremely spacious and gloomy. “Don’t fall for his charm or whatever, he’s an idiot. He’s aware of the arrangement – be friends.” 

“I don’t know about friends,” you replied almost cautiously as you walked over to the joke box in the corner. You pushed at the buttons hoping that it would light up and play a wonderful old tune – a classic, something that would match the level of energy that you had. 

Morrison walked towards the door then and he offered you one last smile over his shoulder. “Make yourself comfortable, you’re home kid.” He said as he walked out.  


You remained silent as you contemplated his words. _Home._ No, this wasn’t home. Home was gone. It would take a long time to feel comfortable enough, protected and safe - the sanctuary of a home didn’t exist to you, not anymore at least. 

You’d spent well over an hour in the shower. You’d scrubbed your skin raw and washed your hair numerous times. The simple feeling of being clean and the warmth of the water running down your back had brought you comfort. You smiled, a bright wondrous smile as a merry filled laugh passed your lips. 

You didn’t wander the house after you had dressed. You remained in the entrance of the shop by the juke box. You tinkered with it, poking this and that in hopes to get it to play. The large dent on the top of thing must have been the reason it had broken in the first place. 

Dante…

You scoffed at the name. Your housemate was a man. It wasn’t a problem. It just wasn’t ideal, but beggars couldn’t be choosers. You’d kept your mouth shut when Morrison had mentioned his name and pretended not to notice. Maybe you could even _pretend_ that Dante was actually a woman. 

You laughed at the thought and you pulled the front cover of the machine off. You inspected the inside and with careful eye you had noticed a wire was out of place. You set it back with little effort and clipped the cover back into place. The machine’s lights turned on and you smiled brightly. If there was one thing you loved it was music.

Your feet moved almost instantly the minute the tune filled the air with life. Your body flowed gracefully to the beat of the music, this way and that as you let the feelings of the song take your body. 

Oh and how you loved _this_ song. 

You sang the lyrics of the famous song loud and proud with a glorious voice as you shook your hips. You hadn’t heard the front door open nor the pair of eyes that watched your every movement with interest. 

Dante had walked in to something he hadn’t expected. Sure he had expected you, a beautiful woman, young and unhinged in his home, but he definitely didn’t come home expecting to see you shaking your ass in front of the door. He didn’t know what he expected, but it _definitely_ wasn’t this. 

He remained silent for a moment and a smirk pulled at his lips. “Morrison told me about you, but he didn’t mention that you were a total babe. You must be (Name).” 

You froze in place and glanced over your shoulder to see a white haired man leaning against the molding of the door with his arms crossed beneath his chest. You weren’t in the least a bit embarrassed. You were more focused on the gorgeous man that stood before you. Sure he was maybe a little more than a couple of years older than you, but that didn’t matter. 

You were _interested_.

There was definitely no way you could picture him as a woman. Dante was sculpted to perfection. He didn’t need to stand before you naked like the statue of David for you to realize this and you blushed for a completely different reason. 

The music still thrummed in the background and Dante stepped closer to you. He placed his guitar bag down gently on the ground beside the green leather couch as a light sigh passed his lips. He slouched into place, sinking into the soft cushions, and his light blue eyes met your own. “You can sleep in my bed – or we could share if you’d like.”

You’d caught on to his double meaning and the flush of your cheeks vanished as you folded your arms beneath your chest and you inclined your head towards the stairs. “It’s your bed, you sleep in it. I’ll take the couch.” 

He remained silent, leaned his head back and shut his eyes. “Whatever you say. Just glad the music is back.” He said. 

“It wasn’t that hard to fix,” you said as you wandered over to the machine. “What the hell did you drop on it anyway? A rock?” 

“Yup. Something like that.” He replied vaguely. 

You turned the juke box off and a stifled a yawn that passed your lips with your hand. You turned to Dante and your words died on your lips. He had fallen asleep, still fully dressed with his boots on. If you had been closer and maybe not so weary of attachment to others, you would have taken them off for him. 

You turned away from him and marched up the stairs, shutting the door of his room softly behind you.

You wouldn’t get close to him, you thought to yourself. He’d only hurt you like everyone else had and you needed to survive. 

After all you were a fighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this idea floating around for a while and I was going to hold off on posting it until my Vergil/Reader fic was complete, but I couldn't wait. T.T I can't guarantee how often this fic will be updated, but it will. I give you my word! I'm really excited about this one, I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. Look out for the next one!


	2. Cold Water

Morrison must have lied to you. It was the only explanation. Dante had been home nearly every single day since you'd arrived. He was a chatter box and all he seemed to eat was pizza. 

The white haired man sat at his desk, legs crossed atop the scratched wood surface as he leaned back in his seat with a slice of pizza in his hand. He pouted. There were olives on his pizza. 

You ignored him as you moved furniture about the room. Cleaning the place had taken a lot more time than you expected. The shop was filthy. Dust and dirt covered nearly everything. You wondered when the last time he had cleaned was. 

"You don't have to do any of that shit kid. Relax." 

You rubbed down the wooden accent table at the edge of the room with a damp cloth. "I have to do something." You replied in a low voice. 

A sigh escaped him and a smirk pulled at his lips soon after. "Be careful. If you had a black light this place would light up like Christmas." 

You froze almost instantly, offered him an odd face, an expression mixed of disgust and horror, before leaving for the kitchen. You washed the dirt filled rag in the sink and your mind wandered.

Sometimes you wondered if he was being serious all time or if it was all a joke. Maybe he just didn't want you touching his things. The decor was a little odd - it was really weird actually. The figure heads on the wall and the mounted weapons were the least of your troubles. You cringed at the thought of opening a cabinet to find specimens stuffed into a jar.

It didn't matter what sort of weird shit he was into. It was none of your business. You wouldn't take very kindly to him rummaging through your things. You understood where he was coming from, but this place needed to be cleaned. A wet mop needed to touch the floors at least once a week if you were going to live here. 

You were done for the day thankfully. You had woken at the crack of dawn to busy yourself. There was still a lot left to do, but you'd get it done within the next few days. The air smelled of lemons and bleach; for now you were satisfied. You snatched a beer from the fridge and popped the can open as you wandered back to the front. 

"Oh, am I going to get a key?" You asked as you took another swig. 

"Nope," you glanced at Dante then. "Not like you'll need one. The door's always open. You can have one, but you'll probably never use it." He said as a glimmer of yellow caught your eye. 

He had tossed a golden key towards you with a simple snap of his fingers. You'd nearly missed it but your hand closed around the small object, tight, and you stared at it for a moment before tucking it into your pocket. You offered him a little smile and you leaned against the pool table. 

Dante eyes glanced toward you in interest and his gaze drifted from your face down the curves of your body. "Aren't you a little young to be drinking, kid?" He asked. 

You'd noticed where his attention had been only moments ago and he offered you a knowing little smile when your eyes met his. "To you I might be a kid. Your an old man after all right?" 

Your lips quirked into a slight smirk at the feigned look of hurt that filled his blue eyes. "Twenty-three, in a few months at least." 

Dante rested an arm behind his head as he grabbed another slice of pizza from the box. "Definitely a kid. I've got about ten years on you." 

A laugh bubbled past your lips. "That makes you a grandpa then." 

A defeated sigh escaped him as he muttered something under his breath. 

"I've got to ask. How do you know Morrison?" You didn't catch the dark look that filled his eyes, the look of a predator watching its prey. 

He wondered whether you were threat or not. Not just anyone knew Morrison. The blonde haired man had told Dante that you were normal, so normal you were boring. There was nothing that linked you to the supernatural that he could think of to tell Dante. Yet, he was still suspicious. 

"My father knew him. I've only met him a couple of times, so we aren't close. He owed my dad some favor. It's the only reason I'm here." You muttered vaguely. 

Dante regarded you for a moment before gesturing to the half eaten pizza pie on his desk. Boring just as Morrison had said you were, but his curiosity was piqued. Morrison owed someone else a favor? 

Cautiously you wandered over to him to grab a slice. It was still warm, the thin slice of pizza was heaven in your mouth. You hadn't had a good pizza in a long time. 

"The olives aren't that bad." You said. 

"I take back every good thing I would have said about you, babe."

You couldn't help but laugh. Your phone buzzed in your pocket and you pulled it out as you ate the last bit of pizza crust in your hand. 

You stared down at the screen. The messaged banner ran across the screen a bright white against the muted grey of the background. You stared in a daze, unsure of what to do with yourself. You felt the fear, the paranoia start to creep back into your being. 

_Time to come home, (Name). This game is getting old._

"Must be a hot and heavy message for you to be starin' like that kiddo." Dante's voice pulled you back, grounded you. 

"Kid or babe. Which is it gonna be? People might get confused _if_ they ever see us together." 

A heavy sigh passed his lips as his blue eyes held yours. He had no doubt seen the look of distress that had washed over your face. Thankfully he hadn't questioned you about it either. He simply diverted your attention elsewhere so you could gather yourself, reign in your emotions before they got the better of you. 

"Already bossing me around - all women are definitely the same. Alright, babe it is." You couldn't help but roll your eyes at his words. 

You stretched your limbs and tucked your phone back into your pocket before taking a last swig of your beer. You placed the can onto his desk and offered him a light smile. "Don't wait up for me. I'll be back later." You said as you sauntered over to the door. "Job hunting."

You'd admit you put a lot more sway into your hips then needed and he watched you. Apart of you enjoyed teasing him if only a little. His lips pulled up into a smirk. "I hear the street corners are a good place to start." He offered with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "I'll be your number one, babe." 

A disgruntled noise passed your lips and you offered him a pointed glare. "Come on, let's be a little classy." You said as you slammed the door shut behind you. 

Job hunting? 

A scoff escaped you as your expression turned sour. You trudged down the street, unfocused on where you were going, mind racing with your hands tucked into the pocket of your sweater. 

You'd never be able to get a decent paying job, not with that asshole looking for you. He wasn't really searching for you yet, but he'd drag you back eventually. You pulled your cell phone out of your pocket and without hesitation, you tossed it with all of the force you could muster. It disappeared between the lush green tress by the side of the road and you felt an invisible weight lifted from your shoulders. 

A heavy sigh passed your lips as you raked a hand through hair and continued on your way. You'd have to tell Morrison that your phone was gone. Maybe you'd even tell him how you ended up like this, you thought. Homeless and alone... No, you'd take it to the grave with you. 

Now that you thought about it. You couldn't remember how you left. It was all a blur. It must be for a good reason then, you thought. Your mind was protecting itself from whatever trauma you'd had to endure. 

Your fingers brushed against a cool rigid surface, small and circular within the confines of your sweater pocket. You pulled it free and held the small coin at eye level. It was ancient. A currency that no longer existed from a fallen empire centuries before you were even born. A gift from your father when you were young. His work had allowed him the liberty to find such antiquities, but he had taken a few things here and there. You were sure he wasn't supposed to do such a thing, but he did it anyway; all to bring a smile to your lips when he'd been away for too long. 

A soft smile touched your lips at the warm memories that flooded your mind and you wondered what had happened in your life for such moments to slip by. The ancient coin was one of the many things your father had given you. You'd always been there with him on his trips and then little by little, he'd push you aside. His work had become too important and you remained at home while he traveled the world. 

You had missed it since you were younger, the adventure - the thrill of finding something new; something that had been lost with the passage of time. His trips lasted longer and longer and then he too eventually never returned.

Your brow furrowed and you tucked the coin back into your sweater pocket. It was getting dark already. It was time for you to head back to Devil May Cry. It hadn't taken long to return to the small shop on the other side of town. You'd learned your way around the streets in the short amount of time you'd spent living in your car. 

The place was empty when you walked in and like he said, the door was unlocked even though the white haired man was nowhere to be seen. You had gotten used to his presence if only a little. You wondered where he had wandered off to so late at night as you approached his desk. You rolled your eyes at the half eaten pizza still open, dried from being out nearly all day. You doubted it was still edible at this point. It was a good thing you didn't have much of an appetite. 

You stopped in your tracks and the pads of your fingers brushed against the picture frame on his desk. How had you not noticed it before, you wondered. A beautiful blonde haired woman wore Dante's red coat with a soft smile on her lips. Whoever the woman was, she was beautiful and no matter how much you'd deny it, you felt a small amount jealousy grip at your heart. A scoff passed your lips as you moved away and steeled your emotions. 

There was no way you'd fall for him so easily, but you wouldn't doubt that it could happen. Dante had been nothing but kind and generous since you'd arrived. 

You wandered into the kitchen to throw the leftover pizza away, before you headed up the stairs and your thoughts drifted back to Dante again. You closed the bedroom door shut and kicked your shoes off at the foot of the bed. 

You also needed to clean out one of the extra rooms on the second floor and purchase a mattress. You'd even lay the thing on the ground without a frame if it meant Dante could have his own bed back. You'd felt bad; you'd taken his bed and he'd slept on the couch since you had arrived. 

You flopped down onto the mattress with all the grace of an elephant before rolling beneath the sheets. Sleep had taken you almost instantly and you dreamed of a beautiful place. 

A place of rolling hills of grass far below your feet with towers of stone that touched the clouds behind you. You glanced off the edge of what your mind perceived to be the edge of the world. In your youth, fear and death were unknown concepts of life you had yet to understand. A hand firm and strong landed on your shoulder and pulled you back as a smile touched your lips. 

You didn't recognize the look of worry in your father's eyes. You'd memorized the wrinkled light blue dress shirt and the brown trousers he had worn that day. His smooth combed hair swept to the side and the sweat that lined his forehead.

Your eyes opened slowly and the dream had disappeared almost instantly. You rubbed at your eyes as you sat up in bed and groggily glanced at the alarm clock. 

8:30. 

It was morning already. A yawn passed your lips as all memory of the dream slipped by you, taking the importance of the past with it. It hadn't been entirely a dream, but a recreation of past events conjured by your mind to help you remember the past and you had missed it, like the many times before. 

You fumbled into the hall and down the stairs as if you had two left feet with a pink towel tucked beneath your arm. Another yawn passed your lips and your hand landed on the stained green brass door knob of the bathroom. Your ears had failed to pick up the sound of water running on the other side. 

You opened the door, stepped inside and shut it behind you. You halted in your movements with your back facing the bathtub. An all too familiar voice touched your ears, your brow furrowed in confusion and your lips pouted in annoyance. 

_Babe._

Why in the seven hells were you hearing his voice so early in the morning? You turned bleary eyed to find the white haired man staring at you, with an amused look in his eyes and a smirk on his lips. Still you stared at him blankly, mind slow to process the implications of the situation you were in and then your gaze traveled down, past his chiseled face and perfect abs to a more private area. 

A satisfied sound passed his lips as he watched the the movement your eyes had made. "Like what you see? Didn't think you were one to move so fast?" 

Maybe it was his words or the package between his legs that had woken you from you near sleep driven state, but nonetheless your eyes widened and your gaze met his own again. Unable to find the words you were looking for, the right ones - something along the lines of _lock the door next time_ , you instead remained silent and left as if you had never been there to begin with. 

After shutting the door behind you with your hand still on the door knob, you leaned your back against it as a hot flush burned across the flesh of your cheeks. 

You felt the door knob jiggle between your fingers and you jumped slightly. 

"Alright, you can let me out now. I'm dressed." You heard him call from the other side of the door. 

You released the door knob and stepped back as you hid your face behind the pink towel in your hands. Dante stepped out of the bathroom with a smug smirk on his face. He was dressed in his usual black and red ensemble. You avoided his gaze as he slipped by and you moved into the bathroom shutting the door behind you. 

A small groan passed your lips as you realized there was no lock on the bathroom door either. You grumbled all the way to the bathtub as you removed your clothes from your body and stepped in. The cold water beat down against your skin and if Dante hadn't woken you up you were surely awake now. 

Even if Dante didn't like locks you were definitely putting one on the bathroom door. You wondered if an awkwardness would form between the two of you, more on your part than his with what you had seen not to long ago. He was the laid back sort of guy and nothing really seemed to bother him. If anything he had enjoyed your embarrassment and his nakedness a little more than you would have liked. 

It was definitely going to be harder to keep him at a distance, he'd find any sort of thing to tease you with especially this moment. You didn't mind being friendly towards him, but maybe you had been way in over your head when you'd agreed to this. 

This was the last thing you needed to complicate your life, you just hoped you could keep Dante at arms length for however long as possible.


	3. American Pie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews and I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Dante had left after the bathroom incident and a relieved sigh escaped you. At least you wouldn't have to face him any time soon. You could get some cleaning done in peace. 

You decided to scope out the other rooms down the hall. In total you had found three other doors, assuming one was a closet and the other two were additional bedrooms. You turned the door knob on one of them eager to find what the space looked like. Dust poured out of the room like a gust of wind in the center of a valley and a cough escaped your lips as you fanned the air away from your face. 

It was spacious and well lit with natural light from two large windows on the far wall that faced the street. A wooden accent table was braced against the adjacent wall along with a Victorian style plush chair that sat by the window and a hum passed your lips. Other than that the room was empty and covered in years of dust from disuse. You left the door open as you moved to check the other room. 

Your hand touched the rigid brass door knob stained a patina green. To your surprise the door didn't budge nor would the handle turn and your brow knitted in confusion. Dante didn't like locked doors, you'd learned that much about him in the short amount of time that you'd been staying with him. You felt a strange pull and you felt your heart quicken, your focus shifted and your eyes stared past the worn wooden door blocking your path. 

A ominous aura filled the air, coming from whatever was behind the door and you stepped back. The haze that had covered your mind lifted as bells sounded off in your head. If their was one thing you were sure about, it was trusting your gut. Whatever was behind that door didn't sit well with you or your gut feeling. There was a reason for it being locked and you wouldn't question it. You turned back and moved into Dante's room as a shaky breath passed your lips and you glanced over your shoulder back into the hall with a curiosity in your eyes.

Stuffed jars and odd hobbies aside, you wondered what was behind that door that Dante had decided to keep under lock and key. Your interest had been sparked despite the feeling of unease it had given you, but you'd put it out of your mind for now. You headed back downstairs turned the juke box one, grabbed the proper cleaning supplies you needed (a broom and dust pan, a bucket with water, a rag, a mop and a bottle of bleach) and headed back up the stairs. 

You waddled up the steps and after two trips you had managed to get everything to your new room. You had swept the floor with an incredible force and the dust flew into the air. A cough escaped you and you opened both windows, raising them high. 

You hummed to the old rock song as you cleaned. A small chuckled passed your lips as the jukebox repeated the same song over and over again. You hadn't realized how fast the day had gone by nor the sweat that trickled across the flesh of your skin. It was late in the afternoon and you had finally scrubbed the whole room down. 

You slumped down into the old grey and stained Victorian chair and a tired sigh passed your lips. Surprisingly enough the old chair was sturdy, well made and had been hand carved with an intricate design.

You hummed. 

You could definitely fix this, you thought as you rose from your seat and placed a hand on your hip. It wouldn't take much work. All that needed to be done was get new cushions and fabric, maybe even a little wood polish. It would look good as new. You'd do exactly that. 

You got to work instantly. You found yourself walking out of the fabrics store after purchasing a multitude of items that you needed. Walking through the parking lot you came to a stop and stared at your car in the distance. Well it wasn't exactly yours, you'd stolen it. You stared down at the keys in your hand and a paranoia swept back through your heart.

 _He_ would find you. He just wasn't taking the time out of his day to do it. Maybe he thought you'd come crawling back after living on the streets. A scoff escaped you as your hands trembled, you dropped the keys, turned and left in the opposite direction. 

It'd take you a while to get back to Devil May Cry, but you didn't mind. You just didn't want _him_ to find you. By the time you had made it back to you were exhausted, covered in sweat and swaying with each step you took. 

You were surprised to see Morrison instead of your red coat wearing housemate the moment you walked in through the door. A smile touched your lips and you dropped the bag of supplies onto the couch. 

"You walked here? All the way from Joanna's - that fabric store on the other side of town?" His gaze was scrutinizing as he glanced from the bag to you and he folded his arms across his chest. 

You met his gaze and the lie had passed your lips before you could stop yourself. "Yeah, my car broke down. I didn't feel like bothering you or Dante." 

"You haven't answered your phone all day either..."

"Uh yeah, about that. I got rid of it." You said as you licked your lips. "Sorry for the inconvenience -"

"Let's be honest with each other. What are running from?" Morrison asked. 

Your muscles tightened and your jaw clenched. You felt all of the emotions - the fear, the sadness, even the small amounts of happiness you had felt - bubble to the surface. You felt your eyes become glossed with tears and you folded your arms beneath your chest as you controlled your emotions. You refused to cry in front of him. 

"Nothing too crazy, you need to worry about. Where's Dante?" You asked. 

"Shower. He got back a little before you," Morrison said as he walked towards the door. He placed his grey hat a top his head and turned back to glance at you. "For whatever reason you don't trust others very well. Understandable... but you have to rely on some people, kid. It'll help, trust me. " 

You watched him leave with a clenched jaw and your gaze shifted to the pizza on Dante's desk. It was fresh, hot as if it had just been pulled out of the oven and decorated with an obscene amount of olives. Dante had a lack of luck when it came to pizza. Your stomach grumbled in hunger as you stared down at it. 

You didn't want pizza. It had been the only thing you'd eaten since you'd arrived. It was the only thing that Dante ate and you wondered how he'd kept such a nice body with a shit diet. 

The bathroom door slammed open and your gaze shifted towards the white haired man. You didn't even bother to offer him a smile or a 'hello' of acknowledgement. Your mind was more focused on the the words Morrison had left you with. No matter how much you wanted to disagree with him you knew he was right. It would only get harder if you didn't have him or Dante to rely on. 

Dante towel dried his wet hair, shirtless. Beads of water lined his sculpted torso and his eyes caught your own - a fire of amusement burned behind his gaze. Your eyes met his and before your body could relax you began to fidget - thumbs interlacing and pattern making aimlessly. Your gaze shifted away and you pursed your lips as you tried to stop yourself from admiring the image before you. You failed. Your eyes drifted back towards him and you couldn't help from biting the inside of your lip. 

A million dollar smile touched his lips. "Knew you couldn't help yourself, babe."

"Your ego is on another level." You muttered as you folded your arms beneath your chest. 

"Well. I picked up some groceries at the store. I guessed on what you'd like," he said as he draped the towel over his shoulder. He sat down in his leather chair and propped his feet up on the desk as he began to eat pizza. "Also grabbed a bottle of wine, Morrison mentioned something about you liking that stuff instead of beer."

"Thanks." You ventured into the kitchen excited to see what he could have brought back. You opened the fridge with an eagerness that diminished into nothing short of disbelief, your mouth even fell open. 

What fucking groceries? You stared at the two cartons of strawberries, endless supply of beer and a bag of chicken nuggets thrown onto the otherwise empty shelf in the freezer. 

You marched out back into the living area and gestured towards the kitchen, hooking a thumb over your shoulder as you stared at him in disbelief. 

"That's groceries?! There's no bread, eggs, milk, ham - all you got was beer!" 

"As far as I'm concerned, all a man needs is a good slice of pizza and the best drink his money has to offer." Dante said as he lifted a slice of pizza into his mouth. 

You couldn't help the huff that passed your lips and your palm had struck your face as you realized for the first time that you might actually be living with a moron. "I guess I can't complain though chicken nuggets are my favorite." You muttered before wandering back into the kitchen. 

"Hit the nail right on the head." He said over his shoulder. 

You wondered if you could make use of the strawberries he had bought at least. You began searching through the cabinets and you couldn't help the delighted smile that had touched your lips. By the skin of your teeth you had found all of the right ingredients - not far from their expiration date - needed to make a strawberry pie. You began to work again and within a few minutes it had been popped into the oven. 

With two cans of beer in your hands you joined Dante. You leaned against the side of his desk and placed a beer down before him. He continued to devour slice after slice and you wondered if there would be any left for you. 

"No wine?" 

You shook your head. "I could get used to this. It's not all that bad." You said as you sipped at your own drink. 

"I just knew I was worming my way into your heart, babe." 

"Your full of yourself." You grumbled as you grabbed a slice. 

You wanted to ask him about the locked door upstairs but you remained silent. Maybe now wasn't the best time. You had just met him - just moved in with him. Instead you remained content with the little chat you were both having of jokes and light banter. 

A sweet smell filled the air and you could tell by the look of wonder in his light blue eyes that Dante was curious as to what was cooking, more accurately baking. The timer on the oven rang and you headed back into the kitchen. 

It had baked perfectly. Your skills had not waned in the few years that you had stopped and you couldn't help the large smile that held your lips. You'd take the whole pie to Dante and his eyes had blown wide like saucers. 

"Hell if I'd known you were a magician I'd have brought more shit home." You couldn't help but feel a sense of pride swell in your heart at his words. "Let's just hope it tastes just as good as it looks." 

"Of course it does!" You said as you took slight offense to his words. 

He'd served himself a generous amount and shoveled a spoon of the strawberry pie into his mouth. A content hum passed his lips. 

"Babe, you're definitely sticking around for good." 

A weight had been lifted from your shoulders; a weight you hadn't known had been there. Those simple words of his had brought a happiness to your heart and for the first time you had felt accepted, if only a little. A grateful smile pulled at the corners of your lips and you couldn't wait to see what the next day with him would bring.


	4. Crimson Sky

You'd found yourself scolding Dante more than once within the span of fifteen minutes. It hadn't been the best idea to take him grocery shopping, but he needed to learn the rights and wrongs of eating healthy. He had reached for a case of strawberries and a sigh passed your lips.

"We have those." 

"There isn't enough, you used all of it," he said as he placed the case of fruit into the cart. You couldn't even disagree with him on this one. It was his favorite fruit and without a doubt they'd all be gone within the next few days. 

You remained relatively silent as you walked through the produce section with Dante by your side. Each vegetable that had been placed into the cart had caused his face to scrunch in discomfort. 

"We don't need any of this crap. It's a waste -" 

"Your only getting older. All that pizza and beer will catch up to you." You said as you continued on your way pushing the cart. 

A heavy sigh escaped him as he followed after you. "Doubt it." 

A pair of eyes that carefully watched you as you bickered with your white haired companion. "Ah seriously," Dante complained as you placed a head of lettuce into the cart. You grumbled in annoyance yourself unaware that Dante's attention had shifted from you to a figure a few sections down. "You don't even know what I'm going to make. You might even like it." You continued.

Dante remained silent with his hands stuffed into his pants pockets as he walked side by side with you. Surprisingly he hadn't said a word since the lettuce situation. He remained deep in thought with a darkness in his eyes as he gave you only half of his attention. He'd hum in response to something you'd said at checkout even muttered a 'sure' without knowing what he'd committed himself to. Something had pulled his attention from you and wondered what it had been as you loaded the groceries into the trunk of his red car. 

You'd expected it to be messy, but instead the trunk was neat, tidy unlike the Dante that you knew. A large scuffed wooden trunk sat in the back of it, locked and extremely suspicious. You were now under the impression that Dante was hiding things from you. This and the locked room in Devil May Cry had you questioning what he did for a living. 

Dante's stiffness had diminished once you had returned to the shop and without a word of complaint, he carried all of the grocery bags into the kitchen and placed the bags onto the counter. 

He opened the fridge and produced the strawberry pie with a glint of joy in his eyes. You'd snatched the pie from his hands, "you'll ruin your appetite." You chided and his brow twitched in annoyance. 

"Definitely lied before, your a pain in my ass. Just like that kid." He grumbled jokingly.

Kid? 

"I heard that, Dante!" A young sassy voice practically yelled from the front of the building. "I'm surprised your place is clean, you only ever make a mess." 

You followed Dante as he headed out of the kitchen and you couldn't help but stare at the young blonde haired girl dressed in a pink frilly dress. 

Did he have a child? You couldn't help the thought that bubbled into your head as you remembered a certain picture of a blonde haired woman. The child before you had long, full light blonde hair and blue eyes. 

Her gaze landed on you and Dante lounged into his usual posture in his chair with his feet on the desk. "Well I can see why, you got yourself a girlfriend. Finally."

A flush touched your cheeks at her words. There was no way this girl was his child. She would have either hated or disregarded you from the moment she'd seen you. Dante introduced you to one another and you offered Patty a light smile. 

"Whatever, kid. Just don't bring any of your girly shit back," he said as he tossed his head back and shut his eyes. 

A large smile pulled at her lips as she moved to sit on the couch. "How did you know? Yes, I'll be staying here for a few days. My mother is going on a trip and I decided to come by and keep the place clean, but I guess I can just relax now." 

"Well, looks like (Name) will watch over you while I'm out of town myself." Dante said. 

It was the first you were hearing of Dante heading out and you gazed at him curiously. You wouldn't ask where he was going, that was none of your business, but you wondered if he was going to tell you at all. He sensed your eyes on him and his light blue ones opened to meet your own. 

"Miss me already and I'm not even gone," he teased and you couldn't help but roll your eyes before heading back into the kitchen. 

You started preparing for dinner gathering all of the ingredients that you needed before packing away the rest of the groceries. You could hear Patty and Dante bickering about this and that. Even the fair whir of the jukebox turning on caught your ear and almost immediately your right foot started tapping to the beat of the music. 

They had stopped arguing and you wondered if Dante had fallen asleep in an effort to drown out Patty's voice. You were a little startled when she had appeared by your side with a curiosity in her eyes. 

"Want to help?" You asked with a light smile. 

She nodded her head enthusiastically and got to work cutting the vegetables. She handed them off to you faster than expected and neatly chopped. You added them to the mixture of food as you began idle chat with middle school girl. 

"So how do you know Dante?" 

"He helped me find my mom. I'm extremely grateful to him so I come by every once in a while to take care of his place." Patty said as a smile held her lips. "He's not a bad guy, once you get passed all the laziness." 

"You're not the only one to say something like that," you said as you watched the food cook. It smelled delicious and you could see the look of interest in Patty's eyes. "Looks like it's almost ready." 

"I get the first serving!" She said excitedly and you nodded as you grabbed the plates from the cabinet. 

Not single plate matched the other, each came from a different set and you wondered what had happened to them all. You handed Patty a plate full of pasta fettuccini before heading off to place a plate in front of Dante. 

He was lounged in his chair per usual with his eyes closed. He could smell all the different sorts of flavors that the dish gave off and he opened a single eye in interest. He spotted you seated on the couch beside Patty with a plate of your own in your lap. 

A sigh passed his lips and he sat upright and opened both of his eyes. He stared down at the food before him and his gaze shifted to you. "This better be worth it." 

"Next time I'll make sure your pizza guy adds extra olives." You said as you placed a fork full of food into your mouth. 

"Dante, it's amazing you have to try it!" Patty added. 

Hesitantly he brought a fork full of pasta into his mouth. He couldn't help the look of amazement that flashed through his eyes. It was amazing just like the brat had said it was and his gaze shifted to you. His excitement had died down slightly as he continued to eat. "Whenever you need to go grocery shopping just give a yell." Dante said. 

You could help but laugh at his words. 

"We still get pizza at least twice a week." He added.

You rolled your eyes at his words but nodded your head in agreement. 

"Actually," you began as you finished the last bit of food on your plate. "I was wondering if I could borrow your motorcycle... just for a little bit." 

"I can't have you leaving it on the side of the road, babe." He said as he too finished the last bit of his food. "After all it is my baby. How 'bout I go with ya?"

You stared at him blankly for a few moments unsure of how to respond. What had you been thinking? There was no way he'd let you run off with his bike. He didn't even know you that well. Even taking the car would be a no. Maybe ditching your ride hadn't been a good idea, but you had to part with it. You could only agree, you needed to gather some things and having Dante with you would no doubt help, in more ways than one. 

"Sure the company would be nice." You said with a forced smile. 

You just didn't like that he'd ask questions. You supposed it was inevitable though. It was time to share, to open up a little bit with people and Dante wasn't the worst person in the world. 

"All right then let's head out now. I'll be gone early in the morning," Dante said as he rose from his seat. He grabbed his red coat from the coat hanger by his desk and slipped it on as he headed for the door. As he passed Patty he ruffled he blonde hair and she glared. "Watch the place while we're gone kid." 

"Is it all right to leave her." You asked as you placed your empty plate on top of Dante's desk. 

"She'll be fine. She can be a real nag, no one will hang around here for too long," Dante said. 

Patty yelled back at him as walked out the door without glancing back at the young girl. You followed after him, unsure if you should leave a twelve year old alone. You gave Dante the address as you both approached the motorcycle and he nodded his head. He knew where the place was and thankfully it wasn't that far. You'd be back by sundown. 

"Hop on babe," Dante said as he got on the deep red motorcycle. He glanced back and offered you a mischievous smile as a twinkle touched his light blue eyes. "I'll give you a good ride." 

You couldn't help the hot blush that dusted your cheeks and you clenched your hands into fists. "You're a dirty old man," you grumbled as you climbed on behind him. Your hands wrapped around his waist lightly and he offered you another playful glance. 

"You might wanna hold on tight," he said just before the bike took off. A gasp of surprise escaped you and you held tighter, clinging to him in fright. You pressed your face into his back at the uncertainty that filled your heart as you squeezed your eyes shut. 

It was a lot scarier than you thought. You'd expected it to be fun with the wind blowing through your hair, but you were more frightened than anything else. The scent that Dante gave off relaxed your mind if only a little. It was comforting - a warm Amber mixed with smell firewood. 

"Open your eyes, babe. It's not all that bad." 

Slowly you opened your eyes and they widened in awe. The light of the setting sun kissed the edge of the ocean and the water sparkled. The view was breathtaking and for the first time you appreciated where you lived. 

Dante glanced over his shoulder to gaze back at you. "See not all that bad." 

Your expression turned into a sour one and you glared at him. "You're going a lot slower than before." 

"That's always the best way," he countered playfully and you couldn't help the laugh that passed your lips. 

The bike pulled to a stop in front of large black fence and you hopped off instantly. You stared up at the metal spikes that lined the top of the black bars. A nervousness filled you as you glanced at the vines that had grown around the fence. 

A whistle sounded behind you. "Didn't think you'd run around abandoned mansions as a hobby." 

"I used to live here,"You muttered. "Years ago." 

"You don't need to follow me in," you said as you turned to face the white haired man with a light joking smile on your lips. "It's defiantly a trip down memory lane for me. I might get emotional." 

Dante walked forward with his hands in his pockets. "Now what sort of gentleman would I be if I let little old you wander into a haunted house." 

"It's not haunted -" 

"Sure it isn't, that's why it says no trespassing right?" He said as he pointed to the hand painted sign latched onto the gate as he pushed it open. 

It screeched loudly under the force of his strength and you slipped through the opening with Dante behind you. 

You walked on the stone path - well what was left of it anyways - high grass and weeds had taken over. The beautiful property of lush green neatly trimmed grass lined with light pink rose bushes were no more. Nature had taken back what once belonged to it. 

Once at the door you twisted the knob and a frustrated noise escaped you. So much for thinking it'd be unlocked. You stepped away further down the wrap around porch as you ran your hands through your hair. 

You had wanted to come here for a long time and only now had your grown the courage to come back home. You'd tear a whole in the side of the wall of it meant getting in. 

"Giving up that easily?"

Your eyes darted over to Dante and you watched him with a furrowed brow. He lifted his foot up and before you could mouth your disapproval, he kicked the front door down. It slammed down to the ground, clean off its hinges, with a loud bang. 

"You've got to be an MMA fighter, right?" You asked in disbelief as you hurried past him and inside the dark house. "Seriously what do you do for a living?"

"A little bit of this and that. All the fun stuff." He replied vaguely. 

Your attention shifted and you glanced around the foyer. The place was covered in years of dust, you could even see it floating in the air as the setting sun gave a little light to the room, and the floor boards squeaked under your weight and Dante's from years of disuse and age. 

Memories of your childhood bubbled forth into your mind and you forced them away as you climbed the stairs. Now more than ever you wondered what had happened, where your father had gone and why you were left alone. His work had taken over his life and he had become obsessed with finding something. That had always been your original thought. 

Off of the vague memories you had you were able to find your father's study. You had so many unanswered questions like what was he looking for? 

"It should all be in here." You said to yourself as you stepped into the room. Dante followed in after you eyes glancing around from this to that. 

You spotted your target, unaware that it would be this particular thing as a nervousness filled you and you moved in a hurry. Your hand wrapped around a tan colored backpack atop his desk covered in years of dust like everything else. It was left open, journals and papers hanging out of it as of it were left in a hurry. You'd never seen your father without his bag; it was unlike him. Even if he tried to run off he would have taken this with him. 

You tried to remember, to think of that last time you had been here. You had been taken by your grandmother before you were able to say goodbye to him. The memories were all a blur and tears stung your eyes at the reminder that something had torn your family apart. Your hands tightened around the straps as you stuffed the contents into the bag. 

Your eyes caught sight of a globe of the Earth at the edge of the room. A memory tugged at your mind - one of spinning it with reckless abandon as a laugh bubbled past your lips and your father entering the room to scold you. You were never allowed to be around his things, especially being inside of his study. 

"You said Morrison knew your dad?" Dante's voice touched your eyes and your mind drifted back to reality as you spotted him by a bookshelf. His eyes were glued on an aged photo, yellow in color from years of the sun hitting it. "That's you isn't it?" 

Slipping the bag onto your shoulder you walked over to Dante and stared at the picture. Sure enough it was an entire crew of anthropologists, students, your father, Morrison and you at the age of five. Your hands grabbed the picture frame and you pressed your lips into a thin line. "Yeah." You said weakly. 

Dante gently pulled the picture from your hands and slipped it into the bag on your shoulders before clipping the flap shut. "We could hang for a little while longer-"

"No, we'd better get going," you said as you slipped by him. "I don't want to stay any longer then I have to." 

Dante wouldn't argue with you on this one. It was personal and he understood that. You weren't ready for an emotional rollercoaster especially with him by your side. You had just met but having someone there with you was better than being alone, you thought. Still you'd leave the matter for another day; a day where you were more emotionally stable. 

Even if the evening sky was a beautiful orange and red along the horizon while the rest was painted a deep blue, you couldn't feel the same amount of awe you had felt earlier while riding along the ocean as you rode with Dante back to the shop. You had gotten off the bike as soon as you reached Devil May Cry without so much as glancing back or thanking Dante for going with you. 

"Babe," he called and you stopped walking up the steps of the shop. "Not sure how your old man and Morrison met, but it might not have been a good thing." 

Your brow furrowed as you glanced back at Dante and for the first time he wasn't joking. The seriousness of his expression, the hardness of his blue eyes had caused him to look different. The playful Dante had disappeared and a worry filled your heart. 

Now you were seriously questioning what sort of trouble your father had gotten into. The thought of him abandoning you for his work had left your mind and was replaced with a fear; a realization that your father was dead. 

"For his sake and mine I hope not." You replied as you headed back inside. 

You offered Patty a brief greeting before you headed up the stairs and into the room that you had claimed as your own. With a kick of your foot, the door had slammed shut behind you and you switched the light on. It swung lightly back and forth from the thin wire that held it in place. Another thing you'd have to fix, you thought. 

You placed the backpack onto the wooden table and you inhaled sharply as you hung your head low and your hands tightened on the edge of it.

If something happened to your father you'd find out and if foul play was involved vengeance would be swift, you'd make sure of it. You just hoped that it wasn't as serious as Dante had made it out to be.


	5. Goner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Sorry for such the long wait and I hope it was worth it! There also might be a few typos....

Dante had left long before you had woken up. Your neck and back ached slightly, an uncomfortableness that had only started thanks to sleeping seated on the chair in your room. 

Patty was still asleep downstairs wrapped in a multitude of blankets. She twisted and turned in her sleep before an exhausted sigh passed her lips. 

It was still the early hours of the morning and your footsteps, though you had taken extra care to remain quiet, had roused her from her sleep if only a little. 

You freshened up in the bathroom before heading into the kitchen to prepare something to eat. The thought of waffles, eggs and a good cup of coffee had your stomach growling. A hum of delight escaped you when the warm scent of cinnamon touched your senses. 

"(Name)..." you glanced over your shoulder at the call of your name to find Patty standing in the doorway. 

She stared at you groggily, rubbing her eyes as a tired yawn escaped her lips. You offered the young girl still dressed in her frilly pink nightgown a soft smile. 

"Go freshen up a little bit, foods almost ready." 

Patty nodded her head at your words before slowly walking away. The sound of the bathroom door closed shut and your thoughts wandered back to the past - to the brief moments you were lucky enough to spend with your father. 

You remembered him carrying you on his shoulders whenever your feet had ached from walking to long through the thick forests of some far off place. A fond smile touched your lips at the memory of playing hide and seek with him in temple ruins. You paused in your reminiscing; that day something had happened to you - something you couldn't quite place your finger on and your gut churned in nervousness. 

The stone floor had given out on you that day you even remembered the small pink shoes you had worn that day. You'd fallen into the center of the temple, plunged into darkness some sixty feet below. The sound of your father screaming was clear as day even now. 

Emptiness...

There was just nothing after that; you'd had no memory of what transpired down there let alone how you'd survived. It was as if there was a whole in your memory - something had happened down there and whatever it was had frightened your father. After that you'd been forced to remain home. 

"(Name)."

You hummed in response as your attention shifted from your thoughts to the young girl beside you. She smiled, a brightness lit her eyes as she stared at the plate of food in your hands. You handed the plate over to her with a smile, she gladly took it and moved to sit at the rickety wooden table. 

"It's nice to have someone cook for us and clean. Dante got really lucky; tell me how did you manage to fall for him?" 

A laugh bubbled past your lips. "I'm not Dante's girlfriend. I'm barely even a friend," Patty's eyes filled with curiosity as she placed a fork full of food into her mouth. "He's doing me a huge favor by letting me stay here; the least I can do is cook meals and keep the place tidy." You said as you moved to join her at the table with your own plate of food. 

A sly smirk pulled at her lips. "Oh, but you like him don't you?" 

A flush touched your cheeks and stuttered. "W-well he is eyes on the eyes. I m-mean who wouldn't f-find him attractive?!" 

She laughed. "Don't worry I'll set you up with someone real nice. Dante's into that weird adult stuff anyways." She said dismissively. 

You choked. 

She did not say that, you thought. The twelve year old girl that sat before you had not said what you thought she did, but she did and she repeated it and you choked, again.

"You should see it too -" 

"That is unacceptable!" You'd flown up from your seat in a fit of rage and Patty stared at you shock. "How dare he?! What the hell did he show you?!" 

This child's innocence was stolen from her and Dante was on a level of disgusting that irked you; one that would cause you to destroy him. 

Party's face slowly burned a tomato red and she screamed as she too flew up from her seat. "It's nothing like that! Not that kind of adult stuff - the demons!" 

You remained silent, stunned by the words she had said. 

Demons? 

A heavy sigh escaped your lips and you relaxed as you grabbed your unfinished plate of food. You'd lost your appetite with the implication her words had caused. "Yeah, horror movies huh?" 

"It's not like-!"

"It's okay Patty, I thought he'd hurt you or something," you muttered as you dumped your food into the trash. "Just take it easy on those movies, they can be really scary." 

A huff escaped Patty. "Dante would never and to think you'd thought that! It's disgusting." 

It was disturbing to even think about something like that and you headed up towards your room in silence. You sat with your legs crossed on the floor and you emptied out the tan colored bag that he'd been your father's. 

A multitude of pencils and pens had fallen out, a thick journal with ruffled pages sticking out the sides, an intricate box and a black and white photo accompanied by loose drawings. You first reached out for the photograph and held it with delicate fingers. 

You had a large smile on your face and you wore those same pink shoes you could never forget, even if there wasn't any color to the picture you had spotted the flower pattern that had decorated the cloth like fabric. Beside you stood a boy, six years your senior with a head full of blonde hair. You brushed your finger across his soft features affectionately as a sadness pulled at you heart. 

You'd admit that you missed him - the parts of him that were good and full of love, the happy memories you had shared together. You placed the photo down as your hands drifted to the journal. 

You began to flip through the yellow pages, eyes searching for anything that'd grab your attention. The elegant cursive handwriting and hurriedly jotted down notes all mashed together in a brilliant manner. It'd take you a long time to read through your father's notes and piece them together. 

Next you reached for the engraved box that barely fit into the confines of your hand as the cool surface touched your skin. In reality it was a cube with perfect measurements on all sides. You couldn't help but stare at the obsidian object with interest. No doubt it was old, older than empires long past, but even the technology needed to create something like this was impossible. Precision to create such perfect lines and cuts had yet to be achieved in your own life time. 

"Can I come in?" Patty asked from the doorway. 

"Sure," you muttered as you kept your attention focused on the cube in your hand. 

The young blonde haired girl moved into the room and kneeled down beside you, carefully as a proper lady should, according to her words. Her eyes wandered over everything laid out curiously before her gaze settled on the cube in your hand. 

"Where'd you get all of these things?" 

"It was my father's - he had a habit of collecting objects of interest from his work." 

"You don't make that sound like a good thing," Patty muttered as she flipped through the pages of his journal.

You remained silent as you placed the cube back into the bag. Patty helped you clean up the mess you made and you couldn't help but notice the tight expression of her face. 

Her lips were pursed and her brow furrowed, then finally she blurted out the words. "He's not a creep so just forget about what I said or better yet ask him yourself when he comes back!" 

A barely audible sigh escaped you as you shifted your attention, shoulders slouching. "I'm not a fan of horror movies, but I suppose it'll put my mind at ease." You muttered.

"Good! Now let's go shopping," Patty sprung up from her seat on the floor and tugged on your arms. "We can get all sorts of nice things for the place." 

Reluctantly you allowed the young girl to pull and drag you back down the stairs. 

"I'm not sure that's a good idea, besides I don't have a car." 

Patty turned to you with a sly smile and between two fingers she held up a very familiar set of keys. She must have snatched them off of Dante when he hadn't been paying attention. A smirk of your own touched your lips and you took the keys from her as you both excitedly raced towards the red car parked on the street. 

The wind whipped your hair wildly and Patty kept a hand on her hand in an effort to keep her purple hat from being blown away. 

You'd both traveled from one boutique to another trying on all manner of clothes. You had a good time laughing and joking with the young girl. She'd make funny faces and posses to go along with each new outfit she'd tried on. Patty bought a few things from each place and the car had been filled with bags of clothes by the time you were on the way back to Devil May Cry. 

You purchased yourself a nice pair of black pants that had been well within your small budget. You'd been lucky to find such a well made pants on clearance and you couldn't wait to try them on again. 

"When do you think Dante will be back?" Patty asked as she stretched her arms up into the air and out of the convertible car. 

You hummed. "Maybe tomorrow? I have no clue, he didn't say much about leaving." 

Your gaze shifted to the gas meter on the car at the exact moment the little icon had lit a bright orange. It was a good thing you were almost back to the shop, but you wouldn't leave the car with an empty tank for when Dante came back. 

A gust of wind strong and unexpected caused you to grip the steering wheel tightly as a tenseness filled your shoulders. A startled cry escaped Patty and you reach out towards her on instinct. 

"What?!" You yelled. 

"My hat!" 

Sure enough you could see the purple thing blowing in the breeze thanks to the car's side mirror. You slowed the vehicle down, prepared to stop and get her hat back until the wind had taken right over the edge of the cliff. 

Patty wailed, a mixture of annoyance and horror at your side. She had turned her whole body around in her seat just as the purple hat had disappeared with the seat belt straining against her back. 

Your heart hammered in your chest for a brief few moments before calming down. Patty sat beside you with a saddened look in her eyes for the rest of the ride. Just before reaching the shop, not even 10 minutes away, you stopped at a gas station. A heavy sigh passed your lips at the darkening sky and reluctantly you had put the top of the car back on with a flip of a switch. 

You paid with cash and began pumping the gas into the car, flipping the clip on the nozzale so that it filled without you having to hold it. You leaned against the car and absentmindedly you pulled the golden coin from your pocket, fidgeting with it between your fingers. 

Patty yelled something to you hurriedly before running into the clerk shop no doubt to get snacks. You glanced over your shoulder towards her and your body tensed at the familiar set of eyes that watched you from afar. 

Stood straight, body rigid as you felt your fingers tremble. Those familiar dark grey eyes approached you and you tightened your fists as he walked closer and closer. 

It felt like forever for him to reach you. You wanted to curse him, punch him in his perfect teeth. His blonde hair was combed neatly to the side and he was dressed impeccably as always. 

How had he found you? 

This wasn't a coincidence. 

"(Name)," you folded your arms across your chest as you glared at him. 

You were beyond frightened; terrified of what he would do, but you wouldn't let him see that. 

"Seriously enough with the games before I drag you back myself. I think it's been long enough don't you?" He said with a venomous hint in his voice. 

"No it hasn't and frankly -" 

"(Name)! I got a bunch of snacks for us for when we get back!" Patty yelled with excitement as she approached. 

The smile on her lips died the moment steely eyes had landed on her and she offered the man a glare of her own. 

"Why don't you wait in the car?" You asked her. "I'll be done soon." 

Reluctantly she nodded her head before slipping into the passengers seat and slammed the door shut behind her. Her blue eyes watched you from inside the car and he gaze shifted to the handsome man before you and she glared. 

"Cute kid," his voice touched your ears filled with nothing short of malice. "And nice car - where did you get it?" 

"I borrowed it, Viktor. End of discussion, I have somewhere to be." You said haughtily as you turned from him to pull the gas nozzle free from the car. 

You tightened the cap over the tank, shut the little red cover over it and placed the nozzle back into its original resting place. 

"And (Name)," you glanced over your shoulder and glared. "Do tell Morrison I said 'hi'. It's been _years_ since I last saw him." Viktor said with slight smirk on his lips. 

You turned away from him without a response and entered the car. The moment the engine had started you peered out of the gas station. 

A heavy silence fell over you and your young companion as you clenched your jaw tightly, grinding your teeth almost painfully. 

Once at Devil May Cry you had ordered Patty to wait for you downstairs before heading into your room. You gathered all of your things in a hurry and placed them into your duffle bag before slinging it onto your shoulder. With your father's tan backpack in hand you clambered down the stairs and towards the door, snatching Patty's hand in the process. 

"Wait can't stay here Patty," you said. She remained silent and listened to you intently. She heard the nervousness in your voice and felt the quake of your hand as you trembled. 

You just as you moved to reach for the door you collided into it instead - a wall to be exact; a red human wall. 

You stepped back and a sense of urgency to leave filled you, higher than before. 

"Not exactly, what I expected but pretty damn close babe." Dante's voice touched your ears and his light blue eyes glared down at you. 

And you felt yourself shrink at his words.

"Want to explain?" He asked as held up the car keys in his hand. 

This was not the sort of conversation you wanted to have now of all times. You'd thought this through, all in the span of five minutes. Dante shouldn't have been back so soon; his trip should have lasted another day or two, but yet there he was standing right before you waiting for a decent excuse. 

Nothing could have prepared you for this moment looking like a thief and taking a child away with you.


	6. Bullshit

Dante stepped towards you and you retreated with each step he took. Your hand tightened around Patty's and her small hand squeezed back with equal strength. 

Your brow furrowed and your chest tightened with an uncomfortableness. "Please just step aside." You begged. 

"Not a chance. Where exactly were you going to run off to with her?" He asked with a stone cold glare.

A reassuring smile touched your lips and Patty glanced at you curiously unsure of what to do. "A friends. If I'd known you were coming back so soon I would have asked you too."

"Bullshit." 

"It was only for a little while," you said as you moved to step past him. 

Dante stretched an arm out towards you, blocking your path. "I'm still gonna have to say no. Morrison didn't give you all the details of staying here huh?" 

You glanced at him curiously with a hint of nervousness in your eyes and your gaze shifted to Patty in uncertainty. 

"Morrison asked me to keep an eye -" 

"I'm not some sort junkie that's here to take your shit and leave to get an easy high! Just get out of my way," you said as you gritted your teeth. 

Dante continued to glare down at you and he moved his hands into his pockets. He waited, watching to see if you'd step past him. With a cold steely gaze his eyes shifted from you to Patty. You glanced down at the blonde haired girl as well and her gaze shifted from you to Dante. 

She pulled her hand back from yours. "This is between you two idiots! You deal with it!" Patty yelled before stomping out the door and slamming it shut behind her. 

"Look, its personal. I shouldn't have to explain myself to you but," you bit the bottom of your lip as you shifted from foot to foot. "A _friend_ of mine. He can be dangerous, alright. He saw me with Patty at the gas station and I freaked out." 

Not once did his gaze shift away from you. He was eyeing you intently, searching the lines of your face and the light of your eyes for any signs of a lie. He had seen the worry, the terror that had caused your eyes to appear wide, even the shake of your fingers. 

"He threatened me - her more specifically." His eyes softened if only slightly at your words; the coldness still visible within them. 

"You're safer here than anywhere else. Why do you think Morrison put you here?" Dante said as he brushed past you his body knocked into your side and you stumbled with your eyes solely focused on him. 

"Morrison knows?" You asked in a slow unsure voice.

"Not all the details but it explains your need to run. Crazy boyfriend?" Dante asked as he sat on the leather chair and propped his feet onto the desk. 

"Psychotic _ex-boyfriend_. I shouldn't stay here any longer..." Dante's eyes held your own, steady and soft. "I wouldn't want to get you involved." 

"Of course not, but she is," Dante said just as Patty had flown through the door. Your eyes landed on her and her arms were covered in shopping bags with her feet barely visible. "It's a little late for that." 

A heavy sigh escaped your lips. 

Dante was right; no matter how much you'd want to deny it. Viktor was capable of many things, dark and twisted. You'd seen it first hand - it was the whole reason you'd run in the first place. Patty and Dante were both involved just by association. 

You tossed the duffle bag and backpack onto the couch before storming off into the kitchen. Dante's eyes watched you briefly before shifting to Patty. 

"Ah come on. You bought some pink shitty stuff again." You heard Dante say to the young girl as you ripped the fridge door open and pulled the wine bottle out. 

Patty grumbled in response and huffed. "You're the biggest jerk ever!" 

You struggled to get the cork out, fighting tooth and nail, until it popped free and you took a swig straight from the bottle. You paced the kitchen back and forth, nervously. 

Maybe it was time to stop running, you thought. After all you were never really afraid of anything; how could one person terrify you so much? 

You took another drink and leaned against the wall before sinking down to the flower. You placed a hand in your hair, tugging at the strands in frustration. You'd never forgive yourself if something happened to Patty because of you. A frustrated groan escaped you as you relaxed, hand falling from your hair as you rose to your feat. You walked back out into the front of the shop with the wine bottle still in hand. 

Patty had laid out all of the items she had purchased from clothes to decorations for the shop. Empty bags and pink colored paper littered the floor and couch and Dante stared at her unamused. 

He offered you a curious glance as you moved to sit on the couch among all the mess; your ruffled hair and the bottle in your hand prompted him to ask: "That rough, huh?" 

You couldn't help but toss your head back as a heavy sigh passed your lips. "Seriously now isn't the time for jokes." You muttered. 

"Not a joke, babe. How about we make a deal? You tell me something that makes this guy so scary and I'll tell you something about me," Dante offered.

"That's not a fair trade," you grumbled. 

A silence filled the room and Patty's blue eyes stared up at you, a mixture of worry and uncertainty filled her eyes. "If you're not comfortable then don't listen to him; Dante's boring anyways." She said as she began to pick up the mess she had made. 

Maybe it would be better to get it off your chest, you thought. You hadn't told anyone what had happened - well it wasn't like you'd had anyone to tell. 

"Fine. Viktor well - something happened to him; I don't know. He went on a trip for work a couple of months back and came back a totally different person," you said as your brow furrowed. "It was so strange; he was violent, sadistic and obsessed. Long story short I tried to leave and he threatened me, sort of. You're turn." You finished as you turned to face Dante. 

"Well since you decided to be honest. I'll give you a fair one in return. This isn't just some normal extermination shop - I'm a demon hunter." 

Your gaze shifted to him and you raised a single brow in disbelief. A silence filled the air as you continued to stare at him and Patty couldn't help but awkwardly shuffle from foot to foot. 

He was not fucking serious. How did he think you'd believe such a thing, you thought. Dante's blue eyes held your own, judging you - there was no smirk on his lips not a light of amusement in his eyes. Had the thought of demons existing hadn't been so ridiculous you might have just believed him. 

You took another swig of your drink and grabbed both of your bags as you rose from your seat. "Would have been a good joke if I wasn't being serious about what I just told you," you said as you headed for the stairs. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." 

A heavy sigh passed Dante's lips and before he could say another word you slammed the door to your room shut behind you. 

Gently you placed the duffle bag down on the table against the wall along with the bottle of wine - well what was left of the bottle anyways. You slouched down into the chair facing the windows and leaned your head back while still holding onto the tan backpack that rested in your lap. 

At least you had gotten that off your chest; even if it was a little you felt a small amount of relief. It'd be easier to talk about it the next time around, though you doubt it'd be Dante you'd open up to. 

You sat up and lifted the flap of bag open to pull your father's journal free. You opened it to the very first page and began to read through his field notes. It was all very interesting until you had reached a certain point that had piqued your interest far more than the others. 

He had taken out the time to describe the fauna and ruins that's he'd seen on an island - a newly discovered island; the expedition had been the lands first visitors. It was nothing they'd ever seen before, he wrote. It had appeared out of the fog suddenly, they had stumbled upon it by accident. 

You remembered being there that night, standing beside your father as dark clouds loomed above and the crack of lightning and flashes of the light that filled the darkness for brief moments. He held the railing of the boat with a tight first while his other, held your significantly much smaller hand. It was a miracle that the sway of the boat had never caused you to become sick to your stomach. 

Once the fog had parted and the island was clearly visible in the distance, a light of astonishment filled your father's eyes and he pulled himself closer to the edge - hand still on the rail - in excitement. 

The crew's enthusiasm had flown above and beyond as they hollered and boasted. The captain yelled in excitement to your father. "An island here?! Impossible it couldn't have just appeared. We sailed this path not even three weeks ago!" 

"It's not on a single map either - hundreds of ships go through here and this just appears!" Your father chimed back. 

A splash of water had hit the deck and a sour look touched your face. Your pink shoes he been soaked through and the coldness of the ocean water had touched your feet. 

An exhausted yawn escaped your lips as your thoughts drifted back to reality and you closed the book in your lap. Slowly your tired eyes drifted close. 

The chirping of birds and the blinding light of the sun had roused you from sleep. You moved and a splitting headache had assaulted your head and you winced as you pressed a hand to your temple. Your eyes landed on the bottle of wine and you couldn't help but scoff. 

You headed down the stairs to freshen up and oddly enough you hadn't heard any noise. Patty and Dante must have gone out for the day to run errands. You stretched your arms and entered the bathroom, shutting the door gently behind you. 

A chill ran along the length of your spine. The bathroom door didn't have a lock and the front door was always without a doubt unlocked. It was unsettling to say the least. Had Dante lived in a prominent neighborhood you wouldn't have minded, but he lived in the center of the city. 

After taking a quick shower, you stepped out clad in only a towel with your hair still dripping wet. A single blue and red eye stared at you and you held the towel closer together as you stared at the dark haired woman; you couldn't help but clear your throat uncomfortably. She sat on the couch her arms spread out at the top as she relaxed with her legs crossed. 

"Ah you must be Dante's new roommate," she said with a harsh voice.

Her eyes traveled up the length of your body, scrutinizing you and an embarrassed tiny touched your cheeks.

Her eyes landed on your own and you couldn't help but stare at her in interest. Her clothing attire was well - it was for a lack of better words provocative. The short white collard shirt she wore was unbuttoned revealing a large amount of cleavage and by the looks of it she didn't have a bra on either. 

"Whatever garbage comes out of his mouth don't pay attention to it," she warned as she rose to her feet. Her red boots hit the ground hard or maybe it was just you thinking her footsteps were loud, but she held her hand out towards you. "Morrison mentioned you were a sweet girl; the name's Lady." 

"(Name)," you said with a slight shake of your voice as you took her hand and your eyes lit up in wonder. "You know Morrison too?" 

Lady gave a shrug of her shoulders and her hand slipped from your own as she sauntered back over to the couch. "It's a small world I guess." 

A loud bang startled you and clutched the towel closer to your body as your brow furrowed in confusion. The front doors had swung open with a slam and the windows rattled from the sheer amount of force. A pair of light blue eyes landed on you and a devilish smirk touched Dante's lips as he entered the shop. 

The flush on your cheeks burned hotter, you disappeared up the stairs, into your room and slammed the door shut behind you. You dressed quickly and grabbed your father's journal, tucking it beneath your arm, before heading back down the stairs and into the kitchen. 

You paved Dante and Lady who seemed to be in a heated whispering argument. Whatever it had been about you could careless, as a matter of fact it was none of your business to begin with. You just couldn't help but press your lips together firmly as a tinge of jealousy touched your heart. 

You shifted your focus and placed the journal onto the counter as you began to prepare dinner - something relatively easy so that you could be on your way. A soup would do the trick; you grabbed all of the ingredients from the fridge and began cutting all of the vegetable. You took extra care in reading and turning each page of your father's journal. 

Your father's notes became confusing. The crew had believed that the island was haunted; after a few days of exploring one of the crew members had spotted an ominous blue light. Your father had dismissed it as did the Captain and everyone else for that matter; they were scientists and there was no such thing as evil spirits. 

"Dinner already?" You glanced up from the journal and your eyes met a pair of large innocent blue ones.

Patty clung to the doorframe, hesitant to enter and she pressed her lips into a thin line. She waited patiently for you to say something and you closed the journal in your hands as a light smile touched your lips. 

"Yeah I'm running out for a little bit," her eyes widened slightly at your words and her fingers clutched onto the molding tighter. "Only for a little bit. I promise I'll be back." 

The young girl had gotten close to you in such a short amount of time and you couldn't help but feel a little guilt at the uncertainty in her eyes. You approached her, handling your father's journal over to her. 

"Hold onto it for me until I get back?" You asked. Patty took the leather bound journal from your arms and held it to her chest before running off back into the front of the shop. 

Once dinner had been finished, you left quietly. You couldn't help but glance back at Dante, passed out in his chair with a magazine covering his face, before you left. He wasn't keeping you captive against your will nor was he threatening your life. You couldn't be upset with him that he hadn't wanted you to go out; he looked at you as if you were a job and nothing more. 

Your fingers brushed along the ancient coin in your sweater pocket and you wished more than anything you could have a relatively boring life with an equally boring family. 

You passed a flower stand and you stared at each boutique in interest. The roses? No, you had gotten those last year, maybe something a little different you thought. You purchased a boutique of lilies and offered the elderly gentleman a somber smile before heading towards the train station. 

The afternoon sun lit the sky a shay of beautiful oranges and pinks; sunset wasn't for another couple of hours which gave you enough time to relax. The rattle of the train wheels against the tracks and the slight jostle of the car that you were in were all to familiar. Memories of you and your father taking the same train ride once a year filled your mind and you couldn't help the sigh that passed your lips. 

You'd gotten off a couple of stops away and proceeded the long walk that was ahead of you. Heavy breaths passed your lips as you climbed the hill and under the tall black iron gate. You continued your trek through the cemetery as a light sweat touched your brow. It was silent all except for the occasional breeze that swept through, rustling the leaves on the trees. 

You came to a stop at a headstone, far from the rest, and sat down to lean against it. You laid the flowers down at your side as a soft sigh passed your lips. 

"Another year and he's not hear with me, sorry." You couldn't help but apologize. "Help me find him, mom." 

It had been years since you and your father had visited her grave together, but after her disappearance you couldn't help but visit every year out of respect and tradition; even if you had very few memories of her. 

Slowly your eyes drifted close a tiredness pulled at your thoughts, but you rose from your nearly sleep driven state with a fire in your veins. Your heart rate accelerated at the approaching figure in the distance and you jumped to your feet. 

You hoped with every fiber in your being that it wasn't Viktor. He had always accompanied you to the gate, but he had never entered; he'd left you to your privacy. 

When you spotted the head of white hair instead of blonde as the sun had made it appear to be, you couldn't help but sigh. You ran a hand through your hair as you licked your lips and you folded your arms beneath your chest. 

"Sorry to ruin the moment babe," he called and an annoyed tick formed in your brow as you pursed your lips. "But I'm not the only tail you have." He mustered the lady bit as he moved to stand beside you. 

You glanced over your shoulder unsure of what you should have been looking for. Not one but two people were following you and you hadn't even noticed. You wondered where you had picked up the second; Dante had no doubt pretended to have been asleep and silently followed you out of the shop. 

"You're an asshole and so is mystery stalker," you grumbled in annoyance and Dante couldn't help the smirk that touched his lips.


	7. Thank you

You walked back down the hill with Dante at your side. He had his hands tucked into his pant's pockets and he remained silent, eyes darting from here to there. You didn't know what he was looking at, nor could you see anyone. His narrowed eyes spoke words of the severity of the situation and a tenseness began to form in your muscles. 

"So how long have you known Lady for?" You asked trying to take your mind off of the situation at hand. 

"Something like 10 years," he said as his blue eyes shifted to you. "What about you and stalker boy?" 

You raised a single brow in interest at the nickname as a bitter laugh passed your lips. "The kid in the pictures, remember?" 

A scoff passed his lips. "That little shit bag is the same person?" 

You nodded your head at his words and Dante suddenly threw an arm over your shoulders, drawing you close to him. A pink blush dusted across your cheeks at the sudden close proximity and you glanced up at Dante with large, wide eyes. "Well he's gonna have to try a lot harder taking you back, babe." He said with a smirk as he offered you a wink. 

Your cheeks reddened and you turned away from him as you both continued to walk in step with one another. "Stop with the jokes." You grumbled. 

"Not joking," he said as you approached the red motorcycle by the entrance to the cemetery. 

"Now your involved in all of this," you muttered dejectedly. 

Dante's arm released you and he grabbed the helmet off the bike. "Well, I guess it ain't that bad," he said as he moved back towards you. "Someone's got to look out for you." 

Your bottom lip quivered as you stared up at him and the tears burned at your eyes. Dante's eyebrow twitched in uncertainty and he placed the helmet over your head with a thump, shielding your red face from his view. 

No one had ever stuck up for you the way he did. Your friends had all but abandoned you the moment you had mentioned Viktor's behavior especially after seeing it with their own two eyes. 

"Okay time to go," Dante said as he urged you towards the bike with his hand on the small of your back. 

You hopped on after him and threw a cautious glance over your shoulder as you sniffled while blinking the tears away from your eyes. Your attention shifted as the motorcycle zoomed forward and your hands tightened around Dante. 

Once you had arrived back at the shop, you removed the helmet from your head and followed Dante into the shop. You stepped past him and glanced over your shoulder curiously. He remained by the door and for the first time you had seen him flip the lock. 

"Did they follow us here?" You asked. 

Your eyes followed him as he moved closer to you. "Nothing to worry your pretty little head over," he said as he ruffled your hair. 

Dante sat in his seat and propped his feet onto his desk. Patty emerged from upstairs, bounding down the steps with a fire in her eyes. 

"Finally you two decided to come back, I'm starving!" She yelled as she continued on her way into the kitchen. You stared after her in wonder before your gaze shifted to Dante and he shrugged his shoulders. 

"No clue," he said as he reached into a drawer in his desk. He pulled a bottle of whiskey out and placed it onto the desk. "Want a drink?" 

A sigh passed your lips. "Why not," you said with a light smirk. You placed the helmet down to the side on the couch before joining Dante. You leaned against the desk and he offered you half glass of straight of whiskey. 

Patty emerged again from the kitchen, balancing a platter of bowls of soup. "Can't you two wait for two seconds!" She grumbled. "You're both gonna get sick!" 

"That's a myth..." Dante muttered as he took a sip of his drink. 

Patty placed two bowls of soup, one in front of you and Dante respectively. A heavy sigh escaped his lips as his eyes darted down to the creamy broth. 

"You guys didn't eat yet?" You asked switching your attention from the whiskey to the warm bowl of soup. 

You grabbed the bowl eagerly and brought a spoon full to your mouth and your brow furrowed. The clash of different flavors - the taste of strong whiskey against the smooth, mild warmth of spices - left an aftertaste in your mouth. It took a couple of more spoons for the odd mixture to disappear, you just hoped washing the food down wouldn't have the same effect. 

Patty opened her mouth to speak but Dante cut her off. "It was the kid's idea - said she wanted to wait for you." He said as he too moved his attention to the bowl of soup. 

Patty scowled at him and you couldn't help but glance between the two of them curiously. There seemed to be some sort of secret that you weren't in on - one that was beginning to bother you. 

After you had all finished eating, Patty had snatched the bowl from your hands and Dante's. You watched after her in surprise as she wandered into the kitchen to clean up in silence. You chatted with Dante idly, every so often laughing at a few of his jokes. 

He poured a second round of drinks and handed you your glass again. Still leaning against his desk with the edge pressing into your back you turned your gaze to him as a small smile touched your lips. 

"Thanks for coming to get me." Your words were genuine and filled with gratitude. 

"Don't mention it. Besides what would you do without my charming good looks?" He asked as he took a sip of his drink. 

"Probably roll over and die," you joked back with a small laugh. 

A loud scoff dragged your attention away from the handsome blue eyed man to the young blonde girl. She scowled at you and rolled her eyes as she headed up the stairs. "Ugh get a room, you two are gross!" 

Dante sighed and waved her off as his eyes landed on you once more. "Take the attitude somewhere else kid." 

One of the doors upstairs slammed shut and you flinched on instinct. You offered Dante a questioning glance as he took another - almost refreshing - sip of his whiskey. 

"She thought you'd never come back. The kid used to be an orphan," Dante explained as he leaned further back in his seat. "Practically begged me to keep an eye on you. She didn't need to ask me twice; you're a total babe after all."

You'd never expected someone you had just met to take such an interest in you - to care for your well being the way that Dante, Patty and Morrison did. You felt your mouth become dry and the familiar sting of tears that had touched your eyes return. You held them back as you licked your lips. 

You pushed off the desk and sauntered away with a slight sway in your step. Maybe you weren't as much of a heavy weight as you thought, but that didn't matter. You downed the rest of your drink and glanced back at Dante. 

His wandering gaze had landed on your backside and daringly his eyes moved to meet your own. A dark fire burned within his blue eyes and you couldn't help the slight smirk that touched your lips as you steadied yourself. "She never gave me my journal back.But _he's_ horrible isn't he?" You muttered the first bit to yourself as you moved back to his desk. 

You grabbed the bottle of whiskey and poured yourself another glance, even going so far as to fill Dante's glass despite his not needing any at all. He stared down at his glass with one brow raised before he lifted it to his lips. 

"Patty said he was a demon." Dante said nonchalantly. 

You rolled your eyes and laughed as you lifted yourself against the edge to sit on his desk. You faced him, a light of amusement filled your eyes and a playful smile touched your lips. 

It was still ridiculous. Even in your drunk state the thought of such malevolent creatures existing sounded out of place. They belonged in horror movies and folktales; they were not real nor would they ever be." 

"Oh come on. Demon this demon that, they're not real. The only _demon_ I have is this," you said as you raised your glass before clinking it against his own. 

Dante once again took another drink with a shrug of his shoulders just as you had done. 

The burning sensation that had come with drinking the liquor down had all but vanished and the potent smell of its warmth had filled your nostrils as if it were stuck to your clothes. 

Sleep had caught up to you quicker than you expected and the morning sunrise had followed faster. Your head ached and you shielded your eyes from the sun as you shifted in bed, pulling the sheets with you. Your foot had brushed against something, more specifically someone else's leg and you squinted your eyes shut as you pouted. 

This was just a dream; one that you would wake up from feeling relieved, you thought. A sigh escaped your lips as you cracked your eyes open and turned towards the person. 

The head of white hair against a pillow and the muscular back that greeted you were unsettling for more than one reason. You glanced away and lifted the sheet covering your body to peak at your clothing, or the lack of it as it seemed. You dropped the sheet and cursed softly to yourself as you ran a hand through your hair before glancing at your companion. 

"Fuck..."


	8. House

You couldn't help but chew at your lip in nervousness as you stared at Dante's back. The sound of his heavy, deep breaths was a blessing; at least he was still asleep, it would make slipping out of the room that much easier. 

Slowly and quietly you moved towards the edge of the bed, dragging the bed sheet with you. Your feet touched the dark stained hard wood floors and you continued to move as you carefully kept an eye on Dante. 

The sheet pulled against you slightly and you would have cried dramatically had you not been trying to sneak away. The white bed sheet was wrapped around his body tightly. You glanced around, snatching his black long sleeved undershirt from the floor. You held it in your hand as you tried to spot your own clothes without causing the floorboards to creak. 

You grumbled to yourself as you pulled the shirt over your head and tossed the rest of the sheet back onto the bed. Quietly you slipped out of the room, leaving the door ajar behind you. 

You darted across the hall on the tips of your toes to your own room and towards your duffle bag. You fumbled through your belongings searching for decent clothes and any spare cash you had lying around. You found a pair of yoga pants and the last little bit of money that you had left. You cursed silently to yourself, unable to find a shirt you settled with wearing Dante's outside. You pulled on the yoga pants before slipping on a pair of flip flops in a hurry. 

A heavy sigh escaped your lips as you walked back out into the hall. You couldn't help but glance back towards Dante's room before heading down the stairs and out the door. 

You glanced up the moment you had walked outside. The bright light of the sun had been dimmed by the storm clouds that rolled in above. The wind whipped against you, hard and you squinted as you jogged down the side walk. 

Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to wear flip flops, you thought. The way the sky rumbled and the rustling of the trees against the wind were signs of a large storm brewing. 

You continued on anyway, right into the pharmacy a couple of blocks away from Devil May Cry. You found yourself standing towards the back of the store, away from prying eyes and for the most part alone. You could hear the pharmacist a few aisles down talking to another customer, all the while your eyes were glued to the white boxes in front of you. 

You reached out towards it, hesitantly. Did you really need this? There was a chance that he had used protection right? The wheels in your head were turning. Maybe he didn't. You were both drunk; better to be safe then sorry, right? 

You snatched up the box and headed towards the register. You grabbed a bottle of water on the way over as well. A heavy sigh passed your lips at the total price. You'd be left with just a few dollars after this. Still you needed it; you completed your purchase and headed towards the rest room in the back. 

You ran a hand through your hair as you stared at yourself in the mirror. You felt the disappointment nearly tenfold - a mixture of feelings - a conflict between not remembering what happened and the recklessness of your actions. 

You took the medicine without waiting, nearly chugging the whole bottle of water as if it would ensure the effects of the drug. You remained still for a moment before wrapping your arms around yourself. 

His scent filled your nostrils - the lingering smell of whiskey and the crisp scent of mint. Your eyes fluttered closed as a faded memory brushed against your senses. 

You remembered his hand on the small of your back, pressing your bodies close together. The touch of his lips, peppering kisses up along the flesh of your neck hot like fire as his other hand snaked through your hair. 

A hot blush dusted your cheeks at the sudden memory and you marched out of the bathroom, ready to head back to the shop you continued towards the front of the store. Not only were you curious of the particular details that had happened but you were worried about the awkward conversation that'd happen between you both when you returned. 

"Great," you muttered to yourself as the automatic sliding door pulled open in front of you. 

It was a downpour. Your hair whipped about from the wind and rain splatter touched your feet. It was definitely a bad day to wear flip flops. Well you weren't going to wait it out, it'd probably take all day and you were starving. 

You stepped outside and within a matter of minutes, your clothes were sticking to your body like a second skin. You marched down the street, flip flops squelching with each step you took. 

A voice called your name and at first you hadn't heard it with the sound of the rain beating down furiously. It was louder the second time and a lot closer dragging your attention. You turned and stared at the man before you. 

His usual perfectly combed hair had fallen flat with the rain and his cool grey eyes stared down at you. You couldn't help but tense at his sudden appearance and he stepped closer. You remained rooted to the ground, heart hammering in your chest as you clenched your fists at your side. 

"(Name)-" 

"Stop following me." Your words had sounded far more desperate than you wanted them to be. 

A softness touched Viktor's eyes and he took a step away from you. It still didn't feel like enough room was between you. 

"I get it. I _do_. I'm just trying to make things right." He too sounded desperate as his eyes met yours. 

The swirl of emotions within his gaze and contours of his face had thrown you off. _This_ Viktor. The one standing before you had been the one that had been stolen from you, but you'd seen the darkness too. A new Viktor that had been twisted, a cruel man that wasn't afraid to manipulate those around him. 

You shook your head as you stepped back and his hand reached for yours. You snatched your hand away with incredible force as a fear tugged at your heart. "Don't touch me." 

"Just two minutes - just talk to me for two minutes!" He begged. 

This was just like the old him too. The last couple of months that you had lived with him he had been different. He wasn't the sort of man to beg, no matter his transgressions. 

"No." 

"Fine. I'll leave you alone. If you ever do want to talk, you know where to find me." He muttered before turning away. 

You couldn't help but stare at him in disbelief. He was really walking away? Impossible - this was some sort of sick game he had devised for his own amusement. He wanted something and you weren't going to look for him, _ever_. 

A scoff passed your lips as you continued to march down the street towards Devil May Cry. Once back at the shop, you had slammed the door shut behind you on your way in causing the white haired man at his desk to glance up at you curiously. The soft sound of music coming from the juke box filled the air offering a content background noise. 

Great now there was this problem to deal with, you thought. 

You kicked off your flip flops at the door as a sigh passed your lips. Dante remained silent as he watched you. You cleared your throat awkwardly as you stepped further into the shop. 

"So last night," Dante began as you continued to walk towards his desk. "Was a hell of a night." 

You opened your mouth to say something in response but he had beaten you to it. "Nice shirt." 

A light thinned smile touched your lips. You weren't really in the mood to have this conversation nor did you want to, you were afraid that things would be different between you, a bad different. 

"I thought you'd need it back but I guess not," you muttered jokingly. 

He was dressed in a fresh set of clothes consisting of his usual vest, a pair of red pants and a black long sleeved shirt. 

"Considering how wet you are you can keep it," he retorted with a slight smirk as he rose from his seat. 

A hot blush touched your cheeks as you placed a hand on your hips and you pointed a finger at him, ready to give him a piece of your mind. A white towel covered your line of sight and you pulled the towel from over your head to glare at him. 

Dante stood before you, eyes searching your own curiously. 

"You do remember right? I was hoping you wouldn't run away babe, but ya did. Didn't even think you'd make it back..."

You were tense. A lot more than usual and Dante could tell. His eyes had darkened slightly and waited expectantly. 

You hummed in response and stepped past him as a reassuring smile touched your lips. "No trouble at all, thankfully." You said as you slipped into the bathroom, shutting the door behind you. 

After you had finished freshening up, you were surprised to see Dante had disappeared from the foyer. You stared down at his empty seat with a curiosity in your eyes and without hesitation you planted yourself down in the chair. 

It was comfortable, extremely comfortable. No wonder he liked sitting in it nearly all day. You spotted your father's journal on the edge of the desk and you lifted it into your hands as you licked your feet onto the desk. 

Patty must have left it behind, you wondered where she had run off to before flipping the journal open. A map of the island, the disappearing island that had sparked numerous adventures was surprisingly the first page you had landed on. 

Maybe heading there wouldn't be such a bad idea, you thought. It would ease your aching heart if only a little. You'd learn a little bit of what happened all those years ago, but then there was the possibility of never finding it. 

It was a fickle thing, appearing whenever it wanted. Your father's journal had described it appearing that one night out of the blue and never again had it shown itself. Scholars had thought he were a madman for a time, until others had come forth with descriptions of what they too had seen. 

"I see someone's comfortable," Dante's voice filled the room and you glanced up as the sound of the door shut behind him. He walked towards you placing a box of pizza onto the desk. 

You hadn't even noticed he had left. He had no doubt slipped out when you had been in the shower. The pizza joint down the street must have not wanted to deliver in the storm and Dante had for once gotten up to get it himself. 

"I have to admit I like this chair," you said with a smile as you opened the box of pizza. 

Dante's eyes landed on the journal in your hand as he reached for a slice and for once they had listened to him. Not a single olive was to be seen. "Patty left that for you before she headed out with Lady. Doubt the kid will be back today." He said as he took a bite of his pizza. 

A small gasp left your lips. "I forgot she was here yesterday. She must of-" 

"Nope, we weren't loud at all." Dante said as he continued to eat. "I thought you remembered." 

The memory had hit you fast like a train and your eyes widened. You remembered the feel of his hand clamped over your mouth in an effort to keep each moan that escaped you quiet; even the red tint of his cheeks from the alcohol and his face so close, you could feel his heavy breaths against your flesh as he rocked his body into your own. 

A hot blush dusted your cheeks and Dante offered you a pearly white smile. "Gosh it really feels like we're playing house now," you muttered as you grabbed a slice of pizza. 

"Does that mean we can do it again?" 

Your eyes met his own and you couldn't help but offer him a glare. Just as you were about to give him a piece of your mind, the lights had flickered before the entire shop fell into darkness. The whir of the fan above came to a slow stop and the juke box in the corner had stopped playing music. 

"Ah great," Dante grumbled. "Well we at least have the place to ourselves. You can be as loud as you want." Dante said with a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

You couldn't help the sigh that passed your lips at his words.


	9. Caution to the Wind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is a lot longer than previous ones. I also apologize for any typos in advance, there's a few I'm sure. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! And thank you so much for all the reviews and kudos!!!

It had taken well over a day for the raining to stop. Power had yet to return to the shop and the other buildings in the area, leaving you and Dante in darkness. You were able to give each room a small amount of light with a few candles placed strategically. 

It had been a while since you had spoken to Morrison and you wondered how your old friend was doing as you glanced out the window. 

The streets were flooded, a consequence of being a city on the water you supposed. You turned from the window and your eyes briefly landed on Dante. He sat in his usual seat with his feet on the desk. 

He was lost in the pages of your father's journal for the last few hours. Either he was a slow reader or he was soaking in as much information as he could. Regardless of which, you'd never expected him the type to pick up a book and read. It was Dante after all; his only interests were pizza, women and booze. 

You couldn't help but roll your eyes at the thought as you slipped by him into the kitchen. He muttered something after you, acknowledging your presence for the first time in hours. 

You ignored him and moved about getting ready to prepare a meal since you'd heard your stomach protest - giving a noise similar to that of a whale - thankfully the stove ran on gas instead of electricity. Once lit you got to work and placed a pot of water onto the stove. 

"I don't think I've ever seen you this quiet before," you glanced over your shoulder to find Dante leaning against the counter with the journal still in hand. 

A hum passed your lips at his words. "I don't think I've ever seen you read before." You said with a light smile. 

"Oh come on. Every once in awhile." 

"Your _magazines_ don't count. There's more scantly clad women then words in each issue." 

A small smirk pulled at his lips. "Jealous?" 

An amused light lit your eyes as an equally amused smile touched your lips and you turned your attention back to the food. "Me, jealous of a magazine filled with women? I'm sorry to say no." 

A scoff escaped him and he muttered a few words under his breath before returning his attention to the journal. 

You tended to the food for a few minutes more before turning down the fire and your attention shifted to the journal in his hands. Your thoughts drifted from the disappearing island to the obsidian cube that was tucked away upstairs in your father's bag. 

You hurried up the stairs and into your room to find the small black object. Once in hand you stared down at it with a furrowed brow. You headed back down the stairs and joined Dante in the kitchen. He stood leaning against the fridge with his eyes still glued to the pages of the journal.

You fidgeted with the black cube, fingers squeezing and sliding against the edges in an effort to pry it open. Dante's eyes had landed on it the moment you had wandered back into the kitchen. He stared down at it as if he were in a daze. Your gaze curiously shifted to him and still his focus remained. 

You offered it to him and still the white haired male refused to meet your gaze. His fingers brushed against the metal before he plucked it delicately from your hands. The sound of rustling pages and the book had fallen from his grasp. 

A click filled the air followed by a soft whir of gears sliding smoothly one against the other. The cube spun to life in his hand and your mouth fell open. 

You leaned closer upon seeing Dante's fixated gaze and peered into the empty housing. Your brow furrowed in uncertainty as a worry filled your heart and your hand landed gently on Dante's arm. You called his name, a soft whisper against your lips. 

He had moved faster than anything you'd seen before. His arms had wound around you, drawing you into him and he rested his head against the crook of your neck. Your body had first stiffened on instinct, a hot blush dusted over your cheeks and slowly you began to relax as your arms wrapped around him hesitantly. 

A shaky breath passed his lips fanning the flesh of your neck. "Hey," your voice was gentle, a soothing tone to calm his raging nerves. You weren't sure what had caused him to react in such a way but it had frightened you a little. "It's just a stupid old box. I'll throw it away if it makes you feel better. You know what would be good right now a nice warm meal. I should probably-"

The words died in your throat near instantly as you felt a strong hand grab at your butt. You pulled away from him as a gasp passed your lips, but his arms still held you close and a smirk touched his lips. Dante's playful demeanor had returned and a fire touched your face. 

"Ah come on, you fell for that one." He joked and you pushed him. 

You crossed your arms with a huff and turned from him. "Seriously, you're depraved." You grumbled as you left the kitchen and wandered into the front of the shop. 

"We've already skipped all teasing and went straight for the goal." Dante said. 

"Well the _goal_ is now off limits. We should get to know each other more first." You grumbled back. 

Dante followed you, the journal once again in his hands and he moved to sit in his chair as you lifted your self onto the desk. 

"You fell for one of the oldest tricks in the book babe." He said with a shrug of his shoulders and you couldn't help the pout that pulled at your lips. 

You couldn't even look him the eyes. The embarrassment you felt was misplaced in your mind. The hot blush on your cheeks should have been none existent, you had slept with the man after all. He on the other hand was eating up your embarrassment - teasing you of the flame that touched your cheeks. 

Your fingers brushed against the picture frame on his desk and you effortlessly changed the flow of the conversation as you lifted the picture into your hands. You offered Dante a curious glance and he answered your unasked question. 

"That's my mom. She died when I was a kid. Killed by demons." He explained. 

He was still going on about the demon's thing. Though now it dawned on you that it was simply a metaphor for the nastiest people of the world. You supposed that meant that Viktor was on his way to becoming a demon. 

A softness touched your eyes as you placed the picture back down. "And your father?" 

"Not sure." He replied. 

You licked your lips. "It's hard losing your parents. I lost both of mine when I was young and got stuck with Viktor and his family. His parents died recently, a few months ago actually." 

"Must have been harder for you, you lost two families." 

You hummed at his words as a bitter smile touched your lips. "See it's not so hard getting to know one another." 

A sigh escaped him. "Yeah, yeah whatever." Dante said as he leaned his head back. 

You chatted idly, talking about this and that, he'd throw in a joke or two catching you off guard, causing a laugh to pass your lips. You left for the briefest of moments to serve both of you food. He eagerly ate the meal of slow cooked steak and rice, humming in delight. 

Suddenly he sat up and an excitement filled his light blue eyes. "We should get some strawberry sundae." He said as he placed his empty plate onto the desk.

A laugh bubbled past your lips. "Strawberry sundae, where are we going to find that? It's like 7pm."

Dante sprang from his seat, pulled his red trench coat off the coat hanger and with a fluid movement of his arms slipped his hands the though the sleeves. His black gloved hand pulled at your wrist and reluctantly you followed after him. 

He released you once you fell into step beside him and he offered you a little smirk as a mischievous glint filled his eyes. 

"Getting to know each other better right?" He said and he nudged you with his elbow. "Then we can do it again."

You offered him a dumbfounded look before turning your attention away. At first you had thought his advances had been a joke, but he continued more persistent than before. 

You focused on your surroundings, trying to take your mind away from the happenings of everyday life. The sun had finally peaked through the dark grey clouds. It appeared as though more rain would fall soon and you couldn't help the sigh that passed your lips. Puddles of water lingered here and there, remnants of the flooded streets of the morning. 

You hadn't noticed Dante's attention shift nor the multiple pairs of eyes that watched you both, but he did and his eyes darkened. Still he remained relaxed, yet all signs of his playful attitude had vanished. 

Of all places Dante had led you to a bar and you offered him a curious glance as you approached the door. "Ladies first," he said with a gesture of his hand as he held the door open for you. 

You raised an elegant brow as you stepped inside and he followed after you. The moment you had walked in all eyes had shifted to you; it made sense you supposed since you were the only female in the room. It was discomforting nonetheless. 

Dante slipped his arm around your waist, drawing you close to his side and your eyes met his own. He met your gaze. His eyes were steady, reassuring and the slightest of smiles touched his lips as he moved with you towards the bar.

You sat on the stool in the corner with your back against the wall and Dante beside you. He ordered two strawberry sundaes and the bartender nodded before walking off to fill out the order. 

You weren't sure which surprised you more, his protective attitude or the fact that a bar served sundaes. 

"You're a really interesting guy Dante," you said and his gaze shifted to you as a flicker of amusement touched his eyes."You don't seem like the type to take any personal interest in a stranger." 

"We're not really strangers though, are we?" He asked the rhetorical question as a smile touched his lips. "And we've been intimate so it's personal." 

"Ah so you're territorial." 

"Interested." He corrected. 

You pursed your lips at his words as your heart felt aflutter. Your foot brushed against his leg, dragging the fabric of his pants up slowly and your hand moved to his thigh as a sultry smile touched your lips. 

"And you're not as shy as you seem to be," he said as his gaze flickered down to your hand.

"Oh I'm shy," you said as your hand drifted up slowly against his thigh. "Just probably the biggest fucking tease you'll ever meet." And your hand shifted away from him as your gaze drifted. 

A sigh passed his lips and his hand landed on your thigh instead. You jumped at the contact and your eyes turned to him in question. A large smirk pulled at his lips and he hummed as his hand slid up slowly. You bristled at the contact. 

"Funny. You don't like to be teased." He said as he leaned closer to you and you remained still, unwavering. "Alls fair in love and war babe."

The sudden appearance of the bartender with two strawberry sundaes had pulled his attention from you. His hand slipped from your thigh and reached for the spoon. He savored each spoonful of ice cream and you couldn't help the smile that touched your lips as you gingerly ate your own. 

"Nothing gets better than this," Dante said. "Not even pizza." 

"It's okay." You muttered. 

He turned to you with a critical eye and he plucked the silver spoon from your fingers. He dipped it into your sundae and held the generous amount of ice cream and strawberries before you. 

"I'm sure it'll taste better if I feed it to you." 

"Doubt it," you retorted. You snatched the spoon from him and placed it into your mouth. "Chocolate's definitely better." 

Dante simply grumbled in disapproval as his attention shifted back to his own dessert.

By the time you had both finished eating, the moon had taken the sun's place in the sky and you had left the bar, Dante's arm tucked around your waist. 

His attention had shifted again and for the first time you noticed. Dante was focused on the movements of the shadows, whatever he saw you couldn't, you're untrained eyes darted around in uncertainty. You glanced up at him then with a curiosity in your bright eyes and his gaze met your own. He offered you a small smile. 

"Are we-"

"A thing? I think so, we can reap the benefits of being intimate." He said cutting you off.

"That's not-"

"Aw come on it'll be fun." 

He was diverting your attention. Trying to not cause you to worry, but it did; it unnerved you. Still you were being tormented and Dante was trying to keep your focus elsewhere. Your brow furrowed and you pressed your lips firmly together. 

Back at the shop, Dante had locked the door once again and you couldn't help the nervousness that built within your chest. 

"Well I'm heading to bed babe, care to join me?" He offered you a playful wink and a smile touched your lips, a smile that didn't reach your eyes. 

"I'll be fine. If you're worried, I'll sleep with my door open." 

"Suit yourself," he said before disappearing up the stairs. 

You didn't get much sleep that night, you'd been awake most of the time staring up at the ceiling in thought of what to do next. You contemplated, running each scenario in your head over and over again, and each was worse than the prior. Viktor simply wouldn't escape your thoughts.

This would only end if you'd put it to bed yourself. That and you needed more clothes. You were terrified sure, but you needed to grow past your fear. Dante couldn't protect your forever. You'd snatched your empty duffle bag from the floor and slipped down the stairs quietly. 

The shop was still and it would remain that way once you returned. It was still the early hours of the morning, Dante wouldn't even know that you had left. 

It hadn't taken long to get there, you'd hailed a cab. You had just enough money for the ride there and the ride back. A heavy sigh passed your lips once you exited the car and watched it drive off and you marched up the steps of the prominent home, muscles tensed and ready for anything. 

Viktor was by the stairs talking to that wretched man he had returned from his trip with when you entered the house. He was a creepy man, bald headed with a dark pointed beard and deep sunken eyes. You couldn't remember his name nor did you care what it was.

Your head ringed at the sight of the man, you cringed at the sudden pain and brushed it off as a simple headache due to stress. Viktor's gaze shifted to you as you stepped through the door and a breath passed his lips. 

Viktor stepped towards you and stepped past him and walked up the stairs. "I'm just here to get my things." You said. 

He followed close behind, arguing. "You came just for that, not even to talk about a god damn thing." 

"I told you before how I felt about that man. I don't like him, he's changed you and you didn't listen." You said as you rolled your eyes. 

He had never listened to you. Whatever the man's name was, he had changed Viktor somehow. You'd wandered into your once shared bedroom with Viktor and moved to the closet and drawers, dumping all of your clothes into the duffle bag you had tossed onto the bed. 

You remembered all of the times you had fallen asleep alone and in tears. All of the painful memories had bubbled forth and a scowl touched your lips. 

"I apologized already," he said as he brushed a hand through his hair. "I don't get what else-" 

"You treated me like garbage. You were never home and anytime I tried to talk to you about it you'd just get more upset. It was an endless cycle. That's why I left," you said as you zipped the bag closed and slung it over your shoulder. "I don't want to hear anything you have to say."

Your eyes met his and the deep grey of his irises darkened as he stepped closer to you. "I was _working_. If you had just waited." 

You shook your head at his words. He never listened. Why had you thought otherwise. He wasn't the man that he'd used to be and it was the exact reason you weren't in love with him for a long time. You snatched your favorite black baseball hat from the dresser and clutched it tight within your hand. 

"All I have to do is find this for Zul and we'll be set for life." Viktor said as he produced a drawing from his pocket. "It's worth millions."

You stared down at the drawn crystalline object and shrugged your shoulders. "What? It's - it was never about the money. You don't get it do you." You said as you glanced away. 

"Just shut up for two second," he seethed and you glared at him, jaw clenched tight. "This," he shook the drawing in your face, speaking to you as if you were a child. "Your father found this somewhere and it means you have it or he hid it." 

"Well I've never seen it before and my father wouldn't have taken that from a site." 

"Bullshit," he said as he slammed the drawing onto the dresser. "He took anything he could get his fingers on." 

"It doesn't matter! That's not the point." Your voice raised as you argued with him. "You never understood what went wrong between us and I still think you don't. Why do you think I left in the first place." 

He huffed at your words and he shook his hand, the golden watch on his wrist rattled as he tried to calm himself, pacing back and forth. "And where are you going, back to, that old man?" 

You remained silent and a scoff passed Viktor's lips. "Tell me how long have you been seeing him, since we were together?" He asked and he turned his gaze away from you as he slipped his hands into his pockets. 

A somberness touched you at the softness of his voice, the vulnerability of it. "No." 

"Are you fucking him?" And his eyes were on you like a hawk stalking its prey. 

Before you could even mouth your disapproval he was on you. Viktor had knocked you to the ground with a ferocious swing of his arm, hitting you in the side of the face. The pain had flared across left side of your face near instantly and your flesh burned a bright red. 

You were shocked at at first until a burning rage enflamed your heart. He had never struck you before, not once despite all of the arguments. You glared at him as you rose to your feet, fists clenched as you ignored the tears that had burned your eyes. 

"Not even a month staying there. I always knew you were a whore." He bit the words out harshly as he glared down at you. 

You hadn't realized what you'd done until you walked out of the bedroom as his angry cry called after you. Your fist had connected with his nose and a satisfying crack followed. You stormed out of the house without so much as glancing back. 

You dragged your feet back to Devil May Cry. Viktor hadn't followed after you, which you hoped was a good sign. He'd show his face again, you were sure but had he dragged you back you weren't sure you'd see anyone ever again. 

In the glass front of a store, a soft curse passed your lips as you passed by. The bruises on your face was starting to purple and even the black hat on your head wasn't hiding much of it. A sigh passed your lips as you glanced at your knuckles, those too were red, bruised from hitting Viktor in the face. 

You stepped into Devil May Cry with your head low and you practically ignored everyone there. Dante, Lady, Morrison, even Patty. Dante had been playing a game of pool with the two ladies when you stepped inside and he turned his attention to you. Morrison lounges on the couch, a cigar in his mouth and a newspaper in hand.

"You had poor Dante here worried doll face." Lady teased as she rested both of her hands on the pool table. Despite her playful attitude there was a bitterness in her voice.

Dante's cool blue eyes watched you and you couldn't help but awkwardly rub at the back of your neck all the while angling your face towards the other side. You marched past them all and up the stairs into your room. 

You'd thrown the bag on your shoulder down onto the floor and kicked your shoes off. You pealed off the shirt from your back, threw it onto the chair and turned towards the mirror. Your fingers daintly touched the bruise marks against your ribs, no doubt they were from falling hard onto the wooden floor. 

The sound of the door shutting gently behind you pulled your attention, you turned to find Dante standing inside of your room. He stared at you hard, the usual playfulness in his eyes gone. Sure his gaze shifted over your black laced bra but his focus didn't linger. 

"You could at least knock," you muttered as you turned away. 

"Not even a, 'Hello, how are you?' When you walked in."

He crossed the room fast, faster than you thought possible nor had you heard him move, but you felt him. He was at your side, close and in your personal space. His fingers caught your wrist and his eyes landed on your red knuckles. Still you turned away from him, the cap on your head still hiding the bruise that marred your face. 

"Dante stop," the words were a warning as his hand trailed over the soreness of your ribs and you winced. His blue eyes flickered to your face and a scowl touched his lips as his hand moved. 

You called his name again in an effort to get him to drop the matter, but he remained silent with his jaw clenched. His gloved hand slowly pulled the hat from your head and your eyes finally met his own. 

His usual cool blue eyes burned with a deep hatred and he glared at the mark on your face. He reached to touch you before pulling his hand away.

"He did this? Where is?" Dante asked and you remained silent. Telling him would only make things worse. 

Dante turned from you and marched towards the door. His hand had landed on the door knob and he forced it open, without turning the knob. The wood splintered against the pressure and the door shook nearly falling from its hinges. 

A curse left your lips as you rushed and stumbled after him forgetting that you were half naked. If there was one thing you were sure of it was that Dante would rip Viktor to shreds if he found him in person. You didn't worry about Viktor, Zul would possible stand in the way to protect. You just feared what happen to your white haired roommate.


	10. The Game

You followed after him with your heart hammering in your chest. He moved at a brisk pace and you found it hard to keep up with his long legs despite the fire in your steps as you'd flown down the stairs. You called his name repeatedly and he ignored you each time. Still he held onto the black hat with an iron grip. 

He'd thrown his red coat over his shoulders and headed for the door as he called over his shoulder: "Morrison where does this trash bag live again?" 

Before the blonde haired man could answer you had beaten him to it. "Morrison don't!" You practically yelled. 

Dante hadn't even waited for a response as he continued out the door and you followed after him. The three sets of eyes that had followed your movements were lost on you as you continued to move. 

The sound of an engine purring to life startled you and you urged your feet to move faster, breaking into a run. You yanked the passenger side door open and slipped in, slamming the door shut just in time as the tires pealed against the road, burning rubber before taking off. 

"Dante!" You yelled at him as your chest heaved - heart still thundering in your chest and adrenaline coursing through your veins. "You don't even know where he is so stop!" 

A scoff passed his lips and his hand reached towards you. He placed the hat on your head, none to gently, and tugged downward on the peak, startling you as he said: "I know where to go. It wasn't that hard to find him." 

You slapped his hand away and a fire burned in your eyes as you lifted your head. You pressed your lips firmly together as Dante's gaze focused on the road ahead of him. 

You wondered when and how Dante had tracked Viktor. Morrison must have given him information... but that didn't sound like Morrison at all. He wouldn't want Dante to get involved if it wasn't necessary, especially if there was no money involved. The only other scenario you could think of was Dante had followed one of your supposed stalkers back to Viktor. 

"And - so what?! It'll make you feel better? Or do you need to teach him a lesson? Because it's not worth it!" You lectured.

His blue eyes finally met your own for the briefest of moments and you wondered if he had calmed down - if he had tamed the racing beast within. He stared at you, studying you before turning his attention back to the road, hand tightening on the wheel. 

"Trying to protect him? It won't work babe. I've already talked myself into this." 

"Then I'll talk you out of it." His gaze flickered back over to you at the intensity of your response. He could see the determination in your eyes, the storm of emotions that reflected back to him. He then wondered if you were simply all bark and no bite. "Besides I took care of it." You grumbled. 

The car pulled to a stop in front of the large house and you couldn't help the large sigh that passed your lips. Dante was already on the move and you scrambled out of the car free him. A nervousness tightened your chest and your brow furrowed. 

"Dante," you hissed as you gritted your teeth and clenched your firsts at your side. 

He turned to face you, you could practically see the annoyed tick in his brow. You'd nearly ran into him when he turned suddenly and you stumbled back. "Can we please not do this?" You we're practically begging now. 

His light blue eyes wandered over your figure and a sigh passed his lips as he gestured towards you. "Nice getup." 

You blinked, dumbfounded by his words until the chill of a breeze pricked your exposed flesh and a gasp passed your lips. You hugged your arms around yourself as a flush touched your cheeks and you pursed your lips. In the heat of the moment, with adrenaline coursing through your veins and the nervousness that had held your heart, the scorching blaze that had enflamed your skin, it had slipped your mind that you weren't properly dressed. 

A new warmth enveloped your body and your eyes landed on Dante's. He wrapped his red leather coat around your shoulders and you slipped your arms through the sleeves. You muttered under your breath a 'thank you' as you pulled the coat closer to your body. 

His brow furrowed and he glanced away from you as he thought. You could practically see the gears turning in his head. Then he turned from you and walked off towards the house. "Stay put no matter what got it and if anything give a yell." 

You puffed out your cheeks like a scolded child and your eyes narrowed at his retreating back. If there was one thing you were stubborn and you never really did listen to him not anyone really. You were surprised he hadn't gotten the hint the first few times you'd done whatever pleased you. 

A crow's caw sounded above you and you glanced up towards the dark bird. It stood on a branch staring down at you with unnaturally beady red eyes. You stared back at it and a scowl touched your lips. 

"You're a confused bird," you grumbled to the animal. "Your red eyes mean you should be white - an albino." You finished as you turned away. 

You made your way towards the back of the large home, all the while listening to the sounds around you and eyes warily glancing from side to side. It was quiet and it would have been peacefully quiet - with the rustling of leaves and the chirping of birds - if it hadn't had been for the circumstances that you'd come here for. 

You found yourself staring down at small garden of flowers, rather very dead flowers to be exact. A sadness filled your heart at the sight. You remembered the joy that had filled you and the happiness that had filled _his_ eyes the day you had planted them together. He cherished them more than you did, grooming them and watering them, you'd even said he had a green thumb for keeping them so vibrant and full of life. 

When you struggled alone, trying to get him to notice you and simply talk to you without trying to bite your head off, you'd noticed they had began to wilt and so you turned your efforts to giving them life. 

Now they were beyond wilted, dead little sticks that sprung out of the soil.

Many things changed for him you supposed and for you as well when Zul came into the picture. Zul changed Viktor somehow and whatever it was had pushed you away and so you scoffed. There was no point in reminiscing about the past, it'd only tear a hole in your heart. All you could do was move forward and continue to push on as you've done. 

A set of beady red eyes continued to stare down at you unbeknownst to you and you continued moving, this time towards your previous home. You'd run out of money and there was no hiding anymore, Viktor had already found you. It didn't matter if he was tracking you or having you followed. You'd deal with him exactly the same way you'd dealt with him earlier, another punch to the face. 

A sudden shadow fell over you and hesitantly you glanced over your shoulder. A frown pulled at your lips and your heart thundered in your chest at the sudden figure before you. Your hands shook at the sight of the white haired man and an unamused glint filled his eyes. 

"You scared the crap out of me!" 

"I told you to stay put." He chided. 

You rolled your eyes and stepped past him. "No ones here, I'm pretty sure he's at the hospital whining like a bitch." 

Dante followed after you towards the car as you continued to rave and rant about how you'd taken care of the situation earlier, that coming back was unnecessary. He remained silent and every so often his eyes would flicker towards you and he'd raise a curious brow in interest. Eventually you fell silent and a scowl tugged at your lips. You had slammed the car door shut behind you as a huff escaped you and you grumbled a few words beneath your breath. 

Once back at Devil May Cry, you'd thrown Dante's coat onto the coat hanger behind his desk. He took his usual seat with his feet propped up and for the first time you noticed the under arm holsters, and the two guns in each, one black the other silver. You remained silent as the gears in your head turned. 

Had he always had them on his person? It had worried you and your brow furrowed naturally as a frown tugged at your lips. Your eyes then darted around the room to the mounted weapons. You assumed then that they weren't for decoration either. Still he had yet to tell you what he'd done for a living and now you were beyond curious. 

Then there was the guitar case. Your eyes drifted over to it, it rested against the wall beside the drum set in the corner of the room. Was there really a guitar in there, you wondered. 

The sound of Dante's voice drew your attention to him. He had the black antique phone pressed to his ear. 

" - and no olives." He finished before tossing the phone from his hand. It landed back onto the base and you couldn't help but wonder how much practice that took. 

You were leaning against the desk as usual and you tilted your head back as a sigh passed your lips. 

"Ya know babe I still can't decide whether your dumb and reckless or too stubborn for your own good." 

You turned to him with a small smirk. "How about brave? I did break his nose - I'm sure of it."

"Scratch that, pure stupid." 

You took the hat off your head and pursed your lips as you turned to face him. The dull sting of your cheek was a constant, a reminder of the abuse you'd endured. 

"It can't be that bad. Besides there are other things to worry about." You said with a light smile. 

Dante remained silent as you continued to speak. "If he tries it again. I'll take his teeth." 

"Not if I get my hands on him first. Never know, Morrison might beat us both to him." 

"Wouldn't put it past him..." you muttered in response. 

Once the pizza had arrived, you indulged yourself, taking slice after slice until your stomach was full. Dinner had been eaten in silence, the whir of the fan above was the only noise in the room and for once you were content with the silence. You were sipping at the can of soda in your hand when Dante's voice filled the air. 

"Babe, don't head back to the that place alone got it." He said. 

Your eyes landed on him and you couldn't help but feel on edge. He was already staring back at you with an intensity in his gaze - a firmness that was not to be argued with. You pursed your lips before turning your attention away from him. 

"I have no reason to go back there." 

"Then don't go picking any fights." He clarified. 

You gave a shrug of your shoulders in an attempt to down play the situation, but still you felt as though your were dancing on the edge of a cliff. You placed the can of soda onto the desk and offered him a reassuring smile.

"No problem, Captain," you joked and you gave a mock salute as you headed up the stairs. "I'll see you in the morning." 

A couple of days had passed since then and slowly the bruise on your face had began to disappear. You'd spent most of your time alone - with an ice pack on your face - tending to Devil May Cry and listening to the newest celebrity scandals on the radio. Dante had left for a job and once again he'd taken the guitar case with him. He'd mentioned he was heading off with Lady and you couldn't help but feel a slight amount of jealousy. 

You sat slouched in his chair with a cool glass of whiskey in one hand and a pizza slice in the other. Patty too had taken off. Her mother had returned to town and the young girl had left you a hand written note, reassuring you that she'd return soon. 

At first you enjoyed the silence of being alone, but now you missed them, especially your white haired housemate. With your pizza gone and your glass empty, you rested your head above you your arms against the desk as a sigh passed your lips. 

A buzz startled you upright and your eyes landed on the black phone at the edge of the desk. It was the first time you'd ever heard it ring. Hesitantly you reached for it and pressed the phone to your ear. 

You thought it was only right to answer with 'Devil May Cry' after all Dante had some sort of business. Heavy breathing was all that greeted you until a small voice whispered into your ear. 

Chills ran down the length of your spine and unease filled you at the sheer terror that filled the woman's voice as she spoke to you. "C-can you help me?" She was practically on the verge tears and there was hoarseness to her voice from endless amounts of crying. 

Your brow furrowed and you couldn't find the words to say anything as your mouth fell open like a fish out of water. Your gaze and attention shifted, the woman continued to whisper, she was begging. Dante stepped into the shop with a relieved sigh and before he could place his guitar case down his eyes had landed on you. 

He was at your side with a few quick steps and before you could say anything he had snatched the phone from your hand. He spoke of few words with the woman, all the while his gaze shifted towards you in uncertainty. 

"Password?" He suddenly asked into the phone. "I'll take care of it." He finished before hanging up. 

His eyes landed on you and before you could get a word out he'd beaten you to it. "You had all the fun without me," he muttered, feigning sadness as he pressed a hand to his chest and grabbed the ear empty bottle of whiskey with the other. "Is it going to be a repeat of last time?" 

You smirked. "Of coarse not." 

"And pizza too," he flipped the pizza box on the desk open and a hum of delight passed his lips as he eagerly reached for a slice. "You're the best babe." 

You couldn't help but purse your lips. "I mean I guess, but I didn't really order it - you did." You could practically see the light fade from his eyes at your words. "I added it to your tab." You added.

"Oh come on," he complained as he took a bite of his pizza. "Open your own tab." 

"No way," you said with a smile as you rose from the leather chair to allow him to sit. "Besides it's not like I get pizza all the time. It's only because you eat it that I do." 

Dante plopped down into the chair and kicked his feet onto the desk. "Well looks like you'll be eating it for another couple of days." 

Your eyes tried to meet his but he refused to look at you as you leaned against the desk. Your elbow rested against the scratched wood while the palm of your hand rested against your chin. You expected his eyes to wander towards your slightly bent over posture, but his gaze didn't shift and you wondered what was on his mind. 

"I'll be out of town with a friend - another job just came up." He continued. 

"You literally just got back," you muttered the words under your breath as a pout held your lips. 

You missed his company that was for sure, but being alone bothered you the most. You'd played off not being worried about Viktor but in reality you were terrified. What if he showed up here when Dante wasn't around - what would happen then, you wondered. 

"Oh," a smirk touched his lips. "Miss me already and I'm not even gone." 

You rolled your eyes at his words and stood up straight as a sigh passed your lips. 

Dante stood to his feet and your eyes shifted to the last slice in the pizza box. You were surprised he hadn't devoured it like the rest. His hand landed on your shoulder and he gave a reassuring squeeze. 

"Morrison will stop by and check up on you," he said as he walked away towards the bathroom. "If I could I'd bring ya with me babe, but you wouldn't have as much fun." 

You grumbled under your breath at his words. Of course you'd have fun. Even if he was working, spending some quality time with your friend - your only friend - was worth it. 

The slam of the bathroom door filled your ears and you stared blankly before your gaze shifted to his guitar bag. For once you wanted to be nosy, to rummage through his things and find out what he was really up to. But you resisted the urge and headed up the stairs. 

You went into your room, shutting the door behind you as you got ready to change into your pajamas. You slipped on a pair of black shorts and a grey t-shirt before heading back out into the hall. 

For the first time, you'd seen Dante in regular clothes - minus the trench coat and leather of course. He was half naked to be exact, shirtless and wearing sweats. A smirk touched his lips and a touch of amusement filled blue eyes - a dark intensity swirled beneath the surface, heated and filled with lust. 

"Like what you see?" 

A hum passed your lips as you leaned against the door frame to his room. "The arrogance really isn't my style." You said with a playful wince. 

"Can never win with you, huh." He muttered as he stepped closer to you. 

Dante raised his hand towards you and you remained still as your eyes searched his own. His fingers, warm to the touch and rough from years of hard work brushed gently against the flesh of your cheek. 

"It doesn't hurt anymore if that's what your wondering - almost gone too." You said with a reassuring smile. 

He was trapped in a daze with his eyes still focused on the last traces of the bruise that had swollen your cheek a few days before. His fingers moved across your flesh, dancing towards the softness of your lips before trailing further to your neck. 

"Dante," his eyes flickered to meet your own and for a moment your breath caught in your throat. The intensity of his gaze had sent a shiver of excitement down your spine. "Are you trying to seduce me?" 

His blue eyes shifted towards the curve of your lips and the smallest signs of a smirk tugged at the edge of his mouth. "Is it working?" 

"Not to sure yet," you said. 

His other hand landed on your hip and his fingers grabbed at you tight, pulling your body flush against his own as he backed you into the wall. You were trapped with him standing between your legs and the cool surface of the wall at your back. He wasn't gentle by any means and you vaguely remembered moments of your first time together being the same. 

Dante's hand grabbed a handful of your hair and he gently tugged on the strands, exposing the delicate flesh of your neck to him. The fire of his touch, his lips eager and devouring, kissed and nipped in all the right places. A soft moan passed your lips and a chuckle filled your ears. 

"I guess that's a yes," he said. 

His lips met your own and your arms wrapped around his neck as you drew him closer and his hands were now on your hips, holding tight. 

'Getting to know him more' be damned. You'd go against your own spineless rule for a moment like this. It had been on your mind a lot and after the line had been crossed there was no going back. 

You pulled at each other's clothes and fell into the sheets of the soft bed - desperate for flesh to touch against flesh. His body fell over yours as heavy, heated breaths filled the room. Your finger nails had dug into the flesh of his back and shoulders, leaving red marks against the taught muscle. 

Not a single complaint passed his lips, either he hadn't noticed because of the euphoric pleasure or he just didn't seem to care as he rocked his body into your own. You pleaded and called his name, toes curling as you tossed your head back against the pillows. 

He moved faster against you, harder than before and you kept pace with him. A breath of release passed his lips as both of your bodies tightened, chests heaving as you both came down from your high. 

Dante slipped beside you, his arm wrapped around your shoulder and drew you close to him. 

"Some quality time, just how I like it." 

A playful pout touched your lips. "This wasn't _quality time_ -"

He raised a single brow and the white haired man, turned to face you with a smirk. "Oh~ And getting to know each other is?" 

A hot blush touched your cheeks. "Stupid! I know you enough - I live with you." 

"Getting to know each other's body is more like it." He teased. 

You'd never hear the end of his jokes and thankfully he was leaving early in the morning. Just maybe your ears wouldn't fall off from his teasing. You drifted off to sleep soon after him, tucked into his side and feeling secure. A stark contrast to the first night you had spent with him.

Your mind was an empty expanse of darkness - a peaceful bliss that allowed your body and mind to rest. It was shattered the moment you had seen the terror stricken face of your father. 

A memory from years before, when you were nothing but a child with pink flower shoes covering your feet. 

"(Name)!" He screamed with his hand stretched out towards you as if his world was coming to an end. 

A scream equally as terrified escaped you, tears spilling from your eyes as you'd fallen through a hole into a world of darkness. 

The ground had rushed towards you, unseen and your body had hit the ground with a sickening smack - loud and gut wrenching. 

A gasp passed your lips as the air had been stolen from your lungs and your eyes had flown open, wide awake. Your heart thundered in your throat and Dante's hand had found your shoulder. 

His concerned eyes met your own. You muttered an apology as you shifted. "A nightmare, just go back to bed." You said softly as you patted his arm. 

His tired eyes shifted away and he nodded his head as he turned away from you. You slipped out of bed, careful not to disturb him any further and you dressed. 

A warm cup of tea would soothe your nerves. You had grabbed a long thick cardigan from your room before heading down to the kitchen, wrapping it closed around you. 

You ran a hand through your hair and your mind raced. The familiar hum of the microwave warming the cup of water and tea bag was lost on you. Your mind was elsewhere. 

Had you died at that moment, you thought. Impossible. You wouldn't be standing in Devil May Cry if that were the case. 

You shook your head as you grabbed the cup out of the microwave. The first light of the morning was beginning to touch the sky and you didn't think you'd get a single wink of sleep for the rest of the day, let alone the week. 

You stepped out of the kitchen, holding the warm ceramic mug between both of your hands and you stopped. You were surprised by the woman standing in the middle of the shop with a leather jacket slung over her shoulder, held only by a couple of her fingers. 

Her familiar blonde hair and blue eyes had struck a nerve - one that you crushed without hesitation. 

Your face hadn't betrayed the surprise nor shock that you felt - an emotionless mask that had become second nature to you. You wouldn't dare shift your gaze from her, but you'd never forget a face like that. You'd been jealous the first time you'd seen her and that was only a picture - the very same picture that sat on Dante's desk. 

It dawned on you then... 

You had been played, hard, by one of the best players in the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long wait! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and look froward to the next one!


	11. Ignorance is Bliss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter, enjoy!

A friendly smile touched your lips and your eyes held her own bright blue ones. Her gaze flickered towards you before they wandered around the room. 

_If_ you'd been born with a single vile bone in your body you'd had cursed her and the white haired man sleeping upstairs. The thought wouldn't have even crossed your mind, you would have just acted. Still if the chance presented itself you'd like to be petty for once. 

A smile touched her lips as she regarded you and with a curiousness in her deep blue eyes she titled her head. "(Name), I presume? Heard about you from Lady. Not sure if anyone mentioned me," she said as she stepped closer to you and held out her right hand towards you. "But I'm Trish." 

You shook her hand with a natural smile plastered across your face. "(Name)."

Trish's hand slipped from your own and you returned the cup of tea to your lips. You savored the warm taste of the smooth milk tea as your gaze held hers.

"He's still sleeping - he's lazy as ever." She said with a small smirk. 

Her amusement didn't sit well with you - this woman in general bothered ever fiber of your being. You couldn't wrap your head around the situation; you didn't understand the reason Dante had to lie to you about this woman. You'd thought your relationship with him had been moving in a positive direction... it seems that you had assumed wrong and a flame of emotions surged within you adding fuel to the building fire - words left your mouth without thought. 

"He must be tired from last night." There was a bite to your words despite the sweet smile that touched your lips - the hunted meaning hadn't slipped by her. 

An elegant brow quirked in your direction and her expression remained entirely the same. "Morrison did say you could be a handful." 

A hum escaped you and you licked the edge of your upper lip absentmindedly. It didn't surprise you that the blonde haired man was involved. He seemed to know everyone; Morrison's connections were a wide web - a web that was starting to annoy you more than anything else. 

"Ah shit, you're here already," your eyes shifted away from her to the white haired man that descended the stairs and the smile fell from your lips. "Well looks like we'd better get going then." 

He was avoiding your gaze and Trish glanced between the both of you with an amused look on her face. She couldn't help the smirk that tugged on her lips. 

"In a rush all of a sudden? I'm not one to mix business with pleasure, but I guess I can make the exception - just this once right?" Your gaze shifted back to the blonde haired woman as you placed your cup of tea down onto Dante's desk. Her attention was focused completely on the white haired man.

His body tensed and his brow furrowed at her words. "Not too sure that's the best idea," Dante stated as he approached you. 

He continued walking, past you towards his coat on the hanger and with a flurry of movement the red coat rested again his shoulders. He stopped in his tracks and reached into his coat before pulling out the large black gun you had only seen once before. You caught the look of the blonde haired woman behind him. Trish's eyes widened slightly as she stared at him in surprise and your gaze turned back to him. 

"I'll be gone for a few days - hold on to it," his eyes met yours as he spoke. You wanted to believe it was concern that you heard in his voice - that the hard look in his eyes were of worry as you chewed at the inside of your cheek. He held the gun out towards you and you caught a glimpse of the engraving on the side of the weapon. 

_Ebony and Ivory_

"I wouldn't want to ruin the set," you said stubbornly as you crossed your arms. 

A heavy sigh passed his lips and he placed the gun, you presumed to be Ebony, down on the desk. You clenched your jaw tight and offered him a disinterested glance before you too sighed in annoyance at his next words: "I'll be back soon." 

He grabbed his guitar case on his way out the door with Trish by his side and you felt a familiar sting prick at your eyes as the door closed behind them. An irritated huff passed your lips, you moved across the shop towards the leather couch and flopped down onto the cushions, curling into yourself. 

It was still the early hours of the morning and with the nightmare still fresh in your mind and Trish - the woman he called his _mother_ \- eating away at your thoughts, you wouldn't be able to get a wink of sleep. But you'd still try anyway.

Just outside the doors of Devil May Cry, Dante glared at the blonde haired woman at his side and she smiled, playfully. 

"Great, now how do I explain this one?" He grumbled with a frown. 

Trish hummed. "You have bad luck with women; I'm surprised she's stuck around for so long," a complaint escaped him as she continued to speak with a mirth in her blue eyes. "Besides, if she doesn't believe anything you've said until now - she's in for a surprise." 

Dante's irritation ebbed away and a relaxed expression fell across his face, though his eyes were filled with nothing short of worry. Trish's words had brought an uncertainty into him - a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time. 

"It won't be easy for her," he finally said as he made his way into the passengers seat of his red car. For once, Trish was driving and that meant he could kick back and relax. 

She joined him, slammed the car door shut behind her and started the car before easing away down the road. Dante rested his elbow against the door as placed his barely clenched fist against the side of his head for support. 

"I think you're more worried about what she'll think of you - what you are," Trish said as she kept her eyes focused on the street. 

Dante offered her a side glance before returning his gaze out the window. Her words resonated with him. For the first time he worried that his lineage - the very blood that ran through his veins - would ruin the one good thing he had going for him in a long time. His relationship with you was only just beginning but he wanted to see and live through it thriving. 

"And she-" 

"Great chat," Dante said suddenly as he turned to Trish with a smirk. "Now lets go bust some heads." 

Back in the shop, you twisted and turned. Sleep refused to come to you and you blamed it on the soul fact that you couldn't find a comfortable position on the leather green couch. 

An annoyed groan escaped you as you fumbled around still trying and failing to fall asleep. Your thoughts were a jumbled mess, an annoyance that continued to clamber around in your skull, refusing to let you sleep. 

Alone and to yourself didn't help the situation either, you'd grumble and rant, dramatically. If anyone had seen you in such a way they'd surely brand you as insane, but you were in your right mind and with each passing second you'd become more furious. 

"You fucking bitch," you grumbled out through gritted teeth. You could picture the white haired man in your head as you cursed him and you rose from your seat. 

You paced the room back and forth with your arms crossed. You just couldn't believe your luck with men - you'd moved from one asshole to another. Sure Dante wasn't as bad, but he'd still lied to you, betrayed your trust. He played you, toyed with your feelings. 

The tears stung at your eyes again. 

It was much worse actually. He'd seen you at your weakest and tried to help you through it; he protected you. Despite all of it he had lied. 

A frustrated groan escaped your lips and sat down in the chair behind his desk. Your fingers wrapped around the handle of the black gun and you tried to calm yourself. 

You stared at the weapon in your hand. Just from a single glance you could tell that it was custom made. It was different from the other models you had seen before. A portrait of a woman with dark hair was on the wood grip and the gold engraving on the sides had caught your eye. 

_For Tony Redgrave_

A frown pulled at your lips and you couldn't help but scoff. Was his name even Dante? You couldn't help but wonder as doubt filled your mind. It would be hard to trust him again. 

You placed the gun down onto the desk and leaned back in your seat, shutting your eyes. You could feel each gear in your brain striking into place with each new thought and idea that had filled your mind. 

Morrison was the only one that knew you could use a gun. He told Dante more information about you than he'd ever share with anyone else. You wondered what sorts of things he hadn't told him. 

Still Ebony wasn't the same as a rifle. Besides that you didn't even think you were capable of hurting another person with the intent to kill, even in the case self defense. 

_"You have killer aim..."_

The sound of Viktor's voice filled your mind and your breath caught in your throat as your eyes widened. He wasn't in the room, but he felt like it and it didn't feel like you were in Devil May Cry either. 

You could feel the brush of the autumn breeze against your skin, the darkness in his grey eyes hid something sinister beneath and your mouth fell dry. You were there once again standing in the woods beside him. 

He had noticed your change in attitude, how you had said little and reacted as if in slow motion to each and every word he'd said; you'd been reduced to nothing more than a shell of your former self and he didn't like it. 

Your change in attitude and the occasional bursts of anger had bothered him, a tick of annoyance had began to drive him to insanity. 

_"You should try hunting for once, shooting clay is boring."_ He said it all with a smirk and he turned from you. 

You had only been there to watch. Viktor had dragged you out into the woods alone and your heart thundered in your chest. He was the only one with a gun in his hand and still he smiled at you before turning away. He spotted his target far off in the distance and he fired a shot that cracked through the air. 

A guttural cry from the poor deer filled the air and your eyes widened. Viktor had impeccable aim and for him to miss a vital spot saving his target from pain was unheard of - he'd done this purposely, to instill fear in your heart and with a sickly smile he turned your way - your fear of him had been justified. 

"(Name)!" 

Your eyes widened as you blinked the memory away to find Morrison staring down at you. Words flowed past his lips and his brow knit in confusion, yet not a single word touched your ears. Your hand trembled and the other held tightly on the grip of Ebony. 

"Morrison," you said with a reassuring smile as you tried to control your rapid breathing. "You scared me." 

You rose from your seat, tucked Ebony into the back of your pants and grabbed your now cold cup of tea. You walked into the kitchen with Morrison trailing behind you. 

Dante wasn't as bad as Viktor. You'd give him that, but it didn't mean that you trusted him any more. Your thoughts were elsewhere as Morrison asked you how you were doing, how you liked being at Devil May Cry. 

You leaned against the counter and folded your arms as you continued to listen to him speak. 

"I found you a job, something small. It'll help you get back on your feet - at a flower shop not too far from here. You start next week." He said as he pulled the lit cigarette from his mouth. 

"Thanks, I can get out of here sooner. Also, going on a trip - it'll give me enough time I suppose." 

"Not _there_ right?" Morrison asked. 

"You mean the island right? Of course -" 

"At least wait for Dante to get back," he said cutting you off. 

A scoff passed your lips as your fingers tightened around the sleeves of your sweater. Having him around wouldn't be a bad idea, it'd give you peace of mind at least. 

"Fine," you agreed reluctantly as you turned your gaze away from him. "Dante's not here. I'm surprised you decided to stop by." 

A puff of smoke and the familiar scent of cigarettes filled the air. 

"Just checking up on you," he said as he headed out of the kitchen. "I'll stop by again tomorrow." 

The front door closed behind him and a heavy sigh escaped your lips. You headed up the stairs towards Dante's room and shut the door behind you, locking it. 

You spotted your father's journal on the nightstand beside Dante's bed and you fell into the sheets gracefully, snatching the book up in your hands and flipping it open. 

You reached behind you, drawing Ebony out from the waistband of your pants and placed it underneath the pillow beside you. It was best to get comfortable. You wouldn't be leaving nor did you have the energy to. 

A sigh escaped your lips as you rolled over onto your stomach. Your eyes focused on your father's notes, something to keep your mind off the past. A brush of your fingers against your forehead and you realized you'd been sweating earlier - all thanks to the resurfacing memories of Viktor. 

For a moment, you even wondered how you'd gained the courage to leave when he'd shown such a disregard for life - the amount of cruelty had disgusted you. 

You shook your head clear, trying to rid the blonde haired man from your head and returned your focus to the journal in your hands. 

A pretty sketch of a flower had caught your eye. It reminded you of a lily and your father's description of it was interesting to say the least. They had bloomed at night, awakening with the light of the moon and glowed a deep red hue. An ethereal and unique, almost supernatural, display of nature at work. They were extremely delicate to the touch and fell to dust within the hour when plucked from the ground. 'Itruin' flowers he called them. 

A hum passed your lips at the scribbled words you read as your fingers brushed against the pages. He'd even named the island, The Ghost Archipelago. The name was fitting, you supposed with its fickle attitude and all considered. 

You spent the rest of your day and the next keeping your mind busy, whether it had been reading or cleaning with Ebony close at hand. 

The phone hadn't rang at all which was a blessing. You wouldn't know what to do if another terrified person called the shop looking for Dante. The last call was odd and a little creepy - nothing you wanted to be involved with anyways considering his strange fascination with the non existent creatures that stalked the night. You'd have to see them in person to believe it and the chances of that happening were zero, they didn't exist as far as you were concerned. 

You were lounging in Dante's chair with Ebony on the desk, laid out in the open for all eyes to see, and your father's journal in hand. You couldn't help but hum at the map drawn across two pages. It was an approximate location of where the Archipelago was according to their first and only encounter with the island. 

The front door opened pulling you from whatever thought was about to spring into your head and your eyes shifted to the white haired man that had entered. You remained silent, unable to give Dante a greeting. The emotions you had felt all surfaced at once and you tried to bury them within you, back to whatever hole they had sprung forth from. You ignored the sting of your eyes and you wondered briefly what was wrong with you that could amount to you crying as an emotionless mask held your features.

"Hey," he said with a charming smile as he stepped further into the room. "Thought you'd be a little more excited to see your favorite person in the world." 

"Who ever said that? A few screws must be loose in their head..." You mumbled the words softly and he frowned. 

Dante's gloved hand reached out grabbing the gun off his desk and tucked it back into its rightful place within his coat. You stared at him curiously. 

He was just standing there, unmoving with his eyes focused solely on you. He wasn't kicking off his shoes nor taking off his coat to relax from a hard two days of _work_. He held his arms out dramatically with a slight amount of irritation in his voice. 

"Are we going or not?" 

"Going where?" You couldn't help but let a little attitude slip out.

Weren't you the one that was supposed to be irritated and angry? 

"The island - Morrison said you were all moody about it." Dante said. 

Moody?! You couldn't help but roll your eyes as a dramatic sigh passed your lips and said: "He tells you everything, doesn't he?" 

"When it comes to you - but let's get going, I can't take the suspense any longer. And I know where it is - kinda," he said and you rose from your seat to grab a thin black fleece jacket from the coat hanger. "It's a couple hours off a port city not too far from here. If we head out now we'll reach there a little after dark." 

"Then lets go," you said as you walked past him with the journal in hand. 

The car ride was mostly quiet. There was an awkward silence that stretched between the two of you, one you couldn't completely understand. Dante was upset and you couldn't figure out what it was, regardless it felt as though there wasn't a reason for him to be. You on the other hand, had been feeling down and upset with the world since Trish had shown her face at the shop. 

A sigh eventually escaped him and his gaze shifted to you then back to the road. You remained focused, watching the stripes on the road pass by. 

"Look Trish isn't-" 

You hummed. "No she isn't your mom and I don't really want to talk about it." 

A frustrated sigh passed Dante's lips and his grip on the steering wheel tightened. He couldn't understand it, you lived in a town that was more than likely filled with demons and still you didn't believe in them. 

Finally you had arrived to the port city he had mentioned. It had taken a while to get here but you were beginning to feel more energized. Dante's attitude had changed along with your own, he was more relaxed then before but the tension between you was still present. 

You walked through the market ahead of Dante, losing him in the crowd. You were more focused on the little trinkets being sold on the street. Each vendor tried to get your attention and then there were the few that were much more mellow. You could feel the salt in the air and it filled your nose, the ocean wasn't too far from where you were. 

Dante had caught up to and you couldn't help but noticed the softness in his eyes. 

"Our second official date," he teased as he fell into step beside you. 

He snatched your right hand gently, tying a red string with engraved golden ends around your wrist. You glanced up at him in uncertainty. 

"They're special," he said pointedly. 

Your brow furrowed as you pulled your hand back and the smile fell from his lips. He inclined his head down the street and you followed after him. You seriously hoped he knew where he was going. 

A small boat came into view, the name tempest painted in gold caught your eye and you continued to follow Dante. You boarded, sticking close to your white haired friend. The prying eyes of the crew and the captain, three men in total, had unsettled you it was as if they had never seen a woman before. One of them wasn't as awkward as the rest. He had sandy blonde haired and a youthful smile, he was no doubt younger than you by a few years and a sweet boy. 

Still the others made you wonder what sort of people Dante regularly associated with. 

Night had fallen and still you stuck to Dante's side like glue, silent and brooding. He talked at you, about this and that, thinks that you didn't really pay much attention to nor cared for at the moment. 

"They don't think this place is real," Dante finally said. 

"It is," you said as you stepped away from him. "I'm going to the bathroom, don't go anywhere." 

"I'll be overboard before you get back," he teased as you began to walk away. 

A set of dark brown eyes glanced towards you and your eyes landed on the boy you had seen earlier. A pink flush touched his cheeks when you focused your attention on him, stopping in your tracks. 

"Evenin' miss," he had an accent and the freckles across the bridge of his nose made you think of a certain place he came from. "I-I didn' want to say it earlier but... that place you and yer friend are headed to - it ain't a pretty one." 

He was definitely a foreigner. "Why do you say that?" You asked. 

"W-well my grandfather was a fisherman and he seen all sorts of things - he never believed the legends, but it appeared one day he said and a boat was swallowed whole by the mist! Disappeared, it sure did. No one ever saw it again." He said with a shake of his head. 

His hands held tight to a wet mop and even so you could see the tremble of his fingers. 

"What'd you say your name was again?" 

He apologized, bumbling over his words and offered you his name. "Billy." He said as the flush returned to his cheeks, brighter than before. 

You offered him a light smile as you introduced yourself before walking away. The captain had watched your movements from behind the wheel within the cabin and the eyes of the other crew members followed causing you to hurry along. 

They were definitely odd. Billy seemed to be the only normal one on the boat. Once you had finished in the rest room you had hurried back to Dante, but you'd never made it to him. 

The boat jerked suddenly knocking you into the railing, your fingers grasped around the metal bar tightly in effort. You'd go for a swim another day, you thought. 

Billy had flown out of the cabin falling onto his backside, the mop that had been in his hand clattered to the ground and a terror stricken look covered his face as he struggled to find his voice. He trembled and he pointed towards the cabin. 

You felt your heart thunder in your chest threatening to leap into your throat. You marched towards him all the while trying to keep your balance as the boat shifted from side to side, the waves rocking against it. You missed the splatters of blood on the inside of the cabin windows as you hurried forward. Dante on the other end of the ship rushed, towards you just as you reached the cabin and with your hand on the frame of the metal door, you froze. 

You were sure your heart stopped. Not a single breath of air filled your lungs and the warm wet substance against your fingers still didn't unfreeze your brain. 

Never had you seen so much blood before nor the mangled body of a corpse. The cabin deck was covered in crimson, painted a deep red and a set of wide black eyes stared up at the ceiling, empty. 

The captain was dead...

A firm grip landed on your shoulder jostling you and air filled your lungs once again as you turned. 

"Dante!" Your eyes landed on his as tears sprang to your eyes and you realized then that another voice had called his name, overpowering your own. 

His eyes shifted towards you before shifting away. An intensity of emotions filled his eyes - there was a shine of excitement, dulled - overshadowed by worry and fear. You'd never seen fear in his eyes before and you felt an unsettling pit form in your stomach. 

Dante's light blue eyes had shifted up and yours followed. You'd only caught a glimpse of it, a misshapen creature with a long tongue clutching tight to the roof of the cabin with deadly claws. A gasp left you lips, your fingers grabbed at Dante, tightening around his leather coat and the silver gleam of Ivory blinded you. 

A clap of thunder filled your ears deafening you as a monstrous cry filled the night air.


	12. Crimson Night

The feeling of dread that had filled you felt dull in comparison to the disbelief that had shocked your body into stillness. Your fingers has clamped onto Dante's arm, tight with an iron grip. 

Billy's scream of terror had fallen on deaf ears as the monster's cry overpowered his own. Dante pushed you away roughly, faster and harder than you expected as he too dashed away. You tumbled backwards, gracelessly rolling onto your back. Seconds had passed before the green colored demon landed on the ground where you had both been. 

Blood dripped from the wound in its face and you trembled at the sight of the creature, tears spilling from your eyes. It's large bright red eyes turned to you, eyes narrowing as it found its target. This was the creature of nightmares and it was staring right at you. 

Billy charged past you down the deck, away from the monster and you rose to your feet to follow him. He breathed heavily in quick succession, had it been any faster he would have passed out and you tried to keep pace with him. 

Dante had just been at your side and there was no sight of him now. You glanced over your shoulder and yelled after him. You were quick to turn back only to catch a glimpse of his white hair. 

A large clawed hand reached out towards you and just before it wrapped around your frame, a spray of warm blood filled the air and the monstrous arm fell to the ground. The demon howled loudly, pain etched into its voice, and it's long tail whipped out knocking Dante into the side of cabin. The boat rocked and you stumbled in an effort to keep your footing. 

_"The two mortals are mine, Dante!"_ The demon howled as it charged towards you. 

A hand grabbed at your own, yanking you away. Sure his hands were sweaty, but at least Billy hadn't left you behind like you expected. Still your mind wandered back to Dante and despite the current circumstances you were beyond worried, more so for his wellbeing than your own. Your eyes landed on a box mounted against the wall, hardly noticeable had it not been for the fact that Billy nearly ran into it. 

It blended in with the boat, white and bland, but the bright red words painted across the glass cover had you reaching towards it as you pulled your hand from Billy's. You smashed your hand through the glass cover, ignoring the burn of glass cutting into your skin to pull the axe free. The young boy yelled at you, urging you to follow him, but there was nowhere to go. 

And to think all of Dante's ramblings of demons and monsters was true. 

You steeled your emotions and tried to hide the shake of your hands as you held the axe in front of you. You waited with heavy breath for the ugly thing to turn the corner - and it didn't. A heavy fog set in around the boat and you swallowed as the nerves began to set in. 

Where the hell did it go, you wondered. 

Still your heart thundered in your chest and your eyes darted along the path before you. A loud growl of excitement accompanied with the creatures sudden appearance startled you, causing the hairs on the back of your neck to stand on end. 

And with all of your strength you tossed the axe, aiming for the demon right between the eyes. You mentally cursed yourself as the axe soared by its head, harmlessly, causing the demon to charge towards you faster in anger. 

"Ya' fuckin' missed!" Billy yelled incredulously as he pulled at his sandy brown hair. 

A flash of red from the corner of your eyes pulled your attention and you glanced up just in time to see Dante, falling from the sky no less with a massive sword in his hands. He landed beside the demon, taking its head off with a great sweep of his sword. 

Blood splattered in the air and coated the deck in thick, obscene amounts. You couldn't help but stare motionless with wide eyes. 

"Nice try babe but let's stick to guns." Dante said. There was a cautiousness in his voice as he approached you. He swung his sword to the side with a swift, harsh movement cleaning the blood off the blade. 

He shrugged his coat from his shoulders and you bristled in nervousness as he approached, brow furrowing in uncertainty. 

"You-" A gasp passed your lips effectively cutting off the words that you were about to say. Even his touch startled you. The feel of his hands grasping your shoulders firmly and the comforting feel of his trench coat enveloping your body, were slow for your mind to process. 

"Well you're in shock, go figure. Now will you listen for once?" Dante's voice filled your ears. 

Your gaze shifted away from him to the young boy that darted past you both calling over his shoulder, "This boat won't guide itself."

That was right the captain was dead, killed without ever knowing what had happened to him.

You pressed your lips together in an effort to stop them from quivering with your heart still beating rapidly, you sighed heavily in hopes to control your breathing as well. 

"I'm okay," you finally managed. "Wow, Devil hunter - to think it wasn't all bullshit." You said as you walked side by side with him towards the front of the boat. 

He watched you closely. He noticed the pasty look your complexion had taken and the sweat that lined your brow. Dante feared you'd pass out any second and he couldn't help but hold your arm tightly by the elbow. 

Towards the front of the boat you lean against the railing, holding Dante's coat close around your body. The quakes of nervousness diminished, still your mind was trying to find a rational explanation for what had just happened. Dante stood beside you, eyes unfocused as he wondered how to comfort you. He wasn't good at this sort of thing. 

You briefly wondered how Billy was steering the boat. The fog was thick and no amount of light used correctly lit a path. You barely see his outline in the cabin window and your brow furrowed. You hoped you weren't headed in the wrong direction and your throats continued to change focus. 

You remained silent for what felt like an eternity with a distant look in your eyes until you raked a hand through your hair whilst liking your chapped lips. "I-If that thing was real. I'm sure the archipelago exists and it disappearing some trick. No ones seen it in years and there's a reason." You finally said. 

The boat jolted suddenly throwing you into Dante and his arms wrapped around you instinctively. The sound of metal scraping sent a chill through your body and you heard the young boy curse loudly as he steered the boat away from the rocks that it had brushed against. 

They weren't ordinary rocks; it was stone intricately placed into a work of architecture - a tower. Your eyes widened as a portion of it fell onto the deck scattering to dust, damaging the wood of the boat. 

Dante's hands slipped from around you as you both glanced around and the fog suddenly vanished, just as quickly as it had appeared. A breath of awe passed your lips as an Island came into view flanked two smaller ones and your eyes shifted to Dante. 

You handed him his coat back as an excitement filled you and you paced back and forth, biting the nail of a single finger as you approached shore. It felt like forever until you had touched the land and you were the first one off the boat with Dante trailing after you. 

"Well I'm coming too!" Billy called as he trudged through the sand to keep up. 

"Someone has to watch the boat." Dante answered. 

"It's not me. I've heard stories of this place passed down for generations and I'm not missin' out - and this place is haunted! I'm not stain' by myself." He retorted as he walked faster. 

It might not be haunted as he said, but it was strange, eerie. It was still, to quiet to be normal for an island that should be flourishing with wildlife. 

Still you were awe struck by the towering ruins above you; they were watch towers, placed strategically along the island. You could see them for miles and some were in better conditions than others. 

With your father's journal in hand, opened to the page of the map, you walked ahead. Dante was beside you suddenly and the book had been snatched from your hands. You turned to him with a furrowed brow, anger bubbling inside of you. 

"Give it back!" You said as you held your hand out. 

"Look," his eyes narrowed at you. "This place isn't what you think it is. For all you know it could be booby trapped." 

You pressed your fingers to the side of your head in the hopes that it would relieve some of the mental pains and said, "We're not the mystery gang. My father could be here." 

"And if he's not?" 

You remained silent and moved on ahead. 

His hand grabbed your arm, pulling you to a stop and your eyes turned to him. He tilted his head to the left. 

"I'm pretty sure it's this way." His hand fell from your arm as you continued to walk side by side. 

Billy hang back further behind you and you would have forgotten that he was there at all if it wasn't for his grumblings of evil ghosts and spirits. He didn't struggle to keep up with you, no he wanted to give you and Dante privacy. He felt as though their was a thick tension between the two of you and there was; you could feel it. 

You subconsciously moved closer to Dante and his hand barely brushed against the pads of your fingers. You trembled and it wasn't from the wind chill but from the events of the night that had plagued your mind. After seeing such a thing you weren't sure sleep was possible. 

"I-I'm sorry - for not believing you." You muttered and Dante's blue eyes flickered towards you. 

"The more important question is do you have your head on right?" 

A reassuring small smile touched your lips at his choice of words. "Yeah. I think so and if I'm dreaming hit me." 

There was still an uncertainty in your eyes and the most mischievous of smiles touched Dante's lips. "Just know I won't be gentle about it." 

Your face flushed at his suggestive words and you swatted at him playfully. "I'm still mad!" You declared. 

As if you'd let him forget. 

"If this is about Trish-" 

"She's not your mom," you pointed out with a dramatic roll of your eyes. 

"No," he paused and silence fell between you both. You couldn't help but glance towards him curiously. It was as if he was choosing his words carefully, as if he were worried how you'd react, then he sighed. "She's a demon - created to look my mother..." 

You felt your throat tighten at his words. A demon created to influence him, to cloud his judgement and she appeared so normal - nothing at all like the creature you had seen. 

Your thoughts escaped you as you stepped into a clearing, filled with luminescent blood red flowers. A gasp passed your lips as wonder filled your eyes and you moved, plucking a flower from the ground.

It was an Itruin flower. It was far more beautiful in person than the detailed drawing your father had given. There were no words to describe the delicate plant. You pressed the ethereal plant to your nose, inhaling its crisp, almost rose like scent, much to Dante's disapproval. 

"Ya know I'm pretty sure there's some rule of don't touch, smell of taste without caution." 

A giddy smile touched your lips as a gaze fell over mind. "I'm sure I'll be fine, besides they smell wonderful. You should try!" You said cheerily as you held the flower out towards him. 

He shoved your hands aside as a sigh passed his lips and the flower fell from your hands. You pouted and with wide eyes you turned to him as tears stung your eyes. "Why are you so mean?" 

He muttered under his breath as his brow furrowed. Sure enough your pupils were dilated, large and you uncharacteristic behavior was evident that you were currently on cloud nine. 

A flush burned you cheeks as if you were drunk and you turned to Billy, yelling. "You are the finest, cutest boy I've ever seen!" 

The sandy brown haired boy blushed a dark shade of red then the flowers in the middle of the forest. He stuttered over his words as you waved towards him with a sultry smile. 

An ice cold glare burned holes straight into your forehead and you stumbled, struggling to keep your footing. Dante marched towards you and with little effort, tossed you over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

A sneeze escaped Dante as he too felt the tickle of the flowers pollen flow along with the chilly breeze. The young man behind him sniffled and coughed as he moaned and complained in annoyance to himself. Billy fell under the same mysterious spell of the flowers as Dante continued deeper into the forest, leading the boy by holding tight to the sleeve of his obnoxious yellow raincoat. The young man's eyes were half lidded and drool fell down his chin, the same dilated eyes stared past him and Dante sighed. 

The demon blood that coursed through Dante's veins was a means of protection, one he hadn't expected. Still he felt the strange sensations at the bare minimum, minuscule in comparison to what you and Billy were experiencing. Dante felt more aware and his pupils too were blown wide. 

He stopped at a stream hidden behind a large grove. The vibrant purple leaves shimmered in the wind, sparkling the area with glimmers of light. Dante stared up warily as he rested you against the base. Billy collapsed behind him as if drunk with his face planted in the ground, his rear high in the air and he snored, loud. 

"You've got to be shitting me." 

A hum passed your lips and Dante turned his attention to you. You sat up in front of him and pressed your hands on either side of his face, squeezing his cheeks together. Dante's light blue eyes were completely focused on you, the red tint of your cheeks and the fullness of your lips. 

"I-I have a s-secret," you slurred the words out in a dramatic voice as you leaned towards him. "I t-think you might like it." 

Slowly your lips alined with his own and his hands held tight to your shoulders as he felt the lightest of touches against his lips. You pressed against him, smiling at the feeling of his arms around you and just as quickly as it had began it ended. 

Your hands fell from his face, body becoming lax and your muscles reduced to jello in his arms. A heavy sigh escaped him as your head fell to his shoulder and with his arms still wrapped around you, he gently guided you to the ground. 

Hours passed and the light of sun, flickering between the leaves above, shined into your eyes, rousing you from sleep. You rolled to the side shielding your delicate eyes as a wince passed your lips. Your head was splitting, an ache that usually followed a night of heavy drinking and bad decisions. 

Eyes opening fully, you sat up and turned to see Dante seated beside you. Eyes heavy with fatigue stared at you and he rolled them - he was clearly annoyed. 

"Don't go tasting or smelling anything around here, this shit place had you and pretty boy all sorts of messed up." Dante said as he hooked his thumb over his shoulder. 

Billy's face and front were covered in dirt and he sighed dramatically as a flush of embarrassment colored the flesh of his cheeks. He grumbled under his breath as he brushed his hand over his clothes, cleaning the dirt away. 

Your stomach growled loudly and you ignored it as you moved to your feet, an enthusiastic smile on your lips. "Alright no time to waste." Your hand grasped Dante's as you pulled him to his feet and in your excitement you held on. 

You would have left him behind if you hadn't grabbed hold of him. This was too important and you weren't going to let him sleep and even so, he wouldn't let you wonder off alone in the wilderness. 

He stepped in front of you suddenly, aware and focused. He startled you, his hand stretched out towards you in a stopping motion, cautioning you. His light blue eyes narrowed as he listened and you remained silent, eyes wide in interest. 

"What is it?" Billy asked as walked up past you both and before Dante could voice his disapproval, the young man was whisked high into the trees by a net. 

He screamed in surprise and his eyes stared down at you both, fingers clutching at the net around him. 

"Don't just stare! Do somethin'!" 

"You're actually safer up there." 

"Dante!" You grumbled in protest, hands on your hips and glared at the white haired male. "Get him down!" 

Another yell and Billy was on the ground at your feet. You hadn't even seen Dante move, the only indication that he had done anything at all was the light click that his sword made as he placed it back into its resting place on his back. 

Then it all made sense. The guitar case he had carried with him whenever he left hid away the massive sword. 

You helped the young man to his feet as he grumbled in pain. He nodded his head simply in thanks before turning to follow after Dante. 

"Looks like we're not the only ones here, so keep your eyes peeled." Dante said as he pushed a tree branch from his path. 

It had felt like hours had passed before you'd reached anything that had looked familiar. A large stone bridge stood before you, extravagant in design and still with holding against the nature and time. 

You moved ahead of Dante and Billy, eager to see the large temple that waited on the other side. Dante stuck close to you, watching over you as a parent would a child and Billy sprinted past you both towards the other end. 

His skin had taken a pasty color and sweat rolled down the sides of his face. He refused to look back when you called his name in confusion and he even moved faster. A heavy breath passed his lips once he touched the dirt covered ground of the island - he was able to breathe again. He continued ahead, up a set stone steps before disappearing into the fog.

You hurried after him with Dante at your side, panting for breath as you made your way up stairs, skipping steps. 

Billy stood with wide eyes, staring in wonder down a hole in the stone ground. You licked your lips at the site and slowly approached, all the while Dante watched you with interest. 

"Scary isn't it?" Billy asked as his eyes wandered between you and Dante and he stepped away from the hole. 

"Y-yeah." You muttered in agreement. "I'd be careful around here. This part isn't holding up that well from what I remember." 

It was the same spot you had fallen through years prior. 

"No way!" Billy nearly yelled as he began to sweat.

A whisper soft like the breeze caught your ear and your eyes turned to the entrance of the temple. It's doors were left open and the golden designs was still visible, through minimal, to the eye beneath all the dirt and debris caused by years of disuse. 

"Babe," Dante's hand grabbed you by the elbow and your eyes landed on his. You wondered if he had heard what you had, but it didn't appear so - his eyes were as steady as always, reassuring and bright. "Catch your breath for a sec." 

You nodded your head as you tried to calm your breathing. You hadn't realized the excitement that had coursed through you had caused your heart to beat faster and your breath to quicken. Dante's hand released you as you all set out into the temple. 

The moment you had stepped within torches lit along the walls, illuminating the dark pathways of stone in hues of green and blue. 

Billy froze and with a shake of his head stepped back out as he voiced his disapproval. "I'll stay right here!" 

Dante glanced back at the young man before turning his attention to you. You nodded your head as you pressed your lips together in determination. 

This wouldn't stop you from moving forward. No matter how scary it was, besides you had Dante by your side. His presence alone dulled the fear and uncertainty in your heart. You slowly began to walk forward following the lit pathway into the unknown. 

"Definitely don't think your old man is here, babe - it's something else." Dante said. 

You glanced towards him and a heavy sigh passed your lips. "Seriously, put that away." You fumbled gesturing towards Ebony. 

He held it at his side and with a furrowed brow he ignored you. 

"There's nothing down here." You hissed. 

"As if," he scoffed. "Magic candles don't light themselves." 

You grumbled in annoyance and just as you were about to voice your opinion, a gasp of surprise escaped you. 

The hall that you'd stepped into was absolutely breathtaking. Painted murals, faded in color, with accents of gold covered each wall and under the light of blue fire it appeared as though the eyes of the animals and people were glowing. 

Dante couldn't help but shift his gaze warily around the room. There were four archways, including the one you had entered through. You'd never seen anything so intricately detailed, especially the two statues of a large fox like creature crafted from obsidian. Red rubies stared down at you, bright eyes staring into your very being and a gold collar sat around each statues neck. 

A rumble sounded startling you and your feet wobbled, you stretched your arms out trying to balance yourself as you glanced over your shoulder. The floor crumbled between you and Dante and you stepped forward hurriedly, closer to the two large statues. Dante cursed as he stepped back. 

After the last pebble had fallen into the darkness below, your eyes met Dante. He held his hand out towards you in a stopping motion. "Don't move, I'll find my way to you!" 

"As if," you retorted with your hands on your hips. "This place is loaded with history and..." You couldn't help but trail off, concerned by Dante's sudden change in demeanor. 

His hand tightened on Ebony and he stared at you, more specifically past you with wide eyes. Dante raised the gun in his hand and he hesitated. For the first time he was doubting himself, there was a chance he'd miss and hit you instead.

You felt your body slack in disbelief. There was definitely something behind you and before you hadn't felt it's presence, but it was there now - heavy and pressing, a suffocating aura that caused your mouth to dry. 

A heavy cold breath filled your ear and you shivered, turning your head to the side, away from the large creature. You couldn't help but curse your luck. 

The two obsidian statues had sprung to life and you couldn't help the yell that passed your lips as one of the silent figures leaped through the air towards Dante. The white haired male shifted his attention to the creature and fired a shot, deafening to your ears as it echoed. 

A blow to your back had knocked you forward and you fell into the darkness. A yell of your name escaped Dante's lips just as a familiar coldness embraced you. 

Time felt as if it hadn't moved when you opened your eyes again. You found yourself sitting in a pool of water, a large fountain. You glanced around and your eyes landed on the same two statues from earlier. They sat behind you, unmoving. 

Whispers touched your ears, louder than before, and for the first time you could hear the words they were saying. The red cord bracelet that Dante had given you just the day before, brightened lighting up the room. 

The whisperings intensified and you made out a 'single' word amongst the the many voices, intruder. 

"No - just, what do you want?" You asked as you glanced around. 

You'd been to this place before, year before and now you were beginning to remember as you waited for the voices to respond. 

You had sat at the edge of this same pool when you were child with a milky white haze over eyes. You were holding the black cube in your hand, it held a bright red crystal and just before you were about to plunge yourself into the water, your father had snatched away. The crystal had fallen from its holding at the sudden jerk of movement and the only thing left in your grasp was its housing, the very same one you had found in your father's belongings. 

You couldn't believe the sudden surge of memories and your eyes searched the water, hoping to see red within the depths of the water. As if by a miracle, you spotted it flickering in the black water and a gasp of surprise passed your lips. You reached in without hesitation, the glowing ends of the bracelet lighting the darkness of the water. 

A noise of surprise mixed with a small amount of glee escaped you as you pulled the red crystal out. Just as you had made the motion, the two obsidian foxes had laid down to rest, returning to plain obsidian. Your attention shifted to them and you noticed that one of them was damaged, injuries sustained from a fight, thick deep scars and fractured bullet holes riddled its torso and face. 

"Dante," you whispered his name and you glanced around the room, searching for an exit. 

You moved through the waist deep water towards the edge and pulled yourself out, still holding onto the crystal. 

A slew of words filled the air again and you listened, trying to decipher between the multiple voices and which one to pay attention to. You could hear some louder than others like 'protect it' and 'guard' followed by a more disturbing set of phrases - 'Peace' and 'Beware' and a word that was entirely foreign, ' Mundus'. 

Then the silence sat in and you couldn't help but breath a heavy sigh as you eyes landed on the red crystal in your palm. Still even if this was organized by fate this wasn't what you expected. You had hoped to find some sign of your father and instead you'd ended up the object that Viktor was desperately trying to track down. 

Did that mean that Zul was a demon? Viktor worked with him, did that mean that Viktor was like him too? Your mind raced as you began to walk aimlessly. 

"(Name)?" 

You stopped at the sudden sound of your name and you felt your body still. That voice, you hadn't expected to hear it again and you could fell your eyes begin to water. Your chest tightened in anticipation as you slowly began to turn. You wondered if it was really, different from the whisperings you had heard until you spotted the figure to your side. 

A set of soft eyes similar in color to your stared back at you and your heart nearly bursted in excitement. You broke into a run and tackled the much older man, wrapping your arms around your father. You held onto him tight, his arms wrapped around you, and you cried much like a child would. 

"I know it's been a long time," he said as he held you tight. A deep breath passed his lips and he rested his head against your own 

Dante approached slowly with his hands tucked into his pockets and your eyes met his blue ones from over your father's shoulder. 

"I guess your old man was stuck here after all." He said with a smile. 

Slowly you pulled away from your father and turned your attention fully to the white haired man with a smile. "You found him for me." 

"Actually, he found us..." Dante held the rest of his words back. He couldn't ruin your reunion, you'd be heartbroken. So he decided he'd save it for another day, just as your father had suggested to him earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for such the long wait. These last few weeks have been crazy! I have not given up on this, I swear. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!


	13. Sticky Fingers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter! Hope you guys enjoy!

It had taken a while for your tears of joy to stop streaming down your face and even longer to understand the implications of your experience. 

The whispers filled the air again, louder, explaining the situation you were in. It was a garbled mess and nothing but meaningless phrases to you. You couldn't help but clutch the crystal tighter in your hand shielding it away from your companions eyes; a reflex, only you hadn't realized you'd acquired since setting eyes on the blood red object. 

Blood. 

The metallic sent of iron touched your nostrils. You hadn't noticed it at first, but when you spotted the trails of blood dripping down Dante's arm you could almost taste it in your mouth. 

"What happened?" You asked as you approached him, snatching his wrist. 

You could see puncture wounds that had torn through his black gloved hand and the red sleeve of his coat, tearing through the flesh beneath. Your eyes met his filled with worry and he stared back with the calmest expression you had ever seen. 

Dante tilted his head, gesturing to the damaged obsidian fox. "Your buddy there decided to take a bite. Mustn't have liked the taste, took off after that." He said and he placed his other hand on your shoulder, a reassuring half smile touched his lips. "I'll be fine."

You pressed your lips together firmly before your eyes shifted back to your father and you glanced between the two men with a large smile. "We can head back home now!" 

Dante's eyes softened as he stared down at you and he nodded his head. His light blue eyes continued to drift to your clenched hand and he cleared his throat. 

A still silence filled the air as he couldn't tear his eyes away and your father's eyes narrowed as he watched the exchange between you. Dante then placed a hand on your head ruffling your hair, sending it into a frizzy mess and you batted his hands away, playfully. 

"I'm sure there's a lot for you and your old man, Ethan, to catch up on." He said as he turned away. "Besides I'm sure there's a killer pizza waiting for us at home." 

You couldn't help but roll your eyes. Only Dante would prepare in advance like that - ordering pizza just so that it'd arrive when he would. 

Your father stepped beside you with a light in his eyes. "Before any of that, there are some things we must discuss." 

You walked in step with your father as Dante fell behind. The devil hunter tucked his hands into his pockets and his eyes focused on you. Every so often his eyes would wander over your figure - from the smile that lined your lips to the curve of your hips - but his attention would shift from you to the red rock in your hand. 

A sigh passed his lips, he pressed his lips together firmly and he listened carefully as the smooth sound of your voice filled the air. 

"Dante and I live together," you explained to your father and the older man raised a brow in interest as his gaze shifted from you to Dante. 

"A long story for another day." Dante chimed in. 

You pursed your lips at his words before returning your attention to your father. "And you? How long have you been here for?" 

"Since the last I saw you," your eyes widened at his words. "I wasn't able to return - this place isn't normal. I'm sure you knew that already. So I studied the place instead." He said with a somber smile. 

You remained silent then unsure of what to say until a small smile touched your lips. "I'm glad I came here then." 

Finally your small group had made it to the exit, there was no light at the end of the tunnel as you had imagined from reading countless of adventure novels. It was dark out, the moon had taken the place of the sun in the sky, hidden from view of deep, heavy clouds. 

The islands weren't as still as before, the wind whipped carrying the scent of salt through the air. A sigh of relief escaped you. Your attention shifted the young man, sleeping against a stone pillar with his head down. 

You couldn't help but laugh. Billy was definitely terrified earlier and you hadn't expected him to fall asleep, especially alone. A light kick to his side from Dante roused the young man and he sprang to his feet. 

"Thought you were scared shitless, kid." 

A huff passed his lips as he turned away from Dante. "I figured if death would come for me, she could get me in me sleep, instead. Make it easier wouldn't it?" 

"Doubt it," Dante countered. 

"We shouldn't linger. I'm sure we'd all like to be back before dawn." Your father said as he continued forward, guiding the way. 

Once back on the boat, you settled onto a cushion, curling your legs beneath you. Billy took his place behind the wheel and Dante stuck close to your side. He leaned against the railing of the ship with his arms folded against his chest. 

Nathan sat down beside you, his hand landed on your shoulder and with a light shake he drew your attention. His eyes similar in color to your own stared at you deeply with an intensity that made you all to uncomfortable. 

You expected the next words, harsh and to the point. He was always straightforward with you even as a child. Still, you knew it was only out of the warmth in his heart - he wanted to prepare you for the worst, whatever it may be. 

"Listen to me - your life will not go back to the way it was, no matter how much you wish it." He said firmly. 

You remained silent, unable to voice the words caught in your throat. Even Dante was looking at you now from the corner of his eyes. Your fingers had tightened around the crystal, painfully and a dull pain stretched across the flesh of your palm - close was your skin to breaking. 

Finally you were able to nod your head and you pressed your lips together firmly, effectively stopping them from quivering. You shifted your thoughts elsewhere - you'd deal with whatever change had come to your life later - and a smile touched your lips. 

"I'm just glad I have you back." You said as your hand grasped his own. 

Your father smiled fondly, it reached his eyes wrinkling the edges, and you swore you saw the smallest of tears fill his eyes. He held your fingers tight within his own grasp and his attention flickered between you and Dante.

"I'm surprised - I expected to find Viktor with you instead of Dante." 

You awkwardly scratched at the back of your neck and Dante's eyes darkened ever so slightly as his jaw tensed. 

Your gaze moved from your father's as your hand fell from his own and your eyes met Dante's. "It's a long story," you said as you glanced back at your father. "I live with Dante now - he's been a really good friend since we met." 

A hum passed your father's lips and he stroked the stubbles of his beard and you couldn't help but get lost in his features. Even though it had been long since last you saw him, he looked the the same, all except the gray streaks of hair right above each ear. His smile warmed your heart and you'd find yourself smiling along with him, even Dante pretending not to be part of your reunion had a small content smile on his lips. 

"My dear," the tone in his voice changed and you felt a nervousness tug at your heart strings. "I'm afraid I still have some things that I need to take care off. We won't be able to be together right away - the world does think I'm dead." 

You stared at him in silence and it had been the briefest of moments, but you had noticed him stare past you at Dante. You would have turned, but you didn't your remained focused studying your father's expression - a multitude of emotions washed over his face from peace to regret to hope. 

"I understand." The words had left you and you hadn't even realized. 

You just simply agreed, but deep down you knew that he wouldn't be gone for long. It wasn't his fault that he'd missed some of the most important years of your life. He was simply trapped with no escape from an island cut off from civilization and he needed to get back into the world on his own two feet. 

"Well just look for me at Devil May Cry when you're all set!" You said with a reassuring smile. 

Once back at the port city, you stretched your arms and legs the moment your feet had touched the dock. Billy kissed the damp wood of the floor with a dramatic smooch. 'It's good to be home!' He cried. 

Your father chuckled as he approached the young man, handing him a small leather pouch. "This is for all your troubles," he said with a soft smile. "And for helping us, thank you."

Billy sat up with his legs crossed and he gratefully took the pouch. He opened the small bag and the jostling of coins filled your ears at the movement. A glow lit Billy's face and you could practically see the dollar signs in his eyes as he stared down drooling. 

"Sticky fingers, huh." Dante said a he stood beside you with his hands in his pockets. 

An embarrassed tint colored your father's ears and he cleared his throat. "Well you see we're are possible the only people capable of going to the archipelago..." 

"So no one would know, obviously." You finished with a shrug of your shoulders. 

"I never have to worry about anything ever!" Billy exclaimed suddenly and he threw his arms around Ethan. "Thank you so much!" 

Your father patted him on the shoulder and the young man released him, offered you and Dante a wave of goodbye before taking off. 

"Well it does seem like goodbyes aren't over." Your father said as he approached you and you wrapped your arms around him almost instantly. 

He hugged you tight and planted a kiss against your forehead. "We'll see each other soon." He declared. "Sooner than you think." 

You nodded your head as you stepped away from him and back to Dante's side. They simply stared at one another, it was the most awkward of exchanges and you wondered if they had spoken to each other before. The both simply nodded and Dante turned away. You were hesitant to follow, obvious in the stumble of your steps, but you waved goodbye nonetheless and followed after your housemate. 

The ride back to Devil May Cry was a long one. It felt like longer getting back home then it did leaving and you willed yourself to stay awake despite the exhaustion. You'd feel bad for leaving Dante awake and alone when he too was no doubt tired. You talked about this and that, pointless things to ease both of your minds. There was no need to be in a constant state of worry. He'd poke fun at you here and there, tease you for your choice of words and throw in a dirty joke or two. 

Even though you had tried desperately not to, you had fallen asleep with your head resting against his shoulder. You'd woken up just as the car had pulled to a stop with one of his arms draped over you, holding you close, and you apologized. 

"Babe, I knew you liked to be close to me, but there's a way for us to be closer." 

You spotted the mischievous look in his eyes and the curve of his lips. His gaze shifted from your own and you followed his line of sight down to your chest. He had a perfect angle - he could see straight down your shirt. Your eyes met his again and you glared. 

"Aw-" 

"No!" You beat him to the punch as you pulled away, hopping out of the car and slamming the door shut behind. 

"You'd pass out before we got anywhere," you continued as marched up the steps. 

"We could give it a shot, loser takes the couch." 

Your hand landed on the doorknob to the shop and you glanced at him, offering him a blank expression. You remained silent, thinking and you could tell by the look in his eyes he was determined. 

"I'll take the couch." 

Instead you surrendered, accepting defeat. There was no way Dante would lose a bet. You stepped into Devil May Cry and you heard the white haired male sigh in defeat, kicking the door shut behind him. 

You plopped down onto the couch, burying your face into the cushions and curling into yourself as your eyes fluttered close. A soft nudge at your shoulder from Dante and you opened an eye to glance at him. 

"Come on take the bed, you work the day after tomorrow." 

"How sweet of you," you muttered and you turned to face him fully. "But you hunt demons for a living, you should take it." 

"We both need a good nights sleep then, we could share, again." 

You thought for a moment, licking your lips and finally you turned away. A small 'no' passed your lips. 

"Stubborn as always, suit yourself." He said as he walked away. 

You heard the door shut behind him and laid flat on your back, staring up at the ceiling. The sun was begging to set and even though exhaustion assaulted your body, your mind was awake. No matter how hard you tried you couldn't will yourself to fall asleep. 

Time ticked on and the only sound that filled the air was the whir of the fan. 

But your mind was elsewhere. You continued to picture it, the grotesque creature that had attacked, killing the ship captain and you squeezed your eyes shut. All of the blood, it's large teeth and the claws, the size of them as they reached towards you. You could see it as if you were there, standing on the deck of the boat again. You felt tears prick at your eyes and your muscles tensed. 

A loud click sent your heart racing as the lights flickered off. 

You rose to your feet and glanced around the shop. Maybe you should have taken Dante up on his offer to share a bed, you thought. You were shaking like a leaf in the wind unable to control its direction. 

Slowly and carefully, you tiptoed up the stairs through the dark towards Dante's room and you slipped inside, quietly. He was fast asleep just as you though he'd be, tucked beneath the white covers of a soft thin blanket. 

You eased your way beneath the blanket and curled your knees into your chest. A soft relieved sigh passed your lips as your eyes drifted shut. A peacefulness washed over your being and you cuddle further into the blankets. 

His presence alone was making you feel better and you felt a heat rise to your cheeks. You opened your eyes to peek a glance at him only to find a pair light blue eyes staring back at you. 

Dante shifted to face you fully with a smirk on his lips. "Told ya you like to be close." 

A scoff escaped you and you turned away from him, shutting your eyes. You were exhausted. Not even hunger would keep you awake, the cold untouched pizza on Dante's desk downstairs was proof that you both were just too tired. You'd both no doubt sleep into the afternoon. 

He was still awake, his fingers played with a few strands of your hair and they moved to brush down your neck, ghosting over your flesh. You could barely feel his touch, for sleep had claimed your mind long before and he too soon followed. 

It was the middle of the afternoon when you woke with your drool covered face stuck to the pillow and a bird's nest atop your head. A pair of arms around your waist constricted your movement and you sighed. 

Dante's face was buried into the back of your neck, his soft warm breaths left tingling ripples on the flesh of your skin. You were both a mess of limbs entangled in one another and you struggled to see clearly as you licked your lips. 

You pulled yourself free careless of waking the devil hunter and he turned, still asleep, and stretched out across the expanse of the bed. You glanced at him as you brushed the back of your hand against your chin. And you left the room with a slight shake of your head before heading downstairs. 

A shower was in order. You'd spent the last few days traveling, being attacked by demons and rolling through the dirt and you slept in a perfectly clean bed. 

All the sheets would need to be changed and the dirty ones washed. Maybe you'd even make Dante do it, you thought as you shut the bathroom door behind you. 

Dante was still sound asleep when you had finished cleaning yourself up. You plopped yourself into his chair, swinging from side to side. You opened your hand to stare at the red crystal and the whispers filled your mind again. 

You had held onto it all night in your sleep and you clenched your teeth in uncertainty, shoving the rock into your pants pocket. You shifted your attention elsewhere and spotted the pizza box before you. 

Flipping the lid open, you sighed. Untouched. Not a single slice had been eaten and the glorious pizza that Dante so loved with specially placed olives had gone to waste. 

The front door opened and you glanced up to see a head of fluffy blonde hair stick out from behind the door. 

"Finally you guys are back!" Patty's haughty voice filled the air and she stepped further into the room, shutting the door behind her. "Can't believe you guys took a vacation with out me!" 

"Was it romantic?" She suddenly asked. 

The glimmer of her eyes and the half smile that touched her lips caused a small chuckle to escape you. 

"Far from it - dangerous, actually." You said as you followed her movements. 

She sat on the couch dropping her bright pink bag to the side and she crossed her legs at the ankles. Party's large blue eyes glanced around the room before settling on you. 

"You saw a a demon didn't you?" Her brow furrowed and the enthusiasm deflated from her body as worry filled her eyes. "I can tell you look different." 

She could see it written on your face - the emotional and physical scarring of seeing a demon hadn't worn off yet. She could see it in your movements the slight twitch of your fingers and a far off look that'd fill your eyes when you become too focused. 

"I'm sure Dante kept you safe," she said with a nod of her head. "He's good for that much at least." 

You laughed at her words. Patty took a jab at him at every single chance she got, even if her remarks weren't true. You were gratefully that she'd changed the subject so easily. It wouldn't effect your weak heart so heavily - you were strong, but now you felt more vulnerable than a newborn.

"He's good at a lot of stuff," you said as you leaned back into the chair with a thoughtful look on your face, "Eh, maybe I'll tell you when your little older." A blush dusted your cheeks at your words and Patty trembled in frustration. 

"You're just as perverted as he is!" She yelled. 

An embarrassed laugh passed your lips as a sleepy Dante walked down the stairs, still rubbing at his eyes. 

"You've corrupted her!" Patty yelled pointing a finger at him. 

Dante gave a shrug of his shoulders as he walked closer to the desk. He lifted the pizza box lid, grabbed a slice and despite the frown of disgust on your lips, he took a bite. "She came onto me first." He said. 

He glanced at you from the corner of his eyes as he leaned against the desk, still dressed in grey sweatpants and thin white shirt. "Get any sleep?" 

You nodded your head and a light smile pulled at your lips. It was nice that he was worried. It brought of wave of butterflies to your heart. 

"Good, you kept kicking me all night," he complained. 

A scoff passed your lips. "That's why you were suffocating me - way to ruin the moment." You grumbled as you folded your arms. 

He smirked. "You still liked it." 

Patty mumbled under her breath and glanced off to the side. Her attention shifted back to Dante when she felt a pair of eyes boring into the back of her head. "What?" She asked defensively. 

"Surprised to see you here." You said with a small smile. 

"I missed you two idiots, geez. Besides I won't see you as often. Morrison said you got a job." 

"Well now I know Morrison has a big mouth." You grumbled. 

"Shit. I nearly forgot, but I can tell you one thing - it's going to get a lot boring around here." Dante complained as he grabbed another slice of pizza. 

Playfully you swatted his arm as you rose from your seat. "You sleep all day anyways." 

"Only 'cus you tire me out babe." He said with a wink. 

A heavy sigh passed your lips and you felt your body deflate. There was no end to his comebacks. You wondered if he'd ever talked a demon to its death, taunting and antagonizing the creature. You could actually picture it in your mind, the large smirk on his face and the same light of excitement that had shined in his eyes that you'd only seen once before. 

You continued to think as you wandered into the kitchen, eager to fill you belly with something other than pizza. You found a container of yogurt with strawberries and a smile touched your lips. It was Dante's, but you were sure he wouldn't mind. 

"Hey," the sound of his voice startled you sending your heart racing. 

You tried to calm yourself as you turned to him, a shaky breath passing your lips. 

"Babe this new job," Dante wouldn't meet your gaze and you stared at him in interest. 

He was struggling to find the words and eight he impassive expression on his face you would have simply thought he was being disinterested. It was the look in his eyes that gave him away when he turned his attention to you completely. 

The ice blue eyes were filled with worry, an apprehension you'd never seen before. But his words betrayed him, "Good luck and keep an eye out for any dick bags." 

You licked your lips and approached him, wrapping your arms around him and his arms held onto you, instinctively. You didn't know what had gotten into him, but whatever it was, he'd tell you eventually, you hoped at least. 

"Thanks your a really good friend, Dante." You said as you hugged him tighter. 

A defeated sigh escaped him. "I just got friend zoned - well shit." 

You couldn't help but laugh at his words and despite the hell that you'd experienced, you wouldn't trade it for the world. You enjoyed each and every day spent with your white haired house mate and would continued to do so until the day came for you to leave for good, whatever that may be.


	14. Warm Embrace

You stared up at the little flower shop in nervousness and you fidgeted. Your heart was racing over the simplest thing. Still you couldn't help but feel nauseous. 

A light shove on your back caused you to stumble forward and you turned to glance at Dante. He stared down at you with his hands tucked into his pockets and the smallest of smiles touched his lips. 

"You'll kill it babe. Besides you'll just be watering some plants." 

You nodded your head as a light smile touched your lips. A warmth bubbled within you again and a small 'yeah' escaped you. 

His large hand landed on your head and he ruffled your hair. You swatted him away and turned to face the car window to fix your hair in the reflection. 

"Really," you grumbled.

"Just in case anyone tries to check you out." 

You rolled your eyes as a smile touched your lips. "Get back to the shop some damsel in distress needs your help." You said as you head into the shop. 

 

The door chime sounded behind you once you closed the door and a red head with bright colored hair stuck her head out from behind a large arrangement of flowers. "Oh," she said with an excitement in her eyes, "you must be (Name)! It's good to have you on board the team." 

"Thanks," you said almost shyly. 

It had been years since you'd had a job. Viktor had taken over nearly every aspect of your life. Little by little you had lost control, from losing school to the little job you had as a barista. 

You were extremely grateful to Morrison for everything he'd done for you and you'd have to thank him with a feast. 

Margaret, or Marge as she preferred, was the shop owners name. She was friendly and sweet, a young woman only a few years older than yourself that had acquired her mother's shop after retirement. She was the only employee and with the sudden influx of orders she needed help. She gave you a light blue apron to match her own, embroidered with your name in cursive. 

You were eager to offer her any assistance that you could. She showed you each flower, schooling you on the different types and which was appropriate for certain occasions. 

She was easy to talk to and the golden puppy that followed her around the shop was nothing short of adorable. Before you'd known it the day was over and five o' clock had rolled around. 

"Oh," a light blush touched her cheeks as she stared out the window and a content sigh passed her lips. 

You followed her line of sight to find her ogling Dante. 

"Is that your boyfriend? He's gorgeous." She said with a large smile. 

Instinctively you nodded your head as you pursed your lips. He was attractive and you weren't surprised that other women had taken a liking to him so quickly, it just didn't sit well with you. 

"Yeah, I'll see you later Marge." You said with a wave of your hand as you stepped out of the shop. 

You hurried over to Dante with a light smile on your lips. He opened the passenger door for you before stepping away and heading towards the drivers side before slipping into his seat. You sat down, closed the door behind you and turned your attention to him. 

"A good first day, I'm assuming." He said with a small quirk of his lips. 

He could see the light in your eyes and you nodded your head. "Yeah it was fun." 

"Good, 'cus your day is only getting better." He added with a confident smirk. 

You pressed your lips together, eager to say something smart back, but you refrained from doing so, biting the edge of your tongue all the while still holding a smile on your lips. 

You spent the car ride talking to him about how your day had gone, the interesting things you'd learned and the new people (customers) you had met while working. Dante glanced at you every so often with a blank expression, but he listened attentively whilst commenting on little things here and there. It had taken you a while to notice that you weren't heading back to Devil May Cry as you'd thought. 

Dante turned his attention to you and you offered him a single raised brow. "We aren't getting strawberry sundaes right?" You asked. 

He pouted. "I guess now we aren't. It's date night," he said obviously.

Date night? 

Your eyes widened and you stared at him as if he had six heads. Since when had you come to the agreement of such a thing? Well that didn't matter, you were flattered and a light blush dusted your cheeks. You coughed, almost awkwardly, trying to get his attention to shift from you and you busied yourself with staring out the window. 

"And sundaes aren't bad!" He pointed out offendedly. 

You got out of the car the minute it stopped moving and you glanced at Dante, a soft smile on your lips. 

"A walk on the beach at night? Romantic." You said with a slight smile as you folded your arms. 

"I try," he boasted as he walked in step beside you. 

The sun was setting in the distance, casting a perfect orange glow across the waves of the ocean. The warm colors touched Dante's features causing his eyes to shine deeply. 

The flush in your cheeks darkened as you turned your attention away from him. He was so focused on you and you didn't know how to react. You felt like a school girl hanging out with her long time crush. 

Despite the butterflies in your stomach, you couldn't help but feel confused and you bit your bottom lip in nervousness. You mustered up the courage and heaved a heavy breath as you returned your attention back to him. 

Dante stared at you with a single brow raised in curiosity. 

"It's been bothering me a little - for a while actually - but what is this between us? We aren't exactly friends..."

Dante has slipped his hands into his pockets and he remained silent as he lost himself in his thoughts. You wondered what he was thinking until he finally spoke. The anticipation had nearly killed you. 

"We aren't, huh. We do act all couply," suddenly he threw his arm around your shoulders and dragged you towards him. He practically suffocated you into his side, holding you tight against. "Might as well make it official." He continued and you could practically see the large smile on his lips by the tone of his voice. 

You glanced up at him to find him staring down at you with a fond smile on his lips and he reached over with his other hand to pinch your cheek, affectionately. Still a flush burned across your face, from cheek to cheek, effectively inflating his ego. 

"Besides it means we can do it all the time now," he added. 

You offered him a tight lipped smile as he still pulled at your face. "You were cute for only about two seconds until you ruined it." 

Dante scoffed. "As if you don't like it." He teased. 

Your eyes landed on his hand around you and you couldn't help but fall silent as your brow furrowed in wonder. You pulled at his fingers and slowly tugged the glove off his hands. The rough pads of his fingers brushed against your own and he stared at you quizzically. 

"Those bite marks - they already healed?" You asked as you glanced up at him. 

You had remembered the wound he had suffered from only two days before, red and swollen, bleeding for what seemed like forever. 

Dante nodded his head and simply flexed fingers as if he had never gotten bitten by a supernatural stone fox. "Yup." He said as he reached into his jacket. 

He pulled out an orb, a bright green color that made you frown. It was an odd looking thing and it answered the question you had been dying to ask - what in the hell was locked in the trunk of his car and the house? 

Dante jostled you around all the while still holding onto the angry faced orb with its wide open mouth. 

"This good old thing can heal the worst of wounds," he explained. "It sure does come in handy." 

A shiver ran through you and you shoved him away. "I'm glad you're better, really - but even if I'm bleeding out don't ever use that on me." 

"Aw come on it's not that bad," he said holding it closer to you. 

And you shrieked. "It's creepy!" 

With a chuckle Dante tucked the orb back into the confines of his coat and he moved to put his arm around you again. You snatched his hand instead, holding his ungloved hand tightly within your own. 

"Keep your distance," you grumbled eyeing him suspiciously. 

A sigh passed his lips and Dante fell silent. You walked along the beach for a while and still he hadn't said a word. You turned towards him then, tilting your head in wonder. 

A somber expression touched his features and a deep worry filled his eyes. The moment his name passed your lips it vanished. A light of interest touched his eyes and his attention focused on you before drifting to your lips. 

"Are you okay?" You asked as licked your lips unaware of where his attention had drifted. 

You tightened your grip on his hand slightly and he nodded his head. 

"No creeps showed up at your job right? Especially douche bag number one." He asked. 

You couldn't help but laugh. "No." 

"I can keep an eye out for you if you want?" 

"That's not necessary, I can take care of it myself." You said as you flexed your dominant arm. 

Dante chuckled again. "Babe, a little knock to the face isn't going to stop someone, especially a demon." 

He held out a glass sphere, intricate in design with a silver casing, yet delicate all at once. You accepted the ball with amazement in your eyes. It was a lot lighter than you expected and you feared that even if you dropped it in the sand it would still break. 

"Holy water," Dante said simply. "It'll kill smaller critters - the big dogs I'll take care of." 

"And if your not around?" You asked. "Green ugly orbs come in handy?" 

He shook his head at your words as he lifted your wrist and his fingers brushed against the sensitive flesh. His touch moved further to the simple red bracelet woven from thread that rested there - the gift he had gotten you only a few days before. 

The golden ends of the bracelet brightened at his touch. "I can find you with this," he said. "I can see it glowing no matter how far you go." 

You snatched your hand away from him playfully and held his glove out to him. "Oh stalker - that's how you found me in the ruins. So we're like connected?" 

"We can be." He said with a mischievous glint in his eyes as he slipped his black glove back on. 

You couldn't help but roll your eyes at his words all the while biting your lip. "As long as I get unlimited cuddling time." 

"Deal," he hadn't missed a beat in his response and you laughed as you walked ahead back towards the car. 

The car ride back to Devil May Cry was different than before. Your hand was tucked snuggle into Dante's and a large smile held your lips. 

Once back at the shop, you eagerly climbed out of the car and your hand was his again. You were practically dragging him with excitement, he had agreed to binge watch a new television series with you. He was reluctant in his response but you were sure he'd like it; it was the best show on television after all. 

"Oh come on, it won't be too bad! You'll fall in love with it - there's dragons and ice zombies." You raved with glee and a light in your eyes. 

"How do those even go together?" He asked curiously. 

"Magic obviously." You muttered as you pushed the front door open. 

You practically froze in the door way and the smile faltered from your lips. Two sets of eyes glanced between you and Dante then down to your hands still holding tightly to one another. 

The blonde haired woman stared at you both in interest, a small smirk on her lips and the other stared at you both hard, unamused. 

Lady and Trish waiting for him to come back to the shop could only mean one thing, a new job. Dante would be leaving and you weren't sure when he'd be back. 

"Never stops does it?" Dante asked and his hand fell from your own. 

"I'm in it for the excitement; a good fight hear and there is good for the soul." Trish said as she sauntered past you both and out the door. 

"Might just be the only good thing about it - well looks like I gotta run babe. Don't wait up and get some rest." Dante said as he ruffled your hair. 

He headed out the door before turning back to you and he tossed a set of keys. You fumbled at the sudden gesture but nonetheless still caught them in your hands. 

"In case I'm not back soon - can't leave you stranded, right?" He called back just as he disappeared from your line of sight. 

Lady pulled your attention before you could call out to him - you had at least wanted to give him a proper goodbye - you cold feel her cold gaze on you, like ice pressed against your back. She stood beside you with her arms folded across her chest. Despite being of equal height, it felt as though she were staring down at you. You weren't the least bit intimidated just simply unsure of how you were supposed to feel towards this woman. 

She had been nothing but hostile towards you since the moment you had met. "Try not to burn the place to the ground while he's gone." 

"I'm not a child," you countered. 

"No but you might as well be - this city is infested with demons. Just don't lose your head." She retorted as she too left the shop. 

You gently shook your head, closed the door and locked it before heading over to the jukebox to play some music. A gentle upbeat tune filled the air and still you couldn't smile. 

The apprehension that filled your chest was overwhelming, your mind continued to race - millions of scenarios popped into your mind and in each one a demon had confronted you. 

You were pulling at your hair trying to stop the racing thoughts as you paced back and forth. Eventually you threw yourself onto the couch and closed your eyes. 

The hunger pangs hadn't hit you despite having not eaten a decent meal in hours. Your appetite had left you, all you could do was think and your own mind was against you. Your thoughts drifted to Lady and a scoff passed your lips. 

There was no need for her to be such a bitch, you thought. Then it dawned on you, maybe it wasn't because of you at all. Was she jealous? Impossible. She had enough confidence to walk around scantly clad while fighting demons and she was beautiful. 

There was nothing for her to be jealous of, you were living off of help from others - all things that were nothing to be proud of. 

You dragged a hand down your face and an exasperated sigh escaped you. Then the voices filled your head again, whispering and tittering at the edge of your mind. 

You dig the crystal out of your pants pocket and stared at. "At least you guys can keep me company." You mumbled. 

For the first time you listened to them, some voices were louder than others as if they were standing in the room with you and each had a different personality. It was as if they were real people at some time. You learned that to be the case and some were far older than others. They offered you there wisdom, whispers of stories and knowledge that was abound with information. It was limitless. 

You moved from the couch to Dante's room, seated on the bed with a far off look in your eyes. You were staring out the window, but not really -not even the golden glimmer of your bracelet could pull you out of your daze. 

The voices were a welcome distraction and before you knew it the sun had risen. It was time for work. You prepared, still in a trance as they filled your mind. Your thoughts came back to you and you couldn't help but stare in wonder at your surroundings. 

You were already at work standing behind the counter and Marge stared at you curiously. 

"Earth to (Name)," she said with a worried wave of her hand. "It's your day off." 

"Oh," you said surprised. "Sorry I don't know what came over me." 

She placed her hands on her hips and smiled, reassuringly. "Since you're here. You can stay if you'd like." 

You nodded your head in response and began to work all the while trying to keep the whispers in your mind at bay. It was hard to get them to understand you, but with enough internal begging the sassier voice had quieted down. 

You helped Marge arrange a bouquet consisting of baby pink and white flowers whilst chit chatting. It was nothing short of beautiful and you finished the arrangement with a soft green ribbon tied around the vase. 

She gushed. "I wish a handsome guy would be me something like this." 

You laughed. "Me too." 

Marge elbowed you in the side, a knowing smirk on her lips. "I'm sure you're boyfriend would - throw in a hint or two." She said as she moved the bouquet of flowers into the glass fridge. 

She placed her hands on her hips, glanced around the room, and hummed in satisfaction. "We got a lot of work done today. Thanks for coming in even though you didn't need to." 

You waved goodbye to Marge and headed back to Devil May Cry. Your mind drifted once again and the sassiest voice you'd ever heard filled your thoughts. 

You tuned them out once again. Maybe you shouldn't have coaxed them into keeping you company. Now they just wouldn't shut up and it took a lot more in strength to keep them quiet. A relieved sigh passed your lips as you dragged your feet up the small set of stairs and into Devil May Cry. 

You threw yourself down onto the sofa. Still dressed in your work clothes, your mind drifted and again you didn't notice the glow of your bracelet. 

For the first time in what had felt like years, you felt your eyes fall shut. Exhaustion had finally claimed your mind and body, even if you had refused with all of your might you would have still drifted off to sleep. 

A ghost of a touch brushed against the side of your face, startling you awake. You reached out with the strength of a Titan, grabbing at the edges of your assailants coat, and eyes that raged wildly. 

You'd left the door unlocked your mind rationalized. This could have been anyone, but the person you had drawn towards you was none other than Dante. He stared down at you, surprised, and his hand patted at your own gently. 

An apology left you and you removed your hand from his coat as you cleared your throat. You couldn't help the sigh that passed your lips as you leaned your head back against the couch. 

Dante kicked off his boots and tossed his jacket towards his desk. It missed its target, falling to the floor where it would remain. Either he didn't notice or it didn't bother him, he moved to lay beside you with his feet resting over your lap. 

"Babe, you're drooling." He said suddenly. 

Your eyes had blown wide open and you patted at the edge of your mouth to find that he had in fact lied. There was no drool and you turned to him with a glare. 

Dante chuckled and he tugged on your arm, dragging you down into his side and wrapping an arm around you. 

"Get some rest will ya." He said as his hand moved to pat your head. 

"Stop spying on me." You grumbled the words into his neck as your eyes slowly drifted shut. 

"Have to make sure my number one girl is doing okay." Dante said with a slight smile. 

You offered him a light hum and a relieved sigh escaped you on reflex. Your body acted as though it were permanently exhausted and the comforting feeling of his arms around you helped coax you to sleep. You wanted to ask him how he'd been the last few days, the sort of adventures he'd been on but you couldn't form the words. Your thoughts had resigned themselves, falling into silence, but you could hear him speaking to you still - a whisper too far to comprehend. 

A yawn escaped you lips and you blinked your eyes open as you glanced around. You'd fallen asleep on the couch tucked into Dante's side. A motorcycle magazine rested against his face shielding the light of the sun from his eyes. Slowly, you moved the magazine to find another hidden beneath it. 

A disappointed sigh passed your lips at the sight of the scantly clad women that decorated the front and back of the magazine. You pushed the magazine off his face in annoyance and tried to free yourself from his clutches. His arm held tighter around you and a huff passed your lips. 

He was definitely awake, he'd roll away from you to the floor if he wasn't. Dante pulled you closer and his hands drift up your side. 

"We should stay like this a little longer." He hummed as he buried his face into the crook of your neck. 

"Oh~ You sound like a girl." You teased with a slight smile. 

"You enjoy this as much as I do." He muttered. 

He was a sneaky bastard you could feel his hand snake up the back of your shirt and with practiced hands he had unclasped your bra. He left a trail of hot kisses against your neck and blush touched your cheeks. 

Before you could voice your approval, a familiar voice, feminine and young called out loudly as the front doors swung open. You shoved your hand into Dante's face and pushed at his legs with your feet effectively knocking him off of the couch and away from you. 

You cleared your throat as an audible groan escaped him. Keeping your arms close together in an effort to keep our bra in place beneath your shirt, you offered Patty a flustered smile. Her gaze shifted to Dante and she yelled. 

"Really? Did you get drunk last night?" She accused. 

Dante remained on the floor and ice blue eyes met your own. A dissatisfied smile held his lips. "It surely feels like it." 

"Well sober up and quick - (Name) and I are going on a shopping spree!" Patty declared. 

You smiled fondly at her attitude and you nudged Dante in the leg with your foot. "It'll be fun." You practically sang. 

"I was having fun until this brat wandered in." Dante retorted. 

Offended, Patty bristled and began to cause an argument. You smiled at them as a warmth filled your being. You enjoyed each new day with them and now more than ever, you were hoping you'd see more of them. You liked your home and you wouldn't give it up for anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Expect another post by the end of this week or early next week; I'm trying to get chapters as fast as I can to you guys before I leave for vacation since I'm not sure when I'll be able to update next.


	15. Escaped Truth

A heavy sigh escaped Dante as he found his way from the ground to the leather chair behind his desk. An annoyed expression covered his features and a frown touched his lips. He propped his feet up on the desk, leaned his head back and shut his eyes in an effort to drown out Patty's voice. 

"(Name)! I need a whole new wardrobe for next season. We're going to have so much fun shopping, you'll love it - it'll be better than last time, promise." She said with a confident smile as she sat down beside you. 

Patty carried a delicately wrapped box and you eyed her with interest and pursed lips, all the while still keeping your arms close together. She held it out to you with a content smile and you eagerly accepted. Party's eyes landed on Dante across the room, who held one eye slightly open, watching, and she offered him a slightly smirk. 

A gasp of excitement escaped you once you opened the box and Dante offered a light sigh in defeat. 

"For me?" You asked as your eyes turned to the young blonde haired girl and she smiled brightly, nodding her head. 

"That's bribery." Dante grumbled as he eyed the box of chocolates. 

You popped one of the truffles into your mouth and hummed in delight. "How could I say no now." You muttered rhetorically in satisfaction. 

Once Patty's attention shifted you clasped the hooks of your bra back into place as if they had never been unfastened. She stuck her tongue out at Dante playfully while crossing her arms and before she could relax the doors to the shop slammed open. 

Morrison stepped in whilst removing his hat, followed in by Lady who sauntered over to the pool table with her hands on her hips. 

Dante's lips curled into a frown of dissatisfaction as the two entered and once again he shut his eyes. He couldn't help but mutter a curse under his breath. He opened a single eye and his curiosity had gotten the better of him. 

Lady was staring him down, offering him yet again another bet he'd surely lose. He was never one to have good luck when it came to gambling. Morrison sink into the couch beside you and he eyed your box of chocolates. You offered him the box with a smile.

"Same bet?" Dante asked as he moved from his seat to stand on the opposite side of the pool table. 

A smirk touched her lips. "Yeah, all the money you owe me gone if you can make the shot." 

"And I don't have to take this job right?" He asked. 

She scoffed. "We wouldn't be here if it was an option." 

"Well shit," Dante muttered. 

His light blue eyes turned to meet yours and you stared at him curiously. 

"How about a kiss for good luck - what do you say, babe?" 

You couldn't help but roll your eyes, feigning an annoyed expression. You rose from your seat and shook your head all the while smiling as you headed towards the kitchen. His attention shifted from you to the pool table and just before a sigh could pass his lips, you called his name. 

He was focused on you again, standing in the door way of the kitchen with your hand pressed against your lips you blew him a kiss from across the room. You even offered him a playful wink before turning your attention elsewhere. 

You went about your business, setting a pot of tea onto the stove and rifling through the fridge to find something edible. 

"Bullshit!" Lady suddenly yelled. 

You jumped at the harshness of her voice. You moved back into the front of the shop and the black haired woman glared down at Dante. A startled 'wow' escaped Patty and Morrison had been left speechless. 

"Well looks like she's the lucky one," Dante said as his gaze shifted to you. 

A laugh escaped you. "I'm far from lucky. It's all in your head Dante." 

"The first time ever... you really are lucky, (Name)!" Patty exclaimed. 

"Looks like my debt is also cleared," Dante said with a content expression on his face. "So what's new?" 

"Nothing, same job. Except this time I think we got him." Lady said as she slammed her hand down onto the table. 

Dante moved to stand beside her lifting the picture between his fingers. 

"The shit bags going to be at an auction tonight and it's by invite only." Lady continued. 

"Called in a favor, getting in shouldn't be a problem for you, you just need to fit in." Morrison added. 

You listened to them carefully with your arms crossed and despite your best effort you couldn't help but feel a frown pull at your lips. Who knows when Dante would be back again, you thought anxiously. It was unsettling to say the least and your mind continued down a path that made your heart ache with worry. If he never came back what would happen then. 

The howl of tea pot pulled your attention away and you moved to shut the stove off. 

"(Name) can tag along." You heard Morrison say. 

"That's not a good idea." Lady barked. "She'd only get in the way." 

"She knows her way around the place and if anything she'll help you blend right in." Morison countered. 

Dante remained silent. He didn't seem to like the idea from what you could tell. He folded his arms and squared his shoulders, body tense. 

Annoyance bubbled within you as you pored yourself a cup of tea. You couldn't help but stir in the sugar and milk, obnoxiously clinking the spoon against the edge loud enough to get their attention. You had moved to lean against the door frame with an unamused expression on your face. 

Three sets of eyes turned to focus on you and you offered them a smile. "I think I can decide for myself - so why not? I haven't had any sort of fun in a while." 

Dante narrowed his gaze. "Hunting for a demon isn't the sort of place someone like you should be doing." 

"I won't be hunting, you will. Besides I'll be preoccupied at the bar." 

"That means we can still go shopping!" Patty exclaimed, springing from her seat. 

You nodded your head, smiling. 

Dante scowled, turning his attention to Morrison and he glared. The older man simply waved a hand dismissing the devil hunter. "You can argue about it later or you can talk to her about it; she isn't a kid." Morrison said. 

You sipped at your cup of tea and placed it down on Dante's desk before snatching the keys away from the scratched wooden surface. Patty eagerly jumped to her feet and followed you as you marched out the door and towards Dante's red car. 

The car's engine jumped to life when you turned the key and Patty settled into the passenger's seat beside you. She clapped her hands, gushing in excitement. "Finally a girls day out shopping!" 

You found yourself standing in a chic boutique one that you had the pleasure of shopping at before. It also happened to be Patty's favorite shop in town, though you questioned it. Every shop seemed to be her favorite. Had you stayed where you were in life months before you could have easily afforded any article of clothing in the establishment. 

Now... well that was a different story. 

For once you were actually looking at a price tag and a sigh passed your lips. Sure you had lived a life of comfort before but you were trapped and that was no sort of life to live. 

"Hey, try this on!" Patty's voice exclaimed loudly. 

She drew your thoughts away and you couldn't help but stare at the frilly dress she held out. There was a sparkle in her eyes. You didn't like the dress one bit, but you could humor the kid with your willingness and so you ended up in a dressing room. 

You couldn't help but look down at yourself incredulously. What in the hell had you agreed to, you thought. The dress was well too, repulsive. It was far to large, puffing out at the sides, decorated in frills and lace. You stepped out of the dressing room, trying to compose yourself. 

Patty smiled brightly at the sight of you. "It's so pretty!" 

"But it's not me." You replied softly as you inspected yourself in the mirror. 

"Definitely not you." A familiar voice called. 

You glanced over your shoulder to see Trish standing behind you with a smirk on her lips. She held a slew of clothes beneath her arm and she approached you both. 

"Knew I heard a familiar voice," she said as she directed her gaze at Patty. 

"Trying to find a dress for (Name)! Her and Dante are going demon hunting." Patty exclaimed.

Trish's brows raised in amusement and her blue eyes turned to you. You offered her a small nod of your head. Still you felt awkward around the woman, a little uncertain even from the elevated rate of your heart. She was a demon, but still a friend of Dante's who happened to look like his mother. Your brain was still trying to wrap itself around the truth of the matter. 

"Try this one," Trish offered a dress to you from the pile she carried in her arms. 

It was a simple piece. Black and elegant, a long sleeved silk fabric with a low cut front and an open back. A slight ran up the left side to about mid thigh from what you could tell. It was provocative to say the least and you were surprised the blonde haired woman had offered it to you. 

You stepped back into the dressing room and slipped into the dress. The front didn't dip as low as you thought it would, leaving any cleavage minimal and the slit had fallen exactly where you had predicted. It fit perfectly. You wondered how Trish had squeezed into it, her chest was larger than your own after all. Despite that you had fallen in love with it and so too did Patty when you stepped out of the room, there were hearts in her eyes. 

"It's the perfect early birthday present," she cheered. 

"What?" You stared at her wide eyed. 

"Morrison told me." Patty exclaimed. "Besides there's no time, you have to be ready soon. Let's go!" 

The blonde haired girl had left you standing beside Trish who smiled approvingly. Her smile turned into a smirk and her eyes glinted mischievously. 

"I'm sure Dante will love it," she said. 

You turned to her, caught of guard by her statement and surprised noise escaped you as a blush began to dust your cheeks.

"But knowing him he'd like it better if it were on the floor." She finished as she stepped past you. 

Trish had stunned you into silence and your face burned darker. You followed after her towards the front of the shop with your clothes tucked beneath your arm. 

"We're all set, lets go!" Patty said as she went out the front door with a multitude of bags in her hands. 

You wondered how she had found the time to shop for everything that was stuffed into the back seat, yet there were other things you needed to focus on. Patty was a pain in you side. You wanted to scold her for buying you something so expensive without your permission, but then again you knew you'd lose the argument before a word left your mouth. So instead you thanked her. 

You sat in the car ready to leave and Trish leaned down against the window, resting her arm on the door as she met you, eye to eye. "I'll see you later tonight, that is if Dante can keep his hands off of you." She whispered the last bit loud enough just for you to hear and you blushed yet again. 

She patted the side of the car and with a teasing smirk she left.

Once back at Devil May Cry, your eyes had widened the moment you had opened the door. For the first time you had seen Dante dressed in clothing other than his daily leather getup. A red tux to be exact. Still no one could shake him of his favorite color. He stared at you equally as surprised, eyes trailing over your body. 

Patty stepped past you and headed over to sit on the couch, all the while eyeing you and Dante with interest. She remained silent, curiosity evident in her blue eyes. 

You turned your attention elsewhere down to to your feet to be precise and you noticed that you weren't completely dressed for the occasion with flip flops on your feet. 

"Just give me a few minutes and I'll be back down," you said as you hurriedly made your way up the stairs. You immediately went to your room, kicking off your flip flops to ruffle through whatever shoes you had managed to snag from your old place. 

You found a pair, old but still manageable, black strap heels that had been tucked at the bottom of your bag - hidden in case of emergencies. You made a mental note to pack your things away when you got back. You slipped them on and pulled the red crystal from the clothes in your arms (that you had carried from the store) and draped them over the white chair. 

You headed back down the stairs, the crystal held tightly in your hand. Dante's eyes were on you again. 

"You can't exactly hold onto that the entire time." Dante pointed out. 

"How are you taking your sword? You can't walk around with a guitar case in there." You countered as you stepped past him. 

"Trish will take care of it." He said as he followed you out the door. "We'll be back kid." Dante called over his shoulder to the young blonde haired girl. 

"See you later!" She chirped response. 

You seated yourself in the passenger seat of the car with an aloof expression. Light blue eyes would linger on you before shifting between the expanse of the road ahead. 

Dante was itching to say something, anything. The silence was killing him; the tension in the air palpable. His grip on the steering wheel tightened and a scoff escaped him. Now he was annoyed and you paid him no mind as you fiddled with the crystal in your hand before tucking it away into the sleeve of your dress. 

"You being here isn't a good idea," Dante finally said. 

You hummed in response, still refusing to focus on him. You were as equally as annoyed, worried more than anything. Hunting demons wasn't a simple task, a highly dangerous one that didn't sit well with you. If anything, you wanted to be there just to make sure he'd be alright. 

But he was worried too. Worried that something would happen to you and he'd be able to do nothing to stop it. It'd be safer at home, you were sure, but you couldn't help but be stubborn and selfish in this moment. 

"I won't get in the way - you won't even notice I'm there." You finally said with a small reassuring smile. 

"Just don't draw attention to yourself, I still haven't figured out which shit bag is actually a demon." He warned. 

Getting into House Ozark was a lot more simple than Dante had thought. He couldn't help but stare at you in amazement. From the way you carried yourself - the elegance in each stride and the charming smile on your lips to the sound of honey dripping from your voice. Your arms were linked and you greeted each person with equal warmth, introducing him as if he belonged in the sort of crowd. 

You pulled two glasses of champagne from a waiter, one for yourself and the other from Dante. He took the flute and stared at the bubbling drink with a dissatisfied frown, earning him a nudge to the ribs. 

"Just smile, a little at least - most of this is just for show as an annoying as it is." You grumbled with a sigh. 

"How lovely to see a familiar face," your ears perked up at the sound of a smooth familiar voice. One you had thought you had gotten rid of for good. 

Dante's eyes darkened at the sight of the blonde haired man, a bandage placed over his nose. He approached with an overconfident smirk, hands tucked into his pockets. 

"Viktor," you said with a fake smile. "Looks like your doing well. I must admit though it's a _shame_ that it hasn't healed completely."

The grey eyed man glared and before he could open his mouth with a venomous retort another familiar face joined him at his side leaving you speechless. The surprise in your eyes and stunned expression on your face hadn't escaped any of the men around you. Your father stood beside him with an impeccable smile on his lips.

"I hope you children are getting along well," he said as he placed a hand on Viktor's shoulder. 

Viktor jerked away from his grip and with a scoff he wandered off, elsewhere. Nathan turned his attention to you then with a smile on his lips. "Good to see you again dear," he said planting a kiss on your cheek. 

"Dad," you greeted with a heavy breath as you composed yourself.

Your feelings were a jumbled mess; anger and joy mixed together as you stared at him with a tight lipped smile. His sudden appearance had rocked you to the core. How had he not mentioned that he'd be here and why had he kept it secret, you wondered. His return to civilization must have been a good one, you thought bitterly. 

"Your old man here seems to have been our ticket in," Dante said. 

"Let me guess, Morrison." You grumbled in annoyance.

"Now don't be angry with my old friend," your father started. "He only found out this morning." 

You couldn't help the hum that passed your lips and your gaze drifted. Dante's eyes landed on you and you pulled away from him. Nathan called after you, his plea falling on deaf ears. 

Slumped into a seat at the bar, you fiddled with the edge of your sleeve. A martini glass landed in front of you, filled to the brim and you glanced up at the bartender, a kindly old man. Surprise filled your eyes and you followed his gaze to a gentleman at the other end of the bar. 

He wore a grey colored suit, complimenting the soft tan color of his skin. You'd never seen this man before among all of the familiar faces around you. He tipped the hat atop his head as a charming smile touched his lips, before stepping away. 

Your eyes trailed after him as you mindlessly, brought the glass to your lips. The familiar sting of alcohol, strong and smooth woke you back to reality. You couldn't get drunk here, not when danger could be around any corner. 

A man cleared their throat from beside you, awkwardly in an effort to get your attention. It was your father, you noted as you took a long sip of your drink, eyes drifting over to him. An annoyed tick formed in his brow and frown pulled at his lips. 

Finding him was still fresh in his mind, you - older and able to drink when he still thought of you as a child was hard for him. A heavy sigh passed his lips. 

"I'm surprised to see you here," he finally said. 

"I could say the same," you said.

Nathan shifted his gaze from you to the white haired man being swarmed by women. "He cleans up nice." 

"It's not his style," you countered. 

Sweat began to form above his brow and a frown on his lips deepened. The noise, all buzzing and clatter - it was all getting to him, he wasn't used to any of it. His jaw clenched and you eyed him now in worry, calling to him as you rose from your seat. 

He didn't hear you as he pulled at the lapels of his tan coat and smoothed down the fabric of his crisp white shirt. 

"Dad!" You said as reached out towards him. 

His hand had snatched your own, catching it before it could touch him. Eyes dark with emotion stared at you with guilt, he released you instantly as if burned by fire. 

"Here, outbid everyone on the one that catches your attention," he shoved a number card into your hands. "I need some air." Nathan muttered before wandering off. 

You stood there stunned and your feet moved to follow after him, the guilt burning in your chest would devour you. He was frightened of the world around him, the world he had missed out on for years and you did nothing when he returned. 

A clamor of noise and excited gasps, the auction was about to begin. You cursed as you turned your attention away from your father's retreating back. You'd have to find him later. 

You took a seat among the crowd enveloped in darkness, waiting patiently. You grasped the handle of the number card in your hand tightly, eyes wandering you searched for Dante among the crowd. It was too dark to spot his head of white hair or his bright red suit. 

Now you were finding it hard to breathe. This demon could be sitting right next to you. Your mind raced and your heart hammered; you weren't ready for this. 

With each item that was auctioned under the spotlight you waited with baited breathe, hand tightening around the handle of your number card. Your hand was sweaty, you could feel the plastic slip between your fingers. 

A painting was unveiled and the crowd remained silent, stunned in awe at the masterpiece before them. The bidding began and as the numbers climbed higher, cards slowly began to fall back beneath the sea of heads before you. Then you began to raise your own, outbidding each and every person, until the announcer had yelled your number '17' with enthusiasm. 

You'd won and a breathe of disbelief escaped you. Your hands trembled and you couldn't help the smile that touched your lips as you rose from your seat. 

A startled scream from across the hall, bloodcurdling and filled with horror, had frozen everyone still before the room had been drowned into darkness entirely. Then the chaos ensued. 

The shoving and pushing had caused you to stumble between the seats. You couldn't see a thing in the darkness and still you moved, behind the crowd of people trying to get out. 

"Dante!" You called his name, loud. He couldn't hear you wherever he was. Everyone was shouting, yelling and pushing and pulling at one another. 

"Out of my way!" A terrified man yelled. 

He shoved you to the side and you tripped, falling to the ground. You struck your head on something hard and you winced. 

The world was spinning. 

You pressed a hand to your head, the wet sensation against your fingers didn't register with the throbbing headache that assaulted you. Slowly, you rose to your feet, disoriented. 

The lights flickered back on and the announcer still stood on stage with a large smile on his lips. "How lucky am I?" He said as he walked off arrogantly towards you. 

You stared at him, blinking in a daze as blood dripped into your eyes. 

"I kill you - take all of that money and the painting," an enthusiastic noise of glee escaped him. "And then I repeat it all over again." 

The voices filled your mind, whispering frantically to get your attention. A thundering chorus to get you to move and you remained still as your thoughts slowly returned to you. 

"But not after a little fun first right, I'll start by taking your eyes," the dark haired man yelled. 

_Bang!_

A single gunshot the head had sent him reeling backwards and you stared at the body. Finally, a breathe of air had escaped you and you trembled as your wide eyes glanced at Dante. He stood at the other end of the room, scratching at the back of his head as if he'd never shot anyone. 

"Well don't just stand there babe," he said. 

You tried to move towards him, but you stumbled, unable to correctly plant your feet on the ground. Dante's light blue eyes narrowed in your direction and a scoff passed his lips. Blood continued to drip down the side of your face and you rubbed it from your eyes, staining your fingers. 

The man's body bulged and spasmed, it sprang to life again as a demon and charged at the white haired man. He dodged the attack and you stared in awe, feeling as though your witnessing it all for the first time. 

Lightning illuminated the hall from the skylight above and you couldn't help but glance up. The glass shattered and Rebellion spun down from the sky, landing into Dante's outstretched hand. 

A dancing figure in red had stolen your attention. You could see the fire in his eyes. Dante's moves were fluid, filled with power. 

A growl loud and monstrous filled the air, the demon had lashed out at Dante with a strength that had instilled fear in your heart. The devil hunter was struck across the chest sending him flying across the room. 

"Dante!" 

Your feet began to work again and your body listened despite wanting to collapse. An energy flowed through you, a power that arced across your body from hand. The whispers in your mind dulled to a harmonious hum and you felt your thoughts become theirs, theirs become yours. 

Dante's eyes were on you before you could reach him and the demon was reaching for you instead. He sprang to his feet, Rebellion in hand and charged for you. His arms encircled you as you tumbled with him out of harms way. 

Your back rested against the ground. You'd felt his body pressed against yours for a fraction of a second before he was gone, taking lingering scent of spice with him.

You were on your feet, witnessing the end of the demon as it was cleaved in half by Rebellion. Dante swung his sword, cleaning it of the demon blood before turning his attention over to you. 

"Babe," he said as he walked towards you. "Like I said this isn't the place for you to be hanging out." 

You opened your mouth to speak instead a wave of panic struck you. You ignored him as you patted your arms. Where the hell was the crystal? You felt your heart quicken as your thoughts raced. The red orb had disappeared and you felt as though you couldn't breathe. 

It was everything, your everything. Still you could hear the whispers, it was with you but you didn't know where. 

A pair of hands landed on your shoulders. "Relax," Dante grumbled. 

A gloved hand brushed at the side of your face and you winced at his touch. Your face burned once again, the feel of pain returned and you felt tears sting at your eyes. 

He pulled his coat from his shoulders before settling it onto your own. A frown touched Dante's lips and he pulled at your hands. 

"I don't know where it is." You muttered out, weakly. 

"You absorbed it on accident, that's why the demon charged at you. For a second, that thing revealed itself." Dante explained. 

You stared at him in uncertainty, unable to formulate words. 

"Command it, its that simple." He added. 

"Really?" You asked as a glimmer of hope filled your eyes. 

Sure you were attached to it, but you definitely didn't want it sticking around inside of your body. There was no telling what sort of damage it could do. So you tried. 

It didn't work at first and Dante laughed at your face, said you were trying too hard. Then you felt something solid emerge within your clenched fist and you held it up at Dante, a smile on your lips. 

"It worked! How'd you know?" 

Dante gave a shrug of his shoulders. "A good guess." He said as he turned from you. 

He shoved a hand into his pocket, the other still held Rebellion, resting it across his shoulders. You both walked back to the car together, successfully avoiding the crowd of people out front by slipping out a side door. 

Back at Devil May Cry, you took your shoes off by the door and headed straight for the bathroom. You stared into the mirror, prodding at the mess of blood on your face. There was no pain, no sign of injury and you stared in disbelief. 

With a wet cloth you wiped your face clean, scrubbing until it was raw. Still no sign of a head wound and you turned to Dante who stood in the doorway with his arms crossed. His gaze drifted to the crystal on the sink then to you. A warmth filled his eyes as he studied you, a frown on his lips. 

"Don't do it again," he said as he reached out a hand towards you. "No matter how much danger you think I'm in or you're in, don't absorb - " 

"That shouldn't just be your call to make," you said as you licked your lips. "I worry about you too. Whatever that did helped me."

The pads of his fingers brushed against your cheek, the soft caress had you leaning into his touch and he smiled. Dante moved closer, his lips missed yours as you turned away and pressed against your cheek. 

"You have a lot to make up for mister," you mused.

You slipped past him with the crystal in hand and walked up the stairs as he followed close behind. 

He scoffed. "Me? You acted recklessly. You have a lot to make up for also." 

The black dress fell from your shoulders to pool on the wooden floor, leaving you in your undergarments, and you peaked a glance at him from over your shoulder. A sultry smile touched your lips and his eyes lingered over the curves of your body. You turned from him and slipped beneath the covers of the blanket, tucked securely away. 

A defeated sigh passed Dante's lips as he tugged at the tie around his neck lazily and he kicked the door closed behind. The shop was empty besides the two of you, still he felt the need for privacy. He had watched you undress with a fire in his eyes and he too pulled off his clothes, slowly. 

Your eyes were glued on him, his movements taunting and deliberate. A smirk touched his lips and you followed his hands as the moved down to the buckle of his pants. Lower lip between your teeth, your feet curled and a heat raised between your legs. 

"And that's all for today ladies and gentleman," he mocked as he took just his belt off. 

You cleared your throat disappointed that the show had ended. "That's it?" You asked. 

A hum of approval filled your ear. Dante buried his face into the back of your neck, arms tight around your waist. His body felt closer than usual and taught muscles of his chest pressed against your back had your thoughts elsewhere. A blush tinted your cheeks. 

"Dante," you paused unsure of how to continue. 

There was a raging fire within you, a knot that needed to be undone but your heart was in another place. It thundered wildly in your chest from excitement and the underlying nervousness that your subconscious whirled around. 

Dante's lips brushed against the shell of your ear and a soft breath escaped your lips. Your body craved each and every one of his touches but you wouldn't give in so easily to your desires. 

"Is something bothering you?" You finally asked. 

His lips paused in their ministrations, resting lightly over the flesh between your neck and shoulder - a sensitive spot he had exploited more than once.

"Why-" His words were soft against your skin filled with curiosity, but you cut him. 

"Never mind I'm just overthinking things ," you said as you turned to face him. His arms were still around you and you offered him a reassuring smiles, followed by a chaste peck on the lips. 

Light blue eyes searched your own and your hand brushed aside his white hair to offer a light caress to his cheek. "Just know that no matter what's bothering you I'll be right here." 

You had chickened out, those had not been the words you wanted to say. It had to do with demons, with you being at Devil May Cry in general. You found yourself to be more of a burden than anything. He was constantly watching you, minding you as if you were a child learning to walk. 

The way he looked at you with an uncertainty in his eyes - that bothered you the most. 

He wasn't looking at you like that now, far from it. There was a passion that burned in his light blue eyes, a dark heat that enflamed your core once more. His lips were on yours devouring as his hand roamed your body. 

The rest of your clothes and his had been discarded across the room. Dante pressed his body into yours, peppering kisses along your jaw as a sweet moan left your lip. 

You were pushing and pulling at one another, movements slow and intimate. His hands were tight against your hips, bruising. It was as if he were afraid to let go. Heavy moans and deep breaths escaped you both as you awaited the blissful feeling of release. 

Dante's light blue eyes stared down at you and with your own half-lidded you watched him, focused as you panted his name. His eyes deepened, burning a bright red in the darkness. He buried his face into the crook of your neck, nipping at you flesh as you cried out in ecstasy, toes curling and hips tightening around him. 

His movements slowed to a halt and his breath left him as he too reached his release. Dante rolled back to your side, tucking you beneath his arm. You rested your head on his shoulder and a hand on his chest as a soft smile touched your lips. 

Your eyes met his and the usual blue color of his orbs met your own. Not a touch of red in those blue eyes of his. It must have been a trick of the light. After all you did bang your head pretty hard earlier, with or without the crystals help you were sure you'd see things for a while. 

Dante offered a slight smirk as he rubbed circles into your shoulder. "Looks like we're even." 

A laugh escaped your lips as you cuddled further into his embrace. You just hoped that no matter what you'd always be by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter posted! These last few weeks have been crazy with work and the end of the semester right around the corner. I'll try to have another chapter posted within the next few days. I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you guys do as well, enjoy!


	16. Silence

The light of the sun shined, illuminating the bedroom and warming your skin. You shifted in bed pulling the sheets with you as your eyes fluttered open. You glanced around the room, surprised. 

Dante arms weren't wrapped around you as you expected and the place seemed too silent. Your movements were slow, hesitant as you got out of bed. Your gaze continued to wander around the room. 

6:35 A.M. 

The white numbers stuck out on the clock's black display and you pressed your lips together firmly. Dante must have left not long after you'd fallen asleep. Least he could have done was said something before he decided to leave. 

A grumble of annoyance passed your lips and you snatched up his discarded black shirt from the floor, buttoning it over your naked form. Your eyes landed on the red crystal on the night stand and delicately you lifted it by the silver chain. 

That was definitely new. 

You clasped the chain around your neck and tucked it beneath the shirt, a small smile on your lips you turned to head downstairs. 

After treating yourself to a simple breakfast of eggs and pancakes, you sipped at the still warm cup of coffee whilst contemplating all of the things that happened within the last few days. You shifted in Dante's leather chair, lifting your feet and tucking them beneath you and the padded cushion. 

Absentmindedly, you fiddled with the chain around your neck. You'd have to thank Dante for getting it for you, it was definitely a lot easier to keep track of. Whatever the crystal was, he didn't seem to like it and whatever he did know about it, he wasn't willing to share. 

A frown tugged at your lips. Even your father, who had spent years stuck on that island studying the remains of a dead society, wouldn't tell you a word. He hadn't had the chance either to be fair, but it still felt as though he was holding back from telling you the truth. 

You thought of asking the voices that filled your head whenever you called them forth. And it wasn't a bad idea until you remembered there was always more than one, some more sinister than others with their ideas. 

What you did know was that the shop felt quite empty without Patty at your side; it was especially lacking with Dante's playful attitude gone. It was too quiet. 

You sprang to your feet, sliding across the floor to the juke box in the corner, you turned the machine on. A smile touched your lips as music filled the shop, a light hearted beat of excitement. You danced across the room with grace and elegance, the music carrying your movements. 

If there was one thing you loved it was dancing. It never failed to bring a smile to your lips - if you had control of your own life before you would have never stopped. 

An ache filled your chest at the thought and you tried to push them aside. Had it not been your dream, it wouldn't have bothered you so much, but you felt the tears prick at your eyes. Your feet came to a stop as you rubbed at your eyes in an effort to stop the tears from falling. 

"Shit," you muttered to yourself as you glanced towards the clock. 

Now you were running back up the stairs. You couldn't be late on your day back to work. You hurried back down and into the bathroom for a quick shower. Once fully dressed, you snatched the car keys off of Dante's desk and sprinted out the door.

You had just made it with just a few minutes to spare and your red haired employer greeted you with a smile. 

"Oh (Name), it's good to see you again," she said giving you a hug. 

Surprise filled you, you had never been treated in such a way, especially by your boss. Maybe it had to do with Morrison having helped her or the fact that she was around the same age as yourself. Nevertheless, you returned her hug with a kind smile. 

Her hair was braided and brushed over her shoulder, a white headband atop her head kept the rest of her hair in place. She pulled away from you with a shy smile, "Sorry, you remind me of a close friend I had in high school." 

"I don't mind," you said as you fastened your work apron around your waist. "I'm sure we could be just as good friends." 

"I look forward to it," Marge said with a bright smile as she turned her attention to a bouquet of flowers. 

With a spray bottle in hand you watered the arrangements around the shop all the while engaged in a deep conversation with Marge. She raved about last nights events at the Ozark. It was all over the news. 

"Someone pulled a fire alarm?" Marge shook her head at the thought. "I don't think so; it was demons I'm sure." 

"What makes you say that?" 

Her brow furrowed as she rolled up her sleeves and she lifted a heavy pot filled with flowers. "The media covers up a lot of things - I think this demon problem is a lot worse than usual and no one wants to admit it. It's more frequent now to find someone that's been attacked." 

"Is that how you know Morrison?" You asked as she heaved the pot to the other side of the room. And your eyes wandered from her to her tiny companion. 

The small golden puppy you'd seen on your first day followed Marge around the shop. An innocent curiosity filled his warm blue eyes as he waddled around. And you watched little Odie with a smile on your lips. 

"I suppose, he was close to my grandmother. I'm not too sure of the details myself." Marge replied as she placed the pot down gently. 

"Morrison knows everyone it seems." You said as you continued to water the plants around the shop. 

Marge laughed. "By the sound of it you two seem close." 

A gasp passed her lips and you glanced at her curiously. "I just had the most wonderful idea," Marge said as a flush dusted her cheeks. "We should have a girl's night." 

You stopped and stared at her, finger still on the trigger of the bottle, for a moment unsure of how to respond until she began to fidget uncomfortably. And you nodded your head offering her a smile. "It'll be fun." 

She clapped her hands in excitement. "This will be good. We can bake and -" 

The phone buzzed cutting her short and she snatched it up, brow furrowed in annoyance. A sigh passed her lips and she argued, before slamming the phone down, cutting the call. 

"I need you to close the shop for me," she said as she grabbed a light coat from the closet. "Our shipment got stuck about a few hours from here and we need it early tomorrow morning." 

Marge turned to face you a frown on her lips. "Sorry." 

"It's alright - besides I'm here to help, we can talk about girl's night tomorrow." You offered her a reassuring smile before she walked out the door. 

Handling the shop alone hadn't been all that bad, time had gone quickly. A few customers had come in with some orders larger than others. And Marge was right there was a bunch of flowers that were low in stock and some weren't entirely there. It looked like you had your work cut out for you tomorrow. 

You were in the back tidying up the shelves, deep within your own thoughts. You wondered when Dante would be back, he hadn't mentioned another job nor had you seen the usual gang at the shop. Patty hadn't stopped by either to see how your evening had gone at the Ozark. A surprise, to you, the young girl liked to stick her nose into everything. 

Even your father came to mind. What became of him? Where'd he go? Why hadn't he contacted you? All of these things you wondered with a heavy heart. 

The door chimed and you stood alert, a customer had entered. Just before you were about to close up the place too. You froze in the doorway, shocked.

Your words caught in your throat as you stared at the man standing at the counter, eyeing the arrangements behind it. You struggled to find words. And his grey eyes landed on you, dark with emotion. 

"Welcome," you finally managed. You composed yourself as you approached the counter, across from him. Still your muscles were tensed. 

"Peonies," he said gesturing to the flowers behind you. "They were always your favorite." 

The white and pink flowers were fully bloomed just as he said. You knew they were there because you had put them there only an hour ago. 

You wouldn't take your eyes off of him even though you wanted to glance back. Viktor offered a slight smirk. 

"Viktor-" His hand slammed against the counter jolting you. 

In a diner somewhere, Dante had done the exact same. His eyes narrowed at the blonde haired woman across from him. Trish had been poking and prodding, teasing insistently. Her streak for mischief had not diminished and his disapproval spurned her on. She smirked at him and shrugged. And Lady sat beside her listening intently to their bickering. 

"It would be funny." 

Lady popped a French fry into her mouth. "She'd be an absolute wreck if you told her that one." 

"Alright, let's not give (Name) the wrong impression about demons - besides they're not all like that." Dante argued as he dipped his fork into the strawberry sundae before him. 

"Oh~ Are you the exception?" Trish asked as she crossed her arms. 

With a mouthful of ice cream and fruit, he spoke. "Obviously." 

"He is half human; besides you're not so bad yourself. Dante would have gutted you years ago otherwise." Lady pointed out. 

Trish continued to eye Dante from across the table, a small smirk on her lips. A flame of curiosity burned in her light blue eyes. And he avoided her gaze, her unasked question would never be answered. 

"The whole demon thing still getting to her?" Lady asked as she continued to pick at her food. 

Dante remained silent unsure of how to answer. Last he checked you had been a complete mess, falling into a sleepless trance of paranoia. You had even stopped eating; it changed after he had returned from the mission before last. 

His brow furrowed at the thought of you ending up in the same boat, filled with confusion and madness - losing yourself was what he feared. Dante wondered what you were doing, if you were managing without him by your side. 

A familiar glimmer of gold filled his eyes and he witnessed the brief softness of your features, unusually tensed and lips pulled into a frown. Your eyes had given away to the distress you were in - fear. 

Suddenly, the light was gone from his eyes - your features taken over by darkness. He had risen to his feet, his favorite desert and two friends forgotten as he raced back to where he knew you would be, home. 

Back at the flower shop, you couldn't help but glare at Viktor, lips tight with anger. You held back the tears, fists clenched. The beloved bracelet Dante had given you laid broken across the room. 

"Get out!" You yelled as you pointed towards the door. 

His large hand snatched your own, tightening and you winced. "So brave - but you're trembling my love." Viktor said. 

And he was right, you were trembling. Viktor was capable of anything. He was still furious from the injury you had left him with and his heart was set on vengeance. His free hand grabbed your face and his fingers pressed into your cheeks, causing you to moan in pain. 

"I'm not here to bother you, promise," Viktor said with a smile, a dark smile. "Just here to give you a story - a prediction really." 

The anger was evident in his voice as he spoke. The intensity of his eyes spoke volumes and you remained still listening, fear had taken hold of you. 

"Want to know what it is?~" He whispered gently. 

Viktor pressed his lips close to your ear and you flinched at the contact. Still he paid you no mind. You couldn't curse him or even voice your displeasure with his fingers pressed against your checks. 

"You'll do exactly the same thing you did to me with him - when he needs you most you'll be gone." 

Your eyes widened at his words and tears slipped down your cheeks. And his fingers released you. 

"That's where this all started, with you," he said gesturing towards you. "You made me this way." 

Victor's grey eyes stared into your own and still he smiled, a bitter smile. His fingers brushed a lock of hair behind your ear. "And it hurts more than you know, knowing that you can't see that." 

Were his words really true? Had it been your fault - this controlling, cold man was all because of you? Then it dawned on you that it was the truth. 

You'd done exactly as he said. When his parents had passed you had been thrusted into chaos, a whirlwind of emotions. You left him when he needed you most, exactly as he said. You'd been selfish in your decision and you never apologized. 

You blinked the tears from your eyes and before you could apologize for what you'd done to him years before he turned his back on you. The door chime rung loud behind him and you stood in silence, crying to yourself. 

Back then all you had was each other and you had betrayed him. And he carried that pain with him since then. No wonder he was so angry.

You shuffled across the shop to the spot your bracelet had ended up on the ground. Sniffling, you rubbed at your eyes as you held Dante's gift. And your eyes widened, you remembered the faint glow that it gave off before Viktor had destroyed it. You hurried about and finished closing up, before heading back to Devil May Cry. 

"Dante?" You had called out his name the moment you had stepped inside. 

Silence greeted you. 

Still he wasn't back yet. A frown pulled at your lips as you tore the light blue apron from your waist and tossed it onto the couch. With a delicate hand you placed the bracelet onto Dante's desk. 

Viktor's words still rang in your head and a heavy sigh passed your lips. You ran a hand through your hair, biting the inside of your lip in frustration, but most of all sadness. 

The front doors slammed open startling you and Dante's sudden appearance before you had caused you to stumble back. He moved faster than you could comprehend. Had you not been so emotional you would have taken notice. His hands had cradled your face and worried blue eyes stared into your own. 

"You alright?" He asked and his eyes ran over your body, searching for any sign of injury. 

His hands moved to your shoulders, squeezing firmly and his gaze met yours again as a reassuring smile touched your lips. 

"I'm fine." 

Dante remained silent. He didn't believe you, he couldn't. Not with the redness of your eyes. They were swollen from the amount of tears you had cried. And above all you did not sound _fine_. 

"Dante you're mission-" 

"Lady and Trish can take care of it. They'll be fine without me." He said as his hand drifted down to hold your own. 

Your hand was even trembling and it held his own in a vice. His gaze shifted to the bracelet on his desk and his eyes met yours questioningly. 

A lie - you thought for the briefest of moments to lie to his face. You wanted to desperately, but the guilt would eat you alive and he'd catch on eventually. Dante wasn't stupid. 

"Victor stopped by the flower shop," you muttered, shifting your gaze from him. 

Dante's grip on your hand tightened, jaw tense as he stared at you. "I'm fine really, we just talked." 

Viktor had done all the talking and as long as you told yourself that you were okay, then you would be. Well you hoped so at least. 

You tugged on the chain around your neck that fell beneath your shirt and pulled the crystal into the open. "If he found this I'd be dead for sure." You muttered with a small bitter laugh. 

"That's not funny." Dante grumbled. 

"Thanks for this," you said as you placed it back beneath your shirt. And you released his hand as he removed the leather jacket from his shoulders. "How about some tea to calm our nerves?" 

"A drink sounds better." Dante said as he slouched into his chair and kicked his feet onto the desk. 

You prepared two glasses of whiskey one for him and one for yourself and you leaned against the side of his desk as usual. 

Dante rested his head back. He contemplated about asking what your conversation with Viktor had entailed. He wanted to know and he didn't want to know. It was your privacy and when you were ready you'd share it with him. He wouldn't force you nor bring it up again. 

"I'll look after you better from now on," Dante finally said. "If I'm not around I'll have someone." 

"Dante-" you were prepared to argue and he'd cut you off before you could. 

"He's dangerous, he follows you around." Dante said as his eyes narrowed towards you. Anger was evident in his gaze. "Who knows he's probably watching us right now."

A scoff escaped his lips as he poured himself a second drink. Dante gestured towards you as he took a long swig. "He might already even know you have the crystal." 

Instinctively your hand landed on your chest and your brow furrowed in worry. 

"And whatever garbage he told you, don't listen," Dante said as he continued to drink. "Morrison mentioned he's good at manipulating people - a new skill he picked up apparently." A sigh escaped him as he tried to calm himself further. 

Now it was your turn to drink. Even with Dante's words you couldn't believe him. Viktor's words had rung true. You weren't as innocent as you had made yourself to be and the ache in your heart only burned more. 

"Enough-" _hiccup_ "-about him. How's Trish and Lady?" 

Your drink was getting to you a lot quicker than you expected. You were already pushing your second glass and Dante was way ahead of you. 

A flush burned on both of your cheeks as you chatted idly. And before you knew it you were tucked beneath the covers in Dante's room with his arms wrapped securely around you. He buried his face into your hair, shutting his eyes. 

"How's my dad?" You asked in slurred speech. 

If there was anyone that knew where your father was it was him. A heavy sigh escaped Dante as he grumbled into your neck. 

"We can see him tomorrow." 

You remained silent listening to the softness of his breath as he fell into a deep sleep. The warm embrace he held you in was like a blanket lulling you to sleep - a comfort you'd never felt before. 

A peaceful dream touched your mind and a content smile touched your lips until a darkness settled. Your worst fears sprang to life in your mind and your body tensed in an effort to wake you up. But your mind was elsewhere. 

Teeth sharp and gleaming white bared towards you, dripping blood and flesh. A scream - your own, echoed loudly in your mind. The demon hideous in nature reached out towards, tearing you open. And your eyes landed on Dante's mangled form on the ground. 

A gasp tore through you as finally your body sprung awake from the horrid nightmare. Sweat touched your brow and you panted for breath as if you'd ran a marathon. You reached out towards Dante beside you and your fingers brushed against his face. His arms weren't around you as they had been when you'd fallen asleep. You wouldn't have been sitting up otherwise. 

He was so at peace, not a single line of worry touched his features. And a breath of relief escaped you as you laid back down beside him. 

Even with him there right next to you, you doubt sleep would take you again so easily. Instead you settled with worrying what the future would bring. You just hoped it was nothing as horrible as the dream you had experienced.


	17. Sweet Nothings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter. Beware of typos I wrote this all on my phone >.< I hope you all enjoy!

Sleep hadn't taken you as you expected. Still you remained in bed beside Dante. His arms weren't wrapped around you, but he still faced you, sound asleep. 

Thankfully you worked later in the afternoon and had the liberty to stay in for a while. You admired his features, a soft smile touched your lips. The serenity that surrounded him calmed you. 

He was so at peace. 

Tears brimmed your eyes, threatening to spill over. Viktor's words still resonated with you and you desperately hoped that you wouldn't do the same to Dante. For your own sake and his; it'd tear you apart. 

Dante's eyes slowly opened and instinctively you planted a kiss on his cheek. "We should get ready for the day." You said as you shifted, turning away. 

And his arms caught you, pulling you flush against him. Dante grumbled into the back of your neck. "A few more minutes won't kill us." 

A light smile touched your lips as you rubbed the tears from your eyes. Oh how exhausted you were. Extra sleep sounded heavenly, you just wondered if you'd be able to catch some shut eye. 

"Alright," you agreed. 

A content hum escaped him and his arms relaxed around your waist. Still your mind remained wide awake. How were you supposed to get any sleep at all? 

Everyone you'd cared about had lied to you nearly your entire life. Demons were real. And sure it was kept quiet about for the most part, but everyone knew. From your father to Dante. There was even a high probability that Viktor had known as well. Sure it was to protect you, but you felt more terrified than anything else. 

You were thrusted into a world that you wanted to no part of, all because the stupid crystal around your neck. Still, you couldn't let go of the stupid thing. It'd drive you crazy if you did. And you were sure it was some supernatural connection that made you feel that way. 

You had an extremely bad feeling that if you tossed it aside, bad things would happen if it fell into the wrong hands. 

Dante slept soundly, face buried into the back of your neck, soft breath tickled the flesh of your skin. Comfort filled you, his tall frame wrapped around you - a blanket of security. A momentary peace filled you as a breath passed your lips. And your heart fluttered warmly, a blush dusted your cheeks. His naked chest pressed flush against your back. 

The front doors to the shop slammed open, running the peaceful calm you had both been entranced in. Dante jolted awake and his hand reached to the night stand, instinctively. Ivory gleamed in the sunlight as an arm tightened around your waist, holding you close. 

"Dante!" 

A familiar voice rang out loud. And he cursed under his breath, body tensing. 

It was Lady and she was furious. He detangled himself from you, pulled on a shirt over his head and he glanced towards you with a sigh. 

You followed him down the stairs, curiosity evident in your eyes. He placed Ivory down onto his desk as he sank into his usual seat. Lady glared, her gaze shifted between you, and Trish stood behind her with an unreadable expression. 

"You're an ass!" Lady yelled as she slammed her hands onto his desk. "You can't leave in the middle of a mission like that."

"I've heard worse," he said as he awkwardly scratched at the back of his head. "Besides I'm sure you guys took care of it." 

Silently, you shifted away from them towards the kitchen. Your stomach grumbled as you tried to ignore the heated argument that filtered in from the other room. 

Dante was sure to be hungry too. So you began to prepare a hearty breakfast, where your curiosity had gotten the better of you. You listened with a frown on your lips. 

"Bullshit," Lady growled. 

"Don't get why you're so worked up - you handled it smoothly, according to Trish." Dante argued. 

And the blonde haired woman shrugged with a smirk on her lips, you could hear it in her voice: "It was a piece of cake. You could tell us what has you so angry." She added as she titled her head towards the black haired woman. 

Lady stuttered over her words, anger more evident in her voice. "Maybe give us more of an explanation next time!" 

You tuned them out then and focused at the task at hand. Coffee was done and the buttermilk pancakes and eggs were cooked to perfection. 

Silently, you placed a plate of food in front of Dante before wandering back into the kitchen to eat your own food. You didn't want to hear Lady argue with him. It was clear what had happened. 

Dante had left them yesterday night and rushed back to find you. If you had been in her place you would have been just as angry. Trish wasn't fazed at all, she was more amused than anything else. And you picked at your food, appetite fading. 

A sigh escaped you and Dante had ended her rant with a firm tone. 

"Well get used to it." He scoffed. 

Lady glared at Dante and the moment you stepped out of the kitchen with a cup of coffee in your hands, her attention had shifted to you. 

You pressed your lips together as you awkwardly slipped by them up the stairs. There was no way you were getting in the middle of that. It was all Dante's fault. Sure you felt some guilt and you were grateful to him but you'd have been just as angered, if you had been in Lady's position. 

In your own room, you ruffled through your belongings in search of some decent clothes. A black pair of yoga pants and a simple white shirt should do the trick. You smiled at the outfit laid out on the chair as your eyes glanced around the room. 

Still there was a lot of work to do. Things had settled down and with the lack of sleep you had more time on your hands. Finally the room could be painted, you could even get a bed. 

More importantly you needed to get ready for work. 

Dante had tuned Lady's voice out. You could tell by the sour expression on his face as he ignored her, angering her further. And Trish she remained silent, a smirk on her lips. 

Light blue eyes landed on you tracing over your figure slowly before landing on the towel in your arms. Trish followed his gaze, smirk growing wider. The blonde haired woman's mind raced - the _sweetest_ of thoughts filled her head. 

Oh how she loved drama.

"You're shitting me," Dante's grumble drew your attention to him. 

Lady glared down at him, arms crossed. "This mission isn't something you can just skip out on - we've been investigating for weeks!" 

Trish couldn't help but nod her head in agreement, a seriousness filled her eyes. The smirk on her lips faded into a frown and her gaze to landed on Dante. 

"This one we can't handle alone." 

A heavy sigh passed his lips and he rubbed at his brow in frustration. "And we'll be gone for a whole week at least." He muttered. 

You stood in the doorway to the bathroom, hand resting on the frame as you licked your lips. The whir of the ceiling fan was the only noise that filled the room. Not a single word escaped anyone. The tension was thick. A sigh escaped you as you pressed a hand to your chin in thought. 

This was all because of you. 

Had it not been for you, Dante wouldn't be fighting with his friends. He's rushed home because of you. Now, he didn't want to leave because of you. 

And with a deep breath, you silently shut the bathroom door. 

The best way to get your mind off of all of this was with work. Besides, Marge was sure to give some good advice if you asked. Even imagining little Odie in your arms was enough to bring a small smile to your lips. 

After undressing, you stepped into the shower. The warm water spraying down onto your head was soothing. So you stood there for a while after cleaning yourself off, thoughts drifting to Dante. You couldn't help but think of him. He had done more for you than anyone ever had - he was the one you were most afraid of losing - but you didn't want to come between him and his friends. 

You could only imagine the frustration he felt. He had chosen you over them and sure Lady and Trish had made it out okay, but it could have ended differently. In a way you wouldn't want to think of. 

Then Viktor's words had filled your mind. A numbness filled you as you brushed your fingers against your lips. It was the same feeling you'd felt when you'd heard the news. Another nightmare you had been trapped in the day. Still the memory was clear in your mind. 

His family was his world and Viktor had crumbled before you when they were gone. He clung to you and cried. A haze had covered your thoughts and an emptiness filled your being. So you held him, tightly.

Hours later when the tears had stopped, bloodshot grey eyes stared at desperately as you stood in the door way. 

_I'll be back. I promise._

You had lied to him that day and to yourself. You had left him there all alone in that big empty house up on a hill. And he'd never forgive you for it - you'd never forgive yourself. Fear had driven you away, the heartache and sadness you could not deal with, so you made a selfish decision. You had left without looking back. 

The day of the funeral you had return - Viktor was different. You couldn't blame him, he'd been hardened by the emotional suffering and Zul, a man you had never seen before stood beside him. Had you not left maybe Viktor would have stayed the same, he'd be the same man you fell in love with. 

A soft knock on the door interrupted your thoughts and a head of white hair peeked into the bathroom. Light blue eyes met yours as you hid behind the privacy of the shower curtain. 

"You alright babe?" Dante asked. 

But had you not left you'd have never walked through the doors of Devil May Cry. And the man that made butterflies fill your stomach wouldn't be part of your life. 

You offered him a reassuring smile and nodded your head as you turned the shower off. Dante moved towards you with your towel in hand. He held it out towards you, eyes searching your own. 

Sheepishly, you took the towel from his hands and expertly wrapped it around your figure before stepping out. A smirk touched his lips, eyes moving over your figure. 

"Now that I think about it we've never done it in the shower." 

A hot blush fanned the bridge of your nose. "I have to get to work." 

He sighed dramatically. "Well," he tapped his lips, a light of mischief in his eyes. "What about a smooch?" 

You stared up at him, holding tight to the towel around your body. You indulged him with a soft kiss aimed for his cheek - instead his lips met your own. What should have been a chaste kiss was nothing of the sort. His lips had claimed your own. Dante had turned at the right moment for his lips to touch yours and his hands were on your shoulders. You melted, butterflies fluttered and your heart raced. 

Oh how you felt like a lovestruck teenager. 

His hand smoothed through your hair as you parted. 

"How does a trip sound?" 

You froze. He wanted you to go on that mission with him. Dante's eyes searched your own. 

"I won't be able to get the time off," you said as you licked your lips. 

"Morrison is taking care of it already." Dante said as he moved from your side. 

"Dante," you said firmly as you followed him into the foyer. "I'm sure it's dangerous. I shouldn't be-" 

"The best place is right beside me - Morrison said so himself." Dante argued. Light blue eyes met your own, cold and dark with emotion.

He was so firm in his response that you had been taken aback. It seemed you had no choice. Everyone was against you. Your body shook with anger. It wasn't because he wasn't giving you the choice; it was because of the situations he'd be throwing you into. You wanted nothing to do with demons and he should have known that. 

You couldn't even get a decent amount of sleep. 

"Well it doesn't sound like I have much of a choice, does it? Reminds me of _someone_." You quipped bitterly as you turned on your heel. 

Dante muttered a curse under his breath as he watched you recede up the stairs and out of sight. He sunk into his chair with a heavy sigh. 

Later, he dropped you off at work and a duffle bag full of clothes sat in the backseat of the red car. No matter how angry you were he wasn't listening. His decision had been made and Dante wasn't changing his mind. 

Marge had noticed your sour mood and her bright smile failed to cheer you up. Still you had planned girl's night with her. She even assured you that being gone for so long on _vacation_ was alright. Morrison had cleared the air she said and you couldn't help but roll your eyes. 

Odie patted around the room, mouth open as if he had a smile on his face. The golden retriever was an adorable puppy and now you were contemplating on getting a pet. 

A giggle pulled your attention and you turned to Marge, a curious look in your eyes as she smiled. "I can tell those are your favorite," she said gesturing to the pink peonies. "You pay more attention to them." 

An embarrassed smile touched your lips as you removed the apron from your waist. "About that key-"

"Oh!" Marge's eyes lit up. "Hold onto it in case I can't open up shop. I hate to admit, but I have locked myself out a couple of times." She smiled as she drummed her fingers against the counter. 

Her brow furrowed as she still tried to keep the smile on her lips. "Be careful on your trip, (Name)." 

You nodded your head at her words and you left giving her a wave of goodbye. A frown pulled at your lips as you stepped out of the shop. Dante leaned against the side of the car, arms folded. He had waited for the entire length of your shift to be over. His eyes followed you and you remained silent, after slipping into the passengers seat you slammed the door shut behind you. He breathed deeply, before he too got into the car.

Not a single word passed between you and his hand tightened on the steering wheel. You remained aloof, thoughts consumed by the whispers you had condemned. They spoke of nonsense mostly - the things that had fascinated them in their mortal lives. 

The scenery changed to one that had brought you back to reality. It was too close to home. Your eyes turned to him, narrowed in uncertainty. The foliage, the neighborhood - this was where you'd grown up. Still you remained silent despite the questions burning the tip of your tongue. 

The large looming black gate once covered in vines and overgrown weeds had been cleared. Driving through, you were only able to catch a glimpse of the property's beauty. It was being restored - nearly identical to what it had been when you lived there. 

And the moment you had seen your father standing on the porch, you sprinted from the car before it had made a complete stop. You'd thrown your arms around him and he smiled, bashful. 

"It's good to see you too," he admitted as he rubbed your back. 

You smiled brightly at him as another set of emotions washed over you and you licked your lips, pulling away. 

"It's wonderful isn't it," Nathan said as he gestured with wide open arms. "It's just like before - we can live here again as a family!" 

His words had caught you off guard, you had never expected this - the thought had not once crossed your mind. Surprise filled your eyes and Nathan rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"You must like living with him," he muttered, eyes drifting to Dante, who still sat in the car. "But you're always welcome here, whenever you need - you are my daughter after all." 

You stared up at him as you struggled to find your words, hands fidgeting. 

"Dad, Morrison and Dante-"

His brow furrowed and his muscles tightened. He knew what you were going to say and his words came out gruff: "This is not something to play around with - we're talking about your life here. Just listen for once." 

His words had silenced you. A fear had settled in your heart - the intensity of his eyes had struck you. He too was afraid. 

Nathan continued. "It's safer that way, even if you hate it." 

You nodded your head, avoiding his gaze. For once you wished you hadn't been so stubborn. You felt like a child again, being scolded for stealing from the color jar. 

"I'll stop by when we come back." You said softly before turning away from him. 

Slowly you made your way back to the car, Dante's eyes watched you as you settled into the seat beside him, clicking the seat belt into place your eyes met his; an anger burned in your eyes. 

"Cheap move, Dante," you grumbled. 

"You're stubborn as shit. If you'd listen to anyone it'd be your old man." He pointed out.

A huff passed your lips. Dante pulled his attention from you, eyes shifting to the road as he focused on traffic. The drive was quiet and long - it felt that way, you'd been driving forever. 

For the first time you'd fallen asleep and Dante's gaze shifted to you. The heavy bags under your eyes and the attitude you had he blamed on the lack of sleep. You needed some decent shut eye, he turned down the radio to a soft hum and he tried to make the ride as smooth as possible. 

He hated doing this to you; he hadn't given you a choice. He wouldn't risk it - not you. 

According to Trish, Viktor was on the move. Still Dante had yet to catch a glimpse of his companion, Zul. Trish had kept tabs, just as he asked, and she too had a hard time. He was a slippery bastard. 

You'd risen from your sleep just as he pulled into the parking lot of a motel. The bright red no vacancy sign stung your eyes and you rubbed at them. Dante grabbed a couple of bags from the back seat and you fumbled, snatching your bag from the back before following him out of the car to one of the rooms. 

And you froze when you stepped in behind him. You could feel your heart drop. There were two separate beds. The surprise in your eyes quickly vanished as you composed yourself, shutting the door behind you. 

"Thought you'd need some more space," Dante explained as you settled your bag down onto the couch by the window. It was ugly printed piece of furniture. Not close to anything you were close to being accustomed to - the room in general to be more accurate. 

You stared at him blankly and his gaze refused to meet your own. But you watched him carefully. He pulled a sandwich from one of the bags he had rested onto the table. He took a large bite and he offered you a disinterested glance. "Should have some, they're good." 

"Don't have much of an appetite," you muttered as you headed towards the tiny bathroom on the other end of the room. 

Gently, you closed the door behind you and your landed on a woman disheveled in appearance. Her skin was pasty and the darkness beneath her eyes were consistent of someone who had terrible sleep patterns. And she stared back at you in the reflection of the mirror. A sigh passed your lips at your own appearance, frustration filled you as you ran a hand through your hair. 

You turned the sink water on and leaned over the basin, hands tight around the ceramic edge. And you breathed deeply. 

There was so much going on you didn't know what to do with yourself. Dante was beginning to act differently, you noticed it instantly. Since his talk with Lady and Trish he wasn't the same. But maybe it was all just in your head, you thought. 

Besides you were the one that was angry with him. He hadn't given you much of a choice. Even if it was a losing battle, you still wish he had given you some sort of option. Not only was he against you, but Morrison and Dad were too. 

A sigh escaped you as you splashed water onto your face. And you stayed there clearing the thoughts from your head. You patted your face dry with a hand towel before hanging it to dry against the wall. 

Stepping out of the bathroom, your eyes landed on him. Dante was already in bed with his legs crossed at the ankles and his hands behind his head. He peaked a glance at you, opening a single eye. 

Ebony rested on the table and you lifted the gun into your hands. You stared down at it before shifting your gaze to him. 

"Who's Tony Redgrave?" 

He hummed. "It's an alias I use every now and then." 

You approached him, holding the weapon out to him, handle first. "Well you shouldn't just leave it any where." 

Dante shifted in bed, moving onto his side and his blue eyes met your own. "Hold onto it, unless your going to shoot me. Still mad?" 

A scoff passed your lips as you placed the gun on the nightstand and you crossed your arms. "No - its for the best as you said." 

His arms were around you dragging you down to the bed in a tumble of movement. You squealed in surprise as his fingers gripped at your waist and you froze, stunned by the mistake you had made. 

Dante hovered over you, eyes sparking with curiosity stared into your own. "Babe," you stared up at him and you felt yourself shrink almost instantly, pushing further into the mattress. You knew where this was going and you didn't like it. "Are you ticklish?" 

He stared in disbelief, the tone of his voice even gave way to the way he felt - he was so unsure of himself. And you pursed your lips, eyes shifting about as you shook your head. 

"Nope," you muttered. 

You were a terrible liar and the smile that broke his face had you dreading the moment his fingers landed on your waist again. In a fit of laughter, you struggled against him, tears filled your eyes as his glanced hands assaulted you. 

"Dante," you struggled between laughs as you tried to jerk away from him. "Stop this -" _laughter_ "doesn't help you at all!" 

A heavy sigh escaped him as he stopped, hands settling on your hips. "Aw come on. It'll be fun~ We even have this whole room to ourselves." He purred mischievously. 

Your face scrunched up and you shook your head. The playful smile that had found your lips disappeared as you focused on him. 

Dante's white hair and blue eyes were so unique, you wondered how he had gotten such a hair color. It must have been dyed or he had suffered from a traumatic event that had shocked him to his core. 

The latter sounded more believable, Dante didn't seem like the sort to dye his hair. And his eyes, they always pulled you in - a pool of warmth that enveloped your soul in a blanket. You had lost yourself in them, that's how captivating they were. 

When had you fallen for him, you wondered. 

He shifted his weight straddling your hips and a playful huff escaped you and he rolled his eyes. "Too heavy." You grumbled. 

Both of his hands landed beside your face, allowing him to hover above you. Still his eyes held yours. And you blamed it on those beautiful blue eyes that reminded you of cool ice for the words that had left you. 

"Dante, if something is bothering you, you know you can be honest with me - I'm here for you." You said the words as gently as possible. A tenderness filled your eyes and he stared at you in silence, taken aback by the sudden softness in your voice. 

But no matter how much he wanted to his fear outweighed all other feelings and thoughts he had. He couldn't risk telling you. His heritage never bothered him so much, now he understood why Lady was so worried - she had a right to be. 

Dante pressed a sudden kiss to your forehead. "Well aren't you sweet." He said in a teasing voice. 

Dante smothered you in his arms, holding you close the entire night despite your protests. He buried his face into the softness of your hair, inhaling your scent as he made himself comfortable. You wouldn't be able to move with the way he clung to you, legs wrapped around your own. 

"I want to be big spoon next time." 

He spluttered at you words. "But I'm so much taller than you! It can't work." 

"There's nothing wrong with that-" 

"But you're cuddle sized." Dante muttered into your ear as his eyes drifted closed. 

"It's happening - I will be big spoon." 

He grumbled incoherently beneath his breath before reluctantly agreeing. A smile touched your lips as just as you were about to fall asleep for the first time in what felt like years, an apology escaped him. 

Had it not been for the exhaustion you would have responded with forgiveness. There was only one thing he needed to apologize for and it was for dragging you into the middle of nowhere to a demon infested town. 

Morning broke the next day quicker than you expected and you walked side by side with Dante. You would have liked a few more hours of rest, the idea of sleeping in was heavenly. Dante on the other hand was wired, you didn't know where he got the energy from. The excitement in his eyes grew with each over confident step he took and you on the other hand, shuffled beside him warily. 

Everything was so still. Not a cloud in the sky, nor wind whipping through your hair. 

It felt as though you were being watched and you trembled in your shoes tight lipped, with your hands stuffed into your sweater pockets. 

"This was such a bad idea - since when did you even want me on missions with you, you were really angry last time." You hissed. 

He waved you off, a smirk on his lips. "Your precious diamond will look after you if I can't." He was only joking you knew that much, but you couldn't help the annoyance that built in your chest. 

"Not funny." You grumbled as you kicked a pebble on the road. 

The force of your kick had been stronger than you expected, the red and black energy trail that emitted behind it fueled its speed and the crystal against your chest burned hot, warming your flesh. The rock soared unexpectedly high into a tree, knocking a fat bird from a branch. 

The creature squawked, an ugly cry and feathers puffed out everywhere. It struggled to remain in the air, the misshapen thing continued to cry out as it turned to face you and Dante. 

"Babe, check it out! It has wings!" Dante taunted as he pointed at the hideous demon. 

It was a round creature, dark with leather like skin, purple feather, beast red eyes and sharp yellow claws. A disgusted look had taken your features. It's eyes landed on you and guttural, threatening cry escaped the creature. 

You stumbled back startled, hand reaching into the waistband of your pants. 

"You made it angry." 

Instinct had taken over as Ebony felt secure in your hand, a perfect fit. Aimed, a heavy breath to steady yourself and the crack of lightning that filled your ears. 

A thump - the oversized demonic bird hit the ground, before reducing to a pile of ash. Still a black stain covered the road. Loud clapping filled the air and your gaze shifted to Dante. 

"You are a good shot, huh." 

You remained silent as you handed him the gun, he definitely needed it more than you did. Still your hands shook and Dante's large gloved hand landed over your own. 

"I'll take it from here." He said firmly. 

All jokes aside, his blue eyes held yours until you offered him a nod of your head.

Suddenly his hand landed on the front of your sweater, fist clutching the fabric tight. Dante gritted his teeth as his eyes focused on something behind you. You'd been yanked off your feet and pulled closer to him as he moved your from harms way. 

A strong gust of wind had had blown your hair about and you wondered where it had come from, eyes searching you glanced back. 

The spot you'd been standing in had been obliterated. The cobblestone reduced to nothing but dust and you glanced towards the large creature that casted a shadow over you. 

"Well fuck me." You grumbled dejectedly. 

"Not the best time babe - looks like you pissed off one ugly ass mother." 

The large creature, similar in appearance to the one you had just killed cried out, angered by Dante's obvious taunt. You clamped your hands over your ears, teeth gritted in pain. 

Great this was just your luck. This damned bird was going to be the death of you. And Dante well he looked like he was having too much fun. You just hoped he'd get you both out of this mess in one piece.


	18. Green Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I really enjoyed this chapter and I've been dying to share this one, so far it's one of my favorites and I hope you all enjoy it as well!

Dante surged forward with Rebellion in his grasp and you stood at the sidelines, stunned. Your eyes were focused on him, a red blur that danced across the battlefield. A smile held his lips and a mirth filled his eyes.

The speed that he moved with, the strength it took to swing that massive sword - it was inhuman. A memory surfaced, suddenly catching you off guard.

You remembered the flush of your cheeks, the heavy moans that filled the air and those bright red that stared down at you.

And you felt your mouth run dry. Impossible. The simple idea - what you already knew to be true - was shot down. Dante was as human as you and you refused to think otherwise.

A strong gust of wind caused your muscles to tense. The demon batted its wings and the wind whipped stronger than before. You could barely hold your footing with your arms braced in front of you, brow furrowed.

Then everything was still.

The demon had escaped towards the mountains in the distance. Still a problem that needed to be dealt with permanently.

Dante was at your side again, eyes searching over you for any signs of injury. And you stared at him as if you were seeing him for the first time.

"Are you good babe?" He asked.

You licked your lips and offered him a reassuring smile accompanied with a nod.

It was easy to put it all out of your mind. You just focused on everything else like the grumble of your stomach. The last meal you had was lunch the day before and you were sure the pounding headache was just because of that.

A smirk touched Dante's lips and he threw his arm over your shoulder. "A quick bite can't hurt."

You frowned, pressed a hand to your head and asked if he was sure. This demon sitting there and waiting - gathering its strength while you took it easy around town didn't sound like a good idea. And more than anything you felt like a burden. Another reason you hadn't wanted to tag along.

After acquiring a bottled water and sandwich you sat with Dante at a picnic table. And little by little you witnessed the townspeople come out of their homes, each with a wary expression on their face. You enjoyed your meal in silence.

Caught up in your thoughts, a far off look filled your eyes. Everything was so complicated from the burning waves of jealousy to the chaos of living in a world with demons. Lady above all else irked you more than anything. Her attraction to Dante was obvious and he either ignored it or was too oblivious to even notice. The hostility she held for you was the only explanation you needed. The dark haired woman had it in for you the moment you'd met. Wrapped in your thoughts you hadn't noticed Dante's gaze on you.

Light blue eyes stared at you fondly and a faint smile touched his lips.

"Didn't know someone could chew angrily." He teased.

Your attention shifted to him, a mixture of surprise and confusion. A napkin dabbed at the edge of your mouth and you held his gaze as he gently wiped the crumbs of food from the edge of your lips.

A familiar flutter filled the pit of your stomach and for the first time you noticed how close he was. You averted your gaze, a faint flush tinting your cheeks and you snatched the napkin from his hand.

"Come on let's get going," you muttered with an embarrassed pout. "You have a demon to kill."

After throwing away the remains of lunch, you followed Dante back to the car an eagerly jumped into the passenger seat. The sooner this was over the sooner you could go home.

It was only day two and despite enjoying the time you were able to spend with Dante, there were demons lurking in the darkness. This was no vacation - this was a mission and your life as long you remained at his side would be filled with them. The thought of it made your head ache. If you could simply come to terms with demons - existing and becoming apart of your life - you'd have peace of mind. All of your troubles would vanish and you could focus on other things, more important things.

The purr of the car's engine pulled you from your thoughts and you focused on reality. The dull town scenery passed you by slowly changing to a mixture of yellows and reds. Autumn had arrived already and you hadn't even noticed. A fond smile touched your lips as you gazed out the window.

Dante's gaze wandered from you to the road and back, curiously.

"We should go on a trip - just the two of us - somewhere nice where we can see all the leaves that changed color." You said softly.

A teasing smile touched Dante's lips. "Tryin' to put the moves on, babe?"

You turned to him and offered him a playful glare. "It'll help take our minds off of all of _this_. Besides you need a break."

He hummed in approval as the car rolled to a stop just outside of the woods. You stepped out of the car into a pile of mud and a frown touched your lips. It was a good thing you wore sneakers. You snatched your black backpack out of the backseat and slung it over your shoulder.

The sun had already set and the last rays of light had disappeared, shrouding the world in darkness. Your heart beat in anxiousness, heavy with apprehension.

Dante was already ruffling through the trunk by the time you joined him and you were caught off guard by the gun thrusted into your face.

"Take it," Dante said as he held it out to you.

You took the handgun without complaint, securing it within the waist band of your pants. The weight was off, different from what you were used to - far different from Ebony and Ivory. Still it would do; it'd offer you the protection that you needed for a short while at least. It was impossible for an untrained human as yourself to kill a demon.

You peered into the trunk of the car and finally you were able to see the contents of the large wooden box that had been locked. Weapons upon weapons, holy water and those oddly shaped healing orbs, bright red. There were star shaped ones too of various color and you wondered what each did.

Dante shoved a glass sphere of holy water, along with a couple of healing orbs into the confines of your backpack, still strapped to your shoulders. "In case we get separated." He said as he patted the bag gently.

"Worried about me?" You asked teasingly.

A light smile touched your lips, but Dante didn't seem to be in a joking mood and grumbled under his breath. "Now what exactly do you think?"

And your smile widened at his words. "How sweet." Your fingers brushed against the chain around your neck as you turned to face him. "I'm sure this will keep me safe."

Dante's brow furrowed as he slammed the trunk shut and his eyes met yours, cold and unyielding. "Didn't we talk about this?"

You hummed thoughtfully and with a shrug you turned away from him. "You did all the talking from what I remember."

A heavy sigh escaped his lips as he moved past you and you followed. He wasn't in the mood to argue and neither were you. But even so, whether the Blood Crystal's power was benevolent or not, it could still help right? Well it was your line of thinking anyway. According to Dante, avoiding all risk was the best course of action. If only he could see that you were worried about him too.

He remained silent, eyes focused ahead of him and you pouted. The hike through the woods remained that way - quiet and tense. It was hard to break the silence, the barrier between you when you didn't know how to express yourself. He'd only get angry and tell you that he didn't need your protection. And not once was the stillness interrupted by either of you. 

Your thoughts drifted, brow furrowed as you trudged behind Dante. The nervousness you had felt earlier, the quiver of your heart and the thrum of your racing mind, fueled the heaviness upon your shoulders. There were so many things - so many! Dante was hiding things from you, all of the demons, Lady, Viktor, the red crystal that you now clutched in your fist, even your own father - all of them were keeping you in tormented state of worry, anger and above all confusion. Everything was happening far too quickly for your liking. How had you managed to continue going? You weren't sure, but you were a fighter. Despite all of it, you would manage, no matter how bothersome it all was. Besides it wasn't all that bad. There was happiness in your life - a light bud of light, soft and delicate. Dante was the center of it all. There were even times where you wondered how you had gotten so lucky. 

A squeak escaped you, drawing you from your thoughts. You stumbled over a rock and you grumbled further in annoyance as you gained your balance. Silence. Not a single word or sign of movement greeted you and you froze, a wave of panic washing over you. And you glanced around, eyes wide saucers as you tried to spot your white haired companion. You were alone, very alone and stuck in the mountains with no way of knowing how to get back to the red car.

"Dante," You hissed. 

No response.

And you squirmed. With a hurried kick in your steps, you walked on pushing foliage this way and that. Branches cut at your arms and face and an irritated grumble escaped you. Everything was alright. You would be fine, you could survive out here... Unless you ran into a demon of course. It felt as though you were walking for hours and you panted, tired from the long walk. You were exhausted and you hadn't gotten much of any exercise while living with Dante. So you weren't that surprised when your feet slipped out from under you. You tripped, falling face first into the mud. Scratch that you weren't lucky at all. A huff of disbelief escaped you as you slowly rose to your feet and wiped the mud from your face against your arms. 

Now you were just angry, covered in mud and alone in the wilderness. 

You marched forward with heavy footsteps, stomping. And the bushes rustled as you shoved them aside. A gun was suddenly shoved in your face and you froze.

"Well look who it is." A familiar voice said before the weapon was lowered. 

"Trish!" 

There was a sparkle in your eyes and a large smile on your lips. You had been rescued, thank the heavens above. 

"Someone looks like they've been through hell." Lady stood behind Trish with a large smirk on her lips. 

You quieted, a thankful look held your features as you rubbed at the caked mud on your cheeks. "I got separated from Dante." 

Trish hummed in humor, a knowing smirk touched her lips as she crossed her arms. "I know a certain someone must be worried." 

A huff escaped Lady. "This is why I said she shouldn't be here. Dante's probably looking for her." Lady said as she haphazardly gestured to you with a fling of her arm. "That demon would also be dead by now if she wasn't even here." 

Trisha's lips moved but the words had never left her mouth. You had beaten her too it. There was a fire in your eyes and the heat in your chest increased, anger returning. 

"Is there a problem? You've had it out for me since I've met you?" 

Lady stared in surprise, though brief she hadn't expected the hostility in your voice, and her eyes narrowed as she regained her composure. 

"Do you blame me? You have no idea what you're doing. You're nothing but a burden - coddled and pampered like a damned princess -" 

"I get it." You cut her off with a snarl. 

And she scoffed. "Do you? You don't even know the single most important thing about him!" 

Trish watched the exchange with a sudden seriousness, she remained still, tense. 

And you, the shock of Lady's words had struck you adding more fuel to the fire that burned in your core. You live with Dante, you're intimate with him and he was an important part of your world; and his long time friend had just told you you were missing an important piece. 

A cruel smile pulled at your lips. "Ah~ I get it now. You're jealous," Lady's brow furrowed deeper as you continued. "No wonder you chase after him like a bitch in heat." 

Her fist connected with your cheek and you stumbled. Trish stepped forward hand landing on your shoulder to steady you and she fired a steely glare at Lady. 

"Enough. We don't have time for this." She growled. 

You brushed her off with a soft smile. An empty smile of bitterness as you moved away from them. You walked further, deeper into the woods, tense with rage. 

More than ever you wanted to go home and not to Devil May Cry, to your father's. He wouldn't bother you, his anxiousness of the world would force him into his work. And you needed to be alone, surrounded by the comfort of loneliness. 

A red light illuminated the darkness of the night and you glanced down. The crystal glowed brightly beneath the confines of your shirt. 

And you stared for the first time consumed by the swirls of color, twisted and sinister. A dazed cloud filled your eyes and the thoughts that filled your head ran rampant - loud and above your own. 

_Take it... All of it. All of us..._

Your mind emptied, vulnerable to the darkness you held in your grasp. The thoughts left you as if they had never been there. All attachments were disappearing, you could feel it - the grasp you had on them was vanishing, slipping between your fingers. You had no control. The anger, the fear you could feel none of it. 

Even the enormous cry that filled the air, shook the trees around you and blasted your hair around, and you did nothing. You were stuck in a trance. And you were losing yourself. You were stuck. Still you had some control over yourself and you tried to move, body quivering as you glanced up. Tears bubbled from your eyes, leaking down your cheeks as the large demon towered over you. Your will was strong, but your strength - it was deteriorating. 

A familiar voice yelled at you, screamed for you to move, but you remained still, feet rooted to the ground. 

Dante's arms wrapped around you and the world shifted fast, removing you from danger. He held you close with an arm beneath your legs and the other wrapped around your shoulders. His touch alone had brought you out of your stupor and you stared at him in uncertainty. 

You had nearly lost yourself. The Blood Crystal had nearly taken over you and it would have turned you into a mindless puppet. And you paled at the thought as you pulled him closer, fingers clutching at the fabric of his coat. The fear was overwhelming and you held the tears back. 

You focused on the demon behind him engaged in battle with Trish and Lady. Both women struggled, sweat lined their brow and they gritted their teeth in frustration. They were losing and they needed Dante. You released him and yelled over the noise of gunshots and explosions. Lady wasn't holding back with Kalina Ann.

"Go, they'll need you!"  

Dante moved instantly upon your words, sword in hand and you watched after him. You ruffled through your backpack, fishing out a glass orb of holy water and you tossed it. 

It was the least you could. 

The demon roared and shifted its attention to you. And you moved, running as fast you could, wind wiping around you. Removing the black handgun from your waistband and flipping the safety, you fired off precise shots aimed at the creatures eyes. 

A tormented yell of agony left the demons mouth as inky dark blood, black in color, sprayed out. The wind whipped violently and your footing slipped off the ground as you were blown back into the air. Trish was easily carried on the wind, Dante right beside her and Lady, she hid behind a thick tree with her head down, Kalina Ann planted down into the dirt, holding her steady. 

Dante's eyes shifted and he stared, focused on you. Soaring through the air and far out of his reach. The color drained from his face as your body halted, mid air and slowly descended back onto the ground. A red hue outlined your figure and his eyes narrowed as he shifted his attention back to the demon fore him. 

The ground beneath your feet was a welcome feeling of comfort and the warmth against your chest dawned on you. This was the first time the crystal had acted to save you and it wouldn't be the last, you just hoped it wouldn't try to steal your life again. 

A final cry escaped the demon as it was cleaved in half by a great sweep of Dante's sword. Trish smiled, satisfied and walked toward you with a sway of her hips. "That wasn't as bad as I expected." 

"Hopefully the pay isn't all that bad either. But it is time to head home." Lady said as pulled her weapon from the ground. She offered you a simple glance as she wandered off with Trish, your eyes trailing after them. The guilt hadn't reached you yet for your cruel words and you wouldn't apologize to the dark haired woman for a while, even if they surfaced.  

"Babe," you turned to face Dante then startled by his appearance beside you. And despite the mud that covered your clothing, he pulled you towards him, arms tight around you, without warning. 

A deep relieved sigh escaped him as he inhaled your scent, he could still pick up the faint floral traces of your shampoo. 

"Maybe it wasn't a good idea to bring you along. I worry about you more." He muttered. 

A faint smile touched your lips as you clutched onto him. 

The walk back to the car was filled in silence, but he held your hand tightly within his and the car ride was equally as silent. 

Once in the motel you had showered, scrubbing the dirt and grime from your body. Refreshed and clean, you flopped down onto the bed waiting for Dante to join you. When he did, his arms wound around you and he pressed his body flush against your own. He pressed his face into the back of your neck and a soft content sigh escaped your lips. 

"Babe, back there did you feel anything weird?" 

"What do you mean?" 

You knew exactly what he meant. That moment when you froze - lost to the world around you - you would never forget that moment. But you played it off as something else. 

"Actually, yeah. I thought the wind would have carried me away but somehow I got pulled back." 

Dante hummed thoughtfully. "Just watch yourself." He answers sleepily. 

A bitter smile touched your lips. Lady's words still rattled around in your brain and with Dante so close, pressed up against your back, asleep, you couldn't help but think. Why wasn't he honest with you? What was so important, so delicate that he couldn't tell you the one person he held so intimately within his arms. Even the crystal round your neck was cause for worry. And you remained awake for the rest of the night thinking, unable to sleep. 

 


	19. Gentle Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long since I've updated. I apologize for the long wait, this chapter is longer than usual. I hope you all enjoy it!!! Expect the next update in the next week or two!

Dante remained silent, eyes focused on you as you slept peacefully from his seat at the table across the room. He had tried to busy himself with cleaning Ebony and Ivory, but ultimately you had distracted him. It had taken you hours to fall asleep and eventually exhaustion had taken you just as the sun had risen. He noticed the light cuts along your hands and face not to mention the purple bruise against your cheek. He didn't think too much on it, after all he'd found you caked in mud. Had he seen you fall in person without of course smashing your face into a rock, he would have probably laughed. Still he would ask just to make sure you were okay, but for now he was content with watching you sleep. 

Dante couldn't help but think and he licked his lips in uncertainty, hand running through his hair, brow furrowed in frustration. He leaned forward, hands rested beneath his chin as his elbows found place against his knees. A frown pulled at his lips and he could hear the clock against the wall, on the other side of the room, tick as if it were in his ears. 

Still he had a hard time with telling you the truth. He wanted to tell you, but the stress was taking its toll. He could tell by the lack of sleep, lack of appetite and the bags that clung beneath your eyes. Dante wasn't used to seeing you like this and had things been different he'd have kept you in the dark. All of it caused him to hesitate. There were numerous times he could have said that he was a half-demon but he'd held himself back. And it wasn't just to protect you, but also himself. Above all, he feared the reaction you would give. 

He knew better than to think that you didn't notice how different he was from everyone else. You just simply ignored it and he wasn't surprised by it either. You were too scared to confront the truth. He wouldn't be able to bear it if you looked at him the way you did Trish. He was quick to catch the flicker of fear that would flash through your eyes, the hesitation, whenever she was around. 

Uncertainty filled him above all. How was he supposed to tell you? He couldn't lose you. His attachment to you was growing, feelings blossoming into more than what he expected. Living with you definitely changed things, perspectives on life. And right now, you were his.

Slowly, you shifted in bed, stretching your limbs out as a relaxed sigh escaped you. Dante rose from his seat, snatched his coat from the back of his chair and headed for the door. It would be a while before you would wake up. His stomach rumbled and he could only think of a good slice of pizza that would take his mind off of things. Gently, he closed the door on his way out, stuffed his hands into his pockets and made it across the street to a pizza joint. A permanent frown had settled on his lips and his brow creased in frustration. He stepped into the pizzeria with a not so bright disposition and his irritation only grew as he caught sight of a familiar head of long blonde hair. Lady sat across from the blonde with an ever present pout on her lips, a darkness in her eyes. Trish waved him over and a sigh escaped him as he moved towards the pair. He was in no mood for her teasing, not today. He slipped into the seat beside Lady and she tensed beside him. Her uncomfortableness and anxiousness slipped by him, instead he focused his attention on the blue eyed woman seated across from him.

“Job well done, huh.” She said as a smile touched her lips. “All the people are coming back out.”

“That’s all that really matters. I do hope the pay is good.” Dante muttered and his attention shifted to Lady beside him.

“Pay? Yeah it should be. Everyone in this place chipped in for us to get rid of that thing… Just hope they don’t charge us with any damage fees.” She said dejectedly.

A huff escaped Dante and again he licked his lips, unsure of what to do with himself. A passing waiter placed a glass of water before him and took his order, uninterested and aloof in attitude before wandering off again. Dante played with the straw in his drink and for the first time he was grateful. The usual mischievous smile that would grace his friend’s face wasn’t present. It seemed that today no one was in their usual mood.

“Any news on the Blood Crystal?” Trish asked as she took a sip of the dark cola in front of her. Dante’s gaze met hers, heavy and cold. 

“(Name)’s father is still looking into it.” 

A scoff escaped Lady. “That man was trapped on that island for _years_ and he didn’t learn a single thing while he was there? I think it’s a lost case.” Dante’s eyes shifted to her as she continued. “Take the stupid thing from her and get rid of it.” 

“Not that simple.” He grumbled.

Back at the motel, you shifted in bed with a pounding headache that caused your head to throb. You pressed a hand to your forehead as a disgruntled sigh escaped you. Bleary eyed, you glanced around the room to find yourself completely alone. So you laid there on your back, eyes unfocused and staring at the ceiling. 

Your fingers played with the silver chain around your neck and your thoughts began to race. Your father had been right, so had Dante. The Blood Crystal was a complete mystery and a dangerous one at that. You didn't even know how to control it - it just acted on its own - it tried to control you, holding tight to you whenever a strong emotion had taken over your body. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to hold onto it at all. But getting rid of, tossing it aside as of it were a piece of costume jewelry would run you insane. You would worry insistently, obsessed. Ever since finding it, the damned thing had taken a hold of you. A fear began to fill you then and you mentally cursed yourself, your luck. 

You tossed the blankets from you in a hurry of movement and quickly dressed into a pair of clean clothes without bothering to look in the mirror. Ebony and Ivory rested on the table, cleaning equipment beside it and your brow furrowed. The keys and Dante's coat were gone. An irritated huff escaped you as you pulled your black hat on over your head and headed outside. You passed a couple of shops and boutiques, a nail salon, a clothing store and a small pizzeria, on your way to the cafe at the end of the block. 

You browsed the small menu that they had to offer and settled on the largest cup of coffee they had along with a bowl of oatmeal and fruits. The ambience was quiet and the low lighting caused the cafe to appear darker than it actually was. Seated at a table beneath a soft light you ate for the first time in what felt like years. Except you'd only gotten about four spoonfuls into your mouth before your appetite had vanished again. Your hand tightened around the handle of the spoon and you pressed your lips together firmly. Instead of leaving with your cup of coffee in hand, you continued to eat and bite after bite you'd realized how hungry you had actually been. 

It was time for you to get used to all of _this_. Your life would not go back to normal no matter how much you wished it could. Demons existed. And that was something you needed to come to terms with. Besides you had come so far in life on your own, no demon was getting in the way, no matter how daunting it seemed.

Content with your own mental scolding you grabbed your cup of coffee and headed out of the cafe. A generous sip and you were already feeling more refreshed. Your feet came to stop as you spotted a familiar trio eating pizza and you began walking again as if you'd never seen them from the other side of the glass. You'd stolen enough of his time from his friends, he needed to enjoy himself. 

Back at the motel you packed yours and Dante's bag. Getting back home was the only thing on your mind - you didn't want to hang around any longer than was necessary. Girls night with Marge was coming up and you wanted to stop by your father's place on the way back to Devil May Cry. 

Carrying the packed bags to the car while still holding your cup of coffee, you spotted a familiar red coat and you barley acknowledged the white haired man as you placed the bags into the vehicle. Dante followed, blocking your path as you moved to enter the car. His lips gently pressed against the side of your forehead as he lifted your hat out of the way. Dante's brow creased and a light curse escaped him as his fingers ghosted over your bruised cheek hesitantly, fearful of causing you pain. 

A grimace pulled at your lips. "It's not as bad as it looks. It doesn't hurt all that much." 

He pulled the hat back down onto your head, frown upon his lips and he moved around you and entered the car. You followed suit, settling in beside him as the engine revved to life. 

"Gotta' be more careful babe." He said as he glanced towards you, eyes filled with worry. 

Lips pursed you gazed out the window. "Yeah I'll keep that in mind." 

The car ride was long and time felt like it hadn't past. It was slow, silent. The only noise that filled the gap between you and Dante was the low music of the radio. It was serene watching the rural towns and beautiful scenery pass by. And Dante he hummed to the music, fingers drumming against the steering wheel to the beat of each song. Despite, the tiredness of his eyes you could see the worried crease in his brow and the small frown that touched his lips. He was trying to calm himself, to focus on something small. 

"We can take turns driving. I know you must be tired." 

He glanced at you before his attention shifted back to the road and you stared at him with concern in your eyes. Dante rested his elbow against the door, hand balled into a loose fist that propped his head up. 

"In a bit." He muttered. 

A sour expression touched your face. Lips pursed and brow furrowed you glanced away. "Just tell me when you want to switch." 

He was straining to stay awake and you watched him closely from the corner of your eye. "Dante." The tone of your voice was filled with warning and anger causing a defeated sigh to pass his lips. 

Slowly the car pulled to the side of the road. Cutting the engine he turned to face you with a tired look in his light blue eyes. His hand landed on your thigh and your eyes refused to leave his. 

"Stubborn as hell babe. But I appreciate it." He said. 

His hand slipped from your leg and although brief you craved the physical contact. Dante moved out of the car, shutting the door behind him before coming to rest against the stone wall alongside the road. You joined him and rested your arms against the wall. Shoulder to shoulder, you watched the sun set in the distance above the water. 

"A place with a view like this for our vacation huh?" He asked. 

A small hum passed your lips and despite the ideas - all sorts of fun things you could experience together - that filled your head, you couldn't form a smile nor did a light of excitement touch your eyes. Dante at least had a slight amount of mirth in his tone, despite the heaviness in his blue orbs. He was deeply troubled, refusing to tell you a single word of his issues and the insecurities you had tried to keep bottled down resurfaced, lid flying open. Jaw clenched, fists tight, you turned.

His hand reached for you pulling you back to him, securing you within the warmth of his arms. He caged you against him, hands locked around your waist as he rested his chin atop your shoulder.

A tired sigh escaped him and the desire to push away from him subsided. Instead you pursed your lips, eyes focused on the massive orange sun that slowly descended. A gentle breeze caused Dante's silver strands to tickle against your cheek. 

"Dante... are you sure you're okay?" 

"Yup. Just a little concerned, annoyed actually. You don't like to listen." He mumbled.

His hands moved and the pads of his fingers brushed against the delicate flesh of your neck. He held the silver chain between his thumb and forefinger, eyes focused on the red sphere that dangled at the end. 

"This is not a toy." He scolded. "It'll do more damage than anything else." 

A pout touched your lips and you reached out, hand grasping at the crystal. "I know it's not - how do you know what it does?" 

"Your old man has nothing short of crazy ideas and theories, but just that."

The last light of the sun vanished and darkness swept over the hillside. It was time to leave and you shifted slightly in the white haired man's embrace. Dante's arms moved, his touch leaving with him as he head back towards the car. You followed after him, hesitation in your steps. He settled into the passenger's seat, leaned his head back and shut his eyes. Finding place beside him, the car started back to life and within minutes he was asleep as you drove the rest of the way.

It was a long way, longer than you expected to return home. Exhaustion had hit your body as well and a sigh passed your lips. Fingers drumming against the steering wheel you couldn't help but think, lips pursed in frustration. There was so much going on you just wished for one moment your mind wouldn't work against you. From the Blood Crystal to Lady, you just wished that it would all stop. Your thoughts continued - work was easy, mundane compared to everything else, and then there was Viktor. The bastard hadn't shown his face recently and you wondered what sort of twisted scheme he was up to now. A heaviness filled your eyes and a grumble past your lips. You were extremely tried just as Dante was and you couldn't risk falling asleep behind the wheel so you stopped. 

The shady motel before you wasn't the ideal place - it wasn't any place you wanted to stay. You stared at it from the parking lot with narrowed eyes and a frown upon your lips. 

A small grumble passed your lips as you cut the engine and you leaned back into the cream leather seats. Might as well get comfortable, you thought. There was no way you were staying in a seedy motel. You glanced towards Dante with a frown still on your lips. He breathed gently, deep within a peaceful sleep. It was as if he hadn't gotten a good nights rest at all. The odd angel his head rested against the door made you think as much. It looked uncomfortable. He'd awaken with a stiff neck later. 

Opening the door of the car you stepped out as quietly as possible, all the while with your eyes on Dante. You didn't want to wake him. He remained still, light breaths still passing his lips. You made your way to the trunk ruffling through the bag of clothes you had brought and pulled free a thick bright yellow sweater. And you stared at it for a moment. It was plain thankfully. The thought of it having a gaudy phrase or massive picture would have thrown your mind in a never ending loop of obscenities. After the soft click of the trunk falling shut you moved back to your seat. 

You sat there focused on him, from the curve of his lashes to the softness of his lips. And you wondered if it was worth disturbing him. It was, you thought. He'd sleep much easier. So you leaned towards him, fingers gently grasping the sides of his face to place the sweater upon his shoulder. 

You licked your lips, brow furrowed as your eyes shifted to his own and a set of blue orbs stared back at you. 

A faint smile touched his lips as he sleepily stared at you. "Ya never take a break, huh? Still trying put the moves on me even in my sleep." 

You would have blushed, turned into a flustered mess had you been in the mood for his jokes. But you weren't, your emotions were nothing but strings of confusion and sorrow leading back to your heart. 

"Come on get some rest." 

His eyes drifted from yours. "We could sleep there - share a bed. Get to the fun part..." 

A faint smile touched your lips, a smile that didn't reach your eyes. All manner of bitter thoughts filled your head and you ignored them, smothering them. You wouldn't crumble before him. 

"We're both too tired for that," you said as you turned from him, curling into the side of the door. "Besides we'll need the rest. We're having dinner with my dad when we get back and I'm waiting for a package to come in." 

"You bought something?" He muttered softly as he leaned his head against the door once again. This time he was cushioned by the thick sweater and a relived sigh escaped him. 

You hummed in response, drifting off to sleep before you replied tiredly: "Yeah, you might like it." 

Before the sun had risen you were awake. Dante still slept soundly beside you when you pulled back onto the road with your destination set in mind. All you really wanted was to lie down in bed and relax. The soft lull of the radio was drowned out by Dante's sudden snoring and a soft smile touched your lips. 

A soft yellow light lit up drawing your attention to the gas meter and a curse passed your lips. Pulling off the road you stopped at the nearest gas station and a heavy breath escaped you. A breath you hadn't realized you were holding. 

The last time you had stopped at a gas station you had run into Viktor. Instinct kicked in, muscles tightening and fingers clenched. He wouldn't show up here, you thought. He was capable of many things but following into the middle of nowhere? You doubted he'd take a sudden trip simply to keep track of you. A slow breath to calm yourself, clear your head and you were out of the car. 

Fixing the nozzle into the side of the car, you watched the meter run for a few moments with your arms folded. Dante still slept soundly in the car and you hadn't heard him shift when you turned away. He was quick to dose off again, ignoring the bright shine of lights overhead. Once the tank was filled, you were off on the road again, speeding. 

It was noon by the time he had woken up. Dante shifted beside you, eyes fluttering open as a yawn escaped him. A slight glance in his direction and your eyes were on the road again. He stretched as far as he could manage in the small space of the car to awaken his muscles. 

Surprise jolted him, eyes blowing wide. He glanced out the window at his surroundings. His attention turned to you. "Babe, how long have you been driving for?" 

"I didn't get much sleep so I figured why stick around. I have work tomorrow and I'm sure you have other jobs to take care of." You muttered in response as you raked a hand through your hair. 

"Let's switch-" 

"We're almost at my dad's place. You can drive home from there if you want." You offered. 

A defeated sigh escaped him as he grumbled quietly to himself. Then a warm scent filled his nostrils and his stomach growled loudly. His mouth watered at the scent of spices - of food. He turned in his seat to see two bags of takeout on the backseat. 

"You seriously know the way to a man's heart, babe." Dante said as his hand landed on your thigh. 

A small shake of your head and you glanced at him, a semblance of a smile on your lips. "It's easy with you, you're always hungry. And thankfully you don't just eat pizza anymore." 

"Pizza is still the best," he offered a light squeeze of your thigh when your eyes narrowed. "Not that your food isn't good obviously." He corrected with a chuckle. 

"Your breakfast is back there too if you want to eat that." You reminded. 

He hummed. "Breakfast, lunch and dinner? You take good care of me huh." 

Arriving at your father's place within the next few minutes had you holding your breath. The place wasn't run down as you remembered it for the majority of your life. It was well taken care of now as if it had never been abandoned in the first place. Putting the car in park at your childhood home, you stopped to breathe. 

This was something you could get used to. Your only family, your father back and very much not dead. Before you had even made it out of the car with the bags of food in hand the front door opened. 

"What a nice surprise this is," he said as he stood on the porch with his hands against his hips. 

He was dressed neatly as always with a pressed white and blue checkered shirt and khaki dress pants. He smiled brightly eyes similar in color to your own reflecting a happiness that was near uncontainable. Nathan approached, embraced you into a large hug and easily took the bags of food from your hands. 

"Let me help you with that, (Name)." He said to you before turning to greet Dante. 

Nathan smiled at the white haired man and they shared a forearm grip. Dante offered your father a small smile if his own and patted his back as they both headed into the house before you. 

"It's good to see you Nate..." You heard Dante say before they drifted too far off. 

You remained still, staring after them, deep in thought. When had they become close? And with a slack push of your hand the back door of the car closed. Making your way inside the house you found your father and Dante setting up the table to it. 

But you were far too distracted to offer them any assistance. The breathe had been stolen from your lungs as you glanced about. Memories of your childhood flooded into your mind as you walked from room to room. Everything had been restored to what it had been before your father disappeared. Even the smallest of details had been replicated like the golden and blue wallpaper walls in sitting room. And you wandered unaware of Dante's watchful gaze. 

You moved into the living room, fingers brushing against the freshly painted mantle. It was a bright white. There was no years of dust that clung to your hands. An your hands continued to move fingers brushing against the picture frame. The intricate metal work left the picture heavy in your hands and a light smile touched your lips as you pressed against the glass softly. It was beautiful picture of you with your parents. A picture so old you were far too young to remember - an infant, clutched gently in your mother's arms. She smiled brightly in the photo, eyes alight with happiness. 

"-Babe."

You turned hands clutching tightly to photo. Dante stood in the foyer, just a room away and clearly visible with the near open floor plan. He tilted his head in the direction of the kitchen. "Come on food." He said before disappearing. 

After licking your lips in anticipation, stomach growling in protest you placed the photo back into its rightful place. You'd have time to look back on and reminisce later; it was time to eat and you were starving. 

You sat beside Dante and began to eat the Brazilian takeout with excitement. It had been so long since you'd had good food. And Dante looked pleased. You'd have to tell him later of all the different cuisines you had the pleasure of experiencing, each unique from the rest. Maybe you'd have him try Thai or Korean next. Regardless, there was now a long list you'd get him to take a bite of. Though you doubt you'd get him to give up his obsession of pizza. 

"About that painting?" You asked as you continued to eat. "Whatever happened to it?" 

"The one from the auction - its around." Your father said vaguely and Dante frowned slightly at the information. 

"I could have sworn Morrison had said it was sold by the winner..." 

Your shoulders sagged, expression falling. Nathan could already see the lecture that would filter through you and he dismissed it with a raise of his hand before you could even start. 

"I can assure you that the young man who put it together is exceptionally skilled." He placed emphasis on exceptionally causing you to raise your brows in interest, lips pursed. "The _painting_ is identical. Age, the discoloration of the paint, the multiple layers - it was all replicated. Perfectly. Not even the worlds greatest authenticators could tell it was a fake. That boy is a genius." 

A heavy sigh escaped you. He was back at his old habits again. It didn't matter who the kid was, you could careless about him. You were more worried about your father. If he was caught... well he'd be gone again. 

"I was careful - don't worry. The real one, you won't find that anywhere here... I have a private collection." 

And you slammed your hand against your forehead. 

"This isn't any news to you, you've been there before." He said with a slight chuckle as he turned to you. "Like that coin in your pocket - there's a few more. One of them is of course fake. Bunch of amateurs." He grumbled the last bit beneath his breath as he sipped at his glass of whisky. 

"I knew you'd taken things but... forgery. That's a little -" 

"-Exciting?" He offered with a smile. "But enough about me, how are you?" 

"Handling it," you said as you crossed your arms, food forgotten on the table before you. "It's not easy when every horror story you've heard of could be real." 

Nathan nodded his head. "But it is better?" 

Jaw clenched you avoided his gaze, all to aware of Dante's watchful blue eyes as well. "Not sure ask me tomorrow." 

Your father's eyes darkened, you weren't sure if it was because of your snark remark or the heaviness of the situation. Regardless, you felt as though you were behind analyzed by both men as they sipped at their drinks. Dante's eyes were filled with worry, uncertainty. His lips moved and his words had been cut short by the sudden sound of a chair dragging across the floor. You rose from your seat, clearing your throat as a dry smile touched your lips. 

"This was nice and all, but Dante and I should start heading home. We're both tired from the last mission." 

A soft smile touched Nathan's lips as he rose from his seat and quickly stopped you and Dante from helping cleanup, instead ushering you both to the door. 

"I'm sure Morrison will have something for you later," he said words directed to Dante. "All the sleep you can get will be worth it. Trust me." 

He rested his hand on the doorway and you offered your father a side hug before slipping out of his arm, a soft smile upon your lips. "You can explore the place anther day, take an emotional trip down memory lane if you're up for it." 

And your smile widened. "Sure as long as I get those shortbread cookies you used to make." 

Dante raised an amused brow as he slipped into the drivers seat. "Catch ya' round Nate." 

"Keep an eye on this one will you? Trouble seems to find her." 

A smirk touched Dante's lips and you couldn't help but frown. "She finds trouble actually." Dante corrected. 

And you offered the white haired man a light shove as you seated into the seat beside him. With a final wave goodbye you were both off and headed back to Devil May Cry. The moment the front doors had opened a relaxed sigh escaped your lips. The large box you had expected to be delivered was sitting against the far wall in the kitchen and you mentally thanked Morrison for bringing it in. Dante eyed it curiously from across the room paying you little mind as you walked into the bathroom. 

You were quick to make your way into the shower and clean yourself off. Even quicker to slip beneath the warm covers on the bed. Exhaustion pulled at your mind but you fought against it waiting for Dante to join you. You could still hear the water running from the shower when you lifted the light romance novel into your hands. 

It was a good read, a short one. The devil hunter had entered the room drawing your attention. Beads of water dripped from his hair and his muscles tightened beneath the white tank as he shifted about. He laid beside you, a content noise falling past his lips and his eyes met yours. 

His hand grabbed at yours, holding it away from the pages for your book and you put it aside, focused on the depth of his eyes. 

"You know you can trust me, no matter what, right?" 

His words had caught you off guard and you remained silent, hesitant. Then a soft smile touched your lips and you nodded your head, hand tightening around his own in reformation. 

"Of course." 

And you pulled back turning from him, head falling against the pillow. He watched you shift, fall to sleep and the soft breaths leave you before he too had closed his eyes. 

He woke with start, surprised by the rays of light that had filtered through the window. No dreams had entered his mind but he was well rested, energized and ready for the day. He turned surprised to find that you weren't beside him tucked into his side. 

Dante's brow furrowed at the silence. You didn't work until the afternoon and it was still before noon. He could smell food, the warm scent causing his stomach to grumble but there was a bitterness that followed. The smell of something burning and Dante shifted uncomfortably. 

You weren't careless to allow any meal burn nor would you forget that it was cooking to begin with. He could feel an unease fill the pit of his stomach as he rose from bed. 

"Babe." He called loudly as he stuck his head out into the hall. Maybe you were in the bathroom. It was nothing for him to worry about. 

No response followed and he made his way down the stairs all the while glancing around the shop. There was no sign of you anywhere and the bathroom door was wide open, lights off. 

Dante froze. A warmth touched the bottoms of his feet, wet and sticky, and the nerves he felt heightened. He stared down, eyes wide at the blood. He moved with urgency following the trail into the kitchen. His eyes landed on you, sprawled across the floor in a crimson pool, motionless. 

He slid to a stop, falling to his knees beside you and his hands pulled at you, grasping at your shoulders. And he called your name over and over begging for you to respond. But you wouldn't. Your last breath had left you long before and hollow eyes stared back at him as he cradled your head. 

The emptiness of your eyes and the fading warmth from your fingers caused Dante's brows to furrow, face creased in pain. He pulled you towards him, crushing you into his chest as the familiar sting of tears slipped from his shut eyes. 

And his eyes opened again, breath filling his chest as his heart hammered loudly. He glanced around in frantically, finding himself in bed. It had all just been a dream - a nightmare that had struck him to his core. A sigh of relief nearly escaped him until he took in his surroundings. 

You weren't beside him as you should have been - a parallel to the nightmare. The light of the sun shining in through the window caused him to squint and the familiar scent of warmth, fresh food, filled his nostrils. Just as it all appeared to him in his sleep. Even the same bitterness that filled the air followed and he sprang to his feet, bolting down the stairs into the kitchen. 

"(Name)!" 

You glanced up at him curiously, eyes wide as you set a plate of food down onto the table. Concern filled your eyes at his frazzled appearance, the wetness of his blue eyes and the breathe of relief that escaped him. He moved into the chair before you, slouching as his hands grabbed at your own pulling you closer. 

"Dante, are you alright?" You asked voice laced with concern. 

He pressed his face into your stomach, the soft fabric of your white shirt smooth against his chin. He trembled, cleared his throat and hesitantly replied. "You burned something." 

Your hands had found their way into his hair, combing through the short strands, comfortingly. He held you tightly, fingers digging into your back. "Oh, I wasn't paying much attention. The food tastes fine. I swear." A sigh escaped him at your words. 

"It's a nice table." He muttered absentmindedly. 

A faint smile touched your lips. "I thought you'd like it. Thanks for putting it together last night." Dante remained silent causing the smile your smile to falter. "Babe, I need to tell you something." 

You continued raking you hands through his white hair, gently, urging him to continue. Unsure of himself he began to speak: "I'm not human. Not completely. I'm a half demon." 

Fingers stopped and your body tensed. Dante waited patiently, nerves biting. His hands held you as if this were to be the last time. And your fingers moved again, brushing through his hair. This was what had bothering him so much, the same thing that had gotten Lady under your skin. This was the most important thing about him - this was Dante.

"I know. I think I've always known." You muttered gently. He pulled back from you slowly, hands grasping at your own. "You do things that are pretty impossible, but it doesn't change anything. Not with you. I-" 

"And you're not scared?" 

"With you? Never. We've been through so much and you've always had my back. The you back then and the you right now are no different. You told me to trust you and I do." 

You smiled down at him, a warmth in your eyes. His tensed muscles relaxed and he turned slightly pressing his lips into the palm of your hand, his eyes filled with tenderness held your own. He was relieved, but now something else plagued his mind. An underlying fear swirled in those beautiful blue orbs and your smile faltered.

"But that's not all that was bothering you..." 

Dante hummed softly. "Just a silly dream. Nothing to worry your pretty little head over." He said with a confident smirk. 

The vulnerability, the fear in his eyes when he'd entered the kitchen just moments before had vanished. 

"How about we stay in tonight. Celebrate with a few drinks, then get to the good part..."

A light laugh passed your lips. "Tonight's girls night with Marge, remember? Tomorrow we can celebrate," your brow furrowed in amusement. "Though I'm not sure what we're celebrating." 

Dante scoffed. "I can't believe I just lost to a woman." 

"Breakfast," you said pointing at the plate behind him as you slipped away from him to grab your own plate. "I have to be at work in a bit." 

You settled into the seat beside him and Dante eyed the plate of food and then your own. His plate was much different from your own. It was prettier and unburnt unlike your own. 

"It's okay," you said as you took a bite of your food. "Beside I wouldn't mind having leftover pizza tomorrow." 

He smiled. "Think they'll still deliver?" 

"With that massive tab that you have? Probably not." 

Dante grumbled beneath his breath. You chatted idly for a while before you'd gotten ready to leave for work. Dante sat behind his desk clad in his usual getup with his feet crossed on the desk. He was absorbed in his motorcycle magazine, though you knew better. 

You pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead before heading out missing the playful frown that touched his lips. 

"That's not a real kiss. I can do you one better, babe." He called. 

You offered him one last smile before leaving. The heaviness that had clung to your chest had nearly vanished. He'd finally opened up to you after so long and it felt good to have his complete trust. With your light blue work apron on and a sunny disposition, you entered the small flower shop with a smile on your face. 

Marge wasn't in yet and you went about the room, spraying each plant with a sufficient amount of water. The quiet lull of background music caused you to hum to the beat - the silence would have killed you otherwise. 

The door chime rang and your eyes glanced towards the person that entered. A familiar man, a man with a golden tan that brought memories of the auction back to mind. A charming smile touched his lips. 

"Had I known I'd see you here I'd have come sooner." His voice, liquid velvet had brought a smile to your lips. 

One thing was for sure you thought you'd never see this man again in your life, but here he was standing in the flower shop you worked at.


	20. Hydrangeas

You stared at this man before you with a twinkle of wonder in your eyes. He was certainly charming from the way he dressed to the smile upon his lips. His light green eyes met yours as he slowly approached the counter and he smiled softly. 

“I was never able to introduce myself before, Noah.” He said as he held a hand out towards you. 

“(Name),” you stated politely as you shook hands. Noah turned his attention from you, eyes scanning around the room. “So what can I do for you today, sir?”

“Hydrangeas?” He asked as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

Your eyes followed him. He was definitely attractive, especially dressed so well in grey dress pants and a matching vest accompanied by a baby blue dress shirt. Noah was the type of man that demanded attention when he stepped into a room. Confidence fell off of him in waves. And you wondered how you’d only managed to catch a glimpse of him at the Ozark. 

“But before that,” those green eyes were on you again, mysterious and dark. “Would you care to join me for a drink later tonight?” 

Your eyes widened slightly, surprise evident in your expression before falling into a serious one, slight frown upon your lips. “I’m tied up tonight. And if we did it would be as friends.” 

Noah’s smile faltered slightly. “Ah spoken for I see. I shouldn’t be surprised.” 

Now you were getting the impression that he wasn’t the sort to be turned down either. 

“Those hydrangeas you were looking for,” you said changing the subject as you moved around the counter. Noah followed you to the cool fridge. 

You showed him the possible combinations. He settled on a beautiful bouquet, that featured white lilies and pink roses. Just as you were cashing him out for his purchase, you felt his eyes on you again. And you wondered, if the flowers were for his significant other. It mattered little to you, but it’d leave a foul taste in your mouth if it were true. 

“Think she’ll like them, my sister I mean.” He said as he glanced down at the vase upon the counter. There was a seriousness in his eyes, a tension in his jaw as he spoke. 

For his sister. It wasn’t a lover from his words which left you feeling as though you’d judged him too quickly. You’d nearly cursed him under your breath for being a scumbag. You offered him a reassuring smile. 

“I’m sure she will.” 

“Thank you for making this perfect. I’m sure she would have loved it.” He said as he pulled the vase into his arms. “It was very nice to meet you, officially, and hopefully we’ll cross paths again.” 

Noah said with a saddened smile, you offered him a wave goodbye and he was out the door. You watched him cross the street until he was out of view and gone. A soft hum sounded behind you and you turned, surprised to see Marge. 

She leaned against the door frame at the book of the ship, smirk upon her lips. Her beautiful long red hair was wrapped into a bun atop her head, the freckles upon her face more visible. 

“Friends? (Name) that man was beyond attractive!” Marge exclaimed. 

A raised brow of amusement and chuckling to yourself, you snatched up a green spray bottle. “He’s all yours then.” 

She began to complain. “He was totally into you -“ 

“And I have a boyfriend.” You interjected. 

“- it’s good to keep your options open. In case, you know something happens.” She said with a shrug. 

You offered her a side glance as you ducked beneath a basket of plants hanging from the low beams of the ceiling. Marge followed you, hands planted on her hips. 

“Then be friends with him for real!” Marge said, a firmness in her voice. “At least to introduce me.” 

You turned to face her, staring blankly. You could have said no, but you didn’t. She was your friend. One of your few friends - the only friend actually. You couldn’t count Trish and definitely not Lady and Patty well she was more of a little sister. That just left Dante. Youou were barely friends with him before you began wrestling in between the sheets - jumping to lovers faster than you’d expected. 

“Fine! If he’s able to we can meet at the end of the week...” You said giving in as you turned your back to her. 

Marge squealed, clapping her hands in excitement. “It’s a good thing he left you his number.” She waved around a receipt in her hand, large smile upon her lips

You marched towards her, snatching the offensive thing from her grasp. And there it was scribbled quickly just below his signature. 

“I suppose.” You finally said as you pocketed the receipt. “But first girls night!” 

And a girls night it was. Filled with wine, sweets and comfortable pajamas. The short silk pink shorts were smooth against your thighs and the white and red floral off the shoulder shirt matched it perfectly. Marge lounged on the sofa, nightgown practically sitting upon her waist, bunched from the position she held, legs crossed carelessly. She was at home, she cared little for modesty in front of you and above all she was comfortable. 

And your attention was on the platter of brownies, an array of cookies and buckets of popcorn across from you. All displayed nicely on the table in silver dishes and bowls. 

Her home smelled lovely filled with her favorite flowers, comprised mostly of burgundy lilies and white and orange roses. 

“Did you see the news? Carl Fitzpatrick was cheating on Linda for years!” She exclaimed in surprise as she scrolled through her cell phone. “With Alice Christensen!” 

Your eyes widened slightly. Hot celebrity couples were always breaking up or getting into a new relationship. But the Fitzpatrick’s were the ‘it’ couple for the past 10 years. 

“What a shame...” you muttered as your interest disappeared. You were more focused on the sugar cookies across the table and the second glass of wine now at your lips.

Marge was at your side suddenly, a sly smile upon her lips. Even Ollie, the small golden pup covered his eyes with his paws. She was up to something. 

“How about calling that new friend of yours for me, hmm?” 

Sure you were tipsy but you weren’t inebriated. You licked your lips before taking another generous sip from your glass, brow furrowed. Maybe if you ignored her she’d disappear. 

“Hmm?” She hummed again. Her light colored eyes shimmered with excitement and the smile on her lips... How could you possibly turn her down. 

“Well considering I don’t have a phone,” you snatched the receipt with Noah’s scribbled info and placed it into Marge’s hand. “You can contact him for me!” 

And she brightened. “That’s the greatest idea!” 

Marge began to imagine and rant in joy. She was eager and crushing hard. And if it all worked out well you’d be happy for her. You couldn’t help the small smile that touched your lips. But her attention was on you again, this time she offered you a mischievous smile. 

The shy girl you had encountered on your first day of work had left the building. This young woman before you was the complete opposite and you swallowed the rest of your drink in anticipation. She was drinking with you and easily keeping pace, the alcohol flowed through her veins, bolstering, allowing her to shed her timid attitude. 

“So how are things with you and Dante?” She questioned. 

“Really good actually.” You said carefully as you poured yourself another glass. 

“And in bed?” You turned to face her eyes wide, blush creeping up your neck. “Oh~come on. These things are important.” 

She giggled, rose from her seat and rubbed her hands together, eyebrows waggling. “So how big-“ 

Now you were the color of a tomato as she held her hands in the air to offer herself a general sense of measurement. Slowly, her hands widened apart, brows raised as she tried to find the answer. And you pressed a hand to your face in embarrassment. Her grin widened and she clapped her hands, laughing. Somehow she had guessed, maybe it was the dying noise you’d made. 

“Marge,” you whined between laughter. “Enough about Dante! You’re crazy!”

“Fine,” She grumbled as her hand fished around the couch for the tv remote. 

The film she had found was by far one of the greatest - a tear jerker. And with the amount of liquor in your system you were a hot mess. Before the film could even finish you’d passed out on the floor leaning against the couch no less. It was uncomfortable when you woke in the morning, a strain in your neck that wouldn’t disappear no matter what angle you tried to crack it from. 

A yawn and stretch from Marge and she was on her feet, pressing a hand to her head in mild discomfort. “Well last night was definitely fun.” She muttered followed by a shy laugh. 

“Ah man,” You grumbled. It was clear you drank more than the three glasses you originally planned on having. “Thanks for wanting to hangout Marge. We should totally do this again.” 

“Absolutely,” She said as she turned to face the cushions. “But sleeping right now is what I need. Don’t worry about the mess. I’ll take care of it later.” 

You ignored her for the most part, doing the small amount of dishes in the sink and packing all of the goodies that had been left out away. Marge slept through it all even you leaving. 

The walk home was quiet. You thought about calling Dante to come get you, but it would only add more stress for him. He was busy you were sure. With his line of work there was always something that needed to be taken care of. 

When you had made it back the sun had fallen from the sky and the moon had taken its place. Dante was still at his desk, legs crossed and placed atop it. 

“Well look who it is.” He said as you stepped into the shop.

You rolled your eyes at his words. “Want to go for a walk?” 

He moved the magazine from in front of his face. “Relax babe, eat something, have a drink maybe? Ya did just get back from work.” 

“It’ll be all sorts of romantic~” 

His brow quirked at the tone of your voice, his attention was fully on you. Dante wasn’t deaf nor was he oblivious. He’d caught on to the meaning behind your words, from the heavy look in your eyes to the sly smile upon on your lips. 

Dante was on his feet in an instant with his coat on his shoulder he strolled right past you and out the door, hands tucked into his pockets. 

Closing the door shut, you followed after him with a slight skip in your step as you moved to keep pace with him. 

Blue eyes glanced down towards you the moment you had laced your arm around his. Still he kept his hands in his pockets and a light smirk tugged at his lips. 

You glanced up, eyes focused on the stars in the sky. It was hard to see them, but still you managed despite the heavy rain clouds that began to roll in. You couldn’t help but smile. It was moments like this that you craved. The quiet peacefulness, uninterrupted quality time with Dante. It was all you wanted - to be by his side, not fearing for either of your lives. 

“And you’re sleepover?” 

“Oh! It was good,” you said in excitement. “Walked off the hangover on the way home.” 

You continued on about your time with Marge and he listened despite the uninterested look in his eyes. Of course you avoided particular details about him, details that you would rather not repeat and instead, you mentioned your encounter with Noah. 

Dante’s eyes were on you, cool and calculating. 

“Yeah he just kind of strolled in - he actually bought me a drink at the Ozark but I had no clue it was him.” 

“Is that so.” 

You pursed your lips at the tone of his voice. Maybe it hadn’t been such a good idea to bring up Noah. You’d need to fix the mess you’d gotten yourself into now. 

“I told him we could be friends, that’s all. Marge is totally into him. I gave her his phone number.” 

“He gave you his number...”

You just dug yourself into a hole. Now you were sweating bullets. This wasn’t going the way you wanted it to. You stared at him, lips pressed together in uncertainty until your eyes widened. Then it dawned on you; Dante was jealous. 

A light giggle escaped you and his eyes narrowed. “There’s no need to be jealous. I’d never trade you for anyone, Dante.” 

His brow twitched and he pulled from you suddenly, arm falling around your shoulders, tight. He held you in a head lock close against him and you whined, uncomfortable. 

“Who the hell said I was jealous?” He yelled, playfully. “So much for romantic!” 

Struggling against him, you complained, groaning in annoyance until he released his hold on you. Then he ruffled your hair, as if it weren’t bad enough already. Pushing against him playfully, you pouted. 

Then it started to rain and within minutes you were both soaked. It was a downpour. You squealed, stunned by the coldness. 

“You’re kidding right.” Dante complained. 

He turned from you sprinting back towards the shop and you followed behind him. A laugh bubbled past your lips when you reached the front steps, shutting the door behind you, you smiled at him. He offered you a light frown as he kicked off his boots and placed his jacket on the coat hanger. 

Water dripping from you’re hair and down the softness of your skin, his watchful gaze was lost on you. Then you felt it the intensity of his stare, the heat of his eyes and you were drawn towards him. A warmth spread over the flesh of your skin at the attention and Dante’s gaze drifted. 

“Stay put,” he ordered as he disappeared into the bathroom. 

The tone of his voice caused you to shift in anticipation, breath shallow. Now you needed to get out these clothes, you were soaked. You hurried up the stairs and into your room. After slipping into a thin black night gown you made your way into Dante’s bedroom and sat yourself upon the bed. 

He wasn’t expecting you to be there and he certainly wasn’t happy that you hadn’t listened, though he wasn’t surprised. 

Your hair was a mess when he’d finished having his way with you and the red stain upon your lips left marks all along his neck and jaw. Without a doubt you knew you’d wake up sore the next morning with bruises along your hips and backside. He was forceful, rough and you’d enjoyed every bit of it. He wasn’t the type to express his feelings openly, but you could tell from the way he handled you, he was releasing all of his stress. Their was relief in his eyes when he looked up at you, maybe it had been the softness of your own gaze or perhaps it was because you were still attracted to him. As if being a half demon would have changed that, you scoffed at the idea. Even the red of his eyes, intense and heavy had you gasping for breath as he ravaged you. 

Dante was a work of art; his perfectly sculpted abs and his silver hair were a godsend. His carefree, confident attitude only made him sexier in your eyes. 

He held you against his side, pressed into him with his arm around your waist. The white bedsheets covered your and his nakedness as you rested your head against his chest. 

A content, relaxed expression held his features as he rested peacefully, eyes closed. He wasn’t asleep, you knew for sure with the way he traced patterns along the flesh of your hips. 

“Dante,” he hummed in response and when you didn’t continue he opened his eyes only slightly. “Mundus - what is that?” 

His brow furrowed, hand tightening around your hip. “A demon. Took care of the ugly bastard long ago.” 

You pursed your lips at his words. If Mundus has been taken care of then why was the Blood Crystal repeating his name like a mantra. They were insistent on getting their message through to you., but you could never understand more than a few words. 

The dead scholars and hunters trapped within the crystal had been quiet for some time until now. And that bothered you. Why ruin a perfect moment. Their nagging would drive you insane. 

“Any other garbage they have to say?” 

“Sparda?” You asked hesitantly, almost unsure of yourself. 

“My old man huh. Can they get a little more creative?” 

A scoff of annoyance left you as you snuggled closer to him. “The son of Sparda is to destroy the Crystal of Blood when the time is right.” You related the words to him and Dante raised a brow, irritated. 

“Cut the bullshit already.” He grumbled out. “And let me enjoy this moment. Evil pixies...”

A soft giggle escaped your lips as he turned to face you, pulling you closer. “They’re not pixies.”

“Ghosts, spirits - whatever. They’re all the damn same.” 

They bickered amongst themselves, cursed Dante for his arrogance. Mundus was a threat, a very real one according to them. But there was always one voice, softer than the rest that continuously threw you off guard. It was sinister and it frightened you. This one was much more powerful then the rest and kept in check by the dead souls of the Archipelagos finest. You forced them out of your head, fearful and a relieved sigh passed your lips as a quiet enveloped your mind. And it made you wonder how much control you really had over the jewel around your neck.

You fiddled with it more. And your eyes heavy with uncertainty and your jaw tightened. Slowly you shifted and Dante’s eyes held your own. Unclasping the chain from around your neck, you held the crystal out towards him. 

“Hold on to it for me.” Your mind screamed at you and you ignored the ache building in your head. 

Brow furrowed Dante took the necklace from your out stretched hand. “Why the sudden change of heart babe?” 

A sigh escaped your lips. “I just have a bad feeling.” 

He scoffed, annoyance laced into his voice. “With all the crap you get yourself into I can’t say I’m surprised.” 

You offered him a glare, before your eyes fell shut. Dante was asleep before you, heavy breaths falling past his lips. The necklace tight it in his hand was still pressed against your skin. He was thoughtful in his actions. The pain you had felt, the instinctual drive to snatch back the crystal from him had died when he held it so close. And it allowed you to sleep. 

Morning came quick, easily you slept into the afternoon and you woke with a start, a pain in your neck. It was just you in bed. You weren’t tucked into Dante’s side like when you’d fallen asleep. And the crystal was gone with him. 

Your mind wasn’t screaming as you thought it would, but a dull ache did fill the back of your mind. Your body didn’t react kindly to being far from the crystal but it seemed that being with Dante was alright, if just for a bit. 

Slowly, you got up, showered and dressed for the day. Cleaning from room to room, you even took care of cleaning the gun Dante had gifted you, leaving it on the kitchen counter. The juke box played some old songs that had you swaying to and fro as you cleaned up the shop. You stopped for a moment, fresh cup of coffee in your hand as you stared at the chipped paint and cracks that marred the faded white walls. 

Your thoughts were interrupted as a pair of small arms wrapped around your waist. The color of walls could wait for now - you’d have to ask Dante on paint colors anyways, before you did anything. 

“I haven’t seen you in forever!” Patty said in excitement. 

A smile touched your lips as a small laugh escaped you, eyes landing on the blonde haired woman at the door. 

Trish winked as she sauntered further into the shop. 

“You’re feeling better. Looking better too, practically glowing.” She smirked, crossed her arms as she planted herself onto the green leather sofa. 

Patty released her hold on you and joined Trish, wide smile upon her lips. “We went shopping. You have to come with us next time!” 

“I’m going to take a guess that you and Dante worked out your issues.” Trish added.

“Very perceptive of you.” 

She offered a shrug. “What can I say. I’m good at it aren’t I.” 

“Coffee?” You asked, offering her a small smile of your own.

She shook her head gently. “Not my style, a real cold drink would be nice.” 

Lucky enough you found a beer tucked in the back of the fridge. She took a swig of it the moment it had landed in her hand and she offered you an appreciative smile. 

You chatted with the both of them for some time, laughing as you all joked. And Trish wasn’t as scary you thought her to be. The fear that had once filled your eyes had vanished and you couldn’t help but smile in her presence. She was fun to be around, her sarcasm and charm added to her beauty and you didn’t see her as a demon anymore. This was Trish, your friend and Dante’s friend. 

The front doors to the shop opened drawing your attention and Trish was on her feet in an instant, drink forgotten. She stood beside you, defensively. Patty was on her feet, hiding behind you and your jaw tightened. 

Viktor stepped into the shop swinging a chain his hand, haphazardly. A smirk held his lips and his eyes surveyed the three of you before resting on your own. “I think you’ve spent enough time in this dump. I’ve come to take you home, love.” 

“Big words for a small man. You can’t have what isn’t yours.” Trish countered with a teasing smirk. 

He scowled, turned his attention to her as he caught the spinning chain in his palm. “I knew I wouldn’t like you.” 

Viktor surveyed the room until his eyes landed on you once again. A sinister smirk played on his lips. “Looks like Dante isn’t here. How convenient!” 

A gunshot rang through the air and Patty screamed. Trish sprang forward, brow furrowed as she moved to engage Viktor in combat. You turned lifting Patty over your shoulder like a sack of potatoes and ran towards the kitchen. Adrenaline coursed through your veins giving you the strength to lift the young woman away from danger. 

You grasped the door knob to the back door and placed her down outside. “Get out of here. I’ll help Trish until Dante gets back.” 

Her hands latched onto yours. “You should be the one running! He’s here to take you. He’s a demon!”

Tears filled her eyes and you placed your hands on either sides of her face. “I’ll be fine, trust me.” You said with a reassuring smile. 

And you turned from her, running back into the shop. Lightning surged just outside the kitchen and you grabbed your gun from the counter. 

“Impudent wench!” Viktor hissed stroking down at the blonde haired woman. 

She grunted in pain crashing through the floor. 

“Trish!” You yelled out as you entered the room. 

Viktor’s eyes were on you, bright red and angry and you froze in place, stunned. His skin surged with energy a deep blue beneath his porcelain skin. And he smirked. 

“Viktor?” You questioned hesitantly. 

“No, not really. Viktor’s dead thanks to yours truly.” He said arrogantly as he held his arms out. It was as if he was praising himself, you. 

Trish struggled to pick herself off the floor, blood dripping from her head. And Viktor moved, only to stop again at the sight of the gun raised at him. 

He froze, just a few steps away from Trish. The blood lust in his eyes frightened you, but he only smiled. 

“You wouldn’t shot us would you?” He taunted, smile twisting as his eyes darkened further. 

And the gun in your hand went off not once but twice. He remained standing, amusement in his eyes as he gazed down at the two bullet wounds in his chest above his heart. Viktor laughed loudly, hysterically. 

“I told him you were heartless bitch.” 

You stared wide eyed and speechless as he spun the chain in his hand. It flew towards you, faster than the human eye could see and it latched around your throat, constricting. You chocked as the thin chain tightened around your throat. 

“Now. Where is the crystal?” 

A strangled noise passed your lips and the gun fell from your hands. Your fingers grasped at your neck in an effort to pull the chain off. It only tightened the more you struggled and Viktor continued to yell, a crazy look in his eyes. 

Slowly, Trish lifted her head, blood dripping down the side of her face and she breathed deeply, brows furrowed. Power surged off of her, yellow and bright, in an instant and the chain around your throat slacked, cut away. Breath entered your lungs again and you gasped, tears brimming your eyes. 

You pulled the last bit of metal from your throat with trembling hands as blood shot eyes focused on Trish. Your hand grabbed at your fallen weapon as tears fell from your eyes. She swung fist after fist, kick after kick at Viktor. He retreated, growl escaping him as he blocked and dodged each strike. Then he fell to the ground, knocked back. 

“Oh come on I was just getting started!” She yelled swinging her heel down. 

Her strike missed falling through a black cloud instead of Viktor and into the wooden floor, leaving nothing behind but a hole. With Viktor gone you slowly rose to your feet and Trish huffed under her breath, cursing. 

The fan above squeaked, swinging from side to side before falling. It landed with a crash between you and Trish and you jumped slightly. She took it in stride, hand on her hip with pursed lips. Waves of yellow vanished instantly from around her. 

“Dante’s going to be pissed.” 

Your fingers brushed against your sensitive neck and a small cough escaped you. 

“So,” you struggled for breath between words as you surveyed the damage to the shop. “Where is Dante exactly?” 

A light wince left the blonde haired woman’s lips. “You’re not gonna like it.” She said offering you a side glance. 

Brow furrowed, you stood straighter, eyeing her expectantly. 

“Love Planet.” 

You stared at her blankly, licked your lips and marched towards the front door with gun in hand. 

“Someone’s in trouble.” Trish said, smirk upon her lips as she followed you out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Except the next update in about a week or two.


	21. Poisonous Kiss

It didn’t help that Love Planet was just about a block away. How many times had Dante come here after spending time with you? Was this what he did on his free time? You continued to wonder, fingers tightening around the gun in your hand. 

You were practically seething when you stepped onto 13th Avenue with a tick in your brow, jaw clenched. Trish sauntered behind you hips swaying as they always were with an ever present smirk upon her lips. She was always one to cause trouble for her own amusement, but you paid her little mind. 

A growl escaped your lips and it didn’t help that water still leaked from your eyes - a reflex from nearly having the life chocked out of you. Trish glanced down at her phone briefly before placing it back into her back pocket. 

“Patty’s with Morrison.” 

You glanced at her, lips tight as you nodded your head and tucked the gun into the waistband of your pants. At least the young girl was safe and for once listened. Dante would be surprised - that is if he survives your wrath. Half-demon or not, hell hath no fury like a woman scorned as they say. 

The doors to the seedy strip club slammed open and Trish followed you in. She pursed her lips, eyes bright with interest. Blood matted her blonde hair, staining the beautiful long strands and causing it to stick to her skin. She grumbled to herself as she passed a mirror, clearly distracted by her disheveled appearance. 

Stuck on her vanity, you left Trish in the hall. Paintings framed in gold and thick red velvet like curtains decorated each and every room. Men and women alike walked about the halls, seated in private lounges drinking their problems away or to their hearts content. You apologized whenever you managed to _accidentally_ wander into a private showing in search of Dante. 

Trish was quick to find you, a light of amusement twinkled in her blue eyes as she sauntered past you to a dark brown, double wooden door. The blood was gone from her hair and face, skin flawless as if she’d never gotten into a fight. 

“$100 bucks he’s in the main room.” 

You remained focused, eyes narrowed. Anger above all took over all of your thoughts and actions as you pushed in both doors. 

The room was dark for the most part and center stage was a woman, dancing provocatively. She was enticing, beautiful with luscious dark brown hair. Your eyes left hers as you entered further scanning the room for any signs of the white haired man. Leaning against the railing of the stairs you stared down at all the club’s patrons until your eyes landed on Dante. 

“And there he is.” Trish said a light air in her tone. 

A couple of women sat around him and a heavy set man. One of them was practically all over Dante and you exhaled deeply. Trish’s lips quirked as she tried to hide the smirk that was pulling at her lips. 

She was eating all of this up. This was prime time drama, possibly better than any soap she’d witnessed on tv. Lips pursed, your fingers drummed along the railing before you were down the stairs. There was a fire in your step and Trish followed. 

The blonde haired woman could see Dante’s struggle as he tried to politely get the dancer off his lap, Enzo’s encouraging voice adding more fuel to the fire. She giggled and your expression softened to Trish’s surprise. 

A coldness touched your eyes instead as you approached Dante from behind. He couldn’t see you but his dancer could and her light green eyes narrowed. Dante tried to turn in his seat, to see behind him but your hands were on either side of his head holding him in place. 

“Seriously.” The girl scoffed. 

The fat man beside him laughed as both girls, one on each of his arms giggled. “They’re fighting over you, told you you were popular with the ladies.” 

“Come on, I already said no to all this crap. Enzo, what the hell did you get me into.” Dante grumbled. 

You tilted his head back, causing ice blue eyes to lock with yours. “What _did_ you get yourself into.” Your words dripped with ice and Dante cursed beneath his breath.

Enzo as his name was made a surprised, almost idiotic noise as you pushed yourself away from Dante. 

“Shit,” Dante said as he moved to follow after you. 

A disgruntled noise escaped the dancer as she was roughly shoved aside and Trish’s eyes landed on Dante. She chuckled. “He’s in for a treat.” 

Just as you made your way outside the back entrance into the alley, a hand latched around your elbow. Slowly, you turned to face him. 

“Babe-“

Your hand struck his cheek faster than either of you expected and he winced. It stung, possibly the hardest slap he’d ever experienced. But his surprise shifted to worry as he took in your frazzled appearance, the red of your eyes and the paleness of your skin, easier to see in the dying light of the sun. 

“Holy shit,” his hands pulled at your collar, nearly dragging you off your feet as he drew you closer. 

Ice blue eyes narrowed. “Let me guess. Asshole number one decided to pay a visit.” His fingers tightened around your shirt and you tried to bat his hands away. 

“Right now, you’re asshole number one.” 

He scoffed. “I’m working - meeting with Enzo about a new job. The sleaze bag will only meet in places like this.” 

“Working? I thought you got work from Morrison or Lady.”

“Enzo’s an old friend. We catch up sometimes. No big deal.” Dante said as his voice mellowed. 

“No big deal?” You repeated as you nodded your head in disbelief. Dante shook you slightly, hands still tight around the softness of your shirt. “Hanging out with your buddy at the strip club - right. What was I thinking.” 

“Worried about Enzo now of all times. Really, babe. What the hell happened.” He practically growled.

“Maybe if you hadn’t been in a strip club all afternoon you would know. Trish nearly had her face slammed in and I was almost strangled to death by Viktor - Well not really but who’s keeping track, right?”

Your hands shook and you felt an energy not quiet your own ripple beneath the surface of your flesh. His hands fell loose from your shirt and you turned from him, raking a hand through your hair. Tears stung your eyes, bloodshot and angry. Suddenly, the crystal appeared in your hand startling both you and the white haired man. 

A sigh escaped your lips as it glowed bright within the palm of your hand. It disappeared beneath the flesh of your skin, absorbed into your body and a serenity washed over you. The bruises around your neck vanished and the red of your eyes returned to their natural white - all signs of injury gone. You shifted your gaze from him, this too - the crystal - was a touchy subject. 

Dante growled in frustration, eyes flickering a bright red he turned from you. Then his hands landed on your shoulders, startling you. He moved so quickly, jerking you towards him and ice blue eyes glared down at you. “Nothing happened.” 

The seriousness of his eyes - the desperation and honesty. It was the only true emotion you’d see from him. As it was said the eyes were the windows to one’s soul. 

You chewed the inside of your cheek. Despite the anger, the tightness of your chest, you believed his words to be true. “J-just don’t meet at a strip club again or we can go together next time.” 

The slight upturn of his lips had you back tracking. “I take that back.” 

Dante’s hands fell from your shoulders and he glanced off into the darkness of the alley, eyes narrowed. “Nosy as fucking ever.” 

Trish emerged from the darkness with a shrug of her shoulders, smirk upon her lips. “Had to have my girl’s back in case you said something stupid.” 

Dante grumbled. “Shouldn’t ya have my back?”

Her eyes briefly landed on him before flickering to you. “So this demon Enzo was telling me about it feeds on emotions. You’ll do perfect (Name).” 

You stared at her blankly. Were you just volunteered unwillingly as bait? All because of the current emotional state you were in. Strategically it was perfect. The blonde haired woman wasn’t stupid, but Dante didn’t like the idea. His eyes were hard, jaw set tight. 

“A succubus, not a good idea. Humans don’t have that great of a track record.” 

“Neither do you,” You fired back, brow furrowed.

Dante sighed, crossed his arms and turned his glare towards Trish. “Lost to a fake I hear.” He said diverting the conversation. 

“Not sure what that man was, but he certainly wasn’t human,” her eyes landed on his. “And no one lost anything. You included.” 

You glanced down at you feet, kicked a pebble with your dirt covered sneakers as you shoved your hands into your pants pocket. “And Patty?”

“A little rattled.” Trish said. “But fine - checked in with Morrison again. Lady’s with them.” 

You’d nearly rolled your eyes as you pursed your lips. And Trish eyed you curiously, smiling. She knew of the hostility between you and the black haired woman, but Dante was none the wiser and you’d like to keep it that way. The last thing you wanted to do was cause a rift between him and his friend. Thankfully, he hadn’t noticed the sour expression upon your face nor the amused look in Trish’s eyes at the mention of her name. 

“Then let’s head over to this club. Trish -“ Dante began. 

“I’m all over it. Viktor won’t even see me coming.” She said confidently before walking away. 

A silence filled the space between you and Dante - tension high. He stuck close to your side, hands tucked into his pockets. Awkwardly you cleared your throat as you made your way to his bike. 

With your arms around him and hair whipping in the wind, you felt all of your muscles tighten on reflex. Riding a motorcycle was always exhilarating, fun really but that didn’t mean you were used to it. Across the bridge and on the other side of town, the isolation made you feel uneasy. Even if it was the most popular club in town, it didn’t leave a good feeling in the pit of your stomach.

Once inside the club you turned to Dante offering him a slight smile. His eyes narrowed. He could tell you were up to something. The thrum of the music and flashes of light in sync with hype of the room caused you to pull closer to the white haired man. His arm wrapped around your waist as you stepped onto your toes. 

“Find your target yet?” You practically yelled into his ear over the noise.

He shook his head. He wanted to tell you - this demon wasn’t like the others. It was an expert at camouflaging - shapeshifting. Even he had a hard time telling if they were demons. Their unusually beautiful appearance was what gave them away and he was so close to giving you the warning until you slipped from his grasp. You were fast and half way across the club when a woman stepped into his path and a tick of annoyance furrowed his brow. 

You ordered a drink, the strongest hard liquor you could think of and the bartender a young man around your age smiled at you. His warm brown eyes held yours as he slid the drink across the bar. A smirk of your own touched your lips before you paid and were on your way and onto the dance floor. And you lost yourself among the crowd of people, swinging your hips to the beat of the music. 

Dante’s eyes were on the woman before him again and she too had been looking in your direction, until her golden eyes landed on him. She smirked, hand trailing down his chest as she pressed closer. Her bright red hair was long, nearly down to her waist and her bright eyes drew him closer. He could feel the spell that was beginning to entrap him and his thoughts drifted back to you, just as his hands moved to land on this woman’s hips. 

The hesitation in his eyes, the twitch of his fingers, the need to pull back rattled in his head. He could feel every curve of her body pressed against him in the tight emerald green dress she wore. And he struggled against her, hand nearly reaching out to shove her away by the face. 

Dante could feel a set of his eyes on him, watching carefully. He expected you to appear at his side, territorial and angry, but you hadn’t. You simply watched from a distance, annoyed and silent. Perhaps is was because the demon had found him. But your actions were careless. Reckless, actually. You downed the rest of your drink, faster than you should have and continued to dance the night away. 

A delightful noise left the woman, drawing his attention. “A human who can resist me!” Her smile widened. 

“Alright lady-“ She shushed him, pressing a finger to his lips and he felt the invisible bonds tighten. 

Manicured hands moved to hold the side of his face and pressed cheek to cheek, he could feel her hot tongue flick out at his ear. Dante’s brow furrowed, deeper. She purred into his ear, voice soft and familiar. The moment she had pulled back, Dante stared, eyes wide. 

She looked like you. It was you in his arms, dressed in a tight emerald green dress. She had matched you perfectly from the color of your hair to the slight upturn of your lips. This was you. Even the feel of her hands over his skin made him believe it too. 

“Better right?” There was no doubt in his mind that this was you, you sounded the same, playful and soft. 

Dante’s arms wrapped around her tighter and he shut his eyes, relaxing into her hold. 

On the dance floor, you glared up at Dante with your drink pressed to your lips. The red haired woman spoke gently into his ear and you turned from the scene, a frown upon your lips. You swung your hips to the beat of the music, ignoring the urge to march up to them. Demon or not, you wanted to rip the woman’s hair out. But you remained, even if you could muster the courage, what then? You’d drag Dante away? He was a magnet, women were drawn to him. It was inevitable receiving such attention, but that didn’t mean he could simply stand there. 

A hand touched your own, startling you as a man pressed close from behind and you turned, surprise evident in your large eyes. It was the bartender, his soft brown eyes sparkled in the darkness and an apology fell past his lips. 

“I should have asked first,” his hand grabbed yours, drawing you back towards him and an unusual warmth filled you. “But I just couldn’t help myself.” 

His words were honeyed, smooth. And his fingers, holding your chin, burned the flesh of your skin. His touch was intoxicating, leaving you wanting more. You found yourself moving closer to him, closer to his golden eyes and a smirk tugged at his lips. All rational thought had left you, instead an emptiness persisted and the sole focus within the darkness was this man. No one else mattered. It was just the two of you here, you and this mystery man and Dante, he didn’t exist. 

The distance between you lessened as he too moved closer. And just before his lips could touch your own, a jolt of lightning shook you to your core. Red energy erupted from you and your chest burned hot, sending the people around you tumbling backwards. It startled you, awakening you from whatever forces of darkness this man had conjured. A voice yelled out in your head as well, cursing you - insulting your weakness. Dark and menacing, you recognized this tone, it was the voice that caused the scholars and hunters within your head and the crystal to cower and hide. 

_Weakling!_

Screams erupted around you and everyone shoved each other, running for the exits. The power that had erupted from your body startled them all, it startled you too and the man that was with you was across the room. He lied still, body turned from you and your brow furrowed. 

Whatever he had done to you, it wasn’t normal and you were thankful to the evil entity within the crystal for pulling you back to reality. You turned your attention to Dante and your eyes widened, gasp falling past your lips. Frantically, you reached for your gun at the back of your pants and you panicked. It was gone. 

You needed to make your way to Dante through the mass exodus or the other club patrons would end up killing you. Your eyes were on him, focused and wide. 

The red haired woman had shed her appearance, taking on your own and her lips were pressed against Dante’s. Time stood still around them - the chaos of the room lost on them both. 

“So much for being the bait.” You grumbled as you shoved your way through the crowd towards him. 

Slowly, Dante fell to his knees, hands falling slack at his sides. His strength left him, body falling victim to the demon’s powers and she pulled back from him, a large smile on her lips. Her hands were on him again and you cursed profusely as you ran towards them. Just as her fingers brushed against the flesh of his cheeks, you lunge at her, knocking her back. 

You landed a right hook on her cheek and a groan of frustration escaped her. Claw like hands grabbed at you, twisting at your arms. You clenched your teeth tight, fighting the urge to scream before she tossed you. A pained cry passed your lips as you landed on the floor a distance away. 

A foot stepped on your hand and your fingers crunched, bones popping and breaking beneath the weight of the boot. Finally, you did scream, tears dripping down your face. 

The bartender smiled down at you cruelly, eyes glowing bright. His skin shifted, melding from his olive tan to a deep red. Horns appeared on his head and sharp white teeth sparkled. “Now tell me princess, how did you do that back there? That was a lot of energy for a human.” 

A fire burned in your chest and you grit your teeth, trying to hold back the energy within you. The crystal’s power flared - taunting the demon before you. And he smirked down at you, tongue flicking out to lick his lips. 

“Don’t play with your food, Dharan.” A sweet voice teased him and your eyes shifted to the woman who looked like you. 

She smiled prettily, hands on her hips as she strode closer, confidence in each step. Dante remained motionless across the room and your gaze shifted between both demons. 

“His loyalty to you was admirable, annoying really. He gave me the hardest time,” she huffed as she came to a stop, eyes looking down on you. “Still no match for me.” 

Dharan as you presumed rolled his eyes and he moved, the pressure from your hand vanished and he lifted you. He shook you slightly. “This one, Orlyss. We could feed off her for millennia.” 

The woman scoffed and your gaze shifted between them curiously then to Dante. He remained motionless across the room and your breath quickened. What if he was actually dead? 

Impossible. 

Dante was a son of Sparda, the legendary dark knight that had risen against his own kind. An all powerful being capable of near anything. The scholars - the whispers had said as much if not more. Dante wasn’t weak, a simple poisonous kiss couldn’t kill him. 

“Cut the shit, Dante!” You yelled angrily. 

A smack to the side of your head caused you to groan. 

“Your boyfriend’s dead.” Dharan said. 

You glared at him and before you could open your mouth. The smooth sound of Dante’s voice filled your ears. “Hands off.” 

A gun shot rang through the air and the demon behind you howled in pain, blood dripping from the bullet hole in his hand. The very same hand he had smacked you with. You slipped from him and found a place to hide, behind a blue leather sofa, a safe distance away. 

“What?!” Orlyss’ flesh rippled to match Dharan’s in color and she stepped forward, long red hair cascading down her back. Golden eyes burned brightly. “I drained all of your life force.” She hissed. 

Dante shrugged. “Must of missed a spot.” 

Her brow furrowed and she snarled, Dharan stepped up to stand beside her. 

“Nice gimmick by the way. But I gotta say nothing beats the original.” Dante said smugly as he strode towards them, Ebony and Ivory in each hand. 

You peaked out from your hiding spot, eyes narrowed, searching. What the hell happened to your gun? Then you spotted it, the pretty design unmistakable even in the darkness. It was in Dharan’s waist band, tucked securely by the black leather belt on his hips. He waved around a dagger, haphazardly. A curse escaped your lips when his eyes landed on yours. He smirked, attention shifting from Dante to you. 

On your feet again, you moved further away. Dharan stalked after you and a massive smile split Orylss’ face. “I’ll deal with this one.” She said, despite her words her gaze followed you. 

A garbage can whacked her in the side of the head, causing the demon to stumble. And you’d nearly bursted out laughing when you realized Dante had kicked it towards her head. 

“Come on now the party’s this way!” There was the excitement in his voice again. He always did love a good fight. 

Dharan stalked towards you, blade in hand. Fear gripped at your chest, the fire within you incomparable to the feeling. You back tracked, eyes frantically searching for an escape. Instead you found yourself behind the bar with nowhere to go. Your eyes landed on a white cutting board, lemons and limes strewed about the counter. A tiny knife bright against the dark marble of the counter caught your attention and you snatched it with your good hand, hiding it behind your back. 

“Nowhere to run,” Dharan teased as he moved around the counter towards you. “This is going to be fun.” 

He twirled the dagger between his fingers and his eyes briefly shifted from you to Dante. He smirked at the scene. Dante was focused on his own fight to worry about you, leaving you vulnerable. Gunshots rang loud in your ears and his taunting only fueled the demon’s rage. She was wounded, appearance disheveled, but still she stood on her feet, growling. 

And just as she sprang forward so did Dharan. A bullet embedded into the hall inches from his face and the demon’s eyes widened. He hissed in discontent, eyes snapping towards Dante before landing on you. And he approached faster, hands reaching for you. 

Your fear dissipated and a foolish intelligent thought filled your head. The crystal was all powerful and the monster within it was willing, encouraging you to use it. And now seemed like a good time. A heat enveloped you like fire, a fire that did not burn. If it hadn’t been for your surroundings you would have believed you were roasting in the pits of hell. You could even feel your fingers again, bone mending. 

Red filled your vision and just as Dante moved towards you a wave of energy escaped your body, hitting Dharan back. His body flew through the bar counter with crash. He remained motionless. Glass crunched beneath your feet as you approached him and you stopped, gritting your teeth as a splitting headache caused your hands to fly into your hair. 

The whispers filled your mind, cursing you and offering nothing but insults, unlike the evilness of the crystal. It remained quiet, content. 

Then you too collapsed, a voice echoed in your mind, clear as day, drowning out the rest. 

_Ha. What an interesting human._

A hand touched your shoulders and you remained still, secure against a rock solid wall. The noises around you were off, distant until you slowly opened your eyes. Flashes of blue and red filled your vision. Emergency responders had arrived at the club and the chill breeze against your face was refreshing. 

Dante held you securely, the rock wall was actually his chest and you pressed your face into him. It was safe to assume the demons were dead. 

“I could have handled it, babe.” Dante said. 

His eyes were heavy, dark and cold. He walked with you towards his bike, fingers tight against the fabric of your clothes. 

“You did.” You said with a reassuring smile as he placed you back into your feet. “Though I’m not sure how I feel about you kissing another woman.” 

He scratched the back of his head, allowing the conversation to divert. “Ah come on. We both fell for it. Besides she looked like you.” 

Dante’s eyes softened a small smirk pulled at his lips, hands still on you. “Two of you - that’s heaven babe.” 

A hum escaped you as your eyes widened in surprise. You didn’t like that smirk, the mischievous twinkle of his eyes. 

“Have a twin - one that wouldn’t try to kill me?” 

You pressed a hand to your forehead in disappointment, mumbling beneath your breath. “Better watch out, I’ll be the one to kill you.” 

He chuckled. His fingers were hooked into a belt loop on your pants and he drew you towards him. His other hand found yours, the one that should have been broken, flexing them in interest. Your eyes held his for just a few moments before drifting away. 

“Guess that stupid thing does come in handy... the benefits still don’t outweigh the risk.” Dante said. 

You patted his chest, eyes finding his once again. “I’ve got it all under control.” Slowly, you pulled from him. “What we should do is head home. I’m sure Trish found something.” 

Dante nodded his head and he sat on his bike, waiting for you to hop on behind him. Once your arms were around his chest, eyes peaking over his shoulder, he was off, speeding down the freeway. 

And your thought wandered as your hair whipped in the wind. Could possibly ever have control over the crystal or would it be the one to control you? You feared the answer and you hoped realizing a small portion of its power wouldn’t come back to bite you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh I’m so excited for Devil May Cry 5! It’s been so long since 4 I couldn’t be happier and I hope you all are as excited as I am. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!


	22. Missed Beat

Back at Devil May Cry, Trish paced the shop to and fro with a manicured nail between her teeth. The ceiling fan still laid on the floor in a crumpled mess, broken and irreparable. Her hands landed on her hips the moment the doors slammed open, foot tapping the floor impatiently. 

“Took you guys long enough.” She quipped. 

Dante’s brow furrowed as he stepped into the shop, door shutting behind you as you followed him in. His hands were shoved into his pockets, brow furrowed and jaw set tight, he sank into the couch feet propped up on the arm rest. 

“Dante got a little distracted. Too many pretty girls in one night for him to handle.” You said playfully as you moved towards the kitchen. 

“Let’s get this straight it was one ugly demon with a pretty, stolen face.” 

Trish smiled. “No surprise there. You were always the biggest sucker - falling for all kinds of tricks.” 

He raised his hands, lifted a pair of daggers red and gold from his pockets and waved them around. “Got these babies from those demon twins at least,” he said earning him a nod of approval from Trish. 

Dante narrowed his eyes then and moved his arms back, crossed behind his head and the daggers tucked away again in his coat . “Any news on Viktor?” 

Trish’s gaze hardened, face serious as she moved to sit across from him. “The place was trashed - empty. But I got a new location on them. Still need to check the place out.” 

A set of light blue eyes landed on you the moment you stepped out of the kitchen and you froze, eyes locking with Trish. You sipped at the cup of water in your hand as she surveyed you, eyes scanning your body. You blinked owlishly. 

“At least he got one thing right.” She muttered before shifting her attention to the white haired male. 

“Don’t you have work to do?” Dante asked. 

A scoff escaped her and she rolled her eyes. Trish sauntered over to the door and offered a wave over her shoulder before leaving. Dante sighed deeply as if the weight of the world had been lifted from his shoulder. He closed his eyes and you sank onto the couch beside him. He didn’t even peak a glance when he felt the couch dip by his legs. Instead he remained still embracing the peacefulness of the quiet room. 

“This place is a mess.” 

“Then get to cleaning babe.” He muttered quietly. 

You glared daggers, lips pursed. “How about we do it together-“

“Tomorrow.” He finished as he placed his feet onto your lap. 

Dante was quick to fall asleep, light snores escaping him. His arms were now crossed over his chest. You doubted he was comfortable still fully dressed in his trench coat. But you wouldn’t wake him. Not this time. Today had been a hell of a day and he needed his rest as you did. 

Gently, you moved his feet and rested them back on the couch before heading into the kitchen. Placing the empty glass into the sink you glanced out the window. A slight chill touched your skin and the delicate white lace curtain billowed in the breeze. Quietly shutting it, you stared back into the darkness before turning your attention to the dirty plates and cups in the sink. 

A set of amber colored eyes watched you from outside, covered by the darkness of the night. Unaware of the presence, you cleaned the dishes and once again glanced out the window. Still the being stared with a deep sinister gaze and you turned walking out of its sight. 

Shutting off the lights before you headed upstairs, your eyes found Dante once more as you climbed the steps. He muttered softly in his sleep before he turned into the couch and a fond smile touched your lips. It was a good thing you hadn’t decided to cuddle with him. He would have no doubt smothered you, pressed his massive body into your own and suffocated you or you would have spent the night sleeping on him. The next morning would be nothing short of complaints that his limbs had fallen asleep thanks to you. 

Stepping into Dante’s room, you slowly changed out of your clothes and slipped on one of his t-shirts to wear to bed. Those watchful amber eyes persisted in watching you, closer this time. The figure stood in the doorway to the bedroom face hooded by a cloak. With your back facing them as you, you moved towards the window and stared out. 

A soft whisper touched your ears, muffled and barley audible and you ignored it with a sigh as you turned. The door was left open in case Dante wanted to slip into bed beside you. If it had been closed he’d make a ruckus, rousing you from sleep. So it was better to be safe. 

The figure watched you, waiting to see if you’d notice it but you didn’t. There was nothing there to be seen. You simply stared past it into the empty hall as you rested your head against the pillow. And it smiled wide as you fell asleep. 

You were up before Dante, at sunrise to be exact. He hadn’t joined you in bed and remained on the couch all night. Tiptoeing down the stairs was difficult with each creek the steps made but thankfully he hadn’t woken up. 

With a pot of coffee brewing you decided to prepare something new for breakfast. Crepes were on the list, a chocolate hazelnut spread and strawberries as well. You tapped your barefoot to the beat of your favorite tune as you hummed the lyrics to the song. A bright smile touched your lips. The sun was shinning, illuminating the kitchen in warm natural light. 

Today was going to be a good day, you could feel it in your bones. 

The sweet smell of food roused Dante from his sleep and slowly he moved towards the kitchen. He stifled a yawn as he dragged his feet and he froze in the doorway to admire you. He stared, blinking back the tiredness of his eyes. 

You wore one of his thin white shirts and with the bright light of the sun, his eyes were drawn towards your legs. He could see the curves of your backside and the thin lace of your underwear. He licked his lips, grateful that you liked to wear his clothes instead of your own. Dante certainly didn’t mind nor would he if he got a showing like this more often. 

He was quick to cross the kitchen, quicker to wrap his arms around you. His lips pressed against the sensitive flesh of your neck as he held you from behind and your smile widened. 

“Good morning to you too,” you greeted warmly. 

Dante pressed his face further into the crook of your neck and he froze. He lingered there, inhaling your scent with a furrowed brow. It was different, your smell was different. He had committed it to memory as if it had been written into his being. It was to be exact - unchanged. He could always sense your presence. All because you were his. His other half. But it was off, you were different. And his hands tightened around you.

You weren’t a demon like the woman from the night before, stealing faces. No. You were you still. He could tell that much by simply holding you, pressing himself into you. Your smell simply wasn’t the same. 

His surprise wore off as you turned in his arms and his expression softened, hands moving on their own. He grabbed a handful of your bottom and you squirmed against him, smirk upon your lips. “How about breakfast first?” You said before pressing a soft kiss to his lips. 

And he pouted the moment you pulled back, but he followed and pressed you into the counter, roughly. You stared at him, a light of amusement in your eyes as he moved impossibly closer. He was a smooth one that was for sure. 

Dante slipped his leg between yours and his lips pressed against the edge of your mouth. “I found my meal right here~” 

A breathy laugh escaped you as you angled your head away, allowing him more excess as he kissed his way along your jaw. “I’m sure you’ll like what I cooked. It has strawberries.” 

He paused, hesitating. Then he continued, returning his attention to you, kissing and nipping at your skin. “Nothing is better than this.” He said between kisses. 

Still his thoughts drifted back towards the change of your scent. It was as if someone had touched you - tainted you when you belonged solely to _him_. The idea of someone else marking you as theirs filtered through his head and Dante growled. 

His hands gripped at you tighter, teeth scraping against your skin and a gasp of pleasure escaped you. He pulled you higher against him, wrapped your legs around his waist and your hands were in his hair as he continued to leave heated marks against your neck and shoulder. 

“Dante,” you huffed between breaths. “The food.” 

His wandering hands drifted from your thighs and he briefly pulled back, annoyance evident in his blue eyes as moved the pan of crepes off the stove. Dante’s lips were on yours the moment the flames had died as he hoisted you onto the countertop and his fingers brushed at the sensitive area between your legs. 

Your fingers fumbled to unbuckle his pants and his lips left yours. He was certainly excited. A sigh escaped him the moment your fingers brushed against him. He hadn’t even bothered to removed his pants, your clothes weren’t going anywhere either. He simply unzipped his leather pants, allowing himself to spring free. 

You bit your lip in anticipation, eyes meeting his own and you stared at him, surprised. There was a tinge of red in his eyes, the demonic side of him threatening to slip forth. Before you could think on it more he pushed aside your underwear and pressed into you in a single fluid motion. 

A wanton moan escaped you and he moved closer to him, pushing off the counter. His arms were on your hips as he guided your body up and down against his own. Breathy gasps filled the air as you clung to him, hands tight against the lapels of his shirt. Legs tight around him you called his name over and over again. Release had found you sooner than him and Dante’s lips found yours again, hot and devouring as he sought his own release. 

With a soft growl of your name against your lips he pushed into you one last time as a shaky breath escaped him. He held you against him for a short time before placing you back onto the floor and you stepped carefully away. 

You drummed your fingers against the faded wood counter with a hand on your hip. “And I just cleaned.” 

His eyes were blue now, still heated from your encounter and a slight smirk touched his lips. “Well,” he glanced down at the mess he’d made. “I’ll take care of this. Maybe you should put on something that won’t tease me so early in the morning. Get cleaned up while your at it. Morrison and Patty always have the worst timing.” 

With a light laugh you left and made your way into the bathroom. You were quick to hop into the shower, the hot steam and warm water against your skin was soothing. Your hips were certainly sore - Dante’s fingers would leave bruises from the way he handled you. 

His eyes had been red and you thought on it movements slow as the water rained down on your head. Had he been angry about something? Or was he simply overcome in the heat of the moment? 

“Did you not listen to a word I said?” His voice filtered into your head and you pushed aside the curtain to find Dante in the bathroom shutting the door closed behind him. “What am I saying. You never listen.” 

Oh he was being dramatic. 

He stared at you hard as he began to pull off his clothes and with a playful roll of your eyes, you smiled. “I thought you’d get the hint.” 

A hum escaped you as Dante stepped into the shower behind you. His soft lips pressed against your shoulder and he hesitated before standing straight once more. You glanced behind you to meet his gaze, curiosity evident in your eyes. He stared back at you critically and you wondered what he was thinking about. 

A cold splash of shampoo fell upon your head and Dante’s eyes narrowed as he massaged it into your scalp. 

The stupid smell was still there. It was an oddity he couldn’t get over. He wasn’t used to this. This wasn’t your smell! But he knew better than to think you’d been with someone else in the last few hours. You had been at his side the entire time. 

A pout touched your lips when he insisted upon the third time that he would wash it himself. It was the reason you’d left the door open to begin with, he argued. Then he glared at the shampoo bottle. 

This hadn’t helped either. 

He cursed. “What the hell?” 

He grumbled beneath his breath and your brow furrowed. “Do you not like it? It’s coconut-“

“How about vanilla instead or flowers.” He muttered with a soft sigh. 

And you nodded your head. You’d be sure to avoid anything coconut scented from now on. 

You switched, deciding on washing Dante’s hair next and because of his height he had to sit in the tub with a frown upon his lips. You giggled as you ran shampoo through his hair. 

“I wish it was always like this - quiet and just the two of us.” Your words were gentle and Dante shifted. 

He shushed you. “It’s happening right now. Don’t jinx it.” 

With a soft shake of your head you continued to massage his scalp all the while trying to keep soap away from his eyes. 

After you had both finished showering you stepped out of the bathtub and Dante followed. And he took his chance the moment you stepped in front of him. The damp hand towel in his hand whipped out smacking you in the rear and you jumped, a gasp mixed with a wince falling past your lips. You glanced over your shoulder and he smirked, twirling the offensive thing in his hand. 

You pursed your lips before laughing as you wrapped a towel around yourself. Dante stepped past you, towel around his waist and he planted a kiss on your forehead and offered you a wink before heading up stairs. “Don’t take too long babe we gotta get this shit hole of a mess cleaned up.” He called. 

“I know!” You answered.

You grabbed at the facial moisturizers on the glass shelf beside the sink, a light smile upon your lips. Dante always left you feeling warm and fuzzy on the inside. There was never a moment were your heart wouldn’t swell with happiness. Even now your heart thumped in your chest with excitement - nervousness. These damned butterflies in your belly were trying to tell you something. 

Massaging the cream into your face you noticed the red marks against your skin and you titled your head. A sigh fell past your lips at the red bruises and a chuckle escaped you. You froze, heart falling still, fingers against your cheek as you stared at your reflection. A man stood behind you with amber colored eyes and you remained paralyzed with fear. 

The clothes he wore, the white ceremonial cloak with red and golden decorations was beautiful and his deep blue almost black hair contrasted the brightness of his eyes. A mysterious smile tugged at his lips the moment your eyes had locked with his and you glanced over your shoulder. 

Heart hammering in your chest, a shaky breath escaped you. Then you glanced back at yourself in the mirror. Still he was there, smile widening and you looked back again just to check but no one stood behind you as you had first seen. And when glanced back into the mirror he was gone but the nervousness that you felt remained. 

Your thoughts raced and you questioned the voices from the crystal, begging for an answer. 

Silence... 

Not a single word or whisper greeted you and your brow furrowed. You hurried with your facial routine and made your way up the stairs fairly quickly. Dante raised a quizzical brow when you hurried into the room and you brushed past him to get dressed. Your clothes were on even faster and planted your hands on your hips. 

“We should get some paint while we’re at the store. Spice things up a bit.” You said with a smile. 

Maybe if you distracted yourself, ignored this thing it’d leave you alone. Obviously you couldn’t see him without looking in a mirror. From what you gathered this man or demon could only follow you in a different plane. Well you hoped at least. 

It didn’t help that you could see his reflection in the mirror of the bedroom and when you froze in front of it Dante called you out on your behavior. 

“I’m sure some whipped cream will do the trick in that department babe,” his hand landed on your shoulder as he stood beside you and he continued. A whistle escaped him, finger trailing against the side of your neck. “Really did a number on ya huh? Alright babe I get your checkin’ yourself out but shouldn’t ya be focused on me?” 

You couldn’t even laugh at his joke. The man with amber colored eyes stood next to you just like Dante. A heavy breath escaped you. Not even Dante could see this thing. So you turned to the white haired man with a smile. “Just thinking, sorry. But if you want to stop at the grocery store we can.” You added suggestively as your hands brushed against his chest. 

And he was the first one out of the room, excitement in his blue eyes. “We better get moving then!” 

Your eyes focused on the man in the mirror and you frowned at him. Then you spoke when Dante was out of earshot. “I’m guessing you’ve been here for a while now, huh. Just don’t ruin my day asshole.” You said firmly before walking away. 

He simply smiled and your ghostly friend followed.

Breakfast was cold and slightly burnt. The coffee was in no better shape and you blamed Dante the moment you had sat in the car. 

He raised a brow and offered you a half smirk. “As if you didn’t like it... Some whipped cream, strawberries and we’re all set for the next round.” 

“Of course I-“

Those amber colored eyes were on you again and you stuttered. It was easy to ignore him. But he’d caught you off guard here. You’d only ever catch a glimpse of him when seeing your own reflection and your heart thundered in your chest from embarrassment. 

A hot blush dusted your cheek as you spotted him in the rear view mirror of Dante’s car. He sat there in the center of the passenger seat with his hands folded across his lap. He was tall and fit beneath his clothing, you could tell that much but what irked you was that this man had been following you for some time. Since when, you had no idea and that meant he had been there this morning when you and Dante had- 

“Babe!” Dante’s voice startled you and you turned to him face red. 

He stood outside of the car hands in his pockets as he waited for you and you scrambled out. “S-sorry.” 

Dante smirked and his hand brushed against your butt before snaking around your waist. “The whipped cream got ya that excited?” 

If you could have turned a darker shade of red you would have. All you could do was hum and he chuckled in response. 

Once inside you browsed the paint section, searching for a neutral color both you and Dante could agree on. He stood behind you, staring down at each color you pointed at with his hands on the shopping cart. It was only fair he’d have the last say in what color the walls would be painted, you picked the dark wooden fan. 

“This grey one here.” He inclined his head towards the can that had caught his attention. 

It was a soft grey with a semi gloss finish. It was the perfect color and you turned to face him with am impressed smile. “You have good taste.” You said with a light laugh as you placed a few cans into the cart and some paint brushes. 

He sighed. “Gotta love house projects.” 

Once everything had been paid for you had jumped into the cart with all the things you’d bought causing Dante to chuckle and you smiled brightly. And he kicked off the ground hard causing the cart to speed up as he placed both feet onto the bar connecting to the wheels. 

An excited gasp escaped your lips as the shopping cart sped through the parking lot, but hitting the speed bump hadn’t been in either of your plans. You tumbled forward and out of the shopping cart as a curse escaped Dante. Rolling to a stop on the ground with your palms scraped, you laughed. Dante was at your side pulling at your elbow and he chuckled. 

“Alright let’s stop before one of us seriously gets hurt.” You said with a large grin as you made your way to the car .

“I’m guessing you mean you.” He chided as he popped open the trunk. 

You helped him stuff the cans of paint and the ceiling fan into the car around all the weapons he collected. Then you planted yourself in the passenger seat and those amber colored eyes came into view again. 

It seemed as though he’d remain a constant and a deep sigh passed your lips as you avoided glancing into any mirrors. A soft whisper barely audible touched your ears and without realizing it you glanced over your shoulder. The back seat was empty and the only people seated in the car were you and Dante. Dante was too busy focused on the road to notice the peculiar facial expression that held your features. 

Instead he talked your ear off. Poking fun at you and laughing whenever you pouted. “Did you see the trailers for that new film? It looks scary we should check it out.” You said. 

He scoffed. “You’re the biggest chicken I know.” 

“I am not. Besides I have personal experience with demons I think I can handle it.” You said confidently and he smiled. “If you say so.” He said with a chuckle. 

Curiosity filled your eyes the moment the car pulled to a stop at your father’s home - your childhood home. Dante offered you a light smile. “Thought you’d want to see your old man. It’s been a while.” 

A grateful smile touched your lips and you sprang from the car with an excitement in your chest. Dante followed behind you and the moment you opened the door you were caught off guard. 

“Surprise!” Everyone yelled. 

They all stood in the foyer and you stared at them wide-eyed. Patty, Marge, Morrison, Lady, Trish, Nathan and even Enzo were there - some more enthusiastic than the others. The banner happy birthday draped above them in a sparkling golden color and the beautiful, white and pink cake brought tears to your eyes.

With everything that had happened you hadn’t even realized your birthday was today of all days. 

You pressed a hand to your face as you felt your cheeks flush and Dante’s hand landed on your shoulder. A gentle kiss touched the side of your head as he whispered ‘happy birthday’ into your ear. 

Patty surged forward and wrapped her arms around your waist. You held her close as a laugh escaped you. 

“Happy Birthday (Name)! And don’t be fooled by Dante’s lies. He’s the one that planned all of this!” 

“Oh great. There goes that one.” He muttered as he stepped past you towards the cake. 

He was the first to steal a piece, one for you and himself. Sure enough it had a strawberry filling and you smiled as he brought it back over to you. 

Your father was the next to greet you, pulling you into a massive hug. He held you for a while. “I couldn’t miss this one and I won’t miss anymore, don’t worry.” He said gently. 

You hugged him tighter burying your face into his shirt as a smile held your lips. He stepped away and Morrison stepped forward to ruffle your hair of all things and an embarrassed laugh escaped you. “Getting older kid, next thing you know Dante will be the one with grey hair like me. Trust me they come in quick.” 

“Hey now,” Dante grumbled from his spot, fork full of cake on its way into his mouth. “I’m not that old!” 

Marge threw her arms around you, as an excited flush touched her face and she giggled. “Happy Birthday!” She cheered. 

Marge was a bundle of joy and her shyness was never lost on you. She was gone from your side before you could even thank her. 

You surveyed the others in the room. Enzo offered you a sheepish wave from across the foyer and Lady simply nodded her head towards you. Trish stepped up to you after Marge and she wrapped an arm around your waist, smirk upon her lips. “Just make sure you keep an eye on him.” She hummed whilst gesturing to Dante.

A smirk touched your lips and you glanced at Dante and your hand fell against her hip. “I gotta say Dante if I wasn’t into men. I’d totally be with Trish.” 

“Alright now I definitely feel attacked. Hands off.” He directed his last words to Trish with a furrowed brow and you laughed. She smiled brightly before walking away and you moved to follow but Patty tugged your hand in the opposite direction. 

Drinks were beginning to flow and before you knew it you had a glass of whiskey in your hand courtesy of Morrison and a plate of cake in the other thanks to Dante. A new piece to be exact because he had eaten the one he had originally cut for you. 

“I hope today was perfect. Were you surprised?” Patty asked and you nodded your head. “Oh hold on while I get some food. Don’t go anywhere. I have to tell you about this new show I’m watching!” And before you knew it Patty was off again. 

Everyone in the party was busy talking to each other Dante and Trish with your father. Morrison, Lady and Enzo and Marge too was getting food with Patty before they took a bite of cake. 

A pair of amber colored eyes met yours and your breath caught in your throat. Casper, your mysterious ghostly friend stared back at you. Except this time it was different. He wasn’t in a mirror - he was not standing behind your reflection. He stood before you, deep eyes boring into you. He was tall, nearly Dante’s height and aside from his long white cloak he wore black skin tight pants. 

You glanced around the room wondering if anyone else could see him but no one seemed to notice the newly arrived guest. “Only you can see me.” Your eyes landed on his again. 

His voice was sweet, melodious. He stared expressionless and he turned fazing through the back door as he stepped outside. You stood there, determination building in your chest and you followed after him. 

In Nathan’s study, Trish shut the door behind her glass of whiskey still in hand and she plopped herself into a plush chair by the window. Nathan leaned against his desk arms crossed and Dante stood in the center of the room. He sighed deeply. 

“Alright just give it to me. I can’t be too bad.” 

Nathan pressed his lips firmly together. Trish couldn’t even offer a smile. The tension in the room was thick and the papers strewn about Nathan’s desk weren’t lost on her. She’d seen them before, the inscriptions he’d spent grueling hours trying to piece together. 

Nathan pulled a sheet from his desk, eyes heavy and he held it out to Dante. “I had a linguist do their magic. It’s been translated. The box (Name) had it’s a temporary containment - instructions is what they really are on how to defeat Korlar. There’s a demon inside of that crystal.” 

Dante’s eyes shifted from the print in his hand to Nathan and he placed the piece of paper down as he walked closer to the desk. He rested his drink down beside Nathan’s work and his brow furrowed. 

“Oh come on that can’t be the worst part.” Dante muttered. 

“She was never the crystals guardian. She it’s vessel. For him to die - she has to as well. An immortal trapped in a mortal body-“

“Shut up.” Dante whispered and Nathan stopped short, hands grasping tightly at his desk. 

Trish watched the two, critically, eyes shifting between the two men. Finger tapping her chin in thought. Then she broke the silence. “I’m sure there’s a loophole.” 

“Doubt it.” Nathan snapped. He folded his arms, brow furrowed deeply as he chewed on his lip. “When Korlar was sealed within the crystal take a guess at who was involved.” He muttered the last bit gently. 

The blonde haired woman pressed her lips firmly together and she glanced away. She could feel it. The energy in the room coming off of Dante. It feel off of him in waves, oppressive and dangerous. For the first time she was witnessing him lose his cool. 

“It was your father Dante. You’ll be the death of my daughter because only you can kill this demon.” 

Blue eyes darkened and the glass within his hand shattered, popping under the pressure of his fist. 

Elsewhere, you followed the apparition further from the house. He spoke to you, smiling, his voice soft and face expressionless. 

“I mean you no harm (Name).” He said and he turned to face you. “Your strength comes from me.” 

You stared at the blue haired male surprised. “You’re what the Archipelagos greatest are fighting?” 

A subtle smile touched his lips. “Yes. Your reliance on my strength has frightened them. They’ve never encountered someone like you. Someone who cares little of consequence.” 

His amber colored eyes captivated you and you realized this man wasn’t a man at all. He was a demon. “And you’re a demon.” 

“Not what you expected?” There was amusement in his voice. “Neither are you. You remind me of my mother. Ambitious and brave - reckless to be more precise but kind.” A chuckle escaped him as he continued and your brow furrowed at the underling darkness in his tone. “Would you like to know what happened to her? I killed her while she slept.” 

Eyes hardening, you began to stare at him with a nervousness building within you and he laughed. “There’s no need to be afraid my dear,” his hand landed on your shoulder and your eyes widened. He stared equally as surprised until a large smile broke out across his face. “We’re stuck together you and I.” 

You shrugged off his arm roughly, brow furrowed. “Tell me where do you get your strength. I’ve only used a little but it’s - oppressive, intense - too much to comprehend.” 

Korlar’s strength was unimaginable. The power the crystal gave off, his power, a power so violent it had to be locked away. Even still it was potent - the raw power dominated its oppressors slowly. The Archipelago’s scholars and hunters alike were losing their battle to keep him at bay. They were failing and they turned to you for a time, but now you couldn’t hear them. Their voices wouldn’t touch your mind as they did before. All that existed now was Korlar and those amber colored eyes that stared back at you. 

He paused, unsure of how to continue. A mixture of emotions filled his eyes from pride to guilt. “I was human once if that gives you a hint.” 

Shifting uncomfortably, you glared or attempted to at least. Instead you stared at him with a fearful look in your eyes. “So what now? You take over my body and take over the world.” 

Korlar smiled. “You’ll just have to wait and see.” 

“(Name)!” A cheerful call of your name caused you to turn and Korlar’s eyes shifted from you to the young girl running towards you, a plate of food in her hand. 

She came to a stop before you, a pout on her lips. “I thought I told you to stay put!” 

Korlar sighed in annoyance. He was still invisible to everyone beside you and he crossed his arms, haughty expression falling upon his features. “I never did like children.” 

You refused to glance towards him and instead offered Patty a slight smile, curiosity evident in your eyes. “Oh what kind of food do you have there?” Was day 

She angled her plate away from you, scowl upon her face. “Not until you tell me what happened with Viktor! No one will tell me anything!” 

Korlar laughed darkly from beside you and you glanced towards him from the corner of your eye. “A sad excuse for a demon, attacking _us_ the way he did. He’ll be the first I kill - we kill.” 

Your eyes were on Patty again and you smiled gently despite the growing urge to frown. The more Korlar opened his mouth the hole in your chest widened - a feeling of oppression and helplessness. “You were right. I’m sorry for not believing you. Viktor is a demon, he wasn’t before and I’m not sure what happened but he’s not the man I knew.” 

Patty wrapped you into a single armed hug whilst her other hand held her plate of food. She sniffled. Your eyes met Korlar’s and he offered you a disgusted look. 

“I’m glad you’re okay.” She muttered into your chest. 

Korlar groaned in annoyance and he pinched the bridge of his nose. He muttered incoherently beneath his breath. “There’s more to talk about, (Name).” He said gently. “But I’ll leave you to - whatever this is.” 

With those final words Korlar disappeared and you smiled down at Patty as you walked back to the house together. 

“Hey kid,” Lady was quick to intercept you and Patty, a light smile upon her lips. A fake smile, plastered upon her face for you blonde haired girl. “Mind giving me doll-face here a minute?” 

Lips pursed Patty stomped off. Lady inclined her head towards the kitchen her blue and red eyes staring at you expectantly. You followed behind her. 

What now, you wondered. You hadn’t interacted with her since the argument you’d both had and you certainly weren’t inclined to speak with her now. She was no doubt going to tell you everything she’d said before or worse. 

“Don’t look at me like that.” She scoffed. 

Sure enough you had offered her a scowl accompanied by narrowed eyes. You pressed your lips together, arms crossed and Lady rolled her eyes. 

“We don’t like each other I get that much.” She huffed and her eyes drifted from you. 

Lady wouldn’t look you in the face, she couldn’t. Her eyes were consistently drawn to the marks along your neck, red hickies that peppered your skin courtesy of Dante. Instead, she chewed her lip, train of thought leaving her. She had forgotten what she wanted to tell you entirely. Perhaps it was an apology for throttling you in the forest just a few days before or maybe it was about Dante. It mattered little now, she was angry, annoyed to be more precise and hurt. 

“You know what forget it. You’re not worth my time.” Lady said with a scoff before leaving you alone in the large kitchen. 

A heavy sigh escaped your lips and Korlar appeared on the other side of the island, smile upon his lips. Amber colored eyes were filled with a promise of violence, deep with a passionate rage that caused you to frown. He braced against the white marbled counter top, smile widening wickedly. Korlar’s gaze shifted from Lady’s retreating form to you. 

“You don’t like that one very much. I could help you you know. Get rid of your problem. It’d be very easy to just-“

“You shut your mouth.” Your words were firm, face tense. 

How dare he?! It was obvious you didn’t get a long with Lady and the disagreement between you, the mutual dislike, was your business. No one else’s. It was between you and Lady. You never wished anything ill upon her, certainly not death. She was a cherished friend by Dante and so to an extent you tolerated her existence, but that didn’t mean you liked her. Your rage was bubbling and Korlar raised an amused brow, eyes alight with glee. 

He smiled, laughed. Korlar’s voice remained sweet. “Isn’t that nice.” He teased. “But - oh!” He laughed again and pointed out into the hall. “Looks like they just noticed how crazy you are.” 

You turned to face the doorway, face falling pale at the sight of Marge and Morrison standing there. Concern filled their eyes and a heavy breath escaped you. Morrison sipped at his drink and Marge slowly approached you, hand falling upon your shoulder. 

“Are you alright?” 

You smiled reassuringly and without a single missed beat you said: “Yeah. I’ve never been better.” 

You brushed past her and Morrison, avoided them, as Korlar followed and returned to the foyer for the rest of the party. If word got back to Dante that you’d been talking to yourself you’d just blame it on the spirits of the island. Korlar was your problem and you’d deal with him accordingly. Everyone else had enough on their plate. The last thing they needed was an ancient demon talking to you about destroying anyone and everyone that crossed him. So this was your mission, calm the raging monster within the crystal. Even if it meant the death of you.


	23. Lollipop

The amber eyed demon lounged across the sofa, eyes focused on the ceiling. He hummed and with pursed lips he narrowed his gaze. Korlar remained deep in thought as you fixed up the shop with Dante. His fingers twirled as he scrunched his nose. A ball of red energy bounced against his hand and you threw an uncertain glance over your shoulder. 

Paint roller in hand you tried your best to ignore him as you painted the shop. The walls were now a pretty grey, much more eye catching and soft than the color you had seen in the store. It was all the lighting you supposed. 

“Relax,” Korlar huffed. He could sense your wariness, the sharpness of your eyes when your gaze fell upon him. 

The ball in his hand fizzled away and he moved his arms behind his head. 

“Hey babe,” you glanced up at Dante, perched on a ladder as he tried to install the new fan. He pointed down at a screw driver upon a can of paint. “Pass me that.” 

Silently, you walked over to him and handed it to him. Few words passed between you and it had been that way since your birthday party yesterday. As a matter of fact he shut himself in his room and refused to talk to you when you’d returned home together. A light frown tugged at your lips. 

Dante’s eyes were on you and his brow furrowed before he fixed his attention back on the fan. He held it in place against the ceiling as he turned the screw driver, securing it in place. 

“What happened to the crystal? Haven’t seen it in a while.” 

Korlar appeared beside you suddenly, breath against your cheek and you flinched. “Pocket,” He whispered as he pointed down at the front of your pants. 

It didn’t matter if he yelled or muttered beneath his breath, Dante couldn’t hear him. His hushed whispers were out of fear and instinct and without a word you shoved your hand into the confines of your pants. 

Producing the crystal, a shallow breath escaped you. That wasn’t where it had been. It was originally inside of you. Your body had absorbed it, kept it safe and out of sight. Korlar has conjured it forth without hesitance and now you held it in your hand. 

“It was in my pocket.” You said as you held it up. 

Dante glanced down at you, expressionless almost uninterested before returning his attention to the fan. “Just don’t absorb it.” 

Korlar’s reaction had thrown you off. The rage in his eyes masked his fear and he snarled. Despite his obvious anger he remained silent from behind you, fists clenched. 

“Got it.” Dante demanded with finality.

A reassuring smile touched your lips and you shoved the crystal back into your pants pocket. “Of course.” 

Dante wasn’t the sort to give you orders and when he did it was always for a good reason. He was keeping you in a blind spot. A place you never enjoyed being - if something were to happen you’d like to see it coming. 

It didn’t matter when the truth would come forth. You’d figure it out eventually or he’d tell you himself. The permanent crease of his brow and the slowly forming frown were obvious signs of his growing irritation. 

Heading into the kitchen, Korlar stuck close to you. He was silent with a darkness raging within his amber colored eyes. An involuntary chill fell down your spine. His aura was oppressive - ominous and deadly. He watched with a heavy gaze as you moved about the kitchen to prepare lunch. 

A sandwich made with artisanal bread, ham and cheese accompanied with lettuce and tomatoes too. With a side of potato chips on the plate, you headed back towards Dante with his lunch and a glass of water in hand. Setting it down on his desk, you grabbed the car keys and headed for the door. 

“Lunch is on the table. I’m heading out to the store, be back in a bit.” 

Dante muttered a small reply before you were out the door with Korlar hot on your feet. The ancient demon was the first in the car, patiently waiting and unbuckled. You settled in beside him and started the car, fixed the radio to your favorite station and then you were on the road, driving away. 

You hummed softly to the beat of the music until suddenly it changed. Korlar’s fingers turned the knob in the console. You glanced towards him surprise evident in your eyes and your hand smacked at his. Korlar pulled his hand back stunned before he quickly regained his composure. He frowned, amber colored eyes honed in on you. 

If anything he looked more like a child having been scolded. “Your people’s music is garbage but enjoyable none the less.” 

Your eyes remained on the road. Korlar was interesting. There was so much to learn from someone so old. His opinions would no doubt be biased and only a part of whatever story he’d tell but there was still so much information in his head. Information that could open doors. 

“So what does your music sound like?” 

His hands tightened and he fidgeted, pulling at the decorations along his white cloak. “It’s vile.” 

You raised a brow curiously. One of the most feared demons in existence sat beside you and he believed his people’s music was vile. It made you wonder what sorts of things he had seen - grown with. 

“And your power? You never told me. All you said was that you were human once.” 

Korlar turned to you with a critical eye. He studied you, amber colored eyes heavy. He smiled. A cruel, wicked smile. “I found out I was gifted when I was a child. Magic came easily to me, but at a cost. And I embraced it.” 

A delighted sigh escaped him. “Devoured all of my enemies to fuel its strength until it was all I had. But I never touched children.” His last words were bit out with a heated rage and he clenched his jaw. 

Your eyes flickered over to him in uncertainty, wonder and perhaps pity. There was so much to this man. Perhaps he wasn’t entirely evil despite what he told you. Doubt still clouded your mind. He was evil after all and you only put up with him because you had no other choice. Korlar would kill you if he had the chance. You were a nuisance to him you were sure. A prison he couldn’t escape from. 

“And your mother did you eat her too?” 

Your heart thundered in your chest. Morbid curiosity ate away at your mind. How many people had he killed? Eaten? Would he do the same once he was set free? You needed to know if he’d done the same to his mother. He did compare you after all and if he did, would he do the same to you? When he was separated from the crystal, from you, would he think twice about killing you? Your thoughts ran rampant and your hands tightened on the steering wheel as you pulled into a parking space at the supermarket. 

Korlar chuckled. Darkness still swirled within his gaze, a hate so strong it caused a chill to run across your flesh. “As I said before you need not fear me.” His gaze drifted from you towards the window, smile fading. “As for mother... I simply killed her before she could kill me.” 

His tone softened. The man before you wasn’t the same as the man you had witnessed yesterday. He wasn’t smiling. There was a sadness in his eyes, masked behind the ever present rage for the world. 

“You can stop staring now, mortal.” He grumbled. Korlar’s eyes were on you and you blinked owlishly at him before exiting the car. 

He followed, his disinterested gaze swept over every nook and cranny of the store. Pushing a cart through the aisles, you grabbed the necessities and the foods you were craving at the moment, from chocolates to pasta. Maybe having a sandwich yourself before you left wouldn’t have been a bad idea. 

Korlar stood beside you, arms crossed and silent, as you struggled to reach a bottle of olive oil from the top shelf. It was the last one and pushed all the way to the back. A huff escaped you and the amber eyed demon, curled two of his fingers towards himself. 

The bottle moved forward at his command, a trail of red energy following as it fell into your grasp. Without a word, you placed it into the cart, muttered your thanks to him and continued on. 

Korlar remained where he was, the insistent sound of sucking touched his ears and he turned. An unaccompanied infant stared back at him with large green eyes, pacifier between his lips. Uncertain, the ancient demon glanced around and he spotted you a ways away from him, at the other end of the aisle. Then his gaze settled back on the infant. 

Still the child stared at him and Korlar flinched. This child could see him? Again he glanced around, but no one else seemed to notice him. His eyes landed on the young boy wrapped in a thin sweater. He held up a tiny hand, straw clenched between his fist as he offered the strange green rock on a stick towards him. 

Hesitantly, Korlar accepted it. A woman came then, the boy’s mother, and then they were gone. Korlar appeared at your side inspecting the gift he received with curiosity. 

You glanced at him and jumped at his sudden appearance. He fidgeted with the wrapping on the lollipop, unsure of how to proceed he held it out towards you. 

“Oh just take the plastic off then just put it in your mouth, but don’t bite it, wait - where did you get that?” You asked as you continued pushing the cart around the store. 

“A fledgling,” He said as he tore off the wrapper and placed it into his mouth. “He was quite generous - wow this is fantastic. Does this offer any sustenance?” 

You stared at him, wide-eyed and speechless. There was a look of contentment in his eyes, subtle smile upon his lips. 

“Sugar.” You replied hesitantly. 

A couple of bags of lollipops appeared in the cart, the sudden weighted causing it jostle from being dropped from a high distance. Mouth falling open, you turned to him eyes wild. You couldn’t even yell at him here. People would surely think you were crazy, just as crazy as candy materializing out of thin air. 

“Korlar!” You hissed. “Dante will never believe I could eat all this. Besides at this point this is diabetes waiting to happen.”

“I know not what that is nor does one such as me care. I am immortal after all.” He said matter-of-factly, teeth clacking against the apple flavored candy. 

Turning the corner with a roll of your eyes, you spotted a familiar head of blonde hair and a smile touched your lips. All of that leather suited her figure and she appeared like a model straight out of a magazine, beer can in hand. She studied it before placing a few of them into her basket. 

“Trish!” 

She glanced over her shoulder and a light smile touched her lips when you approached. “What a surprise. Lover boy not too far behind?” 

Pressing your lips firmly together you shook your head. Her smile faltered slightly and she offered a shrug of her shoulders, before smirking again. 

“He’s at the shop fixing the place up still.” You said as you pushed your cart along side her. 

She hummed. “We’ll he won’t be there for long. He’s running a job with Lady later tonight.” 

You froze, lips pursed. “He didn’t say anything. I guess he doesn’t want me on this one, huh.” 

Korlar rolled his eyes from beside you, dramatic sigh escaping him. He shuffled beside you but the black strapped medieval looking sandals he wore made no noise against the floor. “Might wanna look into those two. There’s something fishy. I can kill her if you’d like.” 

That was the second time Korlar had offered and you breathed deeply. How were you not supposed to lose your mind in a situation like this? No one could see the savage demon beside you and your will was breaking down little by little. Viktor was still out there and Lady... 

Deep breaths. 

Trish raised an elegant brow and before you could continue down the aisle any further she grabbed a few more cans of beer. “How about we have a few drinks?” She said with a smile. “I’m sure we could both blow off some steam.” 

You nodded your head, a grateful smile lining your lips as you continued on your way. Passing the dairy section you stopped, mind trailing back to your conversation with Dante as you stared at the bright red and white can. A blush dusted your cheeks and you snatched the whipped cream, placing it into the cart. 

A sly smirk lined Korlar’s lips. “So you are going to try new things. In my time, copu-“ 

You coughed loudly in an effort to shut him up, face turning redder. 

“Oh don’t be a prude, besides I disappear into the void that’s your head whenever he gets too close to you. I like my eyes in my skull and not burned to a crisp.” He said with a new lollipop, a yellow colored one, in his mouth. 

Trish eyed you curiously as you made your way to the front of the store and once everything was paid for you both headed towards Devil May Cry. She followed close behind on a sleek black motorcycle, blonde hair billowing in the wind. She didn’t wear a helmet just like Dante, instead she opted for a pair of golden aviator shades. 

The roar of her bike came to a stop just behind you in front of the shop. Dante’s red bike was missing and a tightness built in your chest. You licked your lips and without a worried carried your groceries into the shop. 

Your eyes instantly landed on the untouched sandwich upon his desk and you grabbed it on your way to the kitchen. A frown touched your lips as you packed everything away and Korlar was silent for once, eyes wide with interest as he feasted on yet another lollipop. He stuck close to you as did Trish. 

Throwing the uneaten lunch away, you ran a hand through your hair and a huff escaped you. “I don’t get it. We were fine yesterday and then after the party he started to act weird.” 

Trish folded her arms. “He’s in a tough spot.” 

You pointed a finger at yourself. “I’m the reason.” 

Trish remained silent and you pulled a can beer from the bags as you shoved the items you’d bought into the right place. She couldn’t even say no. You’d thought it would have bothered you but it did. Dante didn’t mean to treat you the way that he did, shutting you out and giving you the cold shoulder. It was as if you had wounded him personally. 

You leaned against the counter and pressed the can of beer to your lips. The coolness soothed the aches of anger and the fire within. 

Trish opened her own can of beer as she moved to stands beside you, back pressed against the counter as well. 

“Sorry,” You muttered. “You don’t need to hear about our issues.” 

Trish shrugged and you refused to meet her gaze. “Better to say it then keep it bottled inside.” She said as she tapped her can against hers, raising it in a cheer before taking a long swig. 

You followed suit, raising then drinking a huge gulp. Trish offered you a smirk, blue eyes alight with excitement. 

“For what it’s worth don’t worry your pretty little head over Dante straying, especially with Lady... or me.” 

A chuckle escaped you at her last words. It was obvious he wouldn’t look in Trish’s direction. Her appearance to his mother was uncanny and the thought of Dante and Trish together left a foul taste in your mouth. You took another drink and a shaky breath escaped you. 

“Dante’s a Casanova. How am I not supposed to worry?” 

“Your head really is empty...” Korlar muttered softly from across the room. 

Trish stared at you, taken aback by your words. She squared her shoulders and crossed her arms, and offered you an incredulous look. “He didn’t tell you.” Each of her words were pointed and the more she spoke, her eyes widened. 

You ignored her unusual reaction. “Tell me what?” You asked before taking another sip of your drink. 

Trish composed herself suddenly, brows furrowing and she scoffed. “That idiot is more afraid of rejection than I thought.” 

You stared at her confused and Korlar stared with an amusement in his amber colored eyes. “Forever is a long time (Name). Can you handle it?” He smirked cruelly.

Apparently there was some secret that was going around that even the demon inside of your head or crystal, wherever he resided, knew about and you didn’t. You frowned as you continued to drink. 

“What are you talking about?” You asked. Both of them refused to look toward you, to meet your gaze and your hands clenched. 

Trish rolled her eyes and took another can of beer, crushing the empty one in her hand before tossing it into the garbage bin. She was drinking a lot faster than you were now. 

“It’s for him to say. I can’t spill the beans.” 

Korlar chuckled before turning into the living room and you followed after him. 

You were angry. You had already had this conversation with Dante. He was supposed to be open with you, take his time in telling you yes, but tell you and not everyone else first. How Korlar knew was beyond you. Perhaps he’d heard it at the party or before then but what mattered was that Trish knew. And if you heard it from her it’d leave you all in a bad spot. 

The safety of a gun clicking from behind you sounded and you and Korlar both turned. Trish aimed her gun at him, brow furrowed and can of beer still in one hand. 

“When the hell did you get here? I never said you were invited to the party.” 

Korlar blinked owlishly. She could see him. The barrel of a gun was aimed down at him and he stood stock still. Then a dark smile widened across his lips and he chuckled. Amber colored eyes burned in the darkness and his hand trembled as he twirled the lollipop between his fingers. 

Before he could say a word, you held up a hand signaling for the demoness to stop. “Trish he doesn’t mean any harm. Just don’t shoot.” You said with baited breath. 

“Uh-uh,” She said as she focused her attention on him. 

Korlar took a daring step forward with both of his arms held out. “This is fun isn’t it?” His eyes narrowed as he continued and Trish held her ground, snarl forming across her lips. 

A bang erupted startling him and the spread of blood against his cheek startled him. His hands found purchase on your shoulders and he stared down at you speechless. Trish’s eyes widened and she lowered her weapon. 

For the first time Korlar felt his heart beat within his chest and the pretty splatter of blood across your neck caused him to move fast. You were his life line. He couldn’t let you die a measly death such as this one. He’d be used and the chances of finding another vessel so willing to allow him access to the real world were slim to none. He lifted you easily, hands sweating as he sat you against the sofa. 

“You’re the biggest fucking idiot. Your head really is empty. I’m immortal.” He huffed. 

A gentle smile touched your lips and you felt the familiar power that was his bubble forth from within you. A combination of your will and his strength. Korlar’s fingers danced over the flesh of your skin weaving the bullet hole in junction between your neck and shoulder closed. 

“Instinct,” you said with a shaky breath. “But Kor... you’re not as bad as you seem or want to be.” 

Trish huffed and lowered her weapon again. Then she finished her drink in one gulp and tossed the empty can at the amber eyed demon. It hit him square in the head and he frowned further, holding you tighter against him. 

“Dante’s going to be so pissed.” She said. 

He scoffed, pressed his lips firmly together and his gaze shifted back towards Trish. She lifted her gun again and you moved to stand, but Korlar held you in place with a single arm. 

He glared at her. “If you know who I am then you know damn well that can’t kill me.”

Trish sank into Dante’s leather chair and scratched her head in thought. “No wonder Dante said your scent was different.”

Korlar’s lips formed an ‘o’ as he stared at Trish, eyes wide with excitement. Then he laughed, hand slapping against your leg. “I can’t say I’m not surprised,” he shifted his gaze to you. “I don’t think those strawberry scented bottles you bought will help.” 

Dante making rough love to you in the kitchen, washing your hair. That had all been out of jealousy because he smelled Korlar’s presence. “So it wasn’t the coconut?!” You exclaimed. 

“No,” Trish grumbled. “And this,” she gestured to Kor before taking another sip of her drink, a new one. “Is an issue. A giant elephant in the room actually.” 

“I think it’s perfect.” Korlar said with a smile as he popped another lollipop into his mouth. “Seriously, who made these things?” 

“When were you going to tell Dante about this?” Trish asked as she kicked her feet onto the desk. 

You averted her gaze, picketed your lips as you crossed the room. “Once it got out of hand. Besides he acts like a kid. And I don’t think he’s as bad as people say he is.” You whispered. 

Trish pressed a finger to her lips and shushed you. “Stop right there. Dante is going to explode because of that.” She snarled her words out. 

It was her first time ever being angry at you and she damned well had a right to be. There was a immortal demon sitting in the living room savoring lollipops. 

“Trish,” you leveled her with a serious stare. Brows furrowed and lips pressed tight, you couldn’t help but sigh in annoyance. “I accepted him a long time ago. He was always there and he’s helped us in every situation.” 

Trish shook her head, knocked back the rest of her drink and shut her eyes. “Good luck trying to get Dante to believe any of it. Good luck trying to stop him from destroying that crystal too.” 

Korlar laughed evilly from his seat, eyes brightening. A mirth filled his amber colored orbs as you gaze met his. “I’d like to see him try. The son of Sparda can’t swing his blade to destroy me.” He was smug, eccentric as he rose from his seat and offered a bow. He walked towards you as he began to speak. 

“Fate offered me a gift so many years ago when you fell through my prison. I never did like children and I nearly let you die. But for once in my life I helped those old bastards keeping me trapped and it paid off! The universe gave me a human. A human so perfect and so pure.” Korlar’s hands brushed against your cheek. “I pitied you and your fragile existence. It was the greatest thing I’d ever done.” 

“Enough with the crap this isn’t broadway,” Trish grumbled. 

You batted Korlar’s hand away and turned from him. Fetching yourself another beer, you threw one at the amber eyed demon. Perhaps he’d calm down with one. He was the narcissistic sort. His ego was larger than the shop and he took sadism to a whole new level. You were surprised he hadn’t laughed when Trish had shot you in the neck. 

Korlar licked his lips as he savored his drink. He judged the lollipops to be better but he settled on the beer, joining you and Trish. He drank to his heart’s content, far more than you or Trish could. A flush already dusted her cheeks but the immortal was barely showing signs of impairment. Until he was about eight drinks in and hiccuping. 

He leaned against you, hands around your waist. “(Name), I’m sure if you’d been my mother I wouldn’t be who I am now.” He slurred. 

Trish snickered at his words and sighed deeply as you turned him away from you, urging him to lay down on the couch. He easily complied so long as you sat beside him the entire night. Slowly his eyes drifted closed and you walked over to Trish. 

“I told you he’s like a kid.” You muttered in disbelief. 

“Try explaining that Dante.” 

Dante always had perfect timing and a deep sigh escaped your lips as the white haired man stepped into the shop, guitar case hanging from his shoulder. “Explain what?” His eyes landed on you across the shop, lips pursed before his gaze shifted to the blue haired male sprawled across his couch. 

No matter what the situation was Dante was always sure to catch you at the wrong time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! This chapter was really fun to write and I’m sure there’s a ton of typos in here like all the other chapters; I apologize. I try to catch as many as I can before posting. The pains of writing on my phone is real. T.T Well I hope you all enjoyed!


	24. Wonder Dome

His eyes were on you, cold and narrowed. Dante remained where he was, rooted in front of the door, face hard like stone. He was silent, attention focused on you. 

Fidgeting with your fingers, you briefly glanced at Korlar before returning your attention to Dante. Trish sat straighter behind you. You couldn’t see her but you could feel the set of eyes burning into the back of your head. 

“Maybe we should talk outside,” you said as you placed the beer in your hand onto the desk. 

Dante didn’t speak a single word. He was waiting for an explanation and his silence sent your nerves into a frenzy. You walked past him out the door and he turned to follow, slamming the door shut behind him. 

He walked a few paces behind you. You were trembling from the chill of the wind or maybe from your anxiousness, you weren’t sure which. But you kept your hands clenched into fists, hoping you wouldn’t shake as much. 

“How far are we going to walk?” 

You came to halt at his words and you licked your lips. It was just a few blocks from the shop, but you found that you’d led him to a small park. You turned to face him then, grasping at your hands, you fidgeted. Your lips moved to speak, but Dante had beaten you to it. 

“So what - Is he your new boyfriend?” 

Taken aback by his words, you frowned. “No. I would _never_ hurt you like that.” 

Biting at the inside of your lip, he watched you, patiently waiting for an explanation. His hands were shoved into his pants pockets and he appeared relaxed, but you could see the tenseness of his muscles. There was underlying vulnerability within his gaze, buried deep despite his closed off attitude. 

“His name’s Korlar. He’s the demon inside the crystal.” You muttered softly. 

Dante sighed, heavily. A mixture of relief and disappointment. He turned his gaze from you and brushed a hand through his hair. 

“He was my problem and I-I thought I could handle it.” You added. 

“Well you can’t - not alone anyways. Do you have any idea the situation you’ve put yourself in?” His eyes were on you again, words sharp. 

You stared at him, speechless. It seemed as though you’d really messed up with this one. A shaky breath escaped you and you averted your eyes, unable to meet his gaze. He stepped closer to you as he spoke. 

“For once listen to what I say and trust me. It’s hard for you I get it. But if you don’t, you might end up dead and I can’t see that happen,” your eyes were back on his again as he continued to speak. “Just let me do the heavy lifting.” 

You stared at him, tears brimming your eyes and you sniffled. Fishing the crystal out of your pants, you held it out towards him - a peace offering. His eyes shifted from you to the crystal then back. He held your gaze as he gently plucked the glowing rock from your hand. 

A bitter smile touched your lips as you cleared your throat. “It is. I just have to believe in you a little more.”

“A lot more.” He corrected as a thoughtful look filled his eyes. There was a light tone to his voice despite the firmness of his words. 

Dante’s hands reached for you and he pulled you into a hug. He held you tightly and you sniffled before a chuckle fell past your lips. Wrapping your arms around him, you clutched on to him, fearful of letting go. 

For him you would do anything. If relinquishing the only thing that could keep you safe to him was that important then you had no choice. You wouldn’t jeopardize your relationship with him any longer, you couldn’t. 

“Whatever power Korlar can offer don’t use it. Promise me.” His words were hushed, whispered into your ear. “Promise me you won’t.”

Dante held you tight against him and the familiar scent of cinnamon and whiskey brought you comfort. You buried your face into into his chest and closed your eyes, basking in the moment. “I promise.” 

It was a promise you’d keep. The tone of his voice, the power and vulnerability behind his words, it was the type you couldn’t say no to. 

A shaky breath escaped him and his hand ran over your hair. He held you still, embracing you and you just hoped nothing would ruin this moment. You stayed that way for sometime, holding one another until you both realized how long you’d been gone for. 

Together you walked back to Devil May Cry, side by side with your arms wrapped around each other. 

Trish rose from her seat and walked past you and Dante as you entered. “He’s all yours, good luck babysitting.” She said with a brief wave over her shoulder. “I need to get back to work.” 

The doors closed shut behind her and your attention shifted to Dante.

His brow furrowed, eyes focused on the man that still slept on his couch. You licked your lips. “He talks a lot, but I swear he’s harmless.” 

“Only because you control him.” He sighed, hand falling from your waist. 

Guitar case aside, he moved to sit in his usual seat. He pulled his coat off, haphazardly throwing it at the coat hanger. Somehow it landed on a hook and remained there. He must have practiced or he was simply that skillful for it to not have landed on the floor. He pulled a magazine open, his favorite motorcycle magazine. It was the latest monthly edition and a pretty brunette, scantly clad sat on the cover. 

You stepped into the kitchen and after a few minutes you returned, tea cup in hand. Placing it before him with a plate of cookies, you offered his curious gaze a gentle smile. 

“It’ll calm the nerves,” you said referring to the tea. “Those cookies have strawberries. I thought you’d like them.” 

He popped one into his mouth and with a soft nod of his head he voiced his satisfaction. Dante’s eyes wandered to Korlar and he stared blankly, thinking. Magazine forgotten, he held his focus on the blue haired man. 

Brow furrowed, you remained at Dante’s side. “He’s like a kid. Maybe it’s the curiosity but it’s... strange.” You muttered softly. “Like if he never had a childhood.”

Dante sipped at his tea and listened to you speak and his face scrunched in distaste. His eyes darted over to you and you paused, mouth slightly open. 

“It’s good for you. Chamomile has many health benefits.” You finally managed with a touch of disappointment in your voice. 

“Never give this to me again.” He said lightly despite taking another sip. 

You rolled your eyes as a slight smirk touched your lips. Leaning against Dante’s desk, you folded your arms before gesturing to the sleeping demon. “What if he could help us defeat Mundus?” 

Dante’s brow furrowed and he threw you a side glance. “Babe, Mundus is gone. Sealed away in the pits of hell. He’s not coming back.” 

You shook your head at his words, pressed your lips together firmly. “That maybe, but what if it’s not. What if he’s coming back?”

“Then I’ll take care of it. Trust me.” He said as his fingers landed over your own. 

Dante’s hand squeezed at your own reassuringly and you couldn’t help but smile softly. He rose from his seat and kicked off his boots, all the while still holding your hand. “Come on let’s get to bed. I need some good shut eye.” He added. 

Following him up the stairs, you were quick to slip into one of shirts for bed as usual. You stared into the mirror, fidgeting with the bare silver chain against your neck. Dante was quicker to get into bed, tucked beneath the sheets in a pair of sweats and he patted the empty space beside him, sleepily. 

“Hurry it up will ya.” He grumbled. 

Glancing over your shoulder at him, you smiled and headed towards him. Shutting the light off before you slipped into bed, you faced him. His eyes were shut closed and his arms had found their way around your waist. 

You stared at him for a moment, licked your lips. Heart thundering in your chest, an aching guilt pulled at your heart and a bitter smile found it’s way to your lips. You owed him an apology, so many to be exact. The courage it required scared you and the little things you’d done made you feel so vulnerable. Tears brimmed your eyes, but they never fell. You poked his nose gently and blue eyes fluttered open. 

“Thank you for putting up with me.” You muttered softly. It was the most you could manage and you internally screamed and cursed at yourself. This wasn’t the ‘I’m sorry’ you were trying to give. Far from it. 

Dante hummed in response and his hand moved to brush gently against your cheek, fondly. Without warning he pinched your skin and you whined, face red. He muttered incoherent words beneath his breath and drew you closer. 

You’d fallen asleep wrapped securely in his warm embrace and before you knew it the sun had risen. His arms weren’t around you as when you’d fallen asleep. His back faced you and he’d tugged a majority of the covers, cocooning himself in them. Stretching your limbs, you found yourself pushing the man beside you gently with a foot. He grumbled and threw his arm out. A pillow smacked into your face and your brow furrowed, a playful scoff fell past your lips. 

Tearing the pillow from your face, you pushed him down, jumping atop his back. “Come on time get up sleepy head.” 

Dante reached behind himself and cursed you beneath his breath. Batting his hand away, you laid down upon his back, arms rested against his shoulders. 

He grumbled into the pillow and rolled, throwing you off his back. He fell onto you, settled comfortably between your legs with his hands beside your face. A devilish smirk, still tired, touched his lips. 

A giggle escaped you at the change in position and you raised a brow curiously. “You’re an expert at this aren’t you?” 

“I think that’s putting it lightly.” Dante said as he leaned towards you. 

His lips pressed against the flesh of your skin, peppering kisses along your neck. Your hand fell into his hair whilst the other clutched tightly to the bed sheet. A breath of excitement passed your lips. You certainly liked where this was going and craned your neck, allowing him more access. 

Dante’s fingers tickled against your abdomen as he slowly raised your t-shirt. His lips moved across your jaw towards your own, hips rolling into you. 

A crack filled the air, sudden and loud. Dante shifted away, his warmth gone with him and you blinked owlishly, focused lost as you gazed at the man in the doorway. Korlar stared blankly a half eaten lollipop in his hand. 

“So this,” he chewed loudly on the hard candy. “Is what children fear seeing from their parents.” His amber colored eyes shifted from your beet red face to Dante’s unamused glare. 

A smirk curled across Korlar’s lips. “Should I call you mama and papa now?” 

You were the first out of bed, chasing the infuriating demon down the stairs. He’d never seen such a pure look of embarrassment across your face. Beet red with eyes wide like saucers. He half expected you to hide but here you were chasing after him like a bat out of hell. 

Your fingers latched around his ear and he hissed in pain. “Oh!” Surprise filled his eyes. “I feel pain, how strange.” He muttered distractedly. 

“Didn’t we talk about this?” You hissed. 

“Perhaps,” he answered plainly. A small tug and he was whining again. “Yes, we did.” 

Releasing him, you crossed your arms and scolded him with the best disappointed tone you could muster. “Knock before you enter any room.”

Dante walked down the stairs with a furrow in his brow. “Greatest buzz kill on the planet.” He grumbled, before disappearing into the bathroom. The door slammed shut behind him and Korlar smirked to himself. 

“There’s little I fear in this world and the son of Sparda is not one of them.” He whispered as if he were telling a secret. 

With a slight shake of your head you walked past him and into the kitchen intent on making breakfast. Korlar followed chewing loudly and he watched with interest, attention shifting from the brewing pot of coffee to the sizzling pan of French toast. He sniffed the air and his mouth watered. When was the last time he’d had a meal? 

His eyes were wide and you felt terribly guilty for having only given him candy. You prepared three plates of food. Korlar was the first to have a dish in his hands. 

Amber colored eyes focused on his plate of toast and bacon. He was eager to dig in and he disappeared back into the front of the shop. He sat comfortably on the couch, eating his meal and Dante found his way to his desk. 

Fresh out of the shower his hair dripped water, the towel across his shoulders caught each drop and his red vest was unfastened. He sat in his chair kicked his feet onto his desk and offered his thanks as you handed him a plate food. Fresh strawberries sat on his dish and those were the first to be eaten. 

Silence filled the room. 

Both men refused to acknowledge the other and you cleared your throat, awkwardly. Dante’s eyes shifted to you as you moved towards the bathroom. 

“Today is a nice day, we should do something.” You said with a small smile before shutting the door behind you. 

Dante muttered quietly to himself in agreement, his eyes were back on Korlar. He was unusually still, unresponsive. Before he could toss anything at the demon, you were already out of the shower and fully dressed. It was as if you’d never disappeared. Dante was sure you’d broken a record somewhere. 

There was a light in your eyes, a nervous fidget of your fingers and Dante couldn’t help the subtle smirk that touched his lips. You were scared of leaving him and Korlar in a room together unsupervised for too long. Dante was sure to come up with some way to antagonize the beast in the room. 

The ancient demon was a whack job to begin with. Dante didn’t really need to do much and he simply pointed at him. Kor was on the edge of snapping. Your eyes shifted to the blue haired demon and you called his name gently.

He was dead to his surroundings. His mind had drifted to a far off place and his eyes had darkened. The grip on his fork tightened.

Slowly you approached, worry creased your brow. The darkness of his eyes as you grew closer looked a lot like fear. Sweat lined his brow and Dante hissed your name out in warning, rising to his feet. 

Just before you could reach Kor, one of the front doors slammed open. Amber eyes raised to meet yours, wide with surprise and he composed himself as his attention shifted to the young girl. A head of blonde hair and the joyous trill of her voice caused the demon to groan. 

“I’m back!” Patty said excitedly as she stepped into the shop. Dante muttered a curse beneath his breath at her sudden appearance. Her smile faltered and her feet stopped. A pink purse sat on her arm no doubt filled with ribbons and makeup. Her attention wasn’t on Dante, but on Korlar instead. “Who’s this?” 

“Oh this is Kor. He’s a friend.” You said as your attention returned to him. You gestured towards his plate and offered him a gentle smile. “Don’t forget to eat.” 

Kor nodded his head and continued to eat his food, reluctantly. His appetite had vanished. No doubt because of the demons that haunted him or perhaps it was the child in the room. 

Patty walked towards him with a large smile. “I’m Patty Lowell.” 

Korlar leaned back from her slightly, perturbed by the young girl’s friendliness. He never did like children, but that one in the market had given him candy. His eyes widened at the memory and he sat up, more attentive than ever. 

“Do you have candy?” 

She blinked owlishly then a sly smile pulled at her lips and Dante’s brows raised in interest. Finding your way back to Dante you leaned against his desk as usual, eyes focused on the pair across the room. Dante’s hand landed on your thigh, giving a gentle squeeze to gain your attention. When your eyes landed on him he inclined his head towards the two children, you turned your attention back to the demon and you tried desperately not to laugh. Korlar was in for the surprise of his life. 

Patty pulled a candy bar from her pink bag and held it out before him. There was the bait and Korlar was a goner the moment he reached for it. Patty pulled it from arm’s reach and Korlar blinked, saddened that she hadn’t offered it so willingly. 

“If I give this to you, you owe-“

“Deal!” Korlar said as he snatched the chocolate bar from her hands. 

“And he’s already dug his own grave.” Dante said. 

Korlar was quick to take bite out of his prize and he hummed in delight. His brow furrowed and he turned to you. 

There was a pressure on his head, uncomfortable and restricting. An insistent buzzing pricked his flesh like red hot chains wrapped around his wrist. His face soured but he remained silent. Korlar knew where this was coming from. Your will was crushing him - his strength. He could practically taste it. He would just leave you be for now. 

This was because of Dante. An anger bubbled within him but he quenched it, desperately trying to reign in his emotions. It had taken him so long to get you to comply. To listen to him and all his hard work had been for nothing. He was a thousand paces behind, back at square one. Korlar’s thoughts were interrupted as an excited squeal escaped the blonde haired girl. 

He bristled slightly at the sudden brush of fingers through his hair and he shifted. Patty sat behind him and she shoved at him gently. 

“Hold still will ya! This was part of our deal!” She said as she pulled a section of his hair into a ponytail. 

A pink ribbon found its place in Korlar’s hair and the demon remained stiff. He stared blankly, lips pressed tight as Patty began to have her fun. 

“How bout we get out of here for a bit,” Dante said as he rose from his seat. “We could all use a break.” 

Patty pursed her lips. “And where are we going?” 

“Wonder Dome.” 

The blonde haired girl squealed in excitement. Korlar had been knocked off the couch as Patty scrambled to get her things in order. The demon grumbled and brushed the dust off of his clothes whilst glaring at the young girl. 

Wonder Dome? The massive theme park on the other side of town? It was popular for children and adults alike. The massive white bears dressed in cute clothes was the parks mascot. It was the first thing that popped into your head at the mention of the place. Posters were plastered all over town and their commercials were always eye catching. 

A smile lined your lips and you were the first at the door. “Oh it’ll be so much fun!” 

Dante shoved his hands into his pocket a smug smile on his lips. Perhaps it was pride or he was secretly plotting something. You doubted the latter. It was Dante after all. There wasn’t an evil bone in his body. 

Settled into the car with Korlar and Patty in the back, you couldn’t help but sing along to the music. Today would be a fun day. No one would ruin it if you could help it. 

Patty’s eyes sparkled at the sight of the massive silver dome that grew closer and closer. Korlar was the first out of the car, yelling in excitement at the park gates. He pointed frantically from ride to ride. His hand latched onto your sleeve and he was dragging you away as Dante purchased tickets. Patty trailed behind with a spring in her step. 

Bumper cars were a must and Korlar was Patty’s target. Consistently she rammed her car into his and he whined in frustration. 

“B-Brat!” 

She stuck her tongue out at him and spun her car towards you and Dante. She struck you both, hard. 

You gasped. Surprised by the amount of force she had stepped on the peddle with. 

“Remind us to never let her drive when she’s older!” Dante teased. 

Out of spite her bumper car rammed into Dante’s once more. 

A few rides later and you were exhausted dragging behind Patty and Korlar. They bounced from ride to ride, cheering and enthusiastic. Where they got their energy from you weren’t exactly sure, but Dante kept you company regardless. He walked beside you, hands stuffed into his pockets. A familiar scream filled the air and you glanced up to the massive mechanical machine that swung back and forth. 

Patty’s blonde hair whipped in the wind and Korlar’s white cape had blown into his face, obstructing his view. He had definitely caught the attention of other park guests. He was eccentric. Odd for the clothes he wore and the pink ribbons still tied in his hair. He cared less of everyone’s curious gaze. 

“Babe, check it out.” Dante said drawing your attention him. He pointed to a carnival style game and tapped you lightly on the shoulder as he stepped towards it. You followed him to the strongman’s game.

Dante came to a stop and ignored the park employee’s boasting. A young teen with a perfect smile and bleached blonde hair. He offered Dante the mallet and he passed it to you instead. 

“These things are rigged Dante.” You muttered in a half whine. 

“Aw come on just for the fun of it.” He said. 

You took the hammer from him. It was lighter than expected and you struck the lever without hesitation. The puck rose about a quarter of the way up before falling back down with a lackluster ‘thunk’. A pout touched your lips and the employee shrugged his shoulders. 

“Nice try!” He offered unsympathetically. 

Dante elbowed you gently and pointed to the prizes hanging up above. “Which one?” 

All sorts of stuffed animals were tied to the mesh behind the employee. The one that had caught your eye was a massive white teddy with a red ribbon tied around its neck. A small smile tugged at your lips and you pointed. “That one.” 

“All yours.” 

A smug smirk pulled at the kids face upon Dante’s words and he crossed his arms. 

Dante took the mallet from your hands. He lifted it above his shoulder and swung with an intensity that had you bristling. It sounded as if lightening had stuck followed by an almost instant ring of the bell at the top of the lever. The noise drifted and the bell with it as it soared away. You stared wide eyed as did the young man. 

“That bear, kid.” Dante said as he handed the boy back the hammer. 

A massive bear was shoved into your line of sight and you shook your head slightly at Dante. He had broken - destroyed the carnival game. Still a large smile tugged at your lips and you pulled your prize closer. The stuffed animal was practically your size and barely fit around your arm as you dragged it through the park. Dante smiled cheekily and you laughed. 

“That was horrible! He was just doing his job.”

“Hey he had it coming! He’s been stealing money left and right.” 

“He was working like I said... but thank you.” You said with a gentle smile. 

A blue haired male with amber colored eyes peeled up at the sight of you. His curiosity of the modern world was astonishing and his lethality level dropped immensely. Especially considering the excited flush that tinged his cheeks. This was a different creature all together. 

Korlar sprinted towards you, eyes sparkling as he focused solely on the massive bear you lugged around. “Woah!”

“Dante won you a bear?! How romantic!” Patty squealed as she jumped towards you both. She held a huge cone of pink cotton candy and Kor had one three times that size of her own. 

Korlar tugged on your sleeve and he pointed high. “Let’s go on that.” 

You followed the direction he pointed in and you blanched. The Dasher was your worst nightmare. It was the highest roller coaster in the park, towering over everything else, perhaps even taller than the Wonder Dome itself. You’d heard the view from the top was amazing. Far superior than that of the carnival ride despite the small window of time given to admire the town’s beauty. 

Patty and Korlar has both seized your arms and the bear had been taken by Dante as you were unwillingly dragged into the line for The Dasher. 

Sweat lined your brow and Patty laughed. She smiled sweetly. “Oh you’ll be fine~” 

Dante snickered and you grumbled incoherently beneath your breath. 

“This metal contraption of death will not be your end.” Korlar said firmly with a confident nod of his head. 

He was unusually chipper. Or perhaps this was how he actually was? You weren’t entirely sure, but as long as he wasn’t trying to murder, eat or strangle anyone you’d live with it. It was progress. 

Despite your racing heart, you offered your best smile. A crooked half assed smile that caused Dante to chuckle. You stared blankly at the white haired man. He had stuffed the ready into the third cart. Patty and Korlar sat comfortably in the second which left the first open for you and Dante. 

You licked your lips as you moved in beside him. A sponge like cushion fell upon your shoulder, covering your chest and locked you in place. Dante’s hand found yours and you held onto him tightly, knuckles whitening. 

“Ha I can feel your nervousness from here.” Korlar teased with a dark chuckle. 

A startled gasp of surprise escaped you when the ride jolted forward slowly and everyone snickered. Before you could offer a snarky retort the ride had zoomed off and you screamed just as loudly as Patty and the unsuspecting demon seated behind you. Dante on the other hand cheered excitedly. 

The view from the top was incredible breathtaking, but what had actually stolen your breath was the drop below. The cart had stopped at the peak just before it’s descent, teasing. Again you were screaming as the ground rushed towards you, wind whipping against your face. Then it had all stopped, just as quickly as it began. 

A shaky breath escaped you and you scrambled out of the seat from beside Dante. You were shaking your shoes, eyes wide. You were the first to walk away, forgetting about your bear, Dante and Korlar. 

“Babe!” Dante called after you. Hot on your heels with the best tucked beneath his arm. 

You turned on him, nervous laughter escaping you. “Let’s go again!” 

It was exhilarating. The fear of being on edge and the excitement all bundled into one had sent your heart hammering. A feeling you wished to experience once more. 

“No way, the lines a lot longer now. Kor Kor and I are going to get some food!” Patty said matter-of-factly as she snatched the blue haired demon’s hand. 

His amber colored eyes locked with your before the two of them disappeared into the sea of people. The thunder in your ears rung loud still and your eyes turned to Dante. 

“How about something a little lighter?” He asked. 

Your hand found place in his own as you walked side by side. “Ferris wheel?” 

“Trying to steal me away? It’s known for breaking down. I’m sure ya knew though, right? There’s no way you’d suggest this ride above all the others,” his light blue eyes sparkled with mischief. A playfulness that had you smiling. “Ya just can’t resist me can ya?” 

Biting your lip, you laughed. “You know me so well.” 

The line was shorter than the other rides in the park and before you knew it you were seated across from Dante. He pushed the bear into the seat beside him and he leaned against it comfortably. A relaxed sigh escaped him and soft blue eyes landed on you. 

Elsewhere, Korlar munched contently on a funnel cake covered in powder. He could feel the smallest of smiles pull at his lips as he stared down at the blonde haired girl. Pearly white teeth shined up at him, her large smile was contagious and he couldn’t help but chuckle. 

Her small hand had grasped his own and his widened with surprise. It wasn’t that he hated children or was repulsed by them. They were just weak. And he hated things that were weak. They were vulnerable to the world around them. Naivety and innocence were their worst enemies and he remembered when he was in such a position. 

He hated it. Fearing for this life at every corner. His hand held hers tightly. 

“So how did you and (Name) meet?” Patty asked pulling him from his thoughts. 

Korlar hummed in response. “She was just a kid.”

Patty remained silent. A thoughtful expression fell across her features. “Is that why Dante doesn’t like you? Because you’re a demon?” 

He hesitated. “We just don’t agree on the same things. That’s all.”

A light smile pulled at her lips. “I’m sure he’ll come around. I enjoy your company. We’ll be friends forever.” 

Korlar blinked owlishly before a subtle smile pulled at his lips and the demon’s eyes softened. Friends? He had never used the term before. Never had any real friends just enemies. _Friends_. He liked the sound of that. 

“Ohhh look at that~” Her small hand slipped from his and she was gone swept up in the sea of people. He called after her and struggle you push his way in the direction he’d seen her run of to. 

Korlar wandered in search of the blonde haired girl. He had lost her easily but he felt no fear or uncertainty. A serene calm had enveloped him. She would be fine. Wonder Dome after all was a place for children to relish and enjoy the moment. No harm would come to her. Not in a place like this. 

Soon enough he found her, practically drooling. She stared with hearts in her eyes at a fluffy white scarf. A game prize. He approached confident he’d win his new friend a gift. 

Back in the Ferris Wheel cabin, you sat across from Dante stiffly, smile faltering. Chancing a glance out the cabin, you noticed the last lights of the sun vanishing. It was just for a moment as you gathered your thoughts tried to at least. Still your heart thundered in your chest, nerves in edge and it wasn’t because of the ride. Licking your lips, you glanced back at Dante. 

He sat up straighter, brow creasing upon noticing the vulnerability in your eyes. 

“I know I don’t say it ever or when I should, but I’m sorry.” You said gently as you glanced away. 

You couldn’t hold his gaze. The guilt and shame ate away at you. This was a long time coming and you should have done it sooner. No, you should have told him from the beginning. 

“I’m sorry for everything.” You added as you played with your fingers. A habit you had grown accustomed to when nervous, a habit you wished you could shake especially now. So you clasped your hands tightly together instead. 

“Babe,” he called. Blue eyes met yours and his hand landed over your own. Dante nodded his head in acknowledgement. “Apology accepted. Now about Korlar. Any updates?” 

You sniffled. “Well he isn’t fighting against me. It’s a battle of wills. He’s been... calm. He can control my actions. He’s done it before.” 

Dante frowned, eyes darkening as his hands left yours. “Last time he did it?” 

“The mission before last with the bird demon.”

Dante cursed under his breath and he crossed his arms. He was thinking and your brow creased in worry. “What if he’s plotting something?” 

“Survival then? Mundus is coming. It’s the only thing he’s scared of.” You countered. 

He leaned his head back and shut his eyes. “Your dad’s still researching by the way. He’s kept me updated. The bastard has conflicting lore. Some say he’s a beast others a benevolent god.” Dante scoffed at his own words. 

You shrugged your shoulders. “The Scholars were terrified of him... but that doesn’t mean anything, right? He’s like a kid. Look how he’s behaving.” 

“Maybe it’s just a game to him. Regardless at the end of the day, he’s a demon and I may have to kill him.” 

You pressed your lips tightly together. “That doesn’t mean you have to.” You whispered. Dante’s eyes cracked open and he leaned towards you. 

His fingers brushed a lock of hair behind your ear. “For you, I hope I don’t have to.” 

The ride came to a stop with a slight jerk and Dante grasped your hand whilst carrying the bear beneath his other arm. Dante nudged you slightly. 

“It’ll be alright. I’ll make sure of it.” 

You nodded your head at his words and smile slightly. He drew you closer and pressed a gentle kiss to your forehead. 

“By the way did you take one of my knives?” Dante asked suddenly. “It’s missing. I just noticed it yesterday.” 

Brow furrowed, you pursed your lips. “It wasn’t me. I’m not good with knives remember the boat incident with that axe.” 

Dante hummed. Walking side by side, you spotted to clowns. Both screaming with enthusiasm, one much older than the other. 

“Dante! Look what I won!” Patty yelled. Korlar followed behind her silently seething. He grumbled incoherently beneath his breath. 

Patty flipped the scarf over her shoulders with a dramatic flair and the white haired man smiled. His eyes shifted to Korlar who appeared annoyed more than anything else. 

“Yeah just don’t try to decorate my place with it.” Dante said as he returned his attention to Patty. 

Korlar remained silent and Patty stuck her tongue out at Dante. Her hand pulled at yours and you released your grip on Dante’s hand as she jumped from foot to foot. 

It was getting late and calming her down had taken a while but her energy subsided. She yawned loudly as you made your way back to the car with Dante and Korlar in tow. 

The amber eyed demon could feel a pair of eyes boring into him. Face hard like stone he remained passive, unimpressed. Dante was always watching him. He didn’t like it. The son of Sparda focused on him. His attention should be on you. You were the key to everything - the only thing that mattered. Should the enemy get their hands on you both his own life and yours would end. 

The world would fall soon after. Korlar’s soul intention was to keep you breathing. He wasn’t eager to himself sacrificed through your body to raise the king of hell back to earth. Not even Dante would be able to stop him with the amount of power he’d receive from Korlar’s death. 

The car ride back to the shop was silent and Patty had fallen asleep in the back seat with her head against the window. Korlar has used the softness of the massive teddy bear to make himself comfortable. You simply shook your head at the whole scenario and whispered that the ancient demon was a selfish brat. He simply offered a glare before he returned to his brooding. 

You stretched upon stepping out of the car and Korlar had pulled the bear out of the backseat with him. Dante lifted a sleeping Patty into his arms and you all entered the shop quietly. 

A whistle filled the room and you rubbed at your eyes, frowning as you shut the door behind you. A familiar head of black hair and a chuckle that had ever muscle in your body tensing caused Korlar to grin. 

“Looks to me like none of you got anything productive done today.” Lady chided. 

Dante waved her off as he placed Patty down onto the couch. She curled into the green leather, heavy breaths falling past her lips. “Some of us have to have fun.” 

Korlar walked forward, hands clasped behind his back as he surveyed the blue and red eyed woman. Her attention shifted to him and her brow furrowed. She stood straight like a board as a frown touched her lips. 

He smiled broadly, pointed teeth flashing. “Ah, the blood of a priestess runs through your veins.” Amber colored eyes turned to meet yours. “Are you sure I can’t have this one? I’m sure she’s quite delicious.” 

Dante’s eyes snapped toward Korlar and Lady’s hand came to rest on the gun at her hip. 

He laughed innocently. “Just a jest. Of course not with a child in the room. I might be a beast but I’m not cruel.” 

With those final words Korlar headed up the stairs with the massive teddy beneath his arm. Two sets of eyes narrowed in on you and you sighed deeply. 

“It’s a joke.” You muttered. 

“My knife went missing. Bet I know who took it.” Dante countered. “You control his power not his actions, babe.” 

Lady leaned against the desk, body visibly relaxed with Korlar out of sight. Her attention focused on Dante. “Need to steal you for a few hours. We’ll be back around noon.” Her eyes drifted towards you to gauge your reaction, but you remained passive. 

The black haired woman offered a subtle smile. A slight twitch of her lips. There was no tense air of jealous or narrowed eyes exchanged between you. This was progress. 

Dante stuffed his hands into his pockets unaware of the situation between you and Lady. “Great just what I needed to hear,” he sighed. “Alright, lets get it over with.” 

The white haired man pressed a gentle kiss to your forehead before he was off. Lady closed the door gently behind her and sluggishly you turned off all the lights. Falling into bed was a blessing and at the same time you pitied Dante. He was no doubt tired, exhausted from a day at the park. Fighting demons was fun for him, exciting, but even he needed his rest. Your eyes landed on the blue haired man across the hall and slowly your eyes began to fall closed. 

Korlar sat in the your room across from Dante’s and he watched you through the open door tucked safely beneath the blankets of the devil hunter’s bed. He flicked a black knife open into his hand, twirling it with practiced motions. Moves he had perfected thousands of years before. 

Korlar leaned back into his makeshift bed - the massive bear Dante had won. Amber eyes glowed in the darkness as they narrowed in on you. He tapped the blade against his chin. You shifted in bed, asleep and he couldn’t help but feel his lips twitch into smirk. 

Oh he had so many things planned for you. Everything would fall perfectly into place. He’d regain his freedom. 2,000 years wasted away in the darkness and he could see the light above him. No one would stop him. Not even you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Sorry for the long wait! This chapter is longer than most and I hope it makes up for my absence.... if only a little. I had fun writing this chapter and again this was written on my phone so I apologize. Anyways I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
